Eine Frage der Identität
by jkay1980
Summary: Sherlock und John täuschen im Zuge eines Falles eine Beziehung vor und ermitteln Undercover bei einem Paartherapieseminar. Während Vieles zwischen ihnen unverändert ist, lernt John allerdings auch andere Seiten an seinem Freund kennen. John fühlt sich zu ihm hingezogen und wird vor die Frage seiner sex. Identität gestellt. Doch was ist für Sherlock Teil des Spiels und was ist real?
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel**: Eine Frage der Identität

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: jkay1980

**Pairing**: John/Sherlock

**Rating**: ab 16

**Inhalt**: Sherlock und John täuschen im Zuge eines Falles eine Beziehung vor und ermitteln Undercover bei einem Paartherapieseminar. Während Vieles zwischen ihnen unverändert ist, lernt John allerdings auch andere Seiten an seinem Freund kennen. Er beginnt sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen und wird vor die Frage seiner sexuellen Identität gestellt. Doch was ist für Sherlock Teil des Spiels und was ist real?

**Kategorie**: Slash/ Romance/ Crime/ Humor

**Anmerkung**: Diese Story ist zeitlich weit nach der 2. Staffel angesiedelt. Es handelt sich um eine - wie ich hoffe realistische - Liebesgeschichte zwischen John Watson und Sherlock Holmes, wobei es mir am Herzen lag, dass die Protagonisten so charakternah wie möglich bleiben.

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört außer dem Plot rein gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

Kapitel 1

John saß am Küchentisch und las wie gewöhnlich die Zeitung beim Frühstück. Seine Augen glitten jedoch wieder und wieder über ein und denselben Artikel ohne wirklich aufzunehmen, worüber berichtet wurde. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt seinem Mitbewohner und besten Freund, der sich überaus exzentrisch benehmen konnte, und nach Johns Meinung auch keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um genau das zu tun. Mittlerweile war er davon überzeugt, dass die Welt sich nicht nur um die Sonne drehte, sondern vor allem um Sherlock, ganz zu schweigen von seinem eigenen Leben. Alle paar Sekunden sah John ihn über den Rand seiner Zeitung hinweg an und beobachtete sein merkwürdiges Treiben an diesem Morgen. Eigentlich hatte alles ja bereits am Tag zuvor angefangen.

Seit dem vergangenen Abend benahm Sherlock sich gelinde gesagt merkwürdig und mit merkwürdig meinte John, noch seltsamer als sonst. Als er am Morgen zuvor zur Praxis gefahren war, hatte er seinen Freund noch am Küchentisch, über eines seiner schrulligen Chemieexperimente gebeugt, zurück gelassen. Ein kurzer Blick hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Sherlock mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit, und etwas das verdächtig nach Fußnägeln aussah, arbeitete, und John wollte die Einzelheiten gar nicht erst wissen. Als er dann am Abend von der Arbeit zurück gekommen war, war Sherlock unruhig und irritiert gewesen, und John hatte nicht ganz uneigennützig beschlossen, dass es das Beste für alle Beteiligten wäre, ihn links liegen zu lassen bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sherlock hatte diese Anwandlungen von Zeit zu Zeit, und John hatte es auf die „Entzugserscheinungen" geschoben, die der Detektiv bekam, wenn er länger als drei Tage ohne Fall auskommen musste. John hatte sich also ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen, um ihren letzten Fall in seinem Blog einzutragen, und es sich in seinem Sessel bequem gemacht, als Sherlock sich in den Sessel gegenüber gesetzt hatte. An sich war daran nichts Ungewöhnliches, sie saßen sogar viele Abende so beieinander, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass Sherlock ihn unverwandt angestarrt hatte. Anders als sonst. Irgendwie ruhelos und gequält hatte er ausgesehen und seine Augen für mindestens eine Stunde nicht von John abgewandt, als ob die Antworten zu den Fragen, die ihn anscheinend beschäftigten, in seinem Gesicht zu finden gewesen wären. Irgendwann hatte John angefangen, sich überaus unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, und war drauf und dran gewesen Sherlock letztendlich doch zu fragen, was zum Teufel los war, als der Detektiv plötzlich aufgesprungen war und verkündet hatte, dass er noch etwas erledigen müsste. Da war es bereits zehn Uhr gewesen. Bevor John auch nur eine Frage hatte stellen können, war sein Freund auch schon zur Tür hinausgestürzt und hatte ihn verwirrt und mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend zurückgelassen. Zwei Stunden später erst war er zurück gekommen, nur um seine peinlich genaue „Untersuchung" von Johns Gesichtszügen fortzusetzen, allerdings hatte er ihn da auf eine andere, seltsame Art angesehen. Da war es John dann doch zu bunt geworden und er hatte sich in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer verkrümelt.

Nun also saß Sherlock John am Frühstücktisch gegenüber, hatte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, seine Hände unter seinem Kinn zusammengelegt und machte genau da weiter, wo er am vorigen Abend aufgehört hatte, nämlich John zu fixieren.

Den beschlich das ungute Gefühl, eines von Sherlocks Experimenten geworden zu sein und da er keine Ahnung hatte was für eines, war er auf der Hut und ließ Sherlock nicht aus den Augen.

Blind tastete er nach seiner Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch ohne seinen Blick auch nur einmal von seinem Freund abzuwenden. Jeder, der sie jetzt so sehen würde, würde vermutlich glauben, dass sie frischverliebt waren, so tief wie sie sich in die Augen blickten. Dieser Gedanke trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass John sich besser fühlte.

Gerade als John einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nehmen wollte, sah er, dass Sherlock etwas auf den Teller vor ihm legte. Offensichtlich hatte Sherlock sich endlich dazu entschlossen, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen.

Unwillkürlich atmete John erleichtert auf und legte die Zeitung beiseite.

Der Anblick, der ihn erwartete war allerdings unerwartet. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch, lag ein kleines, schwarzes Etui, das geöffnet war und in dessen Inneren sich ein wunderschöner, silberner Ring befand. John musste zugeben, dass er ihm gefiel. Er war aus gebürstetem Silber mit einem schmalen purpurfarbenen Band in der Mitte, neben dem eine zweite Rille eingraviert war, in der kein Band eingelassen war. Es musste einen zweiten Ring geben, passend zu diesem, auf dem das Arrangement der Bänder andersherum war. Der Ring war einfach und doch raffiniert und John hätte ihn leicht selbst ausgesucht, wenn er einen hätte wählen müssen.

Innerlich fluchte John. Neugier war der Katze Tod. „Was ist das?", fragte er verdutzt.

Sherlock erwiderte seinen forschenden Blick mit ausdruckloser Miene. „Ein Ring. Offensichtlich."

Sein Kommentar brachte ihm einen tadelnden Blick von John ein, der wieder einmal den Drang verspürte, den Detektiv zu knuffen. „Ja, das sehe ich auch. Die Frage ist: Was macht der Ring auf meinem Teller?", fragte John gereizt und widerstand dem Drang nachzugeben.

„Versuch dich an einer Deduktion", forderte Sherlock ihn auf, seine Methoden anzuwenden. Der Detektiv lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah John mit einer undurchdringlichen Miene an.

Während John noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging, fühlte er wie ihn ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich, das nichts Gutes verhieß. „Ist das eines deiner Experimente?", fragte er zweifelnd. „Soll ich den Ring verschlucken, so dass du Gott –weiß–was messen kannst?"

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn schräg an. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Manchmal kannst du so schwer von Begriff sein. Es handelt sich um einen Verlobungsring, John."

John sah ihn überrascht an. Das ungute Gefühl breitete sich nun rasch aus und ergriff Besitz von seiner Magengegend. „Wessen?...Was?"

„Deiner. Offensichtlich. Er liegt auf deinem Teller", erklärte Sherlock nüchtern.

John sah allerdings nicht ein, warum das offensichtlich war. Als er das letzte Mal nachgesehen hatte, war er nicht verlobt gewesen, und er verspürte auch nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, um nochmal verlobt zu sein. Danke Nein. Besonders nicht, nach dem Desaster mit seiner Ex-Frau, Mary.

Nachdem Sherlock in seinen vorgetäuschten Selbstmord gesprungen war, und John zurück gelassen hatte, war John ein gebrochener Mann gewesen. Letztendlich hatte er Mary kennen- und lieben gelernt. Das hatte er damals zumindest gedacht. Er hatte gehofft, dass diese Beziehung sein Leben wenn auch nicht vollwertig so aber doch erträglich machen würde. In einem anderen Leben hätte es vielleicht funktioniert. Vielleicht wäre es gut gegangen, wenn er Sherlock nie kennengelernt hätte. Aber er hatte Sherlock zuerst kennengelernt und als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Sherlock gar nicht tot war, hatte das Schicksal ganz einfach die Führung übernommen. John und Sherlock waren sich so nah wie eh und je, vielleicht sogar näher als jemals zuvor, und es hatte seiner Ehe gar nicht gut getan, zu gottvergessener Stunde von einem zum anderen Ort des Verbrechens zu eilen. Egal wann Sherlock ihn brauchte, machte er sich im gleichen Moment auf den Weg, in dem er seine Nachricht bekam. Ganz gleich wie, wann oder wo. Im Supermarkt an der Kasse; während er mit Mary zu Abend aß; während er mit Mary ausging; einmal sogar auf einer Beerdigung. Mary hatte irgendwann genug davon und ihn vor ein Ultimatum gestellt. Er musste sich zwischen Sherlock und seiner Frau entscheiden, und, na ja, da gab es natürlich wenig zu entscheiden. Mary zog aus und sie wurden vor ein paar Monaten geschieden. Sherlock hatte noch niemals einen guten Einfluss auf seine Beziehungen gehabt.

„_Von mir. Für dich_." Mittlerweile klang Sherlock leicht irritiert und ungeduldig.

John, dessen Magen sich dank Sherlock's Antwort mittlerweile im Würgegriff befand, traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was auch immer vor sich gehen mochte, fiel zweifellos in die Kategorie „so gar nicht gut". „Richtig, ähm…Ich versteh es immer noch nicht, tut mir leid. Willst du mich auf einmal heiraten?", fragte er verwirrt. Mit Sherlock wusste man ja nie…

„Es ist für einen _Fall, _John", entgegnete Sherlock genervt und rollte seine Augen.

John versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Na sicher. Natürlich. Für einen Fall. Offensichtlich. … Warum?"

„Also wirklich, John!", rief Sherlock unwirsch aus. „Was ist denn heute mit dir los? Sei doch nicht so schwer von Begriff. Das ist langweilig. Du weißt, ich mag das nicht", drohte Sherlock.

John warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Obwohl es theoretisch tausend Gründe gab, sich täglich mit Sherlock zu streiten, gab es praktisch gesehen absolut keinen Grund. Es wäre sinnlos und er würde doch nur verlieren. Außerdem war er immer noch zu glücklich, dass Sherlock am Leben war. Wann immer Sherlock also anfing seine Launen zu haben, erinnerte John sich einfach daran, dass er immer noch und trotz allem sein bester Freund war. Die meiste Zeit funktionierte dieses Mantra ganz gut. Manchmal jedoch stritten sie sich trotzdem. Allerdings war John an diesem Tag so gar nicht daran gelegen mit Sherlock zu streiten. Er wollte während der Arbeit in der Praxis nicht abgelenkt sein, und mit Sherlock zu streiten, hatte noch niemals etwas Gutes für seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit bedeutet. John atmete tief durch und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Erklär's mir bitte," bat er Sherlock mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wir benötigen eine Deckung. Ich brauche einen Verlobten." Er sah John schnell an. „Und da ich dir ja versprochen habe, dich niemals wieder außen vor zu lassen seit meinem… Du-weißt-schon. Aber du bist immer noch ein schrecklich schlechter Lügner, und ich muss sicherstellen, dass du einen überzeugenden Partner abgibst. Wir werden mit dem Fall in drei Wochen starten. Ich werde dir also etwas Zeit geben, um dich an die Idee zu gewöhnen, und mit dir üben. Kein Grund eher mit dem Fall zu beginnen," redete Sherlock darauf los.

Den Rest hörte John nicht mehr._ Üben_. Irgendwie klang das beunruhigend.

„Was meinst du mit 'Üben'?", fragte John alarmiert.

„Na, ein Paar zu sein natürlich. Sich daran gewöhnen, Geliebte zu sein. Komm schon, John. Ich muss dich auf deine Rolle vorbereiten. Erst musst du mich davon überzeugen, dass du sie gut spielen kannst. Erhalte sie unter allen Umständen aufrecht." Er pausierte für einen Moment und blickte John an. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich unwohl. "Und außerdem bist du viel erfahrener als ich. Genau genommen, benötige ich eventuell deine Führung in… gewissen Situationen."

John seufzte und beobachtete Sherlock vorsichtig. Seine Nervosität war irgendwie rührend. Trotzdem fragte er sich schweigend, warum es ausgerechnet er sein musste. Natürlich wusste er warum.

Sherlock schien seine Gedanken erraten zu können. „Wen könnte ich sonst fragen? Mycroft? Lestrade?", rief er aus und lachte humorlos. „Das wäre lächerlich. Was wäre ich ohne meinen Blogger?"

Der Gedanke allein, dass Sherlock eine Beziehung mit einem der Männer vortäuschen würde, war zu komisch. John versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Das führte allerdings unweigerlich dazu, dass er seinen Einwand mit weniger Kraft vorbrachte. „Sherlock, dieses Mal verlangst du wirklich zu viel."

Der Detektive rollte seine Augen. „Oh bitte nicht schon wieder diese ‚die Leute könnten vielleicht reden'- Sache, John", erwiderte Sherlock gereizt.

Vielleiht sollte er es mal mit Logik versuchen, überlegte John. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Holmes keine Familienmenschen waren, blieb ihnen vielleicht die hinter liegende Bedeutung von Familienbanden verborgen. Soziale Konventionen waren nun einmal nicht ihr Steckenpferd.

„Du weißt, dass bald Weihnachten ist", wand John ein.

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Ja. Langweilig."

„Und du willst, dass ich die Rolle aufrechterhalte? Mit dir verlobt zu sein? Selbst vor unserer Familie und unseren Freunden?", fragte John ungläubig.

„Ist das ein Problem?", fragte Sherlock unwirsch.

„Na ja,….Sherlock, alle Leute glauben bereits, dass wir ein Paar sind. Ich werde die Idee nicht auch noch unterstützen indem ich allen erzähle, dass ich mit dir verlobt bin. Unsere Familie und Freunde sind nicht irgendwelche Leute", erwiderte John und versuchte beharrlich, seinem Freund die Verlobungspläne auszureden. „Wir können sie nicht einfach anlügen."

„Die Natur unserer Beziehung betrifft sie nicht im Entferntesten. Das nennt man dann wohl eine harmlose Lüge, wenn überhaupt. Außerdem steht es dir frei, ihnen nur eine SMS zu schicken und keine Partys zu besuchen", erwiderte Sherlock.

John sah ihn nur stirnrunzelnd an. _Die Natur ihrer Beziehung?_ Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass Sherlock ihm nicht auch noch eröffnen würde, dass _die Natur ihrer Beziehung_ zur Diskussion stand.

Sherlock fuhr sich mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung gegen das Knie. „Oh, ich sehe schon wohin das führt. Ich bedaure die fürchterliche Zeitplanung dieses Mörders außerordentlich, John. Vielleicht können wir ihn ja fragen ob er mit dem nächsten Mord bis nach Neujahr warten kann, dann brauchen wir unserer Familie gar nichts zu erzählen", sagte Sherlock sarkastisch. "Du kann es doch hinterher richtigstellen, wenn du willst, John. Sei nicht albern!"

…_wenn du willst. Warum in aller Welt sollte er das nicht wollen?_ John's Verwirrung nahm bloß zu, je mehr Sherlock erklärte und John widersprach.

„Niemand wird das glauben, Sherlock. Ist dir das wirklich egal, sie anzulügen?", fragte John. „Weißt du was, antworte besser nicht darauf", fügte er schnell hinzu. Er wusste, dass er die Antwort aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht mögen würde.

Sherlock seufzte und beugte sich nach vorne. „Bitte, John. Vergiss den Rest für einen Moment. Ich brauche dich wirklich. Ich kann das nicht alleine tun," drängte er und machte den Eindruck, als ob ihm unwohl sei.

„Was tun?", fragte John.

„Unserem Klienten helfen", sagte er schließlich.

John seufzte und begrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er war sich sicher, dass er es nicht mögen würde. So ganz und gar nicht. Allerdings war es eine Seltenheit, dass Sherlock um etwas bat und es nicht einfach nur verlangte, und dass zeigte John den Ernst der Situation auf. Seinen besten Freund ließ man halt nicht im Stich… Leider hatte John immer noch keine genaue Vorstellung davon, wo dies eigentlich hinführte und war genauso schlau wie vorher. Leise verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, dass er nicht „Nein" sagen konnte.

Langsam atmete er dreimal tief durch, bevor er sich vorbeugte und sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Oberschenkeln abstützte. „Also gut", sagte er. „Aber wenn ich meiner Schwester sagen muss, dass ich mit dir verlobt bin und deinem Bruder gegenüber treten muss, habe ich Bedingungen", fügte er mit ernster Miene hinzu. An den Yard wollte er gar nicht erst denken…

Sherlock sah ihn neugierig an. „Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Zu allererst wirst du wenigsten eine anständige Mahlzeit am Tag essen. Zweitens wirst du versuchen, während des Falls ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen. Drittens wirst du nett zu unseren Familien und Freunden auf der diesjährigen Weihnachtsfeier sein, und du wirst dir Mühe geben, anständige Geschenke für sie zu finden. Viertens, Du wirst mir keine Kosenamen geben. Zu guter Letzt, wirst du diese ganze Geschichte richtigstellen, wenn der Fall gelöst ist ", sagte John entschlossen. „Die Bedingungen sind nicht verhandelbar."

„Das ist keine Verhandlung, das ist Erpressung", protestierte Sherlock.

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer", erwiderte John ungerührt.

Eine Weile blickten sie einander wieder schweigend an.

„Einverstanden", antwortete Sherlock endlich mit einem Seufzer. Er wirkte jedoch nicht so ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Vereinbarung.

„Na ja, wenigstens weiß ich worauf ich mich mit dir einlasse," erwiderte John achselzuckend. Das war zumindest etwas, tröstete er sich.

Sherlock stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu John hinüber. Zögerlich packte er das Etui vom Tisch und nahm den Ring heraus. Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihn einige Sekunden und blickte John dann in der ihm eigenen durchdringlichen Weise an.

John erwiderte seinen Blick. Er glaubt eine Spur von Verlegenheit in den Augen seines sonst so selbstsicheren Freundes zu sehen. Unwillkürlich hielt John ihm seine linke Hand hin ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Sherlock nahm Johns Hand in seine eigene und steckte den Ring vorsichtig an dessen Ringfinger. Dann fasste er in seine eigen Hosentasche und holte einen zweiten Ring zu Vorschein, den er auf seinen eigenen Finger steckte.

Der Ring ähnelte seinem eigenen, wie John bereits vermutet hatte. Da es nicht nur irgendwelche, sondern sehr schöne Ringe waren, hatte jemand sich große Mühe gegeben, sie auszusuchen. Er wunderte sich, ob Sherlock sie selbst gekauft hatte oder ob sie auf irgendeine andere Weise in seinen Besitz gekommen waren.

„Das hätten wir geklärt", sagte Sherlock schließlich zufrieden. Auf seinem Gesicht war von Verlegenheit nicht die geringste Spur mehr. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, um etwas in seinen Unterlagen zu suchen, die er einen Augenblick später, auch schon mit wilden Handbewegungen durch den Raum warf . Ganz offensichtlich konnte er nicht finden, wonach er suchte.

„Dann werde ich mal unter die Dusche gehen", sagte John mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Freund. Da er doch keine weiterführenden Informationen bezüglich des Falls bekommen würde, konnte er sich genauso gut für die Arbeit fertig machen.

"Hmmm", murmelte Sherlock. Seine Stimme war von dem Haufen Papier gedämpft, in dem er gerade eingetaucht war.

Gerade als John sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte, rief Sherlock ihn zurück. „Oh, und John. Wage es nicht, um den Ring jemals abzunehmen…"

„Ich gehe nur unter die Dusche, Sherlock. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein," rief John ungläubig aus.

„John! Versprich's!", beharrte Sherlock.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich werde den verdammten Ring nicht eher abnehmen als du es erlaubst", erwiderte John und hob seine Hände abwehrend in die Luft. Er fand, dass sein Freund sich immer noch reichlich merkwürdig benahm und konnte nur hoffen, dass zumindest das Starren nun aufhörte, da er die Verlobungssache hinter sich gebracht hatte. Warum sie nicht einfach so tun konnten, als seien sie verlobt, sobald sie Undercover waren, anstatt vor Gott und der Welt verlobt zu sein, war ihm ein Rätsel, auf das er zumindest vorläufig keine Antwort bekommen würde. John hatte das komische Gefühl, dass irgendetwas an der Sache faul war.

„Gut."

Innerlich kochte er vor Wut über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sein Gehorsam immer wieder von anderen erwartet wurde und er selbst immer wieder nachgab. Manchmal war es zum Verrücktwerden!

"Meinetwegen", entgegnete John dennoch und verließ das Zimmer anschließend in Richtung Badezimmer.

Einmal dort angekommen, nahm John erst einmal eine lange und heiße Dusche und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Langsam realisierte er sich, dass er soeben einen Heiratsantrag von Sherlock Holmes angenommen hatte, seinerseits exzentrischer beratender Detektiv, der zufällig nicht nur sein bester Freund, sondern auch sehr männlich war. Es war für einen Fall, aber er hatte ihm nichtsdestotrotz seine Hand gegeben. John atmete tief ein. Er war so was von am Arsch…

Als seine Haut vom heißen Wasser gerötet und seine Finger schon völlig verschrumpelt waren, drehte er den Wasserhahn wieder zu. Nicht besonders umweltfreundlich, dachte er, aber was sein musste, musste sein. Draußen hörte er nun der Wasserstrahl andere Geräusche nicht mehr übertönte, die dumpfen Fußschritte von jemandem auf der Treppe, der hörbare Schwierigkeiten hatte, sie hinaufzugehen.

Er hielt einen Moment inne.

Mrs. Hudson, dachte er unwillkürlich.

Eine Minute später hörte er tatsächlich die gedämpfte Stimme ihrer Vermieterin. „Die Unordnung, die du wieder gemacht hast, Sherlock."

Die Fußschritte hatten aufgehört. Mrs. Hudson musste im Türrahmen stehen geblieben sein.

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

"Sherlock!"

"Was denn?" kam die gedämpfte Antwort von Sherlock. Scheinbar war er immer noch ganz in seine Papiere vertieft.

"Arbeitest du an einem neuen Fall? Es ist ein bisschen unordentlich hier oben."

Wenigstens war das wesentlich besser, als wenn er gelangweilt war, dachte John grinsend. Er hatte sich immer schon über die seltsame Besonderheit im Charakter seines Freundes gewundert, dass dieser, obwohl er in seinen Denkmethoden der gründlichste und methodischste Mensch war, und obwohl er sogar bis zu einem gewissen Grad modebewusst war, auch einer der unordentlichsten Menschen in seinen persönlichen Gewohnheiten war, die John jemals gekannt hatte. Nicht das John übermäßig konventionell in dieser Hinsicht war. Die militärische Arbeit in Afghanistan hatte ihn in Kombination mit seiner natürlichen, so gar nicht bürgerlichen Veranlagung, eher nachlässiger gemacht als für einen Mediziner gut war. Allerdings hatte John eine Grenze, und wenn er einem Mann gegenüberstand, der seine Zigaretten im Zehenende eines Persischen Pantoffels aufbewahrt hatte, und der seine ungeöffnete Korrespondenz mit einem Klappmesser auf dem hölzernen Kaminsims aufspießte, dann begann er sich selbst dann doch als einen Mann zu sehen, der tugendhafte Gewohnheiten pflegte. John war außerdem eindeutig der Meinung, dass Schießübungen ausschließlich im Freien stattfinden sollten; und wenn Sherlock sich langweilte, und wieder einmal die gegenüberliegende Wand mit einem Smiley oder einem patriotischen E .R. II aus Einschusslöchern schmückte, vertrat er entschieden die Ansicht, dass weder die Atmosphäre noch das Erscheinungsbild des Wohnzimmers dadurch gewann. Mrs. Hudson stimmte hierin völlig mit ihm überein. Nicht, dass das irgendetwas nützen würde.

Ihre Küche und teilweise auch Sherlocks Schlafzimmer waren immer voller Chemikalien und die ganze Wohnung beherbergte die ungewöhnlichsten, kriminellen Reliquien, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Angewohnheit hatten, sich zwischen den merkwürdigsten Standorten zu bewegen und im Kühlschrank oder an noch weniger wünschenswerten Orten aufzutauchen. Letztendlich, und abgesehen vom Wandschießen, waren jedoch Sherlocks Papiere Johns größtes Greul. Die nahmen nämlich wirklich ungekannte Ausmaße an, eroberten nach und nach jeden Zentimeter ihres Wohnzimmers und es war strengstens verboten, sie auch nur anzurühren. Sherlock selbst verspürte allerdings nicht die geringste Lust, sie selbst aufzuräumen, und so blieben sie ein konstantes Ärgernis, das zu vielen Diskussionen führte, bis sich der Detektiv irgendwann, und ganz sicher nicht häufiger als einmal im Jahr, dazu durchrang, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

Schließlich hörte er die Stimme seines Freundes. „Ja, Mrs. Hudson. Ist das nicht wunderbar? Es scheint, dass es noch immer einiger Kriminelle da draußen gibt, die die Mühe wert sind. Nebenbei bemerkt, haben Sie Milch mitgebracht? Wir haben nämlich keine Milch mehr. "

Ausgehend seiner Stimme, konnte John sich ihn leicht vorstellen, wie er aus einem Stapel von Dokumenten auftauchte und dabei breit lächelte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ja, ja. John hat mich darum gebeten, bevor ich losgegangen bin", antwortete Mrs. Hudson.

John hörte, dass sie sich wieder bewegte. Wahrscheinlich war sie auf dem Weg in die Küche und versuchte dabei, die Papierstapel zu umgehen.

Dann hörte John einen Schrei.

"Ach du meine Güte, Sherlock, du hast ihm einen Antrag gemacht!", schrie Mrs. Hudson fröhlich und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. "Endlich!"

Johns Magen zog sich bei dem freudigen Aufschrei ihrer Vermieterin zusammen. Das würde fürchterlich peinlich werden. Still und heimlich war er froh, dass Sherlock zuerst mit ihr fertigwerden musste. Das geschah ihm gerade recht. Trotz der unangenehmen Situation konnte John ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er stellte sich vor, wie Sherlock ein bisschen hilflos neben dem Sofa stand und sich wahrscheinlich wünschte, dass der Erdboden ihn verschluckte. Emotionen waren nie wirklich sein Ding gewesen.

„Ich wusste, dass du dir irgendwann einen Ruck geben würdest", fuhr Mrs. Hudson fort. „Ich mochte John immer. Er ist gut für dich."

Wahrscheinlich antwortete Sherlock, der durch die Situation vermutlich ein wenig in Verlegenheit gebracht worden war, darauf mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, und hoffte, dass es als Zeichen seiner „Verliebtheit" durchgehen würde. John nahm all dies an, weil er keine Antwort von seinem sogenannten Verlobten hörte und ihn ja schon ein wenig länger kannte.

John seufzte. Mrs. Hudson hatte immer schon geglaubt, dass sie ein Paar waren. Es war überflüssig und sinnlos sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen. Sie konnten sich ihre Worte genauso gut sparen.

Einen Augenblick später nahm John all seine Kraft und seinen Mut zusammen und trat aus dem Badezimmer. Sein Haar war noch feucht von der Dusche und er trug nur seinen Bademantel.

Je schneller er es hinter sich bringen würde, desto schneller würde es vorbei sein.

„Sherlock, hast du…." John tat so als wolle er ihn etwas fragen, aber er bekam gar nicht erst die Chance um auszureden. Mrs. Hudson sah ihn und kam freudestrahlend zu ihm hinüber und zog ihn mütterlich in ihre Arme.

„Oh, John, mein Lieber. Ich freue mich ja so für dich."

„Ach du meine Güte…" Johns Gesicht verlor etwas Farbe und seine Augen huschten zu Sherlock hinüber.

„Mrs. Hudson hat das Etui in der Küche gesehen, John", erzählte Sherlock ihm entschuldigend.

„Na ja, also…ähm … vielen Dank, Mrs. Hudson. Ach, wir hätten es ...ähm…Ihnen gern auf eine andere Art erzählt", log John und fühlte sich dabei miserabel. Jetzt gab es keinen Weg zurück mehr.

„Das muss ich sofort Mrs. Turner erzählen!", informierte Mrs. Hudson sie immer noch lächelnd, und eilte aus dem Appartement. Scheinbar hatte sie ihre Hüftprobleme ebenso wie die Einkaufstaschen in der Küche vergessen.

„Wenigsten freut sich eine Person darüber", bot Sherlock schwach an und versuchte John aufzumuntern.

„Der Ring ist immer noch da, siehst du", sagte John und zeigte dem Detektiv seine linke Hand.

„Gut."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich immer wieder alles für dich tue. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es noch bereuen werde. Mrs. Hudson ist jetzt schon völlig aus dem Häuschen Was wird Harry sagen? Oder Mycroft? Oh mein Gott….dein Bruder wird mich wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn ich mich von dir trenne."

John machte ein verdrießliches Gesicht. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Mycroft ihn bei ihrer allerersten Begegnung gewarnt hatte, seine Seite sorgfältig zu wählen. Und da er Sherlock's Seite gewählt hatte, würde Mycroft es wahrscheinlich nicht zu schätzen wissen, wenn John die Verlobung auflösen würde. John hegte seit längerem die dunkle Vermutung, dass Mycroft eigentlich sogar sehr glücklich darüber war, dass er wieder geschieden und in die Baker Street zurückgekehrt war. Nicht dass er dachte, Mycroft wolle unbedingt, dass John eine Liebesbeziehung zu seinem Bruder aufbaute, nur dass er ihn um seinen Bruder haben wollte und das möglichst vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Falls eine Liebesbeziehung dazu nötig sein sollte, wäre ihm das wahrscheinlich ganz egal.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Mein Bruder mag dich, John", Sherlock wies Johns Einwand mit einem Winken ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Papieren zu.

„Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich darüber so glücklich bin. Er hat immer noch die Neigung, mich zu entführen, anstatt mich anzurufen, und er wird mich nur so lang mögen wie ich genau da bin, wo er mich haben will," entgegnete John.

„Akzeptiere es einfach so wie es ist. Es ist eine Kunst von _einem_ Holmes gemocht zu werden, ganz zu schweigen von _beiden_," konterte Sherlock ohne auch nur aufzublicken.

John schüttelte seinen Kopf ungläubig. „Na ja, ich will auf jeden Fall nicht in der Schusslinie stehen, wenn ihr aufeinander losgeht."

„Na, wen interessiert es schon was überhaupt irgendeiner von ihnen findet, John."

John hob eine Augenbraue. „Sagt der Mann, der von einem Dach gesprungen ist, um die Menschen zu schützen, um die er sich angeblich nicht sorgt."

Sherlock blickte auf und betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt."

„Das habe ich nicht damit gemeint." Er wusste ganz genau, dass Sherlock sehr genau wusste, was John ursprünglich gemeint hatte. Sherlock wollte entweder nur von der eigentlichen Diskussion ablenken oder das letzte Wort haben.

„Beunruhigt dich diese ganze ‚Pärchen'-Sache immer noch?", fragte Sherlock seufzend und beobachtete John neugierig.

„Es macht einen großen Unterschied, ob Fremde glauben, dass wir zusammen sind, oder unsere Verwandten", erklärte John und fuhr sich dabei mit einer Hand das Haar.

Sherlock zuckte die Achseln. „Niemand wird etwas dagegen haben. Außerdem hast du selbst gesagt, dass der eine oder andere bereits vermutet, dass wir etwas miteinander haben."

„Ganz genau. Die Leute spekulieren einfach irgendetwas über uns…über etwas, dass sie sehr wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, kann ich ihnen das nicht mal Übel nehmen, weil ich es ja selbst nicht so richtig verstehe, Sherlock."

„Was ist dein Problem? Wir haben uns nicht verändert, John, und auch der Ring ändert gar nichts. Es geht immer noch um dich und mich…Du fühlst dich nicht unwohl wegen uns? Ich meine…im allgemeinen. Wir sind immer noch Freunde."

John erkannte den Ton in Sherlocks Stimme. Den, den er so gar nicht mochte. Den, der ihn an die schmerzlichen Tage erinnerte als sie ihre Freundschaft wieder zum Leben erweckten. Diesen Ton der Unsicherheit gab es seit dem Tag, an dem er zurückgekehrt war. Sherlock hatte niemals wirklich erwartet, dass John ihm für seinen Betrug vergeben würde. Er hatte John gegenüber zugegeben, er habe auf jeden Fall gehofft, dass sie es schaffen würden, Freunde zu bleiben, aber er hätte es auch verstanden, wenn John ihn zurückgewiesen hätte.

John wusste ganz einfach, dass es an Tagen wie diesem war, wenn er etwas schwieriges oder unmögliches von John fragte, dass ein Teil von ihm wirklich Angst hatte, eine Grenze zu viel übertreten zu haben, die er wirklich nicht hätte übertreten sollen. Für Sherlock blieb ‚Zuwendung' ganz sicher kein Vorteil. Nach seiner Rückkehr, hatten sie mehrere gute und ehrliche Gespräche zu diesem Thema geführt. Sherlock war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass es kein Vorteil war, sich um jemanden zu sorgen, aber er hatte festgestellt, dass er dieses Gefühl auch nicht abstellen konnte. Mit John kam diese Zuwendung, und er wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht verlieren. John hatte es ihm nicht leicht gemacht, aber letztendlich hatte Sherlocks Ehrlichkeit zu ihrer Versöhnung geführt.

Er dachte nicht gern an jene Tage zurück. Diese waren schmerzhaft gewesen, weil sie einander neu hatten finden müssen, während sich beim ersten Mal alles von selbst entwickelt hatte. Glücklicherweise fanden sie heraus, dass das Fundament ihrer Freundschaft ein starkes war, und am Ende konnte John Sherlock wirklich verzeihen. Irgendwie hatte er es noch nie geschafft, ihm für eine lange Zeit böse zu sein. Sherlock war ganz einfach Sherlock und damit kam man klar oder nicht. So einfach war das.

„Uns geht es gut, Sherlock. Wir sind immer noch Freunde, aber möglicherweise dehnen wir die Grenzen der Freundschaft ein bisschen", sagte John seufzend zu ihm und wies auf seinen Ring.

"Na ja, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen. Anderseits waren wir ja schon immer etwas anders", antwortete Sherlock grinsend.

Ungeachtet seiner Bedenken, musste auch John Grinsen. „Da hast du wohl recht."

„Siehst du? Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung," erwiderte Sherlock zufrieden und wandte sich wieder seinen Papieren zu .

„Ja, alles ist in bester Ordnung", gab John letztendlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu, und ging in die Küche hinüber.

Er brauchte Tee. Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, dem Tee etwas Stärkeres hinzuzufügen, aber ließ es dann doch sein. Alkohol am frühen Morgen war nun wahrlich kein gutes Vorbild für einen Arzt. Irgendwie ahnte er jedoch, dass es kein besonders ruhiger Tag in der Praxis werden würde. Es war unmöglich um Sarah aus dem Weg zu gehen, und sie würde alles über den Ring wissen wollen. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, um was für einen Fall es sich überhaupt handelte und warum in aller Welt er letztendlich verlobt mit seinem besten Freund endete.

Als er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Arbeitsplatte in der Küche lehnte und genüsslich seinen Tee trank, konnte er noch nicht wissen, dass mit dem Ring seine Probleme überhaupt erst anfingen.

* * *

**Noch eine Anmerkung am Rande: Die Geschichte beginnt mit einem Verlobungsring, aber dieser steht nicht zentral. Er ist vielmehr die Ursache für alle weiteren Entwicklungen. Wen der Ring also stört: Bitte lest weiter. Er spielt nur eine Nebenrolle.**


	2. Kapitel 2

**Vielen Dank für die Zeit, die ihr euch nehmt, um meine Geschichte zu lesen und für eure Kommentare. Ich bin froh zu hören, dass die Geschichte euch gefällt. Bitte gebt mir auch weiterhin Feedback. Ich möchte mich verbessern und das geht nur, wenn ihr mir sagt, was euch gefällt und was nicht.**  
**Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
**

* * *

Kapitel 2

„Sie können hier anhalten", wies Sherlock den Taxifahrer an, der unverzüglich am Straßenrand hielt. Sherlock stieg sogleich aus dem Taxi aus und überließ es wie üblich John, den Fahrpreis zu bezahlen.

Einige Augenblicke später standen sie vor einem eindrucksvollen viktorianischen Gebäude im Zentrum Londons.

Während er das Gebäude vor sich betrachtete, dachte John mürrisch daran, wie Sherlock ihm am frühen Nachmittag mit der Aufforderung gesimst hatte, ihn später in der Baker Street zu treffen und keinesfalls zu diesem Treffen zu spät zu kommen. Er hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand und was er dort überhaupt tat, da Sherlock nicht gerade gesprächig gewesen war. John hatte seine SMS bekommen, während er gerade mit dem hundertsten Patienten in dieser Woche beschäftigt war, der sich die Grippe eingefangen hatte. Sherlocks Attitüde war mal wieder zum Himmel schreiend gewesen.

Andererseits war er bereits in einer fruchtbar schlechten Laune gewesen, bevor er seine Nachricht erhalten hatte. Als er in der Praxis angekommen war, hatte er versucht so schnell und klammheimlich wie möglich nach Drinnen zu gelangen, um einen großen Bogen um Sarah zu machen und sie zu umgehen. Unglücklicherweise schien Sarah gerade an diesem Morgen auf ihn gewartet zu haben, um neue Arbeitsabläufe mit ihm zu besprechen. Natürlich war ihr der Ring sofort ins Auge gefallen und sie hatte auch genau gewusst, wer ihm den Ring geschenkt hatte. Er wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, so peinlich war ihm die ganze Geschichte gewesen.

Als John Sherlock Richtung Eingang folgte, schien dieser jedoch so gar nicht sein normales, selbstbewusstes Selbst zu sein. Er machte den Eindruck, als ob er irgendwie nervös war.

„Hast du Nikotinpflaster benutzt?", fragte John zur Sicherheit. Obwohl er als Arzt gar nichts davon hielt, Nikotinpflaster zu einem anderen Zweck zu benutzen als mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören, wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, dass ein ermittelnder oder gelangweilter Sherlock ohne Nikotinpflaster keine besonders gute Idee war.

„Drei", erwiderte Sherlock kurz angebunden.

„Ein Drei-Pflaster-Problem? Ach du meine Güte", entgegnete John.

Das wollte was heißen. Aber warum war er dann so nervös? Normalerweise beruhigte Nikotin seine Aufregung und half ihm zu denken.

Die Antwort zu seiner Frage erschien wenige Sekunden später im Hauseingang des Gebäudes, das er einige Minuten zuvor noch bewundert hatte.

„Ah, Sherlock. Ich bin froh, dass du kommen konntest." Sie wurden freudestrahlend durch einen großen, dunkelhaarigen und gutaussehenden jungen Mann in den Dreißigern begrüßt. Er musste einmal attraktiv gewesen sein, aber John konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass vor ihm ein Mann stand, der ganz offensichtlich einige Schicksalsschläge in der Vergangenheit erlebt haben musste. Die Linien im Gesicht des jungen Mannes waren hart geworden und sorgten dafür, dass er älter aussah als er eigentlich war.

„Mein Verlobter und Kollege, Dr. Watson", stellte Sherlock John vor.

John zwang sich beim Hören von Sherlocks Worten zu lächeln.

„Victor Trevor. Ich bin ein alter Freund von Sherlock von der Uni", stellte Victor sich selbst vor und schüttelte Johns Hand enthusiastisch.

Johns Neugierde wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass Sherlock zuvor keine Freunde gehabt hatte, und die Tatsache, dass Sherlock noch immer auf eine gezwungene und nervöse Art und Weise lächelte, sagte John, dass mehr hinter der Geschichte steckte als man auf Anhieb erkennen konnte.

„Schön Sie kennenzulernen, Dr. Watson. Ich habe Ihr Blog gelesen. Sehr beeindruckend", sagte Victor und lächelte einnehmend.

„Vielen Dank. Bitte nennen Sie mich doch John."

„Nennen Sie mich Victor."

"Gut. Wir haben uns alle ordnungsgemäß vorgestellt", sagte Sherlock. "Wie wundervoll", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu und rollte mit den Augen. „Vielleicht können wir jetzt hineingehen, wenn ihr fertig seid?"

„Aber natürlich. Bitte verzeih mir", entschuldigte sich Victor und führte sie hinein. „Das war also die Sache, die du gestern erledigen musstest?", wandte er sich fragend an Sherlock. „Weil du gestern gesagt hast, dass du nicht viel Zeit hättest. Ich habe gesehen, dass du gestern noch keinen Ring getragen hast", erklärte Viktor.

„Ich…ähm…ja", brachte Sherlock mühsam hervor.

John beobachtete ihn näher. Er fand, dass Sherlock sich wieder äußerst merkwürdig benahm. Normalerweise sagte Sherlock niemals „Ähm". „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ihn schweigend mit einem Blick. Sherlock nickte ihm schnell und von Viktor unbemerkt zu.

„Meinen Glückwunsch. Ich bin froh, dass du jemanden gefunden hast", erwiderte Viktor lächelnd.

John glaubte sogar einen Hauch von Erleichterung in Viktors Stimme zu hören. Das war ja wirklich alles sehr seltsam.

„Danke", antwortete Sherlock und bemühte sich augenscheinlich, Victor nicht anzusehen.

„Bitte kommt hier herein. Wir können uns hier ungestört miteinander unterhalten", wies Victor ihnen die Richtung. Er führte sie in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer und John und Sherlock setzten sich nebeneinander vor den Kamin.

Victor blickte sie fragend an. „Kann ich euch einen Kaffee anbieten?"

„Ja, danke", antwortete John mit freundlicher Stimme.

„Sherlock?", fragte Victor, dessen Lippen noch immer ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte.

„Ja, Kaffee bitte. Danke", stimmte Sherlock zu.

Da er John versprochen hatte während des Falls nicht allzu asketisch zu leben, brachte ihm das einen zustimmen Blick von John ein. Sherlock lächelte ihn an. Dieses Mal aufrichtig und ungekünstelt, scheinbar in der Lage sich nun ein wenig zu entspannen.

Als Victor mit dem Kaffee zurückkehrte, setzte er sich ihnen gegenüber, mit dem Rücken zum Feuer.

„Bitte wiederhole, was du mir gestern erzählt hast, damit John die Information aus erster Hand erfährt. Auch ich möchte die Geschichte noch einmal hören. Vergiss keine Details. Selbst die kleinsten Dinge können wichtig sein", wandte Sherlock sich an Victor. Dann lehnte er sich zurück, legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und nahm seinen gelassensten und besonnensten Ausdruck an.

Victor nickte. „Selbstverständlich. Mein Freund, David Jones, ist ein Psychologe. Er hat sich auf Paartherapie spezialisiert und besitzt eine Klinik in der Nähe von Aldershot. Er hat auch eine Praxis hier in London. Normalerweise starten die Paare ihre Therapie hier in London und reisen nach Aldershot für Workshops und Seminare. Letzten Monat wurde er durch Mr. und Mrs. Smith konsultiert. Selbstverständlich hat er mir damals nichts davon erzählt. Das fällt natürlich unter sein Berufsgeheimnis, aber ich weiß jetzt natürlich schon davon, angesichts der Umstände."

„Welche Umstände?", John kam nicht umhin, neugierig danach zu fragen.

Sherlock warf John einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „John, unterbrich Victor nicht."

„Sorry", entgegnete John. Sherlock war an diesem Tag wirklich kaum zu genießen und seine Laune hatte sich falls möglich seit dem Morgen noch weiter verschlechtert.

Victor blickte vom einen zum anderen mit einer Zurschaustellung von offensichtlichem Interesse, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Bitte fahre fort", forderte Sherlock ihn auf.

„Nach einigen Sitzungen stimmten die Smiths zu, nach Aldershot zu gehen und an einigen Workshops teilzunehmen. Sie sind dort am vergangenen Freitag angekommen. Montagmorgen wurden sie ermordet in ihrem Schlafzimmer aufgefunden. Genaugenommen wurden sie aus kurzer Entfernung exekutiert. Wahrscheinlich wurde ein Schalldämpfer benutzt. Die Polizei hat einen Brief in Davids Büro gefunden, der offensichtlich die Handschrift von Mr. Smith trägt. Ich weiß nicht genau, was drin steht, aber die Polizei hat etwas von Geld gesagt, dass vermisst würde. David wurde noch am Montag verhaftet. Die Polizei vermutet Erpressung. Ich weiß nichts über das Geld, aber ich bin felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass David nicht zu einem Mord fähig ist. Ich bin völlig verzweifelt. Ich flehe dich an, ihm zu helfen…mir zu helfen. Wie ich gestern bereits sagte, Geld spielt keine Rolle. Ich bin bereit dir jeden Preis zu zahlen", erklärte Viktor. Die Verzweiflung stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich spiele das Spiel um des Spiels Willen, und darum behandle ich alle meine Klienten gleich", entgegnete Sherlock. „Ich habe ein festgesetztes Honorar und verlange darüber hinaus nur die Vergütung aller gemachten Kosten in Bezug auf meine Ermittlungen. John wird sich um die finanziellen Fragen kümmern. Wer wurde bei der Polizei in Aldershot mit dem Fall beauftragt?", erkundigte er sich.

„DI Davies."

„Davies ist ein Idiot. Es ist gut, dass du sofort zu mir gekommen bist", erklärte Sherlock stillvergnügt, während er sein Handy zu Vorschein holte.

_Brauche sofortige Informationen bezüglich des Aldershot Klinik Mordes. DI Davies zuständig. Komme diesen Nachmittag. SH_

„Die Zimmertür war geschlossen?", fragte Sherlock einen Augenblick später. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und sein Ausdruck wurde forschend. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, seine Augen funkelten und seine bleichen Wangen nahmen einen wärmeren Ton an.

Victor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie war offen. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie ihren Mörder kannten. Sie haben ihn hereingelassen."

„Und David hat keinen der Smiths jemals zuvor erwähnt?"

„Nein. David spricht nie über seine Klienten. Er hat sie überhaupt nie erwähnt."

„Was ist mit Davids Stimmung? War er in letzter Zeit anders als sonst? Aufgeregt? Ängstlich? Besorgt?", fragte Sherlock und betrachtete Victor aufmerksam.

John sah wie ein Schatten über Victor Trevors Gesicht huschte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Er war so wie immer. Darum verstehe ich es auch nicht. Er hat dies alles nicht kommen sehen."

Sherlock machte einige Notizen bevor er weiter nachforschte. „Er hat keine Anrufe oder Briefe bekommen, über die er nicht sprechen wollte und die er für sich behalten hat?"

„Nein. Es ist nichts ungewöhnliches passiert", verneinte Victor.

Sherlock saß einige Minuten schweigend, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen da und seine Augen waren auf das Feuer vor ihm fixiert. „Und in der Klinik war alles in Ordnung? Er hat keinerlei Probleme erwähnt?"

Victor dachte angestrengt nach bevor er antwortete. „Nicht wirklich. Er hatte wiederholte Auseinandersetzungen mit Dr. Martin. Sie ist eine neue Psychologin in der Klinik. Aber es ging nicht um etwas Spezielles. Sie kamen ganz einfach nicht gut miteinander aus."

„Also gut. Ich denke, das ist alles für den Moment. Ich melde mich wieder bei dir, wenn ich Neuigkeiten habe. Komm, John." Damit verließ Sherlock den Raum mit großen Schritten Richtung Ausgang.

Victor erhob sich langsam und gab John die Hand. „Es hat mich gefreut Sie kennenzulernen, John."

„Mich auch", erwiderte John, bevor er Sherlock nach draußen folgte, wo dieser nach einem Taxi Ausschau hielt und es wie üblich auch in Rekordzeit fand.

„Taxi!" Es gelang ihm auch dieses problemlos anzuhalten.

John brauchte hierzu immer Ewigkeiten.

Einmal eingestiegen, beobachtete John Sherlock genau und versuchte sein Gesicht zu lesen. Im Laufe des Gesprächs hatte sich ihm die eine oder andere Vermutung bezüglich beider Herren aufgedrängt.

Sherlock begegnete seinem Blick. „Dann werden wir mal einen Paartherapeuten besuchen", informierte er ihn heiter.

„Du hast mir doch gerade erst einen Antrag gemacht und jetzt befindet sich unsere Beziehung schon in ernster Gefahr?", frotzelte John.

„Wir werden uns ein kleines Problem ausdenken müssen. Ich werde für den Unruhestifter gehalten. Du kannst dir ein beliebiges Problem aussuchen." Sherlock tat das Thema mit einem Wink seiner Hand ab.

„Obwohl ich zweifellos perfekt imstande bin, mit Körperteilen in unserem Kühl- oder Gefrierschrank umzugehen, habe ich die dunkle Vermutung, dass sie kein besonders gutes Thema sind, um mit dem Therapeuten zu diskutieren. Das heißt, dass die Themen, die eigentlich Themen sein sollten, für mich keine Themen mehr sind." Von seinem Schwager in Spe entführt zu werden, war vielleicht auch kein so gutes Thema, dachte John.

„Wir werden schon was finden. Nimm dir einfach die Zeit, das ganze mal in Ruhe zu überlegen…", antwortete Sherlock. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Victor aufgetaucht ist. Das Spiel hat begonnen", verkündete er und rieb seine Hände zufrieden aneinander.

John konnte sehen, dass Sherlock mal wieder Feuer und Flamme war.

„Victor scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein", begann er und wechselte das Thema. Er musste ganz einfach wissen, was an seinen Vermutungen dran war.

„Du hast Fragen", konstatierte Sherlock sachlich.

Natürlich hatte John Fragen.

„Es ist nichts", sagte er. "Mir war nur nicht bewusst, dass du Freunde hattest …" _Vor mir_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Damals, meine ich. Du hast immer den Eindruck geweckt…"

„Ich verstehe", unterbrach Sherlock ihn. „Es war die einzige Freundschaft, die ich in meinen Jahren an der Uni geschlossen habe. Ich bin noch nie ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch gewesen. Eigentlich habe ich ihn nur durch Zufall getroffen. Sein Hund hat mich nämlich ins Fußgelenk gebissen und so war ich gezwungen, zehn Tage lang drinnen zu bleiben. Victor hat mich besucht und sich erkundigt wie es mir ging. Ich habe schon immer gern in meinem Zimmer Trübsal geblasen und an meinen eigenen kleinen Denkmethoden gebastelt, so dass ich nie viel Kontakt zu meinen Kommilitonen hatte. Ich hatte nur wenig Interesse an sportlicher Betätigung und meine Studien waren so anders als die der anderen, dass wir keinerlei Anknüpfungspunkte hatten. Victor war der einzige Mann, den ich wirklich kannte." Sherlock pausierte für einen Moment und suchte nach Worten.

„Er war ein herzlicher, heißblütiger Bursche, temperamentvoll und energisch. Er war in vielerlei Hinsicht das genaue Gegenteil von mir, aber wir hatten einige Gemeinsamkeiten und ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen sobald ich feststellte, dass er genauso wenig Freunde hatte wie ich. Es war eine sehr fantasielose Art eine Freundschaft zu schließen, aber doch sehr effektiv", erzählte Sherlock. „Unsere Freundschaft dauerte jedoch nur etwas mehr als sechs Monate. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob man es also wirklich eine Freundschaft nennen kann", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Obwohl es Sherlock gelang, die Natur seiner Beziehung zu Victor in einer völlig wissenschaftlichen Art und Weise, kalt und genau, zu schildern, zog sich Johns Magen doch etwas zusammen. Die Nervosität, die Sherlock eher an den Tag gelegt hatte, erzählte überdeutlich eine ganz andere Geschichte. Offensichtlich war Victor Trevor ein guter Freund gewesen. In Momenten wie diesem realisierte John sich, dass es natürlich einen Sherlock Holmes vor John Watson gegeben hatte. Irgendwie hatte John angenommen, dass es niemals jemand anderen an seiner Seite gegeben hatte, zumindest niemanden von Bedeutung. John wusste tief im Inneren natürlich ganz genau, dass das kindisch und unfair war, denn die Existenz von Victor Trevor machte die Existenz von John Watson nicht weniger bedeutsam.

„Was ist passiert? Ich meine es klingt so, als ob ihr ganz gut miteinander ausgekommen seid", fragte John und probierte so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Victor hat mich in das Haus seines Vaters nach Donnithorpe, Norfolk, eingeladen, um einen Monat der Ferien dort mit ihm zu verbringen. Du kannst dir ja vorstellen, dass ich nicht so scharf darauf war, die Ferien mit Mycroft zuhause zu verbringen. Also habe ich ihn begleitet. Er war das einzige Kind seines Vaters. Seine Mutter und Schwester sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen als Victor sieben Jahre alt war. Sein Vater war Richter. Ein kleiner aber massiver Mann, der sowohl physisch als auch psychisch sehr bemerkenswert war. Eines Abends erzählte Victor ihm von meinen Methoden, die damals noch ein reines Hobby von mir waren. Ich habe einige Sachverhalte deduziert, die den guten Richter fast zu Tode erschreckt haben. Scheinbar hatte er Angst davor einem Vergeltungsschlag zum Opfer zu fallen, nachdem er den Fall eines Schmugglerrings behandelt hatte", erklärte Sherlock. „ Also, um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu machen: es war Victors Vater, der zuerst angedeutet hatte, ich könne mit meinen Fähigkeiten meinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen, indem ich Detektiv würde. ‚Ich weiß nicht wie du das machst, Sherlock, aber für mich sieht es so aus, als würden alle realen und fiktiven Detektive wie Kinder in deinen Händen sein. Das ist dein Lebensweg und du kannst dem Wort eines Mannes glauben, der schon einiges von der Welt gesehen hat', sagte er mir."

John hatte sich schon immer darüber gewundert, was Sherlock wohl auf den sogenannten Pfad der Engel gebracht hatte und was ihn somit davon abgehalten hatte, der größte Meisterverbrecher aller Zeiten zu werden.

„Richter Trevor blieb mir gegenüber auch nach meinen Deduktionen freundlich, aber ich konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er mir nicht mehr vertraute. Ich entschied, dass es besser sei meinen Besuch zu verkürzen und nach London zurückzukehren. Am Tag vor meiner Abreise erschien ein Mann. Obwohl er ein alter Bekannter des Richters zu sein schien, war dieser sehr nervös und hatte Angst vor ihm. Der Mann fing an, für den Richter zu arbeiten und ich verließ Donnithorpe in Richtung London. Um ehrlich zu sein, tat es mir nicht leid, zu gehen. Die Atmosphäre war beklemmend geworden. Am Ende der Ferien bekam ich allerdings eine Nachricht von Victor, der mich anflehte, zu ihm zurückzukehren. Sein Vater hatte einen Schlaganfall bekommen und lag im Sterben. Als ich dort ankam, war Victor dramatisch verändert. Er war durch alle Sorgen furchtbar dünn und besorgt geworden. Er glaubte, dass der Mann aus der Vergangenheit seines Vaters etwas damit zu tun hatte, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, welche Macht er über den armen Richter ausgeübt haben konnte. Victor bat mich, ihn in dieser Sache zu beraten. Scheinbar hatte sich der Mann unverzeihlich gegenüber dem Personal benommen, und es hatte Victors Vater viel Geld und Mühe gekostet, um die Bediensteten zum Bleiben zu überreden. Kurz danach hatte der Mann seine Abreise angekündigt und den Richter in einem nervösen Zustand zurückgelassen. Am Ender der Woche hatte der Richter einen Brief erhalten, der offensichtlich zu der Erkrankung des Richters geführt hatte. Als ich in Donnithorpe ankam, war der Richter jedoch bereits gestorben. Zwischen seinen Papieren fanden wir den Brief, den er erhalten hatte und eine Erklärung in seiner Handschrift, die seine Beziehung zu dem mysteriösen Mann näher beleuchtete. Scheinbar hatte der Richter sich in der Vergangenheit einige finanzielle Fehlschritte erlaubt, die zu dieser unseligen Erpressungsaffäre geführt hatten. Das Ganze hat Victor das Herz gebrochen. Kurze Zeit später hat er dann London verlassen und ist nach Amerika gegangen."

„Und eure Freundschaft endete", bemerkte John.

„Ja. Er hat allerdings Kontakt gehalten. Die üblichen Karten zur Weihnachtszeit. Offensichtlich hat er sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe bekommen", sagte Sherlock.

„Das war also der erste Fall, in den du verwickelt warst."

„Bewusst, ja", sagte Sherlock. „Als ich in die Carl Powers Sache verwickelt war, hätte ich mir unmöglich vorstellen können, wohin mich jener Pfad bringen würde. Ich denke man kann wohl sagen, dass ich den Trevors etwas schulde."

John war neugierig. „Warum hast du ihn nie zuvor erwähnt?", platzte er gedankenlos heraus.

„Weil Victor Trevor in der Vergangenheit liegt." Sherlocks Stimme blieb gleichmütig.

„Wirst du ihn wiedersehen, wenn das alles vorbei ist?" John hielt den Atem an.

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte Sherlock und sah John eindringlich an.

John hätte schwören können, dass die Winkel von Sherlocks Mund einen Moment lang zuckten.

„Lass mich mal sehen…Du hast mir einen Antrag gemacht…also glaube ich, dass ich in Sicherheit bin", erwiderte John witzelnd.

„Exzellente Deduktion", antwortete Sherlock lächelnd.

Trotz Sherlocks wenig warmherziger Art, vermutete John dennoch eine tiefergehende Beziehung zwischen den betreffenden Männern. Er entschied sich aber dafür, das Thema ruhen zu lassen und nicht weiter auf ihn einzudrängen. Angesichts von Victor Trevors Äußerem fragte John sich jedoch, warum Leute überhaupt glaubten, er sei Sherlocks Auserwählter. Er ähnelte jemandem wie Victor nicht im Geringsten. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass auch Moriarty und Irene Adler, groß, dunkelhaarig und gutaussehend gewesen waren. Nicht dass John unzufrieden mit sich selbst war, er war auf seine Art attraktiv. Er ähnelte ihnen nur ganz einfach nicht und obwohl Sherlock in keinen von ihnen verliebt, sondern nur von ihnen fasziniert gewesen war, fühlte John sich in der Reihe ein bisschen fehl am Platz.

„Was dir zuerst ins Auge fällt, ist möglicherweise nicht gerade das, was gut für dich ist", verkündete Sherlock und antwortete damit einmal mehr eher Johns Gedanken als seinen Worten.

* * *

_Bin beim Flower Walk, Kensington Gardens. GL_

„Lestrade ist nicht im Yard", informierte Sherlock John bevor er sich an den Taxifahrer wandte. „Bringen Sie uns bitte zu Kensington Gardens."

„Kensington Gardens?", fragte John verwirrt.

„Ich habe ihn um Informationen bezüglich des Aldershot Mordes gebeten. Davies und ich stehen nicht gerade auf gutem Fuß miteinander. Lestrade wird ihm beibringen müssen, dass ich den Fall untersuche", erklärte der Detektiv ihm.

„Aha. Hast du mir nicht heute Morgen noch erzählt, dass wir erst in drei Wochen mit dem Fall anfangen werden?", hakte John verdutzt nach.

„In drei Wochen werden wir unsere Ermittlungen in Aldershot fortsetzen. Die Opfer wurden dort ermordet. Allerdings werden wir uns darauf vorbereiten müssen."

John schwante nichts Gutes. „Und wie genau machen wir das?", fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Paartherapiesitzungen in London. Victor wird dafür sorgen, dass wir einen Termin für unser Startgespräch am Donnerstagmorgen bekommen werden."

„Diese Woche noch?", fragte John ungläubig.

„Wir werden an einigen Sitzungen teilnehmen müssen, damit wir in drei Wochen am Workshop in Aldershot teilnehmen können. Wir werden den Platz von Mr. und Mrs. Smith einnehmen und Undercover ermitteln. Entweder andere Teilnehmer oder jemand vom Personal hat seine Finger in der Sache", erklärte Sherlok. „Außerdem muss ich schnellstmöglich mit Victors Partner sprechen. Lestrade wird mir wohl noch einen Gefallen tun müssen."

Da er ihm mehrere schuldete, wusste John, dass dies kein Problem darstellen würde. Als Sherlock von den Toten zurückgekehrt war, hatte Lestrade bereits eine Liste von drei ungelösten Morden in einem Jahr hinter seinem Namen stehen. Seine Karriere war dadurch ein Stück weit beschädigt gewesen. Nicht ganz uneigennützig hatte Sherlock ihn die ganzen Lorbeeren für die Verhaftung von Moriartys Stabschef Sebastian Moran und die Aufklärung des Mordes an Ronald Adair einkassieren lassen. Man konnte sogar sagen, dass Lestrade Sherlock seine Karriere verdankte, und da eine Hand bekanntlich die andere wusch …

Sobald das Taxi anhielt, stürmte Sherlock nach draußen, um Lestrade zu finden. John bezahlte den Fahrer schnell und eilte Sherlock hinterher. Er musste sich sputen, um Schritt mit seinem Freund zu halten.

„Ach, da sind Sie ja Inspektor. Haben Sie meine Informationen?", erkundigte sich Sherlock und kam wie immer sofort zur Sache ohne Rücksicht auf die Netiquette zu nehmen und sich die Mühe zu machen, den Inspektor zu begrüßen.

Lestrade hingegen lächelte sie beide einladend an. „Hallo Sherlock, John."

„Hallo, Greg", antwortete John freundlich. Detective Inspector Lestrade war in den letzten Jahren zu einem guten Freund geworden, denn mit Sherlock umzugehen, der von Zeit zu Zeit recht anstrengend sein konnte, hatte ganz sicher ein Band zwischen ihnen geschaffen.

Sherlock rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Was bringt dich überhaupt auf diesen Fall? Aldershot ist auch nicht gerade um die Ecke", fragte der DI lächelnd.

„Ich wurde bezüglich des Falles konsultiert, Inspektor", bemerkte Sherlock ungeduldig.

„Werden wir langsam berühmt?", fragte Lestrade witzelnd.

„Ich glaube ich habe mir bereits einen Namen gemacht." In Sherlocks Stimme war mal wieder der Hauch einer arroganten Haltung zu erkennen.

„Niemand hat das vergessen, Sherlock. Benimm dich!", zischte John verärgert. Er hatte ein Problem mit Sherlocks Selbstgefälligkeit, die ein starker Faktor in seinem einzigartigen Charakter war.

„Sherlock, also wirklich, es gibt keinen Grund … Ach du meine Güte. Ihr tragt ja Ringe", rief Lestrade plötzlich aus.

Durch Lestrades Schrei wurden auch die Polizisten vor Ort auf sie aufmerksam und drehten ihre Köpf zu ihnen herum. John bemerkte zu spät, dass Sherlock seine Handschuhe nicht trug. Infolgedessen glitzerte der silberne Ring, den Sherlock irgendwie trug wie andere Leute eine Krone, strahlend auf dem Ringfinger seiner linken Hand.

Ein Leugnen war jedenfalls nicht mehr möglich, seufzte er innerlich. Drei Personen an einem Tag. John konnte sein Pech kaum glauben.

„Sie konstatieren das Offensichtliche", sagte Sherlock und blieb dabei vollkommen ruhig.

Lestrade beäugte ihn ungläubig. „Aber ihr tragt dieselben Ringe."

„Also dieses Mal hattest du wirklich Recht, John. Es ist tatsächlich peinlich", stöhnte Sherlock und wandte sich dann wieder an Lestrade. „Natürlich tragen wir dieselben Ringe. Warum sollten wir unterschiedliche tragen?"

John war sich sicher, dass Sherlock keine Ahnung hatte, was John mit „peinlich" zuvor gemeint hatte, und dass er selbst etwas ganz anderes meinte.

Lestrade betrachtete Sherlock mit einer fragenden Mine. „Du meinst…sie bedeuten etwas?"

Als Antwort auf seine Frage sah Sherlock ihn nur stirnrunzelnd an.

„Du hast ihm einen Antrag gemacht?", fragte Lestrade verblüfft.

Sherlock blickte ihn finster an. „Exzellente Deduktion, Inspektor. Ich habe große Hoffnungen für Ihre Karriere wenn Sie so weitermachen."

„Ach du heiliger Strohsack!", rief Lestrade aus.

„Jesus … Das ist so was von peinlich", seufzte John. Er fühlte sich schon jetzt einigermaßen schuldig wegen der ganzen Sache, obwohl sie bis jetzt keine wirkliche Lüge erzählt hatten. Sherlock hatte auf seine Art und Weise um seine Hand angehalten und die Ringe bedeuteten etwas.

„Ich weiß. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass wir besser eine SMS hätten schicken sollen. Ich weiß schon, warum ich das bevorzuge", murrte Sherlock finster.

„Weißt du was? Mach's so wie du willst. Sims dem Rest." John gab nach. Sherlock konnte simsen, wem er wollte. Leider gab es für John jedoch keinen Weg diese Sache hinter sich zu bringen, indem er seiner Schwester einfach mal 'ne SMS schickte.

„Ich meine … also Jungs … Es ist nicht so, dass wir das nicht erwartet hätten … Eigentlich haben wir im Yard sogar einen Spieleinsatz, aber … also … Herzlichen Glückwunsch … Das ist großartig. Ich habe gehofft ihr würdet diesen Punkt irgendwann erreichen. Besonders nachdem … ihr wisst schon", stammelte Lestrade irgendwie hilflos.

„Gut. Großartig. Greg, vielleicht könnten wir das zu irgendeinem anderen Zeitpunkt besprechen. Um Himmels Willen, wir sind hier an einem Ort des Verbrechens!" John schrie beinahe.

„Richtig. Natürlich. Na ja, also wo ihr schon einmal hier seid … vielleicht könntet ihr einen Blick auf das Opfer werfen?" Es schien als sei das Lestrades Art, sich zu entschuldigen.

„Was liegt vor?" Obwohl Sherlock nicht gerade enthusiastisch zu sein schien, ging er mit. Er wusste wohl, dass John stundenlang nicht mit ihm sprechen würde, wenn er einen nutzlosen Streit mit Lestrade vom Zaun brechen würde.

Lestrade gab ihnen die Details. „Weiblich. Ungefähr vierzig Jahre alt. Erwürgt. Der Tod ist wahrscheinlich vor sechs Stunden eingetreten. Kein sexueller Missbrauch, kein Raubmord. Niemand hat etwas gehört oder gesehen."

Sherlock ging um den Leichnam herum, kniete daneben, maß Gott-weiß-was. Während Sherlock die unmittelbare Umgebung des Leichnams untersuchte, blieb John neben Lestrade stehen.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Greg. Er ist, na ja …"

„Sich selbst?", versuchte Lestrade und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ja", kicherte John. „Allerdings."

"Es tut mir leid, John, wenn ich nicht … angemessen reagiert habe. Ich habe nur nicht erwartet, dass Sherlock so traditionell ist. Eigentlich dachte ich, du würdest ihn irgendwann fragen", erklärte Lestrade.

John dachte er höre nicht richtig.

„Wie dem auch sei, du musst wissen, dass ich wirklich froh bin, dass ihr euch geeinigt habt", entschuldigte sich Lestrade und klopfte John aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Na, großartig. Da hatte er nicht nur in Afghanistan also mehrere Male sein Leben riskiert und nun war es geradezu so. als wolle man ihm einen Orden dafür verleihen, wenn er Sherlock heiratete. Das war ja zum Heulen.

Er atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß. Es ist nur so, dass es für uns alle so … neu ist", erwiderte John ausweichend. Neu, erniedrigend und deprimierend, dachte er.

„Was hat Mycroft dazu gesagt?", fragte der DI mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

John lächelte schwach und zuckte die Achseln. „Er weiß es noch gar nicht. Du weißt ja wie Sherlock ist."

Sherlock kehrte zu ihnen zurück und sah sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus. „Fahnden Sie nach einem männlichen Kaukasier von ungefähr sechs Fuß. Er arbeitet vermutlich in den Docklands, hat zwei Terrier und ist der Ex-Mann des Opfers. Und außerdem sollten Sie mit Detective Inspector Gregson sprechen."

„Was? Wo kommt das denn auf einmal her?", erkundigte Lestrade sich verblüfft.

„Von hier an sollten Sie in der Lage sein, ohne mich auszukommen. Mein Name braucht nicht in den Berichten zu erscheinen. Und nun meine Informationen, bitte." Sherlock streckte seine Hand aus und blickte Lestrade erwartungsvoll an. Verdutzt übergab dieser ihm die Dokumente kommentarlos.

„Bis demnächst, Greg", konnte John ihm gerade noch zurufen, als Sherlock ihn am Ärmel packte und hinter sich herzog.

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte John ihn interessiert als sie einen ziemlich verwirrten Lestrade hinter sich ließen.

„Gregson hat vor zwei Tagen ein männliches Opfer gefunden. Ich habe für ihn ermittelt als du in der Praxis warst. Gregsons Opfer was der neue Geliebte von Lestrades Opfer. Ich werde dir die Details ersparen. Es war ein eher langweiliger Fall", erklärte Sherlock.

„Du weißt dass die zwei sich nicht ausstehen können", bemerkte John.

Sherlock grinste breit. „Ja. Gerade das versüßt mir den Tag!"

„Du bist schlecht, weißt du das?", fragte John , aber konnte sich ein Grinsen dann doch nicht verkneifen.

* * *

_Habe mich verlobt. S_

„Was machst du da?", erkundigte sich John argwöhnisch, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und Sherlock auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und mit seinem Handy spielend vorfand.

Sherlock machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe aufzusehen. „SMS. Mycroft."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du schickst deinem Bruder wirklich eine SMS, um ihm von unserer Verlobung zu erzählen?", fragte John. Seine Stimme zeigte deutlich seine Missbilligung von Sherlocks Verhalten.

Sherlock sah ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an. „Ist das ein Problem?", fragte er gleichgültig.

_Was ist los? MH_

„Jetzt simst er mir schon wieder. Warum bin ich letztendlich eigentlich immer derjenige, der allen davon erzählen muss? Sei doch nicht so kryptisch", bemerkte John irritiert.

_Sherlock hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. JW_

_Gott sei Dank. Endlich die langerwartete, freudige Bekanntmachung…Herzlichen Glückwunsch. MH_

_Es hat dich eine Ewigkeit gekostet. M_

_Vorhersehbar! S_

_Benimm dich. M_

_Vorhersehbar ist langweilig. S_

_Ich bewundere deine Nerven. MH_

_Du hast Glück, dass er eine Engelsgeduld besitzt. M_

_Wenigstens ist er nicht vorhersehbar. S_

_Ich sende dir meine besten Wünsche. Du bist gut für ihn. MH_

_Danke…nehme ich an. JW_

_Nichtsdestotrotz freue ich mich für dich. M_

_Großartig. Sentiment. Wie geistlos! S_

_Sag ihm, dass es mir ernst ist. MH_

John musterte seinen Freund mit ernster Miene, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt. „Was hast du ihm erzählt? Er sagt, dass er es ernst meint", wollte er wissen.

Sherlock seufzte und setzte sich auf. „Wahrscheinlich stimmt das. Er ist immer so sentimental. Weißt du, John, eigentlich müsstest du ihn hassen."

Entgegen seiner Bemühungen, musste John doch lächeln. „Wirklich? Das ist interessant. Ich sollte ihn also eigentlich hassen, weil er in deinen vorgetäuschten Tod eingeweiht war, obwohl ich dir verziehen habe?"

„Ich habe niemals erwartet, dass du mir vergibst. Das weißt du", entgegnete Sherlock.

„Das ist nicht der springende Punkt. Und nur um das einmal festzuhalten, ich war gebunden, auch ihm zu verzeihen. Er hat dich geschützt."

„Du solltest auf meiner Seite sein. Immerhin bist du mein Verlobter", schmollte Sherlock.

John war ungerührt, da er mit all Sherlocks Launen bestens bekannt war. „Ja, das bin ich auch. Und er ist mein zukünftiger Schwager. Dazu noch einer, der von Zeit zu Zeit die Britische Regierung ist. Ich bin fest entschlossen mit ihm auf gutem Fuß zu stehen. Und außerdem ist auch er auf deiner Seite."

„Er _mag_ dich, John."

„Er mag dich _auch_. Ich werde nicht zwischen euch stehen. Kommt ganz einfach miteinander klar." John wusste, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen Mycroft und Sherlock deutlich gebessert hatte, seit er sie kennengelernt hatte. Besonders ihre Zusammenarbeit in dem Jahr, in dem John geglaubt hatte, das Sherlock tot sei, hatte den Brüdern geholfen, besser miteinander auszukommen.

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Ist gerade nicht meine Sorge", erklärte er und tat das Thema mit einem Wink seiner Hand ab.

Gerade als John eine weiteres Argument vorbringen wollte, klingelte sein Handy. Zuerst hatte er Angst, dass es Mycroft sein würde, der nun nicht mehr beschäftigt genug war, um ihn anzurufen, aber dann erkannte er Harrys Büronummer. _Oh, nein …_

„Es ist Harry", sagte John mit einem sauren Blick.

„Brings hinter dich", bemerkte Sherlock gelassen und ging zum Fenster hinüber.

„Das kann ich nicht", stöhnte John. „Das kann ich ganz einfach nicht."

„Du warst ein Soldat, John. Sei doch nicht so ein Feigling", erwiderte Sherlock und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

John kochte mittlerweile innerlich vor Wut. Sherlock wusste nur zu gut, welche Knöpfe er bei John drücken musste, um ihn dahin zu bekommen, wo er ihn haben wollte. Und er hatte natürlich Recht. Außerdem wusste Sarah ja bereits von der Sache und sie und Harry trafen sich ab und an.

Seufzend nahm John ab. „Hallo, Harry", begrüßte er seine Schwester und versuchte wie immer zu klingen.

„Hi, John. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht zum Abendessen rüber kommen willst. Ich habe zwei liebenswürdige Kolleginnen eingeladen, die sich freuen würden, dich kennenzulernen. Sie sind beide dein Typ…", antwortete Harry fröhlich.

„Ähm…Harry, das ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir, aber ich habe bereits andere Pläne", erwiderte John zögerlich.

„Sherlock?", fragte sie.

„Ja."

„John, du solltest wirklich …", begann Harry, aber John unterbrach sie.

„Harry, ich muss dir was sagen. Ich wollte eigentlich zu dir kommen und es dir persönlich sagen, aber wir haben einen neuen Fall und ich werde in den nächsten paar Wochen nicht sehr viel Zeit haben."

„Was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt.

John seufzte. „Kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Alles ist in bester Ordnung. Ähm … Ich habe echt keine Ahnung wie ich dir das erzählen soll."

„Spuck's einfach aus. John, hör auf mir Angst zu machen. Was ist los? Soll ich zu dir kommen?"

Das fehlte ihm gerade noch.

John beschwichtigte ihre Ängste schnell. „Nein, nein, das brauchst du nicht. Du erinnerst dich doch an die Diskussionen die ich mit Mary hatte? Über Sherlock."

„Ja."

Er holte tief Luft. „Sie hatte Recht."

„Womit?", fragte sie.

„Uns."

_Bitte verstehe mich ganz einfach. Zwing mich nicht es auch noch zu sagen._

„Ich verstehe nicht."

_Wunderbar._

John schluckte mühsam. „Wir sind ein Paar, Harry," sagte er leise und lehnte sich seufzend gegen die Wand.

„Ein Paar? Ja natürlich seid ihr das." Sie klang verwirrt.

„Wir sind eigentlich sogar ein verlobtes Paar", entgegnete John widerwillig.

Das war ironischerweise nicht einmal eine Lüge.

„Verlobt? Wie in ‚verlobt um zu heiraten'?"

John zuckte zusammen. Er schloss seine Augen und holte tief Luft. Nach einigen Sekunden realisierte er sich, was seine Schwester einen Moment zuvor gesagt hatte und seine Augen flogen auf. „Wie denn sonst? Sag mal, was meinst du mit ‚Ja natürlich seid ihr ein Paar'? Harry, vor nicht mal zwei Minuten wolltest du mich noch mit deinen Kolleginnen verkuppeln."

„John, es tut mir leid. Aber es war immer so offensichtlich. Ich meine, bevor ich euch zusammen gesehen habe, hätte ich es niemals geglaubt, weil ich doch wusste wie du Clara immer angesehen hast… aber als ich euch zum ersten Mal zusammen gesehen habe, wusste ich, was die Leute meinten", antwortete sie nervös.

„Was?", keuchte John ungläubig.

„John, du hast mehrere Monate unter meinem Dach gelebt. Ich bin nicht blind. Er hat seinen Tod vorgetäuscht, um dich zu beschützen, und du hast deine Frau verlassen, sobald er wieder da war. Natürlich seid ihr ein Paar."

John machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe darauf einzugehen. Diese Argumentation hatte er ganz einfach schon zu oft gehört. Allerdings nicht von seiner eigenen Schwester. „Warum hast du nie was gesagt?", fragte er stattdessen.

_Warum hatte sie nicht? Hätte sie etwas sagen sollen? Warum dachte er eigentlich überhaupt darüber nach. _

„Ich wusste du würdest es mir erzählen, wenn du soweit bist. Wenn du es selbst erkannt hast", sagte sie. „So, ihr seid also verlobt? Das ist toll, John. Ich mag ihn."

Er konnte die ehrliche Freude über die Neuigkeiten in ihrer Stimme hören und sein Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören." John fühlte sich nun ziemlich miserabel.

„Na, dann geh mal zu ihm. Ich rufe dich später nochmal an", sagte sie.

„Okay. Vielen Dank."

Harry kicherte. "Bis dann, und liebe Grüße an ihn."

„Mach ich. Bis dann."

John starrte einige Sekunden gedankenverloren auf das Handy in seiner Hand.

„Meine eigene Schwester glaubt das. MEINE. EIGENE. SCHWESTER", rief John aus, als er aufgelegt hatte und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

Sherlock betrachtete John näher und zuckte die Achseln. „Das ist doch auch der Sinn der Sache, John."

„Sie lässt dich auch ganz lieb grüßen", erwiderte John und betonte „ganz lieb" ganz besonders.

„Na großartig." Sherlock schnitt eine Grimasse, während er noch immer mit seinem Handy spielte.

„Na, dann haben wir's ja jetzt hinter uns gebracht. Beinahe jeder weiß Bescheid. Jeder ist glücklich." John war überrascht , dass es sie nur einen Tag gekostet hatte, um ihre nächsten Bekannten und Verwandten zu informieren, und dass niemand den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Geschichte auch nur im Geringsten anzweifelte.

„Gut. Der nerv tötende Teil liegt zum Glück hinter uns", erklärte Sherlock mit einem Hauch von Erleichterung in seiner Stimme.

John blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Du weißt, dass ich mich beleidigt fühlen könnte angesichts deiner unromantischen Gefühle in Bezug auf unserer Verlobung."

„Ich weiß, dass das im Bereich des Möglichen liegen _könnte_, aber dass du das nicht tust. Du bist John und du kennst mich. Außerdem war ich ja derjenige, der die Verbindung zustande gebracht hat, und damit habe ich meine Absichten wohl deutlich gemacht", wies er Johns Einwand ab.

Mit anderen Worten, er hatte genug Emotionen gezeigt.

„Eines Tages wirst du noch mein Tod sein", rief John aus und seufzte.

„Ich glaube, dass ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, John", entgegnete Sherlock ungerührt.

John beschloss das Thema zu wechseln, bevor Sherlock noch eine wissenschaftliche Diskussion dazu anzettelte. „Tee?"

„Ja, danke."

John ging in die Küche hinüber, schenkte Tee in zwei Tassen und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Er stellte Sherlocks Tasse vor ihn auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz auf dem Sofa. Der vergangene Tag war ganz sicher einer der härtesten in seinem Leben gewesen und er sehnte sich nach einem ruhigen Abend, um eine seiner Lieblingssendungen im Fernsehen zu sehen.

„So, dann ist es an der Zeit, um zu üben. Wo möchtest du es gern tun? Auf dem Sofa?"

_Es tun?_

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Es ist Dienstag", sagte John ungläubig. „Das ist dein voller Ernst, oder? Oh, mein Gott…"

„John, warum sagst du das immer?", erkundigte Sherlock sich irritiert.

„Was wollen wir denn üben?", fragte John zweifelnd. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ober er es herausfinden wollte.

_Warum muss ich auch fragen? Idiot!_

„Zusammen zu sein", sagte Sherlock.

„Das sind wir sowieso immer … Vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe", gab John die Diskussion auf bevor sie überhaupt richtig anfangen konnte. Mitgefangen, mitgehangen, dachte er missmutig.

John beobachtete jede von Sherlocks Bewegungen argwöhnisch, als dieser sich neben ihn setzte. Plötzlich nahm Sherlock Johns Hand in seine eigen und zerquetschte sie förmlich.

„Es ist nicht der Sinn der Sache, sie zu brechen, weißt du", sagte John nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Ähm…natürlich nicht…Sorry." Sherlock starrte ihn verlegen an.

„Irgendwie fühl ich mich immer noch unwohl. Das funktioniert so nicht", sagte John.

„Wie soll ich es denn sonst tun? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich damit keine Erfahrung habe." Sherlock klang peinlich berührt.

Das Üben war ganz offensichtlich nicht nur für John gedacht. Was in aller Welt hatte er denn mit Victor getan? Da es Sherlock betraf, hatte der wahrscheinlich ein paar Schritte übersprungen. So wie er Freunde über Nacht auf einmal in Verlobte verwandelte. So genau wollte John es auch eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

„Das macht doch nichts. Wir haben beide ein bisschen Übung nötig. Das ist prima", sagte er und versuchte, ihre verschlungenen Hände zu ignorieren.

„Warum?", fragte Sherlock.

„Weil ich hier dann nicht der einzige Idiot bin", entgegnete er.

„Oh..."

John befreite seine Hand aus Sherlocks Würgegriff und nahm Sherlocks Hand dann behutsam in seine eigene. Die ganze Situation war ihm immer noch ein bisschen peinlich. Auf einmal mit seinem besten Freund intim zu sein, war am Ende doch zumindest ein bisschen sonderbar. „So, das ist besser", erklärte er. Der Schmerz in seiner Hand klang ganz langsam ab. „Sieh ganz einfach ein bisschen fern mit mir oder lies ein Buch. Körperkontakt muss natürlich werden, zur selbstständigen Gewohnheit. Du musst dich nicht so darauf konzentrieren", sagte er und konnte nicht glauben, dass er es war, der diese Worte aussprach.

„Na wenn du meinst", erwiderte der Detektiv.

Sherlock überließ ihm die Führung. Wahrscheinlich zum ersten und letzten Mal in ihrer Beziehung, dachte John seufzend.

Im Laufe des Abends ertappte John sich dabei, wie er Sherlocks Hand geistesabwesend mit seinem Daumen streichelte.

Wenn man nicht darüber nachdachte, fühlte es sich eigentlich … ganz nett an, musste John zugeben.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er als Sherlock einige Zeit später auf einmal seine Sitzposition veränderte.

„Gut, glaube ich. Entspannt."

Das geschah nicht oft, da sein Geist wie eine Rakete war.

„Wirklich?", fragte John.

„War im Gedankenpalast. Habe die Daten abgespeichert", erwiderte Sherlock.

Natürlich. Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht einfach mal abstellen.

„Du hast die Daten also nicht gelöscht?", neckte John ihn.

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich lösche deine Daten nie, John. Ich musste dich genaugenommen im Palast umziehen."

John war überrascht. "Umziehen? In deinem Palast?"

"Ja, der Platz wurde ganz offensichtlich ein wenig knapp. Wir sind ja mittlerweile seit einigen Jahren zusammen."

„Ich habe ein Zimmer in deinem Palast?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Na ja, also eigentlich besitzt du ganz schön viel Platz. Wir sind ja praktisch immer zusammen."

„Du löscht meine Daten nie?", erkundigte John sich überrascht.

Sherlock sah ihn an. „Nein, warum sollte ich?"

„Du hast das Sonnensystem gelöscht", bemerkte John.

„Ich lösche nur das, was unwichtig ist, John. Meine Arbeit ist wichtig und du bist ein Teil meiner Arbeit."

Das ähnelte einem Kompliment wie nur irgend möglich.

„Wie viel Platz nenne ich eigentlich mein eigen?" John war neugierig.

„Eigentlich einen Flügel", antwortete Sherlock.

Der Palast besaß natürlich mehrere.

„Ich nehme einen Flügel in deinem Palast ein", sagte John mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sherlock.

„Ja, aber das würde ich an deiner Stelle niemandem verraten. Die Leute könnten reden …", antwortete Sherlock mit einem frechen Grinsen und zwinkerte John zu.

„Sehr witzig, Sherlock. Und falls dich jemand fragt, nehme ich so viel Platz ein, weil ich dein Freund bin und nicht weil ich ein Teil deiner Arbeit bin." Damit stand John auf und brachte seine Tasse in die Küche. „Dein Verlobter zu sein ist ganz schön anstrengend. Ich bin wirklich müde."

„Na ja, ich habe hohe Anforderungen, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Bis jetzt machst du deine Sache ganz gut", entgegnete Sherlock mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

John entschloss sich um des lieben Friedens willen jeden Kommentar zu verkneifen. Er wünschte ihm stattdessen eine gute Nacht und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer, blieb dann aber abrupt in der Tür seines Zimmers stehen.

Langsam baute sich Ärger in ihm auf. „Sherlock, warum ist dein Bettzeug in meinem Schlafzimmer?", schrie er nach unten. _Vergiss nicht, dass er dein Freund ist. Dein bester Freund. Er hätte tot sein können. Er ist ein guter Mann. Ein schwieriger Mann, aber trotzdem ein guter._

"In unserem Schlafzimmer."

John schrak zusammen. Sherlock war auf einmal hinter ihm aufgetaucht und hatte in sein Ohr geflüstert.

„Oh, nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich werde nicht mein Bett mit dir teilen. Es gibt Grenzen", rief John aus.

„Wir sind Verlobte. Ich glaube es wird allgemein angenommen, dass wir zusammen schlafen", erklärte Sherlock nüchtern.

John warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wir sind halt altmodisch. Wir teilen uns kein Schlafzimmer bis wir verheiratet sind."

„Die Leute glauben, dass wir etwas mehr tun als uns nur das Zimmer zu teilen, John." Sherlock warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Oh, mein Gott", stöhnte John.

„Wir werden uns auch in Aldershot ein Bett teilen müssen. Gewöhn dich besser dran. Wir hätten uns auch meins teilen können, aber ich glaube deins ist dann doch ein bisschen …intimer, glaube ich ist das Wort, das Leute benutzen", grinste Sherlock.

John verzog das Gesicht. „Also gut, meinetwegen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du nicht schnarchst", erwiderte er missmutig und fragte sich innerlich, was er eigentlich verbrochen hatte.

Er konnte nicht wissen, dass die kommenden Tage zur Zerreißprobe für seine Nerven werden würden.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kommentare versüßen mir den Tag ... also bitte schreibt diese reichlich. Lob und Kritik sind gleichermaßen willkommen. Vielen Dank an euch alle fürs Lesen! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**

* * *

Kapitel drei

Im Wartezimmer des Paartherapeuten blickte John schlechtgelaunt aus dem Fenster. Die heutige Sitzung würde ihre erste sein, und als wäre das an sich nicht schon schlimm genug, war er zu allem Überfluss an diesem Morgen auch noch engumschlungen mit Sherlock in seinem Bett aufgewacht. Ganz offenkundig war der Detektiv auch in seinem Schlaf sehr besitzergreifend. Zuerst hatte John gar nicht realisiert, wo er war, weil es sich so anders angefühlt hatte. Ein anderer Geruch und eine beträchtliche Wärme hatten ihn umgeben. Langsam waren die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages in sein Bewusstsein durchgedrungen und seine Augen waren förmlich aufgeflogen. Sherlock hatte im Schlaf seine Arme um Johns Torso und eines seiner Beine über Johns gelegt. Sein Blick war dann auf den tief schlafenden Detektiv gefallen, was ein eher seltener Anblick war. Sherlock war irgendwie ziemlich … niedlich, wenn er schlief. Sein Freund sah nicht oft so verletzlich und unschuldig aus. Das war ein Anblick, der nur für John bestimmt war, und auch nur in einem der seltenen Momente, wenn Sherlock auf dem Sofa einschlief. Dann vergaß er natürlich, sich mit einer Decke zuzudecken, und letztendlich deckte John ihn dann zu.

Allerdings war Sherlock dieses Mal nicht auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, sondern in Johns Schlafzimmer, das nun offensichtlich zu ihrem Schlafzimmer geworden war. Und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, hatte John im Schlaf scheinbar auf Sherlock reagiert, und seinerseits seine Arme um ihn geschlungen, was zu der ziemlich verstrickten Lage geführt hatte, in der er sich befunden hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass es generell ein besonders unangenehmes Gefühl gewesen wäre, den Körper von jemand anderem dicht neben seinem eigenen zu spüren, aber dieser jemand war Sherlock gewesen, und das wiederum hatte sich eigenartig angefühlt, oder besser gesagt, ungewohnt. Während Sherlock nämlich einerseits überhaupt keinen Sinn für persönlichen Raum oder Grenzen hatte oder zumindest nicht an diesen interessiert war, schien er andererseits nahen körperlichen Kontakt doch meistens zu vermeiden.

Obwohl John zugeben musste, dass die Grenzen zwischen ihnen in der letzten Zeit sowieso recht vage geworden waren …

Als Sherlock dann letztendlich doch durch Johns wiederholte Versuche, sich aus dem Griff seines Freundes zu befreien, aufgewacht war, hatte sich der Detektiv ganz einfach dazu entschlossen Johns Verwirrung zu ignorieren. Er hatte John nur kurz angeschaut, dann einen Blick auf seine Uhr geworfen, und war dann kommentarlos aufgestanden, um zu duschen. Wie ein Mann so ignorant sein konnte, war John zu hoch.

Darum hatte John ihn zur Strafe mit einem einfachen „Iss!" begrüßt, als er einige Zeit später zum Frühstück in die Küche gekommen war. Sherlock hatte augenscheinlich mit sich zu kämpfen gehabt und John war bereit gewesen, einen Streit mit seinem Freund über dessen Essgewohnheiten und dem Versprechen, das er ihm gegeben hatte, vom Zaun zu brechen. Überraschenderweise hatte sich Sherlock jedoch, anstatt etwas zu erwidern, hingesetzt, und den Toast, den John für ihn zubereitet hatte, schweigend aufgegessen.

„Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson?", fragte die kleine, blonde Empfangsdame, die den Kopf ins Wartezimmer steckte. „Dr. Stevens erwartet Sie nun."

John folgte Sherlock schweigend und versuchte noch immer sein Bestes, ihn zu ignorieren. Ihm war jedoch nicht ganz klar, ob er sich nun eigentlich mehr über die Ignoranz seines Freundes oder seine eigene Beteiligung an jener prekären Lage aus den Morgenstunden ärgerte.

Als sie das Sprechzimmer betraten, begrüßte Dr. Stevens sie mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln. Sie war ungefähr in Johns Alter, mit langem dunklen Haar und freundlichen Gesichtszügen. Nicht wirklich sein Typ, aber sie war eine sehr angenehme Person, zu der man schnell Vertrauen fassen und mit der man sich gut unterhalten konnte.

Ein Blick auf Sherlock sagte John unterdessen, dass dieser wahrscheinlich bereits ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte deduziert hatte, und er war erleichtert, dass Sherlock sie nicht innerhalb von fünf Minuten beleidigt hatte, da er wusste wie sehr sein Freund Small Talk hasste.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile über das Wetter und ihre Reise unterhalten hatten, setzten sie sich einander gegenüber, und es blieb Dr. Stevens nichts anderes übrig, als sich zwischen sie zu setzen.

„So, und warum sind Sie heute hier? Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben uns vor kurzem verlobt", brachte John hervor. Na ja, das war ganz sicher ein Problem, aber kein zufälliges. Zumindest nicht von Sherlocks Seite. Genau genommen hatten sie eigentlich absolut überhaupt kein Problem miteinander, bei dem sie ihnen hätte helfen können.

„Das ist ja wunderbar", sagte sie.

„Ja, nicht wahr?", unterbrach Sherlock sie. „Wir hoffen, dass Sie uns dabei helfen können, unsere Beziehung auf ein neues Niveau zu bringen."

Verlobung war ganz sicher ein neues Niveau, dachte John. Er war sich allerdings noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er damit so glücklich war.

„Auf ein neues Niveau?", fragte sie interessiert und griff nach ihrem Kugelschreiber, um sich Notizen zu machen.

„Ja, Sherlock ist nicht gerade der romantische Typ. Es ist überhaupt schwierig für ihn, seine Gefühle zeigen", fuhr John fort. Er nannte das einzige Problem, das ihm einfiel und das die Therapeutin nicht sofort glauben lassen würde, dass sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatten. Er bemühte sich, überzeugend zu lächeln, und vor allem nicht an Körperteile im Kühlschrank, entführende Brüder oder chemische Experimente auf dem Küchentisch zu denken.

Sherlock hingegen sah ihm mit einem Ausdruck an, der Buchbände sprach. Ganz offensichtlich war dieser nicht allzu glücklich mit Johns Problemwahl.

„John hat ein Problem damit, seine Zuneigung öffentlich zu zeigen", sagte der Detektiv mit funkelnden Augen.

Sherlocks Antwort brachte ihm wiederum einen finsteren Blick von John ein, den er jedoch seinerseits geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Ich möchte das gern einmal kurz zusammenfassen. Habe ich Sie richtig verstanden, dass Sie einerseits Ihre Gefühle für einander erkunden möchten und andererseits auf der Suche nach einer Lösung sind, die es Ihnen ermöglicht, diese gegenüber einander leichter in privaten oder öffentlichen Situationen auszudrücken?", fragte Dr. Stevens.

_Nein, auf gar keinen Fall, vielen Dank auch. _Es gab absolut überhaupt gar nichts, dass erkundet werden musste, dachte John und seufzte leise.

„Ja", antwortete Sherlock einen Moment später knapp und bündig, und John blieb letzten Endes nichts anderes übrig als notgedrungen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zuzustimmen.

„Gut. Anerkennung des Problems ist ja bekanntlich der erste Schritt zur Lösung desselben." Dr. Stevens lächelte ihnen beruhigend zu. „Ich werde Ihnen viele Fragen stellen, um Ihr Leben und Ihre Beziehung so gut wie möglich zu verstehen. In der Therapie werden wir versuchen die destruktiven emotionalen Zyklen, in die sie verfallen sind, zu identifizieren und diese aufzubrechen, um Vertrauen auszubauen und die Verbindung zueinander zu verstärken."

„Einverstanden", antwortete Sherlock - etwas zu schnell für Johns Geschmack.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal….John, bitte erzählen Sie mir doch, wie Sie sich kennengelernt haben", wandte Dr. Stevens sich erwartungsvoll in ihrer offenen und ermutigenden Art an ihn.

Warum nur musste er immer als erster? Natürlich war John sich dessen bewusst, dass er wesentlich zugänglicher war als Sherlock. Trotzdem war er gar nicht glücklich über die Richtung, die diese ganze Geschichte plötzlich nahm…

„Ein gemeinsamer Freund hat uns einander vorgestellt. Wir waren beide auf der Suche nach einem Mitbewohner", sagte er.

„Und wie war dieses erste Treffen? War es Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder dauerte e seine Weile, um Ihre Gefühle zu Sherlock zu entwickeln?" Sie lächelte ihn geduldig an, denn John antwortete nicht sofort.

Sherlock beobachtete ihn schweigend. Die Frage amüsierte ihn scheinbar und er war offensichtlich sehr an der Antwort interessiert, die John ihr geben würde.

Es war mal wieder zu viel Unterschwelliges in Sherlocks Art, das „Schlag mich" schrie. John entschloss sich jedoch, es gut sein zu lassen, es einfach hinzunehmen und seinen Freund wieder zu ignorieren. Innerlich betete er sein Mantra hinunter.

„Es hat 'ne Weile gedauert. Ich meine er war schon sehr …" _Arrogant, charmant und verrückt. _„…na ja …interessant. Ich habe mich nicht gleich in ihn verliebt, aber er hat mich ganz sicher sofort auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Mein Interesse an ihm vertiefte und steigerte sich ganz allmählich", fuhr er fort.

„Und wie war das für Sie, Sherlock?" Die Therapeutin schenkte ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Sie wusste ganz offensichtlich, dass es Zeit kosten würde, bevor Sherlock sich öffnete.

Still und heimlich wünschte John ihr viel Glück. Sehr bald schon würde sie wahrscheinlich ihren eigenen Therapeuten brauchen. So wie Ella…

Im Gegensatz zu John erschien Sherlock ruhig, gleichgültig und gelassen. „Er war anders als andere. Ich glaube er hatte seine Zweifel in Bezug auf mich, aber er zog sich nicht zurück. Es gab von Anfang an eine Verbindung zwischen uns, aber keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick."

John nickte zustimmend. „Die Verbindung gab es sofort, das stimmt. Aber es dauerte eine Weile, um dorthin zu gelangen, wo wir heute stehen. Wir waren zuerst Mitbewohner. Mitbewohner wurden dann zu Kollegen, Kollegen zu Freunden, Freunde zu besten Freunden, und beste Freunde zu …"

…_Verlobten. _Sie hatten wohl irgendwo einen Schritt übersehen.

„Geliebten", half Sherlock und sah John aufmerksam an. John hatte ihn selten entschlossener gesehen. Das letzte Mal war auf dem Dach von St. Barts gewesen und daran wollte John gar nicht erst denken …

John lächelte schwach. „Scheinbar." Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass der Fall Sherlock wichtig war. Sein Ärger verflüchtigte sich langsam. Er würde ihm folgen, wo immer der Detektiv ihn hinführte.

„Und wann hat sich Ihr Problem offenbart? Sie sind immerhin ein Paar geworden", fragte sie.

„Es war schon immer ein Problem, aber es wird zu einem stets wichtigeren Punkt, jetzt, wo unsere Beziehung sich entwickelt." Sherlock fuhr schnell fort. „Wir werden uns nicht voneinander trennen, Dr. Stevens. Niemals. Wir werden einen Weg finden müssen, dies zu überwinden, oder es wird uns zerstören."

_Wo kam das denn auf einmal her?_

John blickte den Detektiv, dessen Gesicht noch immer nichts verriet, überrascht an.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie. „Wie sind Sie denn zu Geliebten geworden?"

_Ja, Sherlock, wie in aller Welt ist das passiert? _Im einen Moment hatte er noch genüsslich seinen Kaffee getrunken und im nächsten Moment war er mit dem einzigen beratenden Detektiv verlobt gewesen. Geliebte … War das überhaupt das richtige Wort?

Johns Gedanken schweiften zu den Ereignissen des Morgens zurück. Warum hatte es sich so richtig angefühlt, wenn es sich so verkehrt hätte anfühlen müssen?

„Wie John bereits sagte. Es entwickelte sich so allmählich, dass ich wirklich nicht sagen kann, wann genau es alles angefangen hat. Obwohl es keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick war, begann es irgendwie auf der Stelle", betonte Sherlock.

„John?", fragte sie.

Langsam erreichte Dr. Stevens Stimme Johns Unterbewusstsein. „Sorry?", fragte John verwirrt. Er war ein wenig abgelenkt gewesen. Die Erinnerungen an den Morgen beunruhigten ihn.

„Sherlock hat gerade erklärt, dass Ihre Liebe sich allmählich entwickelt hat."

„Oh, ja. Es ist ganz einfach so passiert. Wir konnten nie irgendjemanden davon überzeugen, dass wir kein Paar waren. Jeder hat es gewusst, bevor wir es selbst wussten", stimmte John zu.

Na großartig, dachte er, es war nicht gerade das beste Zeichen, erst eine Beziehung retten zu wollen, aber dann während der Therapiesitzung nicht aufzupassen.

„Wir brauchten nie großartig drüber zu reden. Ich meine, wir haben natürlich Auseinandersetzungen. Es war noch nie eine besonders traditionelle Romanze…aber jetzt reißt es uns langsam auseinander", fuhr Sherlock mit seiner Version ihres „Problems" fort.

Haben sowohl Probleme über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen als auch diese zu zeigen. John sah wie Dr. Stevens diesen Satz aufschrieb.

„Es muss doch einen Anlass gegeben haben? Etwas, das zu Intimität geführt hat?" Sie blickte sie beide an und versuchte, sie zu etwas mehr Interaktivität zu bewegen.

John sah Sherlock an, der ihn wiederum mit einer interessierten Haltung betrachtete. Er musste zugeben, dass Sherlock wirklich attraktive Gesichtszüge hatte. Ihm gefiel es, wenn in den ruhigen graublauen Augen, das Feuer der Jagd brannte.

Eine Weile saßen sie einander schweigend gegenüber und blickten einander an.

„Das Schwimmbad ist vielleicht ein Kehrpunkt gewesen", überlegte John.

„Möglich. Hat mich zum Denken angeregt", erklärte Sherlock. Er schwieg sich jedoch darüber aus, worüber genau er damals nachgedacht hatte.

Dr Stevens sah sie fragend an. „Das Schwimmbad?"

„Er hat herausgefunden, dass er doch ein Herz hat", erklärte John.

„Also eigentlich habe ich ihm die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen", sagte Sherlock nüchtern.

Die Intimität, die sich zuvor aufgebaut hatte, verschwand ebenso plötzlich wie sie gekommen war.

„Warum hängst du das nicht gleich ans schwarze Brett?", rief John verärgert aus. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass jeder glaubte, er schliefe mit Sherlock. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall auch noch sexuelle Abenteuer in dunklen Schwimmbädern erfinden und diese dann auch noch öffentlich diskutieren.

„Es hat uns doch niemand gesehen", verteidigte Sherlock sich und betrachtete John mit seiner Unschuldsmiene, die er oftmals so gut zu seinen Gunsten einsetzen konnte, wenn er wollte.

John runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Das ist nicht der springende Punkt!" Er wusste, dass Sherlock dies absichtlich tat, nur der Zweck blieb ihm momentan verborgen.

„Ach, Herrgott. Du denkst immer darüber nach, was Leute denken könnten, was Leute sagen könnten, was Leute tun könnten", schmollte Sherlock. „Wen interessiert das schon!"

„Einer von uns muss das ja tun", erinnerte John ihn.

„Leute tun selten genug etwas anderes als reden, John. Das ist völlig unwichtig." Seine Stimme war lauter als sonst. Er schien wirklich verärgert zu sein.

Die Therapeutin entschied dass es an der Zeit war einzugreifen. „Also, ich würde dies gern zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in der Therapie mit Ihnen vertiefen. Für jetzt halte ich ganz einfach fest, dass Sie beide in Ereignisse in einem Schwimmbad involviert gewesen sind, die zu Intimität zwischen Ihnen geführt haben. Es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass Sie beide unsicher darüber sind, wie Sie diese Intimität, die sie spüren, am besten Ausdruck verleihen können. Lassen Sie uns mit der Motivation fortfahren, diese Beziehung einzugehen. Warum haben Sie sich letztendlich in Sherlock verliebt, John? Was macht ihn so besonders?"

„Er ist ein hochintelligenter Mann. Die Energie, die er in seine Arbeit investiert, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, ist sehr eindrucksvoll. Wirklich ganz außergewöhnlich. Er kann auch sehr charmant sein, _wenn er will_…", sagte John. Er funkelte Sherlock noch immer missbilligend an, der im Gegenzug nur die Augen rollte.

„Ihre Arbeit ist offensichtlich ein wichtiger Faktor in ihrer Beziehung", bemerkte Dr. Stevens.

„Ja, aber die Arbeit hat sich verändert. London hat sich zu einer ganz besonders uninteressanten Stadt entwickelt, seit Jim uns … verlassen hat", sagte Sherlock und verzog das Gesicht.

John blickte Sherlock ungläubig und leicht schockiert an. „Vermisst du den Wahnsinnigen etwa? Ich glaube nicht, dass du viele anständige Bürger finden wirst, die mit dir übereinstimmen."

„Vermissen ist nicht das richtige Wort, John." Sherlock seufzte dramatisch. „Nun ja, ich darf nicht selbstsüchtig sein. Die Gesellschaft ist ganz sicherlich der Gewinner und niemand der Verlierer, mit Ausnahme des armen, arbeitslosen Spezialisten, dessen Beschäftigung den Bach runter ist. Mit diesem Mann im Feld bot jeder Tag unendliche Möglichkeiten. Aber jetzt…"Er zuckte die Achseln in einer komischen Missbilligung der Lage, die er selbst mit herbeigeführt hatte.

„Wer ist Jim?", erkundigte sich die Therapeutin verwirrt.

„Ein Kollege", erklärte Sherlock nonchalant und blickte mit einer Grimasse des Elends aus dem Fenster.

„Ein Irrer", wiederholte John, der mittlerweile furios war. Wie konnte er nur so von dem Psychopathen sprechen, wo er ihnen doch so viel Schmerzen zugefügt hatte? Beinahe sentimental sprach er von ihm, obwohl er immer behauptete, Sentiment zu hassen.

„Er was mein verhasster Rivale", erklärte Sherlock.

„Nein, ihr habt euch nicht gehasst. Das ist der wirklich beunruhigende Teil der Geschichte." John starrte Sherlock an, der zurückstarrte. Spannung baute sich wieder auf - dieses Mal eine andere als zuvor.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Dass ich ihn geliebt habe?", fragte Sherlock. Seine Melancholie war verflogen. Jetzt war er wirklich verärgert.

Schmolllaunen und Ärger waren vermutlich nicht die beste Kombination bei Sherlock, aber das war John augenblicklich egal. John war verletzt. „Ihr wart voneinander besessen."

„Na ja, es gibt dort draußen tatsächlich nicht viele Männer oder Frauen, die so sind wie er", erwiderte Sherlock und blickte John trotzig an.

„Na Gott sei Dank. Und außerdem hast du überhaupt keinen Grund dich zu beschweren. Das Geschäft boomt", rief John.

Sherlock blickte John aufmerksam an. „Ich hatte zu guter Letzt einen Antagonisten gefunden, der mir intellektuell ebenbürtig war, John. Wir haben den brillantesten Angriffs- und Abwehrkampf in der Geschichte der Verbre…Beratungsbranche ausgetragen. Noch niemals zuvor habe ich mich so sehr selbst übertroffen und bin ich so von einem Gegner herausgefordert worden. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie es ist, jemanden zu treffen, der dich nie langweilt."

„Ich bin froh zu hören, dass wenigstens _du_ dich amüsiert hast", entgegnete John.

Oh wie er diese Diskussion hasste.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dr. Stevens bevor die Diskussion in einen handfesten Streit entarten konnte.

„Er hat mich betrogen und verlassen." John wusste, dass ein anklagender Ton in seiner Stimme mitschwang, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Du hast sofort geheiratet als ich weg war", erwiderte Sherlock. Auch das war eine Anklage.

„Also jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Ich dachte du seist tot, Sherlock. TOT!", rief John aus.

„Ach und weil du glaubst ich sei tot, musst du gleich jemand anders heiraten? Du solltest eigentlich eine Weile trauern, bevor du einfach mal so weitermachst", gab Sherlock schroff zurück.

„Ich habe versucht geistig gesund zu bleiben, du verdammter Idiot. Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen. Nur weil _du_ dich von deinen Gefühlen geschieden hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du _mir_ so weh tun kannst!" Da war es. Er hatte es gesagt. _Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen._ Und es war wahr. Aber auch … so gar nicht gut. Vor allem nicht als Antwort auf _"musst du gleich jemand anders heiraten"_.

„Sie haben sich getrennt und Sherlock schien tot zu sein?" Offensichtlich hatte Dr. Stevens den Faden verloren.

John konnte ihr das nicht übel nehmen. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit den Faden in ihrer Geschichte verloren.

„Missverständnis", antwortete Sherlock leise. Er schien ihre Anwesenheit für einen Moment vergessen zu haben. Erst jetzt wandte er seine Augen von John ab.

„Sie hatten Gefühle für Jim?" Dr. Stevens versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu gewinnen.

„Ich musste eine Angelegenheit mit ihm klären. Wir hatten etwas Besonderes. Ich hatte mich in meiner Bewunderung für seine Talente verloren. Allerdings war er letzten Endes dann doch nicht aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt", erwiderte Sherlock, der inzwischen seine Selbstbeherrschung wiedererlangt hatte.

„Welche Rolle spielt Jim heute in Ihrem Leben? Sie sagte, er habe Sie verlassen", fragte sie.

„Er ist nicht mehr wichtig" sagte Sherlock mit undurchdringlicher Miene. Seine Augen verweilten einmal mehr auf John.

„Sie möchten nicht über ihn sprechen", bemerkte Dr. Stevens.

„Er ist tot", sagte er nüchtern zu ihr. „Ich vermisse ihn nicht. Ich vermisse ganz einfach nur die Herausforderung."

„Ich verstehe. Nun ja, John und Sie sind wieder zusammen gekommen." Vermutlich fand sie bereits, dass das an ein Wunder grenzte.

Plötzlich sah Sherlock wieder verletzlich aus. „John hat mir das Unverzeihliche verziehen."

Sherlocks Worte versetzten John einen Stich. Von Zeit zu Zeit musste er sich daran erinnern, dass jene Zeit auch für seinen Freund schwer gewesen war und welche Anstrengungen er auf sich genommen hatte, um John zu beschützen.

„Das Missverständnis hatte sich also geklärt?", erkundigte sie sich bei John.

John sah sie an. „Ich war verärgert und verletzt, aber nach einer Weile habe ich eingesehen, dass ich noch immer Gefühle für Sherlock hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich die Vergangenheit auf sich beruhen lassen musste, wenn wir zusammen weitermachen wollten", sagte John langsam und wandte sich dann Sherlock zu. „Ich habe dir mittlerweile ganz verziehen. Vergeben bedeutet aber ganz einfach nicht automatisch auch vergessen. Manchmal tut es immer noch weh."

Sherlock erwiderte nichts, aber nickte John zu.

„Was mögen Sie an John, Sherlock?" Vielleicht glaubte sie, es sei besser, ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden.

„Er ist nicht langweilig. Er ist auch nicht so gewöhnlich wie andere Menschen. John ist ein praktischer Mann, ein Mann der Tat. Mit ihm gibt es keinen Grund für uferlose Konversationen. Wenn er bei mir ist, umgibt mich eine ruhige Gelassenheit."

John wusste, dass Dr. Stevens in den nächsten Sitzungen tiefer Graben würde, da sie nicht sehr viel los ließen, und er verfluchte sie schon jetzt leise dafür.

Sie lächelte John an. "Erzählen Sie mir doch bitte von Ihren Morgenritualen."

"Wir haben keine", verkündete John schnell.

_Der Himmel bewahre!_

"Kein Kuscheln am Morgen? Kein gemeinsames Frühstück?"

"Keine. Ich meine, dass hängt ab von Sherlocks … Arbeitsplanung." Stimmung war allerdings auch eine wichtige Variable. "Er ist ein sehr beschäftigter Mann mit einem sehr unberechenbaren Terminplan. Die meiste Zeit steht er sehr viel früher auf als ich, und oft ist er schon aus dem Haus, wenn ich aufwache." In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie erst am selben Morgen sehr unbewusst damit begonnen waren, miteinander zu kuscheln, dachte John, dass dies nicht als Ritual zählte. Und was noch wichtiger war, würde dies ein Ritual werden oder nicht?

"Sie haben gesagt, dass sie Kollegen seien?"

"Ich arbeite tageweise in einer Praxis und tageweise mit ihm. Sherlock arbeitet als freiberuflicher Berater. An manchen Tagen arbeiten wir den ganzen Tag zusammen, und manchmal sehen wir einander tagelang nicht. Es ist wirklich sehr unvorhersehbar." Das klang lahm und grauenhaft. Wie ein Paar, das wirklich eine Therapie benötigte, obwohl ihr Leben in Wirklichkeit großartig war. Manchmal nervenzerreißend, aber dennoch großartig.

John wandte den Kopf Sherlock zu, und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Der Detektiv war ganz offensichtlich von der Therapie gelangweilt. Seine Finger tippten nervös auf der Lehne seines Sessels. Es kostete augenscheinlich all seinen Willen, um keine Einzelheiten bezüglich ihrer Therapeutin laut zu deduzieren. John kannte ihn ganz einfach zu gut. Wenn er sich langweilte vergaß er oft mühelos seine guten Manieren.

"Aha…und Sie haben dennoch keinerlei Rituale? Auch wenn Sie sich oft lange Zeit nicht sehen?", hakte Dr. Stevens nach und schrieb Bemerkungen in ihr Notizbuch. Sie machte sich dabei nicht die Mühe, aufzublicken.

"Er simst mir", antwortete John und dachte gleichzeitig müde darüber nach, was für ein Ritual denn das überhaupt war.

Nun ja, zumindest stimmte es. Sherlock schickte John immer SMS's, ganz gleich ob das angemessen war oder nicht. Beispielsweise, wenn John oben in seinem Schlafzimmer war, und Sherlock unten im Wohnzimmer.

"Liebesnachrichten?"

"Nein. Alles, was ihm in den Sinn kommt. Dinge, die er mit mir diskutieren möchte; Dinge , die er mich wissen lassen möchte; Dinge, die ich für ihn erledigen soll. Gefühle sind eher … Subtext."

"Subtext?"

Sie begann John leid zu tun.

"Er ist ein schwieriger Mann", sagte John. "Ich weiß nicht. Er scheint zu glauben, dass Gefühle eine Art Schwäche sind… dass Gefühle etwas sind, die seinen scharfen Verstand negativ beeinflussen könnten. "

"Sei doch mal ehrlich, John. Warum sollte man ewig darauf rumreiten? Ich habe mich doch bereits_ einmal_ klar ausgedrückt. Wenn sich meine Einstellung zu dir ändern würde, dann würde ich dir das ganz einfach sagen. Sind Sie jemals verliebt gewesen, Dr. Stevens? Es ist schrecklich. Jemand stielt sich in dein Herz und stellt alles auf den Kopf. Ich lasse mein Herz niemals über meinen Kopf regieren."

„Für dich ist es nur ein gefährlicher Nachteil, Sherlock. Aber Liebe ist auch eine Wahl. Eine bewusste und rationale Entscheidung, sich jemandem gegenüber zu verpflichten und sich um jemanden zu kümmern, mehr noch dann um sich selbst. Du kannst dein Herz auch mit deinem Verstand verhandeln lassen, ohne dass das eine den anderen regiert", erklärte John mit sanfter Stimme.

_Das Paar hat Bindungsangst._

John war froh, dass er immer noch auf dem Kopf lesen konnte. Ihm gefiel die Idee, so viele Informationen wie möglich vom Therapeuten zu bekommen. Er wollte in der Therapie definitiv keine unliebsamen Überraschungen erleben.

„Was bedeutet das für Sie, John?", fragte Dr. Stevens.

„Ich wünschte er würde sich mit gegenüber mehr öffnen." John wusste, dass Sherlock ihm mehr als irgendjemandem sonst vertraute und John derjenige war, der ihm am nächsten stand. Allerdings war er sich der Tatsache sehr wohl bewusst, dass zwischen ihnen immer eine Kluft bestehen blieb, egal wie nahe sie einander auch waren. Sherlock ließ seine Verteidigungsmechanismen kaum je einmal herunter. Nur gelegentlich erhaschte John einen flüchtigen Blick auf das große Herz und sah nicht nur Sherlocks Geistesgröße.

John begegnete Sherlocks festem Blick und war nicht in der Lage, die Gedanken hinter der emotionslosen Maske zu lesen. Sherlocks Augen ruhten ruhig auf ihm. Wahrscheinlich deduzierte er ihn.

Die Therapeutin hörte auf, anzudringen. Sie waren noch nicht bereit, um über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen. Mittlerweile musste sie ganz einfach davon überzeugt sein, dass bei ihnen die eine oder andere Schraube locker war. Vielleicht hätte John im Nachhinein betrachtet doch die Körperteile als Thema wählen sollen …

„Ihre Arbeit scheint im Mittelpunkt ihrer Beziehung zu stehen. Aber sie wird nicht genug sein, um Sie aneinander zu binden. Sie werden Liebe hierfür benötigen. Über Ihre Liebe füreinander zu sprechen, ist ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung, aber Sie werden dieser Liebe auch Ausdruck verleihen müssen." Dr. Stevens begann darüber zu sprechen, dass der nächste Schritt eine Art Vertrag zwischen ihnen sein würde, in dem sie Regeln bezüglich ihrer Interaktion miteinander festlegten.

„Ich schlage vor , ungefähr zwanzig Sitzungen zu planen. Wir haben auch eine Klinik außerhalb von London, in der Sie an Paartherapieseminaren teilnehmen können. Bitte machen Sie die folgenden Termine mit meiner Sekretärin aus. Ich würde gern noch in dieser Woche mit der Therapie beginnen, wenn dies mit Ihrer Arbeitsplanung zu vereinbaren ist?"

„Gar kein Problem. Wir stehen zu Ihrer vollsten Verfügung", brachte Sherlock süßlich hervor.

„Ich möchte, dass jeder von Ihnen ein Tagebuch führt, in dem Sie notieren, welche Ereignisse zwischen den Sitzungen bei Ihnen vorfallen _und_ wovon Sie möchten, dass diese beibehalten werden. Dies können alle möglichen Aktivitäten oder Interaktionen zwischen Ihnen beiden sein. Darüber hinaus möchte ich, dass Sie beide Ihre Wertschätzung füreinander fünfmal täglich ausdrücken. Wir werden dies als Routine in Ihren Tagesablauf implementieren. Wie beispielsweise ‚Ich liebe dich' am Ende jeder Sitzung, am Morgen und beim Zubettgehen zu einander zu sagen."

„Ach du meine Güte", seufzte John.

„Wir müssen dies wirklich versuchen, John. Ich bin verzweifelt." Sherlock nahm Johns Hand dramatisch in seine eigene.

John musste sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht zu lachen. Nicht weil es so witzig war, aber weil es ihn nervös machte.

„Nicht so verzweifelt wie ich, kann ich dir versichern", gelang es John, ernsthaft zu antworten. Er war wirklich verzweifelt, das Schauspiel zu beenden und wieder dazu zurückzukehren … was auch immer sie waren.

„Ich liebe dich, John", sagte Sherlock mit ernstem Gesicht zu ihm.

John seufzte leise. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Während John nicht glauben konnte, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte und mit seinem Schicksal haderte, sah Dr. Stevens so aus, als sei sie erleichtert darüber, dass sie die ersten Schritte genommen hatten, als sie die beiden aus dem Sprechzimmer führte.

* * *

„Also das war absolut Nerv tötend. Als ob jemand die Welt retten oder einen Krieg dadurch beenden könnte, ‚Ich liebe dich' zu sagen und dann einfach wieder von vorn anfangen könnte", beklagte Sherlock sich, als sie das Gebäude verließen.

Vor Johns innerem Auge spielten sich unwillkürlich Szenen aus der direkten Post-Reichenbach Zeit ab. „Manchmal kann jemand genau das, Sherlock", antwortete John sanft. „Nebenbei bemerkt, hast du es nicht etwas zu dramatisch klingen lassen? Es wird uns zerstören? Wirklich?"

„Wir brauchten ein Problem. Du hast ein kreiert. Ich habe nur mitgespielt. Jetzt haben wir eine Tarnung", bemerkte Sherlock.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe ein Problem kreiert? Du _hast_ dieses Problem, weißt du noch?"

„Du hast _das_ Problem auch", parierte Sherlock grinsend.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen? Normalerweise zeigen wir unsere Zuneigung, indem wir unsere Feinde entweder selbst erschießen oder sie mit einer List dazu bringen, sich das Leben zu nehmen? Du weißt hoffentlich, dass wir uns jetzt eine gute Geschichte überlegen werden müssen. Wir werden Dr. Stevens am Freitag sehen und bis dahin hast du dir besser unsere Liebesgeschichte zurechtgelegt."

Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du hast dich in mich verliebt, weil ich mit meinen Wangenknochen so geheimnisvoll bin und weil ich meinen Mantelkragen umschlage, damit ich ‚cool' aussehe. Ende der Geschichte", flüsterte er und machte bei der für ihn ungewohnten Wortwahl mit seinen Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft. Er war wieder in die halb humoristische, halb zynische Art verfallen, die ihm eigen war und mit der er den Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, begegnete. Nichts erinnerte noch an die innige Vertrautheit und die widersprüchlichen Emotionen, die sie kurz zuvor noch erfahren hatten.

„Narr", sagte John.

„Du bist in mich _vernarrt_", erwiderte Sherlock selbstgefällig.

„Arroganter Arsch."

„Obwohl ich dieses Thema liebend gern mit dir weiter diskutieren würde, düse ich mal besser los. Lestrade hat einen Besuch bei David Jones arrangiert. Ich werde wohl spät zurück sein. Warte nicht auf mich, sonst bist du morgen wieder nicht zu gebrauchen." Damit küsste Sherlock John auf die Wange, rief sich ein Taxi und ließ John einmal mehr mit seinen Gedanken zurück.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und eure Kommentare! Viel Spaß mit Kapitel vier. Lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon findet. Danke!**

* * *

Kapitel vier

Als Sherlock zur Essenszeit zurückkehrte, war sein Gesicht sehr bedrückt.

„Du bist früh zurück. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte John ihn besorgt. Er klappte den Laptop, der auf seinen Beinen lag, dicht, und wandte seinem Freund seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Der Detektiv hing seinen Mantel an dem Kleiderhaken an der Tür auf und ließ sich dann in seinen Sessel fallen. „Das ist eine ernstere Angelegenheit, als ich erwartet hatte, John", sagte er. „Es ist nur fair, dir das zu sagen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es für dich nur noch mehr Grund ist, dich kopfüber in die Gefahr zu stürzen. Ich sollte meinen John ja inzwischen kennen. Aber es besteht Gefahr, und du solltest das wissen."

„Nun, es wäre nicht die erste, die wir miteinander geteilt haben, Sherlock, und ich hoffe, es wird auch nicht die letzte sein", erwiderte John. "Was ist denn dieses Mal so besonders gefährlich?"

„Ich bin im Yard gewesen, um Lestrade zu sehen. Es mag da drüben zwar gelegentlich an Fantasie und Intuition mangeln, aber man muss ihnen lassen, dass sie eine führende Position inne haben, was Gründlichkeit und Methode angeht. Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass wir in ihren Akten auf die Fährte unseres Freundes stoßen könnten", erklärte Sherlock und legte dabei seine Fingerspitzen unter dem Kinn aneinander. "Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich davon überzeugt bin, dass diese Morde das Werk eines Serienkillers sind?"

„Du hast es _angedeutet_", gab John zu. Sherlock ließ sich immer Zeit, bevor er ihm einen Fall erklärte. Er hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, dass der Detektiv seine Details mit ihm teilen würde, wenn er fand, dass die Zeit dafür reif war.

„Nun ja, ich glaube wir lehnen uns nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, wenn wir dies als Arbeitshypothese annehmen. Du weißt ja, dass man niemals theorisieren sollte, ehe man alle Daten hat. Unvernünftiger Weise verdreht man dann die Fakten, damit sie zu den Theorien passen, anstatt seine Theorien den Fakten anzupassen. Es beeinflusst die Urteilsfähigkeit."

John seufzte. "Ja, das hast du mir schon mehrere Male erklärt." Tatsächlich ging kein Fall vorüber, in dessen Verlauf er John dies nicht vorgehalten hätte.

„Es ist mir sofort in den Sinn gekommen, dass dieser Fall mit dem Londoner Hotel-Mord vor zwei Jahren in Verbindung stehen könnte. Es gab einige Parallelen", erklärte Sherlock. „Nicht, dass der Yard irgendeine Verbindung erkannt hätte."

„Woher weißt _du_ denn davon?", fragte John neugierig.

„Du weißt, dass ich alle wichtigen Kriminalfälle katalogisiere", entgegnete Sherlock.

John nickte. „Ja."

„Ich bin rüber zum Yard, um einige meiner Ideen in Bezug auf den Fall auf ihre Richtigkeit zu überprüfen. Wie gesagt, ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass wir eine Spur unseres Freundes in ihrem Archiv finden würden. Tatsächlich war ich in der Lage, einige Indizienbeweise für eine Verbindung zu sammeln. Allerdings habe ich herausgefunden, dass noch einige andere Morde gab, die mit dem Aldershot Mord in Verbindung stehen könnten. Einige sehr hässliche Morde, John. Ich bin besorgt."

Sherlocks Besorgnis überraschte John. „Es ist doch nicht unser erster Serienmörder, Sherlock", sagte er beschwichtigend.

Der Detektiv blickte ihn aufmerksam an. „Nein, John. Aber dieser ist einer, der in der Lage gewesen ist, dem Gesetz für mehrere Jahre aus dem Weg zu gehen, ohne dass die Polizei auch nur geahnt hätte, dass ein Serienmörder frei rumläuft. Dieser ist listig und gerissen."

John runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du magst es doch, wenn sie clever sind."

„Das tue ich auch. Aber dies ist eine hässliche, gefährliche Sache, und je mehr ich erfahre, desto weniger gefällt sie mir", antwortete Sherlock. Dann beugte er sich vor und seine Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung wie sie es immer taten, wenn er sehr interessiert war. "Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass dies eine einzigartige Chance ist, um den Mörder in die Finger zu kriegen. Mr. und Mrs. Smith haben an einem Paartherapieseminar teilgenommen, dass sich über drei Wochenenden erstreckt. Sie wurden bereits am ersten Wochenende ermordet. Ihr Mörder muss also entweder zum Personal gehören oder zu den Teilnehmern, denn wir wissen, dass sie ihn gekannt haben müssen. Wir können den Platz der Smiths einnehmen, um vor Ort zu ermitteln, und unserer Freund hat keine Ahnung, dass wir ihm auf der Spur sind. Aber ich gebe dir trotzdem mein Wort darauf, dass ich sehr froh sein werde, wenn wir beide wieder gesund und munter zuhause sind."

John hatte eine Ahnung, dass hinter Sherlocks Unbehagen womöglich mehr steckte als der Detektiv gegenwärtig preisgeben wollte. Seine Sorge war gleichermaßen beunruhigend und rührend. „Hast du Greg hiervon erzählt?", fragte er.

„Nein", antwortete Sherlock zögerlich.

„Nein? Warum nicht?", fragte John besorgt.

„Weil ich noch keine Beweise habe, John." Sherlock blickte ihn aufmerksam an. "Außerdem hatte er andere Sachen im Kopf", fügte er vorsichtig hinzu.

John begegnete seinem Blick mit einem Ausdruck von Unglauben. "Was denn zum Beispiel?"

Sherlock zog einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche und gab diesen wortlos an John.

„Was ist das?", fragte John argwöhnisch.

„Die besten Wünsche der Kriminalpolizei zu unserer Verlobung", erklärte Sherlock und verzog das Gesicht.

John sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. „Greg hat es herumerzählt?"

„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er dazu die Möglichkeit bekommen hat. Seine Mitarbeiter haben die Neuigkeiten ganz offensichtlich verbreitet, bevor er überhaupt wieder zurück in der Zentrale war."

„Das ist ja unglaublich!", rief John aus. „Wirklich jeder hat die Karte unterschrieben. Gibt es denn überhaupt niemanden, der nicht davon weiß?"

„Ich glaube nicht, und da es eh schon jeder wusste, hielt Lestrade es wohl für das Beste, gleich ihre Glückwünsche zu schicken."

"Wie überaus rücksichtsvoll von ihm!", stöhnte John. "Was hast du zu ihm gesagt? Bitte sag mir, dass du dich nicht daneben benommen hast."

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich nicht … nun ja … mehr oder weniger. Ich habe möglicherweise etwas zu Anderson und Donovan gesagt", gab Sherlock mit einem schuldbewussten Gesicht zu.

„Das zählt nicht." Und das tat es wirklich nicht, da Sherlock immer entweder den einen oder die andere beleidigte. John hatte ganz einfach akzeptiert, dass jegliche Verbesserung von Sherlocks Manieren die beiden ganz einfach ausschloss.

„Ich wusste, dass es dir nichts ausmachen würde", antwortete Sherlock erleichtert. „Außerdem hatte ich sowieso sehr wenig Zeit, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Tobias Gregson kam rein und die beiden sind in einen Streit geraten. Da habe ich meine Chance ergriffen und mich davon geschlichen. Gut, dass du nicht dabei warst. Die Glückwünsche waren wirklich ziemlich peinlich."

John wollte wirklich gar nicht erst an die Freude der Yarder denken. Er wusste, dass die „Beziehung" zwischen Sherlock und John ihnen viel Vergnügen bereitete. Der Spieleinsatz konnte letzten Endes dann doch ausgeschüttet werden. „Wo wir schon von Peinlichkeiten sprechen. Wir haben noch mehr Karten bekommen", antwortete er und wies zum Sideboard.

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Von wem?"

„Von Harry und Mary, zum Beispiel."

„Mary? Was kann sie denn zu sagen haben?", fragte Sherlock überrascht.

„Harry und sie haben noch immer Kontakt zu einander. Sie muss es ihr erzählt haben. Mary wünscht uns das Allerbeste."

Sherlock blickte ihn unsicher an. „Nicht gut?"

„Gar nicht gut", erklärte John elendig.

„Erklär's mir."

John lächelte humorlos. „Ich habe mich damals mit ihr über uns gestritten. Über unser angebliches Zusammensein. Ich habe es immer vehement bestritten. Diese Verlobung ist wie ein Eingeständnis."

„Willst du sie zurück?", fragte Sherlock alarmiert.

John blickte Sherlock überrascht an. „Nein. Warum sollte ich?"

Der Detektiv atmete hörbar erleichtert aus. „Was ist denn dann das Problem?"

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein? Jeder denkt, dass ich ein Lügner bin, Sherlock. Das ist das Problem."

Sherlock zuckte zur Antwort mit den Schultern. „Sie wird drüber hinweg kommen. Und was deinen Ruf betrifft, so glaube ich nicht, dass jemand von Bedeutung schlecht über dich denken wird."

John war zu müde, um mit Sherlock zu diskutieren. Er wusste, dass es seinem Freund ganz und gar nichts ausmachte, was andere von ihm dachten. Darum entschied er sich, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Ganz nebenbei, was ist eigentlich aus deinem Gespräch mit David Jones geworden?"

„Ach ja, ich habe vergessen, dass ich dir ja noch gar nichts davon erzählt habe. Du färbst auf mich ab. Jetzt fange ich auch schon an, meine Geschichten rückwärts zu erzählen", erklärte Sherlock mit einigen, dramatischen Handbewegungen.

„Ich versichere dir, ich finde deine Geschichten immer sehr deutlich und erleuchtend", antwortete John spöttisch.

Sherlock war jedoch zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, als dass er überhaupt eine unmittelbare Antwort in Bezug auf Johns Bemerkung hätte geben können. „David Jones scheint sehr gebildet zu sein, gute Manieren zu haben und sich rational zu benehmen. Aber leider auch sehr unaufmerksam. Ich sehe wirklich nicht, was Victor in ihm sieht. Er ist eigentlich ziemlich langweilig", sagte Sherlock nachdenklich und machte eine Grimasse. „Eigentlich war er nicht besonders hilfreich für den Fall. Er hat absolut keine Idee, was passiert ist oder wie das passieren konnte. Er hat das Seminar auch nicht selbst gegeben, sondern nur den Introduktionskurs. Also hat er die Smiths nur sehr flüchtig gekannt. Jones hat bestätigt, dass nichts Ungewöhnliches in der Klinik vorgefallen ist. Damit bleiben uns nur meine Ergebnisse der Untersuchung im Yard und unsere ankommende Undercover Operation."

„Victor scheint sich große Sorgen um David zu machen. Ich glaube, dass er ihn sehr gerne hat. Wir können nicht alle deinen hohen Ansprüchen genügen, Sherlock", antwortete John lächelnd. Sherlock hatte ganz offensichtlich eine Art Eifersuchtsanfall. „Vielleicht denkt Victor ja dasselbe von mir?", neckte John ihn.

„Warum sollte er? Du bist nicht unaufmerksam; zumindest nicht so unaufmerksam wie der Rest. Du weißt schon, was ich meine", fügte er schnell hinzu als er John anblickte, dessen Augenbrauen während Sherlocks Aussage immer höher auf seiner Stirn gewandert waren. „Ich schätze, Liebe und Verstand gehen selten Hand in Hand."

„Nun ja, Sherlock, wo die Liebe halt hinfällt", gab John zurück. In Sherlocks Fall traf die Redewendung „Liebe geht durch den Magen" jedenfalls nicht zu. Der Weg zu seinem Herzen ging zweifelsohne ausschließlich über seinen Verstand.

Der Detektiv machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Liebe ist ganz offensichtlich blind. Wie dem auch sei … was hast du eigentlich in meiner Abwesenheit angestellt?"

Sherlock hatte scheinbar entschieden das Thema zu wechseln, bevor John überhaupt auf die Idee kam irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

„Ich habe die Einladungen für die Weihnachtsfeier verschickt. Es wurde ja langsam mal Zeit", antwortete John.

„Was soll das Ganze überhaupt?", erwiderte Sherlock süffisant. „Meiner Meinung nach ist das alles sowieso nur Zeitverschwendung."

„Zweifellos. Aber das wird dir auch nicht weiterhelfen. Du wirst ihnen angemessene Geschenke besorgen und nett sein", ermahnte John ihn mit ernstem Gesicht.

Der Detektiv schmollte. „Offensichtlich. Mir wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, da du mir keine Wahl lässt."

„Du musstest doch so nötig einen Ring auf meinen Finger stecken, weißt du noch?", entgegnete John ungerührt.

Der Detektiv war jedoch schon wieder in Gedanken vertieft und ignorierte Johns Bemerkung. Einen Moment später schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Ich habe Hunger, John. Hast du schon etwas gegessen?", fragte er plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel.

John betrachtete seinen Freund ungläubig. „Huh? Du? Hungrig? Du hast doch schon etwas zum Frühstück gegessen."

„_Du_ hältst mir doch ewig vor, dass man mit leerem Magen nicht gut arbeiten kann."

„Normalerweise hörst _du_ mir nicht zu."

„Ich höre dir aber jetzt zu. Lass uns ausgehen!" Und damit sprang Sherlock aus seinem Sessel auf und ging mit großen Schritten zur Tür.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Angelo's."

„Der bringt nur wieder Kerzen", protestierte John schwach, aber stand dennoch auf und schnappte sich seine Jacke.

„Na ja, wir hatten auch noch gar keine Zeit, unsere Verlobung so richtig zu feiern", erklärte Sherlock.

„Glaub mir, ich feiere sie täglich …", murmelte John, als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. Draußen, atmete er erst einmal tief ein. Die Luft war frisch und es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien. Baker Street wurde langsam weiß. „Würde es nicht schön sein, zur Abwechslung mal wieder weiße Weihnachten zu haben?", fragte John enthusiastisch. „Wir hatten in Jahren keine mehr."

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, reagierte Sherlock darauf nicht, sondern setzte seinen Weg gedankenverloren fort. Seufzend folgte John seinem Freund. Sie nahmen denselben Weg, den sie auch während ihres allerersten Falls genommen hatten und den sie seitdem viele Male gegangen waren. Sie gingen eng nebeneinander her. Ihre Arme berührten sich dabei unbeabsichtigt und jede Berührung sorgte dafür, dass ein wohliger Schauer über Johns Rücken lief.

Es war ein Spaziergang von fünfzehn Minuten von ihrem Apartment zum Restaurant in Soho. Als sie dort ankamen, hielt Sherlock die Tür grinsend für John auf, der sich dazu entschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

Sie hatten das Restaurant kaum betreten, da wurden sie auch schon stürmisch vom Besitzer ihres Lieblingsrestaurants begrüßt. „Sherlock! Ich habe dich den ganzen Monat noch nicht gesehen, Kumpel. Dachte, du hättest vielleicht ein anderes Plätzchen gefunden, um mit deinem Freund auszugehen."

Der Detektiv seufzte und täuschte ein Lächeln vor. „Er ist nicht mein _Freund_."

John blickte Sherlock erleichtert an.

„Er ist mein _Verlobter_", fügte Sherlock trocken hinzu.

John machte ein langes Gesicht und schloss seine Augen. Mental bereitete er sich auf die wohlbekannte Sturmflut von Enthusiasmus und Freude vor, die zweifelsohne folgen würde, da jeder bislang so reagiert hatte.

„Ach du meine Güte! Das ist ja großartig! Bitte sucht euch einen Platz. Ich bringe euch gleich noch Kerzen. Das ist viel romantischer", rief der Restaurantbesitzer aus. „Wir haben heute Abend auch Livemusik. Ich schicke Francesca gleich zu euch hinüber, dann spielt sie etwas für euch auf der Geige."

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig…", wehrte John alarmiert und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ab.

Angelo klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Aber natürlich ist es das, mein Freund. Du hast den Jackpot geknackt. Er ist einer der berühmtesten Männer des Landes."

John konnte nicht antworten. Sein Mund war trocken. Er entschied, dass es vielleicht der sicherste Weg war, nur durch ein stilles Lächeln zu antworten. _Einer der berühmtesten Männer des Landes. Na großartig. _

Als der Restaurantbesitzer in der Küche verschwunden war, stöhnte John leise. „Aus der Nummer komm ich nie wieder raus."

Sherlock ignorierte seine Bemerkung wiederum und zog den Arzt hinter sich her. „Komm schon, John. Wir nehmen den Tisch am Fenster."

Sie setzten sich an ihren üblichen Tisch und saßen eine Weile schweigend beieinander. Zum Einen, da John immer noch über die Bemerkung in Bezug auf ihre Beziehung nachdachte, zum anderen, da Francesca sich dazu entschlossen hatte, einige grässliche Liebesschnulzen vor ihrem Tisch zu spielen, während sie auf ihr Essen warteten. Zu allem Übel spielte sie auch miserabel. Sherlock bemühte sich gar nicht erst, sein Missfallen zu verbergen. John trat ihm vorsichtshalber unter dem Tisch vors Schienbein, um ihn daran zu hindern, etwas zu ihr zu sagen, was ihm höchstwahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht leid getan hätte und John dagegen umso mehr. Es war Johns Art, ihn für sein selbstgefälliges „Er ist mein Verlobter" bezahlen zu lassen. Unglücklicherweise musste John jedoch an Sherlocks Tortur teilhaben. John war kein Musikexperte, aber Francesca schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus. Beide Männer atmeten erleichtert auf, als Francesca ihre Vorstellung beendete und in die Küche zurückkehrte.

„Warum hast du mich getreten? Das tat weh", beschwerte Sherlock sich.

„Du wolltest sie beleidigen", gab John ausdruckslos zurück.

„Das hätte sie für das, was sie der Violine angetan hat, auch verdient", schmollte Sherlock.

John senkte seine Stimme und blickte den Detektiv streng an. „Du wirst dich benehmen, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin."

Sherlock knurrte nur als Antwort.

Als ihr Essen kam, begannen sie schweigend zu essen. John warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Freund, der wiederum in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. John hütete sich allerdings davor, ihn zu fragen, worüber er nachdachte. Er würde es ihm schon erzählen, wenn er selbst zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war - oder auch nicht.

Sherlock hob plötzlich den Kopf, blickte John eindringlich an und reichte langsam über den Tisch hinüber nach Johns Hand. „John?" Seine Stimme war sanft, sein Ton freundlich. Scheinbar hatte er seinen Entschluss dieses Mal sehr schnell gefasst.

John zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, entzog ihm seine Hand aber nicht. „Ja?"

„Ähm … Ich denke, dass du wissen solltest, dass Victor damals wirklich ein ganz … netter Kerl war", sagte Sherlock mit leiser Stimme und machte dabei den Eindruck, dass er sich gar nicht wohl fühlte.

„Ich verstehe."

„Er und ich … nun ja … wir waren … es war …", stammelte Sherlock. Normalerweise war er nie um Worte verlegen. Für gewöhnlich raste sein Verstand und die Worte verließen ihn mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit.

„Das weiß ich", erwiderte John in einem beruhigenden Ton.

Sherlock war überrascht. „Ach ja?"

"Ich bin vielleicht kein Meister der Deduktion, aber ich bin auch nicht gerade blind", antwortete John mit einem Augurenlächeln.

„Oh."

„So … und was hast du jetzt vor? Wirst du ihn weiterhin sehen, wenn das alles vorbei ist?"

Sherlock blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Nein, warum sollte ich?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil du ihn magst? Vielleicht, weil ihr etwas miteinander teilt?", versuchte John.

„Was auch immer es war, es ist auf jeden Fall vorbei. Victor und ich … das hätte nicht funktioniert. Er hätte meine Arbeit nicht zu schätzen gewusst. Er ist eher der _häusliche_ Typ." Sherlock betonte das Wort „häuslich" mit einem Ton in seiner Stimme, der seine Ablehnung sehr deutlich machte.

„Wahrscheinlich." John konnte sich Victor Trevor auch nicht so richtig vorstellen, wie er Mitten in der Nacht in dunklen, engen Gassen hinter Kriminellen herjagte.

„Er wäre es irgendwann leid gewesen, mich dazu zu bringen, zu essen und zu schlafen, und geduldig zu sein, wenn ich mich langweile", fuhr Sherlock lächelnd fort.

„Vergiss nicht die Körperteile und Experimente", fügte John trocken hinzu.

Beide Männer kicherten und Sherlock zog seine Hand zurück. Die Spannung war gebrochen und John war dafür dankbar. Er musste sich noch immer an diese neue Seite von Sherlock gewöhnen und er stellte sich die Frage, welcher Teil davon echt war, und welcher Teil gespielt.

„Sherlock?"

„Hmmm."

„Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Du weißt schon, die Dinge über Moriarty. Ich weiß, dass es dir schwerfällt, und ich weiß auch, dass du ihn nicht mochtest. Ich hätte das wirklich nicht sagen sollen", entschuldigte sich John.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Es ist nicht von Bedeutung. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast", entgegnete Sherlock und fügte dann hinzu, „War ein ganz schön harter Tag, oder?"

John nickte zustimmend „Ja, allerdings."

„Ich mag die Therapie nicht", kicherte Sherlock.

„Ich auch nicht." John konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich wette, du hättest ihr deine Deduktionen gern ins Gesicht gesagt."

„In der Tat."

John beugte sich vor. „Erzähl mir davon."

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil wir noch eine Weile in der Therapie bei ihr sein werden und ich will nicht, dass du durch das, was ich dir erzählt haben könnte, abgelenkt bist."

John seufzte. „Seit wann bist du denn so vernünftig?"

„Seitdem du mich verdorben hast", antwortete Sherlock ernsthaft. Seine Augen ruhten mit einem Ausdruck auf John, den er als gequält umschrieben hätte, hätte ihn jemand gefragt.

John hatte den Eindruck, dass Sherlock noch etwas anderes sagen wollte, aber der Detektiv wandte seinen Blick nach einem Augenblick von ihm ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Essen zu.

* * *

Später im Bett konnte John nicht einschlafen, obwohl er nach seinem Therapieabenteuer des Tages erschöpft war. Er hörte wie der Detektiv unten im Wohnzimmer Geige spielte. Als er der Musik eine Weile gelauscht hatte, erkannte John die Melodie als eines der Lieder, die Francesca am Abend gespielt hatte. Im Unterschied zu der Italienerin spielte Sherlock jedoch fehlerlos.

Als sie vom Restaurant zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sie Mrs. Hudson dabei erwischt, wie sie das Appartement mit Girlanden und Ballons geschmückt hatte. John vermutete, dass auch Mrs. Turner hierbei involviert gewesen war. Sie hatte es bei weiten damit übertrieben. Girlanden mit roten und weißen Herzen und Ballons in Herzform schmückten das Wohnzimmer nun, und ein großes Banner, auf dem „Herzlichen Glückwunsch" stand, zierte den Spiegel über dem Kamin. Da Mrs. Hudson jedoch ihre wahre Freude an ihren Dekorationen gefunden hatte, hatten die Männer es nicht übers Herz gebracht, diese gleich wieder zu entfernen.

Und als wäre die Therapie und die Dekorationen nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, konnte man, wenn man es recht betrachtete, sogar sagen, dass er soeben ein offizielles Date mit Sherlock gehabt hatte – auch wenn dieser ihm nur scherzhaft erzählt hatte, dass sie essen gehen würden, um ihre Verlobung zu feiern.

_Ein Date. Händchenhalten. Wangenküsse. Eine Verlobung. Seltsame Dinge geschahen in diesen Tagen in der Baker Street._

Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, hatte er sich offensichtlich auch noch an die Anwesenheit des Detektivs in seinem Bett gewöhnt, denn besagtes Bett fühlte sich ohne ihn seltsam leer an und er konnte nicht einschlafen.

Sherlock Holmes hingegen war ein Mann, der tage-, oder sogar eine ganze Woche lang ohne Schlaf ausharren konnte, solange ihn ein ungelöstes Problem beschäftigte. Er beleuchtete es von allen Seiten, wälzte es hin und her, war unermüdlich, das Beweismaterial neu zu ordnen, bis er die Lösung endlich gefunden oder sich überzeugt hatte, dass die Beweismittel ungenügend waren. John befürchtete, dass er sich auch jetzt zu einer Nachtsitzung vorbereiten könnte – oder noch schlimmer, zu einem nächtlichen Geigenspiel.

Komm ins Bett. J

Warum? S

Weil es schon spät ist. J

Ich bin nicht müde. S

Ich aber schon. J

Warum schläfst du dann nicht? S

Weil ich nicht einschlafen kann. J

Komm dann nach unten. S

Nein. Komm du nach oben. J

Warum führen wir dieses Gespräch? S

Weil ich nicht einschlafen kann. J

Das ist auch kein Wunder, wenn du nicht aufhörst, mir zu simsen. S

Das Bett ist kalt. J

Vermisst du mich in deinem Bett? S

Interessant. S

KOMM EINFACH NACH OBEN OKAY? J

SOFORT. J

John erhielt keine neue SMS, aber hörte den Detektiv einige Minuten später auf der Treppe. Als er die Schlafzimmertür öffnete, konnte John seine lange, schlanke Figur im gedämmten Licht erkennen, das von den Straßenlaternen kam und den Raum schwach erhellte.

„Hier bin ich", verkündete Sherlock.

„Das kann ich sehen. Und das würdige ich sehr, Sherlock. Würdest du dich jetzt bitte ganz einfach hinlegen und versuchen zu schlafen? Ich bin hundemüde", erwiderte John.

Wortlos schloss Sherlock die Tür und legte sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes hin.

Plötzlich fühlte John wie Sherlock sich ihm langsam näherte, bis er dessen Atem spüren konnte.

„Ich schätze es sehr, dass du das zu würdigen weißt", flüsterte Sherlock in einem flirtenden Ton in Johns Ohr.

John zuckte zusammen und fühlte wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. Sherlocks tiefe Baritonstimme und das Fühlen von dessen Atem in Johns Nacken, sorgten bei John für Gänsehaut. Er errötete unwillkürlich und war dankbar dafür, dass es zu dunkel war, um gesehen zu werden.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel fünf

Sherlock steckte den Kopf zur Küchentür hinein. „Ich bin dann mal eben zu Tesco. Wir haben keine Milch mehr. Brauchst du sonst noch irgendwas?", fragte er und blickte John erwartungsvoll an.

John drehte sich überrascht um. „Du? Zu Tesco?", fragte er seinerseits und fügte nach einem Moment noch hinzu, „Die Milch ist schon wieder alle?"

„Brauchte ich für ein Experiment", erwiderte der Detektiv.

John hob abwehrend die Hand und wandte sich wieder dem Küchenschrank zu. „Ich will's gar nicht erst wissen. Bring Kaffee mit, okay?", antwortete er und nahm die Kaffeedose aus dem Schrank. Als er diese öffnete, fand er im Inneren einen Zettel, auf dem „Ich liebe dich" unverkennbar in der ordentlichen Handschrift von Sherlock geschrieben stand.

_Was zum Teufel …_

John bekam jedoch keine Gelegenheit dazu, seinen Freund danach zu fragen. Sherlock war bereits auf dem Weg nach Draußen und rief nur noch „Kein Problem" von der Treppe zu ihm hinauf.

„Ah, Sherlock. Ich muss mit dir sprechen", hörte John im Erdgeschoss jemanden in einer ihm sehr wohlbekannten Stimme sagen, da die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung wieder einmal sperrangelweit offen stand, und dieser Jemand war unmissverständlich Mycroft. John konnte sein Pech gar nicht fassen.

Die gedämpfte Stimme des Detektivs drang vom Treppenhaus hinauf an Johns Ohr. .„Ich bin im Handumdrehen zurück, Bruderherz. John ist zuhause. Mach's dir doch solange gemütlich."

John konnte die gezwungene Freundlichkeit in Sherlocks Stimme hören. Ganz offensichtlich war dieser noch immer über Mycrofts Reaktion in Bezug auf ihre Verlobung verärgert. Mycrofts Antwort war nicht hörbar, doch einen Moment später hörte er dessen charakteristischen Schritte auf der Treppe. In dem Moment, in dem Mycroft das Wohnzimmer betrat, fand John unglücklicherweise eine weitere Notiz, auf der „Ich liebe dich" stand.

„Guten Morgen, John."

John zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Morgen, Mycroft. Kaffee?"

„Ja, vielen Dank.", antwortete dieser mit dem ihm eigenen Lächeln, das Freund und Feind gleichermaßen und regelmäßig in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. „Und hast du dich schon an die neue Häuslichkeit gewöhnt?"

Scheinbar amüsierte Sherlocks Bruder sich prächtig.

„Wenn Sherlock in der Nähe ist?", lachte John trocken und lächelte ihn dann aufrichtig an. „Du kennst doch deinen Bruder."

„Wie geht es ihm denn so?", erkundigte sich Mycroft.

John nahm unterdessen eine weitere Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank, wo er einen dritten Zettel fand. „Nun ja", seufzte er und hielt seine drei Notizen hoch, „er hat sich scheinbar dazu entschlossen, mir heute Mitteilungen zu schicken. Es handelt sich ganz offensichtlich um Liebeserklärungen. Er hat wahrscheinlich wieder zu viel Blödsinn im Fernsehen gesehen oder irgendetwas Dubioses zum Thema gelesen. Er übertreibt es auf jeden Fall ein Bisschen. Er ist nicht sich so richtig er selbst. Ich meine im Übertreiben schon, aber nicht mit den Zetteln."

John fand selber, dass das eine ziemlich vage Erklärung war, als er sich selbst zuhörte. Was Mycroft wohl wieder denken musste?

Der lächelte jedoch noch immer. „Aha", antwortete er mehrdeutig und fragte dann mit einer weiten Handbewegung, „Ganz nebenbei, was ist eigentlich mit eurer Wohnung passiert?"

„Mrs. Hudson hielt es für eine gute Idee, die Wohnung zu schmücken, um unsere … nun ja … Verlobung zu feiern."

„Aha, das ist sehr freundlich von ihr. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat es nur gut gemeint", erwiderte Mycroft diplomatisch.

John hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, sich vorzustellen, dass diese ganze Affäre für Mycroft sein musste, wie sein Geburtstag und Weihnachten an einem Tag.

„Ja, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es so war. Allerdings ist das hier nicht wirklich unser Stil …", antwortete John und ging nochmals in die Küche hinüber, um einige Augenblicke später mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee zurückzukehren.

„Lass mich den Tisch erst einmal sauber machen. Man weiß ja nie, ob Sherlock heute Morgen an einem Experiment gearbeitet hat oder nicht", sagte er nicht nur, weil das wirklich so war, sondern auch in der Hoffnung, vom Thema abzulenken.

Während er die Oberfläche abwischte, griff er mit der anderen Hand unter den Tisch, um die Zeitungen hervorzuziehen. In der Baker Street konnte man absolut überall Zeitungen finden. Sherlock hatte die furchtbare Angewohnheit, um diese zu sammeln und dann, wenn er sie ausgelesen hatte, irgendwo hinzuwerfen. In diesem Fall hatte er sie zum späteren Nachschlagen unter dem Wohnzimmertisch „aufbewahrt", unter welchem John eine weitere Notiz fand und seufzte.

Mycroft kicherte in sich hinein.

John ging zurück in die Küche und holte sein Handy zum Vorschein, um Sherlock eine SMS zu schicken.

_Unter dem Tisch? Also wirklich! J_

„Du bringst ganz offensichtlich das Allerbeste in ihm hervor", rief Mycroft ihm neckend hinterher. „Er muss sich dir gegenüber doch gewiss früher bereits erklärt haben. Immerhin seid ihr verlobt."

_Du hast sie gefunden. Gut, John! Ich bin beeindruckt. S_

„Du kennst deinen Bruder. Er ist nicht gerade der romantische Typ. Er zeigt seine Gefühle, indem er ein- oder zweimal im Jahr die Milch kauft, um sich zu entschuldigen. Gefühle sind eher unterschwellig", erzählte John Mycroft, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. „Aber er hat in letzter Zeit gar nichts Verwerfliches getan. Also gibt es gar keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Trotzdem ist er los, um einzukaufen. Und er macht mir Liebeserklärungen. Wahrscheinlich hat er vor, irgendein Experiment durchzuführen, das ich nicht besonders mögen werde, und er entschuldigt sich schon mal im Voraus", sagte John mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gast.

Mycroft verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Du begreifst ihn sehr gut. Klingt ganz nach ihm." Er dachte wohl an einige seiner eigenen nervenzerreißenden Erfahrungen mit seinem Bruder.

John hingegen dachte, dass es etwas mit dem aktuellen Fall zu tun haben musste. Andererseits konnte man sich bei Sherlock nie wirklich sicher sein.

_Planst du irgendeins deiner fragwürdigen Experimente und entschuldigst dich schon mal bevor du es durchführst? J_

_Warum sims ich dir überhaupt, wenn dein Bruder hier ist? J_

John stellte das Milchkännchen und die Zuckerdose, in der er beim Abheben des Deckels eine weitere Liebeserklärung von Sherlock fand, auf den Tisch. Er seufzte laut auf.

Mycroft konnte ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken.

_Nein, das tue ich nicht. Keine Ahnung warum du mir simst, wenn mein Bruder bei dir ist ;-) Nebenbei, welche Kaffeemarke benutzen wir eigentlich? Es gibt hier viel zu viel Auswahl. S_

„Er hat mir gerade ein Smiley geschickt", murmelte John ungläubig. „Er schickt nie Smileys."

_Taylor's. Also ich hoffe wirklich, dass du keine Drogen genommen hast, mein Lieber! J_

_John! S_

_Sorry. Wie viele Notizen hast du noch versteckt? J_

_;-) __S_

„Ganz offensichtlich habe ich noch nicht alle gefunden", sagte John zu seinem zukünftigen Schwager und setzte sich ihm dann gegenüber, um sich mit ihm darüber zu unterhalten, wie die Dinge in der Baker Street und Whitehall standen.

* * *

„Ah, Sherlock. Wir waren gerade dabei, dein neugefundenes, romantisches Selbst zu bewundern", sagte Mycroft zur Begrüßung zu seinem Bruder, als dieser den Raum mit den Einkäufen in der Hand betrat.

„Sehr witzig, Mycroft", knurrte Sherlock als Antwort.

„Nein, ganz ehrlich, ich wusste nicht, dass du es in dir hast."

„Ganz sicher würde ich das nicht mit _dir_ teilen."

An dieser Stelle beschloss John, einzugreifen. „Kaffee, Sherlock?" Er begann sich ab und an schon selbst wie ein Berater zu fühlen, wenn die beiden in der Nähe waren.

„Ja, danke dir, Liebling", erwiderte Sherlock süßlich lächelnd.

„Keine Kosenamen", warnte John ihn und zog sich in die Küche zurück, um eine weitere Kanne Kaffee zu kochen. Sherlock folgte ihm mit der Milch.

„Wie ich sehe hast du sie noch nicht alle gefunden", bemerkte Sherlock, als er über Johns Schulter einen Blick auf dessen Sammlung von Liebeserklärungen warf, die auf der Arbeitsplatte lagen.

„Du übertreibst es wirklich ein bisschen", entgegnete John.

„Na ja, zumindest kannst du dich nicht darüber beschweren, dass ich dir nicht sage, wie ich empfinde …", antwortete Sherlock grinsend und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Er war ganz offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Der arme John war von deiner … Handlungsweise ein wenig überwältigt, lieber Bruder. Lass mich dir einen Rat geben. _Eine_ Notiz am Tag ist vollkommen angemessen."

„Nur eine?"

„Ja."

„Geistlos. Langweilig. Vorhersehbar."

Mycroft rollte seine Augen.

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier?", fragte Sherlock.

„Um dir ein Geschenk zu überreichen."

„Ich habe nicht Geburtstag und für Weihnachten ist es auch noch ein bisschen früh", betonte Sherlock.

John konnte selbst in der Küche stehend erkennen, dass sein Freund sich große Mühe gab, so uninteressiert wie möglich auszusehen, nur um seinen Bruder zu ärgern.

„Du wirst heiraten. Großvater hat dich in seinem Testament bedacht wie du weißt. Er hat dir seine Taschenuhr zusammen mit anderen Dingen hinterlassen, die dir und deinem … Ehepartner übergeben werden sollten, falls du jemals heiraten solltest. Es handelt sich um eine sehr wertvolle Sammlung, die du immer gewollt hast, als du noch ein Kind warst. Er vermachte dir außerdem einen nicht unerheblichen Geldbetrag", erklärte Mycroft unaufhörbar lächelnd.

„Genau betrachtet, werde ich eine registrierte Partnerschaft eingehen, was nicht wirklich eine Ehe ist", erwiderte Sherlock trotzig.

„Oh, mache dir keine Sorgen. Ich arbeite an der Legalisierung gleichgeschlechtlicher Ehen. Schon bald wirst du in der Lage sein, den lieben John richtig zu heiraten."

„Das wirst du nicht für mich tun." Sherlock funkelte seinen Bruder an.

Mycroft hielt dem Blick seines Bruders stand. „Lass es mich so formulieren: Es sorgt für eine neue Motivation", parierte er.

Sherlock blickte verdrießlich drein. „Großartig. Lass mich wissen, wenn's soweit ist."

John betrat den Raum, nachdem er dem letzten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte. Mycroft war wirklich der Teufel in Menschengestalt.

„Dein Kaffee, Sherlock."

„Danke."

„Möchtest du auch noch ein bisschen, Mycroft?"

„Nein danke, John. Ich bin spät dran. Ich werde dein Geschenk hier lassen. Du kannst es öffnen wann immer dir danach ist."

„Ähm … okay."

„Nochmals meine Glückwünsche an euch beide. Lasst mich das nochmals in aller Deutlichkeit sagen. Ich will absolut keine Missverständnisse in Bezug auf dieses Thema haben. Ich gebe euch meinen Segen", erklärte Mycroft feierlich.

„Als ob ich dich darum bitten würde", murmelte Sherlock.

„Ich gebe ihn euch trotzdem. John soll wissen, dass er in unserer Familie sehr willkommen ist", entgegnete Mycroft entschieden und wandte sich dann an John, „Du bist der richtige Mann."

„Ähm … sehr gut. Ah, danke, Mycroft", stammelte John. Der Mann ging ihm momentan wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Ja, vielen Dank, Mycroft", erwiderte Sherlock. Dabei zog er jede Silbe übertrieben in die Länge.

„Ach, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen … Ihre Majestät und der Premierminister senden ihre herzlichsten Glückwünsche zu eurer anstehenden Hochzeit. Ich glaube sie werden in Kürze ihren Gruß entbieten", sagte Mycroft. „Nun gut, ich muss gehen. Versuche in der Zwischenzeit, John nicht mit deinem Stalking zu Tode zu erschrecken, ja? Bis bald, Sherlock. Bis bald, John."

John stöhnte auf als Mycroft zur Tür hinaus war. „Jetzt wissen auch noch die Königin und ihr Heer darüber Bescheid. Du hast mir gesagt, ‚nur unsere Freunde und Verwandte', nicht der Großraum London. Also wirklich, Sherlock. Was war das denn gerade?"

„Zweifellos der Versuch, zu beweisen, dass er Recht hat", erwiderte Sherlock und fixierte die Stelle, an der wenige Augenblicke zuvor sein Bruder gestanden hatte.

„Womit?", fragte John unbehaglich.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht", murmelte Sherlock finster.

„Weiß er über den Fall Bescheid?"

„Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Für gewöhnlich macht er sich keine Aufzeichnungen über meine Fälle. Das machst du ja schon … Wie dem auch sei. Er wird alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um dafür zu sorgen, dass du und ich beieinander bleiben."

„Warum muss er sich nur immer überall einmischen?"

„Weil er Mycroft ist", erklärte Sherlock nüchtern.

„Weil er _dein _Bruder ist. Was das betrifft, seid ihr beide gleich."

Sherlock lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Tja, verlobe dich mit dem einen, dann kriegst du den anderen gratis dazu."

„Ich Glücklicher."

* * *

Als sie das Sprechzimmer ihres Therapeuten am späten Nachmittag betraten, begrüßte Dr. Stevens sie freundlich und bot ihnen zwei gegenüberliegende Sessel an. „Lassen Sie uns über die vergangenen Tage sprechen, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben. Sie beide haben ein Tagebuch über die Dinge geführt, von denen Sie möchten, dass diese fortgeführt werden und Sie haben einander regelmäßig erzählt, was Sie am jeweils anderen besonders schätzen."

„Wir haben zusammen zu Abend gegessen, um unsere Verlobung zu feiern. Das gefiel mir. Ausgehen und zusammen Spaß haben", begann Sherlock.

„Das gefiel mir auch sehr gut. Sherlock hat außerdem Notizen an verschiedenen Stellen in der Wohnung platziert. Mir gefällt die Idee, dass er sich Mühe gegeben hat, um seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen", fuhr John fort.

„Mir gefiel letzte Nacht", sagte Sherlock mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht und betrachtete John. Er versäumte es, näher zu erklären, was möglicherweise zwischen ihnen geschehen oder nicht geschehen war, was wiederum dazu führte, dass John, der gerade einen Schluck Wasser nehmen wollte, zu husten anfing.

„Na, das hört sich doch schon einmal sehr vielversprechend an. Ich möchte, dass Sie beide Übungen fortsetzen, sowohl das Tagebuch als auch das Ausdrücken Ihrer gegenseitigen Wertschätzung. Lassen Sie uns nun fortfahren", sagte Dr. Stevens lächelnd. „Sie haben in unserer ersten Therapiesitzung erwähnt, dass Sie sehr hitzige Auseinandersetzungen haben. Ich möchte das Augenmerk mit Ihnen darauf richten, die Art und Weise, in der Sie sich streiten, zu verändern. Zu allererst, wie beginnt eine solche Auseinandersetzung normalerweise?"

„Sherlock ist entweder arrogant, ignoriert soziale Konventionen oder will ganz einfach nur Recht bekommen", erzählte John ihr und starrte Sherlock verärgert an.

„John ist entweder furchtbar langweilig oder begriffsstutzig", erklärte Sherlock irritiert.

John entschied seinen Kommentar nicht zu beachten und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Dr. Stevens.

„Was passiert in einer dieser hitzigen Auseinandersetzungen?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde wirklich sauer, wenn wir uns streiten. Wir beide schreien uns an. Ich fange an zu fluchen und Sherlock macht irritierende Bemerkungen wie beispielsweise ‚Wie erwachsen, John'. Das bringt mich noch mehr auf die Palme. Unsere Wortgefechte enden für gewöhnlich damit, dass ich so wütend bin, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken oder reden kann und erst einmal rausgehen muss, um abzukühlen", erklärte John ihr.

„Ich schieße auf die Wand", entgegnete Sherlock.

Dr. Stevens hätte den Eindruck bekommen können, dass in ihrer Beziehung körperliche Misshandlung eine Rolle spielte. Glücklicherweise schien sie zu glauben, dass Sherlock nur einen schlechten Scherz gemacht hatte.

John starrte ihn missbilligend an. „Er hockt in der Wohnung und schmollt bis ich zurückkomme."

„Es ist sowohl üblich und normal für Paare, um Konflikte und Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu haben. Der wichtige Faktor ist, wie konstruktiv der Konflikt gelöst wird. Die Art, in der Sie sich streiten, ist definitiv nicht gut für Ihre Beziehung. Ich möchte mit Ihnen an der Verbesserung Ihrer Konfliktmanagementfähigkeite n arbeiten. Ich habe einige Interventionen, die uns dabei helfen werden, dieses Ziel zu erreichen", erklärte Dr. Stevens. „John, wir haben in der letzten Sitzung über Ihre Arbeit gesprochen. Ein stressvoller Alltag kann unsere Art miteinander zu kommunizieren negativ beeinflussen. Wie schätzen Sie Ihren Arbeitsablauf ein?"

John seufzte. „Eigentlich denke ich darüber nach, um eine eigene Praxis zu eröffnen. In Kensington steht eine zum Kauf, die ich zusammen mit Jackson und Anstruhter übernehmen könnte. Der eine arbeitet mit mir in der Praxis, und den anderen kenne ich aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich spüre, dass das möglicherweise das Richtige sein könnte. Ich fange an mich in der Praxis unzufrieden zu fühlen. Ich will mehr." Johns Augen flatterten zu Sherlock, der mit der Entwicklung ihres Gesprächs gar nicht glücklich zu sein schien.

„Du brauchst dort doch überhaupt nicht zu arbeiten, wenn es dir nicht mehr gefällt. Wir verdienen genug Geld mit dem … Beratungsunternehmen. Seit wann denkst du schon darüber nach? Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", erkundigte sich Sherlock.

„Es geht doch nicht ums Geld. Es geht um mich", gab John zurück.

Sherlock fuhr sich mit einer ungeduldigen Geste gegen das Knie. „Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht."

Dr. Stevens ging glücklicherweise dazwischen, bevor die Diskussion sich zu einer Auseinandersetzung entwickeln konnte. Sie fragte sie, näher aneinander heranzurücken und die Hände des jeweils anderen festzuhalten.

John fühlte sich unbehaglich und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Sherlock, der sich scheinbar nicht viel besser fühlte. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, aber sie rückten ihre Stühle näher aneinander heran und nahmen schweigend die Hände des anderen in ihre eigenen. John fühlte wie ihm warm wurde und versuchte, seinen Blick auf einen Punkt hinter Sherlock zu richten und nicht in dessen Augen zu schauen. Sherlock so nahe zu sein, erinnerte ihn an die vergangene Nacht. Ihm in die Augen zu blicken wäre möglicherweise eine ganz schlechte Idee gewesen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass er bereits errötet war, und da dem Detektiv niemals etwas entging, versuchte er es tunlichst zu vermeiden, komplett rot anzulaufen.

Sie begann die Übung damit, Sherlock zu fragen, den Druck, Stress und Kummer, der auf ihm lastete, zu fühlen. Er tat sich schwer mit der Aufgabe. Gefühle waren nicht sein Ding und John nahm an, dass er sie für gewöhnlich sicher in seinem Gedächtnispalast unterbrachte.

John fühlte sich mittlerweile wieder wohl genug, um ein oder zwei Blicke auf seinen Freund zu werfen. Sherlock sah sehr unwohl aus. Dr. Stevens forderte ihn auf, sich für eine Minute vorzustellen, dass John wirklich eine eigene Praxis eröffnete. John bemerkte, dass Sherlock sehr schnell anfing, sein zunehmendes Unbehagen zu spüren. Seine Hände wurden schweißnass.

Sie fragte ihn, dieses Gefühl festzuhalten, und zu John zu sagen, „Ich möchte nicht, dass du eine Praxis eröffnest, weil …" und den Satz automatisch zu beenden, ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken.

Er sagte, „Ich möchte nicht, dass du eine Praxis eröffnest, weil du nicht mehr genügend Zeit für mich haben wirst."

Sie bat ihn den Satz fortzusetzen, und er sagte, „Ich möchte nicht, dass du eine Praxis eröffnest, weil du nicht mehr genügend Zeit für mich haben wirst, und weil ich dich brauche."

Sie bat ihn dann, das Gefühl festzuhalten und den Satz zu beenden, „Du wirst nicht genug Zeit für mich haben und .." Er sagte sofort, „ … du wirst mich letzten Endes verlassen."

Sie bat ihn, das näher zu erläutern. „Du wirst mich verlassen, weil …"

„Du wirst mich verlassen, weil du jemanden finden wirst, der liebenswürdig, nett und charmant ist. Jemand, der perfekt zu dir passt, und dann wirst du anfangen, uns zu bereuen."

Dr. Stevens wandte sich John zu, der aufgrund von Sherlocks Worten völlig perplex war. Sie bat John, sich einen Moment neueren Datums vorzustellen, in dem ihre Beziehung unter einem besonderen Druck gestanden hatte. Sobald er diesen Moment vor Augen hatte, bat sie ihn, das Bild von sich, als er sich betrübt gefühlt hatte, zu visualisieren und nichts daran zu ändern. Sie fragte ihn, sich vorzustellen wie es sein würde, keine eigene Praxis zu eröffnen. Er erzählte ihr, dass das schwer für ihn war und er ein banges Gefühl in der Brust bekam. Dabei bemühte John sich noch immer, Sherlocks Blick zu entweichen.

Sie bat ihn, dieses Gefühl in der Brust festzuhalten und zu versuchen, zu Sherlock zu sagen, „Wenn ich nicht meinen eigenen Weg gehe …" und den Satz, sich selbst beenden zu lassen. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und sagte dann, „Wenn ich nicht meinen eigenen Weg gehe, werde ich meine Unabhängigkeit verlieren und du wirst anfangen, mich langweilig und stumpfsinnig zu finden."

Sie bat ihn, das näher zu erklären, und schlug vor, zu Sherlock zu sagen, „Ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit deinen Weg gehen, oder ich werde meine Unabhängigkeit verlieren und du wirst anfangen, mich langweilig und stumpfsinnig zu finden."

John sagte, dass es sich war anfühlte, das zu sagen.

Sie bat ihn dann, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. „Selbst wenn es dich unter Druck setzt oder dich verärgert oder traurig macht, kann ich nicht immer deinen Weg gehen. Wenn ich aufhöre für mein eigenes Leben aufzukommen, werde ich meine Unabhängigkeit verlieren und …"

„ … werde ich dich am Ende verlieren", vollendete John den Satz.

Keiner von ihnen hatte im Vorfeld der Sitzungen eine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass dies stimmte. Entgegen ihrer einleitenden Aussage, dass sie sich niemals voneinander trennen würden und dass sie fürchteten, ihre Probleme könnten sie kaputt machen, waren ihre Ängste vom jeweils anderen verlassen zu werden, ganz offensichtlich irgendwo tief im Inneren verborgen gewesen. Sie waren beide geschockt und verwirrt über diese Entdeckung.

Dr. Stevens fasste dies alles für sie auf einer Karteikarte zusammen, die sie täglich lesen sollten. Sie bat die beiden, sie zu korrigieren und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Worte, die sie wählten, vollkommen wahr waren. Letztendlich einigten sie sich auf, „John befürchtet, dass Sherlock sein Interesse an ihm verliert und sich von ihm trennt, wenn er kein unabhängiges Leben aufrecht erhält, was dazu führt, dass Sherlock das Gefühl hat, John distanziere sich von ihm und ihrem Leben, und sich noch schlechter fühlt". Dr. Stevens bat sie dies nur als wahr anzuerkennen und nicht sofort zu versuchen, irgendetwas daran zu verändern.

„Ich möchte zusammenfassen, was Sie heute über Kommunikation gelernt haben. Kritik, Abwehrhaltung, Missachtung und Vorwürfe sind Gift für eine Beziehung. Andererseits kann es Ihnen helfen, ihre Ziele in der Beziehung zu verwirklichen, wenn Sie einander Ihre Gefühle zeigen. Halten Sie sich nicht zurück, Ihrem Partner Ihre positiven Gefühle zu zeigen. Wenn Sie negative Gefühle haben, atmen Sie tief durch. Fragen Sie sich selbst, welche Ängste dahinter liegen. Denken Sie daran, freundlich zu sein und Ihre Worte bedächtig zu wählen. Wahre Intimität zu erreichen, erfordert, einen Teil von sich selbst zu öffnen, der zart und leicht verletzbar ist. Seien Sie bereit, Ihre Verantwortlichkeit für Ihren Teil an einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zu übernehmen und sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis dies zu Ihrer zweiten Natur bei Auseinandersetzungen geworden ist. Sie werden dies täglich üben müssen", erzählte sie ihnen. Sie gab ihnen eine Checkliste mit, die sie während ihrer nächsten Auseinandersetzung benutzen sollten und gab ihnen den Rat, eine Pause einzulegen, sobald sie anfingen, sich überwältigt zu fühlen.

„Vielleicht möchten Sie sich jetzt in den Arm nehmen, wo Sie einander offenbart haben, welche Ängste hinter Ihrer Auseinandersetzung stecken." Sie lächelte sie ermutigend an.

Ein weiterer peinlicher Moment folgte. Beide Männer starrten einander an. Wortlos beugte Sherlock sich vor und schlug seine Arme um John, der noch immer erstaunt war. Er zwang sich dazu, die Umarmung zuzulassen und sich zu ihm hin zu neigen. Es war nicht ihre erste Umarmung, denn er hatte ihn umarmt, als er von den Toten zurückgekehrt war – und nachdem er ihm mit der Faust einen harten Schlag verpasst hatte.

Aber diese Umarmung war nicht freudig; sie war beinahe zärtlich und schüchtern und suggerierte eine ganz andere Art der Zuneigung. Er fühlte Sherlocks Wärme und atmete seinen Geruch ein. John konnte nicht umhin, zu erröten, da er sich selbst dabei ertappte, wie er unwillkürlich tief einatmete.

„Konstruktive Konfliktlösung fördert emotionale Intimität und ist ein wichtiger Baustein für Paare, um ein erfülltes Sexleben zu verwirklichen. Sie beide sind bereits dabei, Dinge zu tun, um den Grad der sexuellen Zufriedenheit in ihrer Beziehung zu verbessern. Indem Sie die Art und Weise verbessern, wie Sie einen Konflikt handhaben, verbessern Sie auch Ihr Sexleben. Was halten Sie davon, als Hausaufgabe miteinander intim zu sein?"

Sherlock stimmte dem zu. John schwieg weiterhin und entwirrte sich aus Sherlocks Umarmung.

„Intim zu sein bedeutet nicht nur Sex zu haben. Es kann bedeuten, sich zu berühren, sich zu umarmen, miteinander zu kuscheln, Nachrichten zu bekommen und zu schicken, und so weiter. Ich möchte, dass Sie einige dieser intimen Nicht-Sex Handlungen in Ihren Tagesablauf integrieren. Dies wird Ihnen mit der Übung helfen", erklärte sie und gab ihnen eine Art Handbuch.

Ganz offensichtlich gab es für alles ein Handbuch oder eine Checkliste.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich auf diese Art von intimen Handlungen fokussieren. Später werde ich Sie bitten Freizeit einzuplanen, um sich die Zeit zu nehmen, herauszufinden, was Ihre Vorlieben und Abneigungen sind. Was halten Sie von dieser Hausaufgabe?"

John zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und erzählte ihr, dass er mit Intimität einverstanden war. Im Geiste machte er sich jedoch eine Notiz, zu versuchen, einige Nachtschichten in der Praxis zu bekommen, für den Fall, dass Sherlock wirklich einige der Übungen ausprobieren wollte. Glücklicherweise hatte John auf diesem Gebiet genug Erfahrung, um sich bis zur nächsten Sitzung einige Geschichten auszudenken.

„Sehr gut. Bitte versuchen Sie sich auf den Spaß zu konzentrieren, den es macht, zusammen zu sein und miteinander intim zu sein."

* * *

Später in der Nacht, konnte John nicht einschlafen. Er hörte den sanften und gleichmäßigen Atem von Sherlock neben sich, aber wusste, dass auch dieser nicht schlief. John seufzte und fuhr damit fort, auf einen Punkt an der Decke zu starren, den er nicht wirklich erkennen konnte. „Mary war perfekt. Sie war fehlerlos", flüsterte er leise. „Aber alles woran ich denken konnte, war, dass ich dich zurückhaben wollte."

Manchmal war es einfacher, Dinge wie diese im Schutz der Dunkelheit zu sagen.

Sherlock gab keine Antwort. Manchmal war es einfacher, Dinge wie diese im Dunkeln zu hören.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel sechs

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte John allein. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Verlobung, dass er sich nicht in einer kompromittierenden Situation mit seinem Freund wiederfand. Vermutlich hatten sie dennoch eng umschlungen geschlafen, aber da Sherlock bereits aufgestanden war, ohne ihn zu wecken, würden sie diese Tatsache wohl beide totschweigen.

Sie tanzten nun schon seit Tagen umeinander herum, und John wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er war sich nicht sicher wie er darüber dachte, allein aufzuwachen. Er wusste auch nicht, was er von diesen Gefühlen der Unsicherheit halten sollte. Eine Woche zuvor war alles noch so einfach gewesen. Sie waren nur Freunde gewesen. Die besten Freunde. Komplizen. Waffenbrüder. Jetzt aber waren sie miteinander verlobt und der Großraum London, inklusive Königin und Regierung, feierten ihr Liebschaft. Es gab da noch etwas anderes, das in Johns Kopf herum spukte: Eine sanfte Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm immer wieder, dass es sich nicht so verkehrt anfühlte, wie es sollte.

Er stöhnte leise auf. Zwischen ihnen beiden und in seinem Kopf spielte sich so viel ab, dass ihm all die Gedanken Kopfschmerzen bereiteten. So sehr er auch wollte, er konnte jedoch nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben und sich verstecken.

John atmete tief durch, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das zerzauste Haar und stand dann auf, bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte. Er musste zu seiner Schicht in die Praxis und versuchen, dort einige Nachtnotdienste zu ergattern - nur für alle Fälle.

Er versuchte sich ein Beispiel an Sherlock zu nehmen und seine Gedanken für eine spätere Analyse abzuspeichern.

Als er nach einer kurzen Dusche nach unten kam, fand er seinen Freund am Küchentisch sitzend, über eines seiner Chemieexperimente gebeugt, vor. Ein kurzer Blick über dessen Schulter sagte ihm, dass dieses Mal keine Körperteile darin verwickelt waren.

_Gott sei Dank!_

„Morgen, Sherlock."

Keine Antwort.

John seufzte. Ganz offensichtlich war er wieder einmal für seine Umwelt unerreichbar und ging vollkommen in seinem Experiment auf.

„Tee?"

Keine Antwort.

John gab es auf, mit Sherlock zu kommunizieren, nahm seinen Tee und seinen Toast mit ins Wohnzimmer und begann die Tageszeitung zu lesen, während er frühstückte.

Plötzlich hörte er nacheinander einen lauten Knall und dann wie sein Freund etwas – wahrscheinlich Petrischalen – leise fluchend in den Mülleimer warf. Das Experiment war allem Anschein nach nicht ganz laut Plan verlaufen.

Ein Blick über den Rand seiner Zeitung zeigte ihm, dass Sherlock schweratmend in der Küche über die Spüle gebeugt stand. Seine Hände ruhten dabei auf der Arbeitsplatte.

John legte die Zeitung beiseite und studierte seinen Freund amüsiert. „Sherlock, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Bestens", erwiderte Sherlock endlich.

John kannte ihn viel zu gut, um ihm das abzukaufen. Die Lüge stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sherlock machte den Eindruck als ob eine Art innerer Kampf in ihm wütete. Er schien verärgert und aufgeregt zu sein, und vielleicht sogar ein wenig konfus. Wenn etwas mit Sicherheit feststand, dann dass Sherlock etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Wenn du das sagst…", antwortete John seufzend. Er wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, den Detektiv zu drängen. Er würde es ihm in seinem eigenen Tempo erzählen – oder überhaupt nicht.

„Ich habe gerade einen Fehler gemacht. Das Experiment ist ruiniert", erklärte Sherlock mit gepresster Stimme.

John runzelte die Stirn, da er wusste, dass dies nur die offensichtliche Wahrheit war. Sie tanzten offenbar wieder. „Das kann jedem passieren – sogar den Besten", erwiderte er nach einem Moment.

„Ich kann mir keine Fehler erlauben", murmelte Sherlock finster.

Und diese wenigen Worte waren eine kurze Zusammenfassung seiner gesamten Kindheit, dachte John bitter. Er glaubte nicht in Sherlocks Behauptung, ein Soziopath zu sein. Er glaubte nicht einmal mehr, dass er das Asperger - Syndrom hatte. John sah ihn ganz einfach als eine Person, der schlechte Dinge widerfahren waren, und die sich darum von anderen zurückgezogen und eine Festung um sich herum erbaut hatte. Ein mächtiges, hohes und hoffnungsloses Bollwerk. Im Lauf der Jahre ihrer Bekanntschaft waren jedoch ganz allmählich Haarrisse in einigen der Mauern entstanden und die Steine begonnen langsam herabzustürzen. Dahinter verbarg sich ein sehr verletzlicher, sehr menschlicher Mann.

Was auch immer im Moment zwischen ihnen geschah, was auch immer sie waren oder in der Zukunft werden würden, John wusste eine Sache ganz sicher: Er würde sein eigenes Leben noch immer ohne jeden Zweifel und frohen Mutes aufgeben, um das seines Freundes zu schützen. Er war noch immer des beste Mann, den er kannte.

„Es ist in Ordnung Fehler zu machen. Du kannst von ihnen lernen und dich selbst verbessern", erzählte John ihm beruhigend und versuchte dabei seinen Ton unbeschwert klingen zu lassen. „Du musst nicht perfekt sein. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, perfekt ist langweilig."

Sherlock ließ seine Schultern fallen und die Spannung ebbte langsam weg.

„Ich glaube, eine Tasse Tee könnte dir nicht schaden", sagte John und ging in die Küche, um ihm eine Tasse zu holen. Als er an seinem Freund vorbeiging, berührten sich ihre Arme leicht. Der körperliche Kontakt jagte ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken und sorgte dafür, dass er errötete. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und begann dann, wie wild zu klopfen.

Sherlock beobachtete ihn neugierig. „Warum nicht?", antwortete er nach einigem Zögern mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und fläzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Johns.

_Ihm entging auch nie etwas. _

John atmete tief ein und verfluchte sich stillschweigend selbst für sein Verhalten. Er versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz dem Tee widmete. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Sherlock nicht die falschen Schlüsse daraus zog. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann wusste er ganz einfach nicht, was die richtigen Schlüsse sein würden. Da er wusste, dass es nicht möglich war, körperlichen Kontakt mit seinem Freund zu vermeiden, machte er sich eine Notiz im Geiste, Sherlock zumindest nicht geradeweg in die Augen zu schauen, wann immer so eine Situation auftrat. Das würde ihm nicht nur sehr peinlich sein, sondern auch dafür sorgen, dass er bis über beide Ohren errötete.

„Dein Tee", sagte John und hielt ihm die zweite Tasse hin. Dabei wurde er wieder leicht rot im Gesicht.

_Herrgott! John! Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los? Hör damit auf!_

Ein Lächeln umspielte Sherlocks Lippen. „Danke", antwortete er.

„Bist du eigentlich schon in der Stadt gewesen, um deine Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen?", fragte John ihn dann, um das Thema zu wechseln. Er versuchte sein Gesicht so unschuldig und seine Stimme so gleichmütig wie möglich zu halten, und konzentrierte sich dabei darauf, Sherlock vor allem nicht direkt anzugucken.

Der Detektiv hingegen starrte John weiterhin unverwandt an, hielt seine Teetasse in der einen Hand und ließ die zweite lässig auf der Armlehne des Sessels ruhen. „Nein", antwortete er ruhig.

_Der Mann war einfach unglaublich!_

„Die Zeit läuft dir davon, Sherlock. Die Party ist am Samstag", erwiderte John irritiert.

Sherlock machte ein verdrossenes Gesicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Du hast es mir versprochen."

„Das weiß ich", entgegnete Sherlock. „Keine Sorge."

„Ich fange an mich in dem Moment zu sorgen, in dem du mir erzählst, dass ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen brauche", gab John zu.

„Du hast so wenig Vertrauen in mich", neckte Sherlock ihn.

„Warum wohl …", antwortete John mit einem Seufzer. „Ach übrigens, tu mir bitte den Gefallen und sei um sieben zuhause.

Sherlock blickte ihn verblüfft an. „Warum?"

„Wir gehen aus."

„Wohin?"

Zur Abwechslung war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sherlock erraten würde, wohin sie gingen, sehr gering, und das gefiel John ungemein. „Das ist eine Überraschung, Sherlock."

Allerdings schien Sherlock nicht im Geringsten darüber beleidigt zu sein. Er weckte den Anschein, Gefallen an Johns Versuchen zu finden, die Führung in ihrer Beziehung zu übernehmen. „Du lädst mich ein. Soll ich das als ein Rendezvous betrachten?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme und in einem koketten Ton. Dabei lehnte er sich leicht nach vorne und blickte John intensiv an.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte Sherlock beschlossen, dass Angriff in Bezug auf John die beste Verteidigung war. John war allerdings nicht auf Sherlocks Zug vorbereitet gewesen und machte den Fehler, aufzublicken.

Sherlock starrte ihn an.

Andeutungen waren eine Sache, Flirten war eine ganz andere und die hatte John überrumpelt. Eine Minute lang konnte er den Detektiv nur wie ein Idiot anglotzen.

„Ähm…", sagte John nach einem Augenblick und errötete erneut. „ …wende doch einfach deine Methoden an. In der Zwischenzeit gehe ich dann mal zur Arbeit." Damit stand er schnell auf und floh in sein Zimmer, wo er seine Stirn gegen die geschlossene Zimmertür lehnte.

_Na großartig_, dachte er. Er hatte soeben mit Sherlock Holmes geflirtet. _Mit ihm, nicht nur ihm gegenüber_. Oder eigentlich – und das war vielleicht noch beunruhigender – hatte Sherlock Holmes mit ihm geflirtet.

_Scheiße! Das musste aufhören._

Während sein Verstand dem eindeutig zustimmte, war sein Körper unglücklicherweise ganz offensichtlich anderer Meinung.

* * *

Als er aus der Praxis zurückkehrte, nahm er eine kurze Dusche. Sherlock war noch nicht von dort zurückgekommen, wo auch immer er hingegangen war. Wie üblich hatte er John nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht wie er den Tag verbringen würde.

Auf der Arbeit hatte er mit Sarah darüber gesprochen, einige Nachtschichten zu übernehmen. Allerdings hatten seine Kollegen darauf bestanden, dass er sich auf Tagschichten beschränkte, da er erst seit kurzem verlobt wäre und Zeit mit seinem Verlobten verbringen wollen würde. Sie suggerierten, dass er das Beste aus den Nächten würde machen wollen.

Wie es schien, hatte sich die Welt gegen ihn verschworen.

Nach seiner Dusche nahm stand er eine Weile vor dem Kleiderschrank, bevor er letztendlich einen dunkelblauen Anzug herausnahm. Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock, trug er nicht sehr oft Anzüge, da es dazu kaum je einmal einen Anlass gab. An diesem Abend allerdings würde eine dieser seltsamen Gelegenheiten sein.

„John." Sherlocks Stimme hallte durch die Wohnung.

Rasch beendete John seine Garderobe und ging hinunter, bevor sein Freund, der keinerlei Interesse für die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen hatte, hereingestürzt kommen und ihn womöglich nur in seinen Unterhosen stehend antreffen konnte. „Sherlock."

„Du trägst einen Anzug."

„Du konstatierst das Offensichtliche", neckte John ihn. Er wusste, dass der Detektiv es nicht mochte, wenn er imitiert wurde.

Allerdings reagierte Sherlock nicht auf Johns Bemerkung. „Ich habe dich noch nie in diesem Anzug gesehen."

„Nein, er ist neu. Für Bill Murrays Hochzeit nächstes Jahr. Na ja, es wurde sowieso mal Zeit für einen Neuen." Er hatte ihn im Schlussverkauf erstanden. Da er ihn sowieso nicht so häufig tragen würde, hatte er beschlossen, nicht zu viel Geld daran auszugeben.

„Steht dir gut", gab Sherlock grinsend zu.

Gönn mir 'ne Pause, Freund, dachte John seufzend. „Danke", entgegnete er stattdessen laut.

„Wohin gehen wir, John?", fragte Sherlock ihn erwartungsvoll. Scheinbar tappte er immer noch im Dunkeln.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig!", lachte John. „Wir nehmen die U-Bahn."

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht als hätte John etwas Unanständiges gesagt. „U-Bahn?"

„Ja. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du alles zu früh errätst, nicht wahr?", zog John ihn auf.

Sherlock schmollte.

„Komm schon, Schönheit", kicherte John. „Wir wollen nicht zu spät kommen."

Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn vermied John es tunlichst, Sherlock überhaupt zu berühren. In der U-Bahn verhielten sich die Dinge allerdings anders. Das Abteil war überfüllt und sie standen eng mit ihren Oberkörpern aneinander gepresst wie Sardinen in einer Dose. John fühlte sein eigenes Herz wieder schneller schlagen. Glücklicherweise errötete er dieses Mal nicht, da so viele Menschen um sie herumstanden und gegen sie stießen, aber er war sich Sherlocks Wärme und Wohlgeruch noch immer überdeutlich bewusst. Er unterdrückte den Drang, tief einzuatmen. Es war unmöglich abzuschätzen, was Sherlock von ihrem engen körperlichen Kontakt hielt, da jeder von ihnen seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung gedreht hatte und sie demnach in gegenüberliegende Richtungen schauten. Ein- oder zweimal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Sherlock dichter an ihn heranrückte, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen konnte dies Zufall sein.

John war erleichtert, als sie endlich ihre Bestimmung erreicht hatten. Er war verwirrt und die Verwirrung machte ihn verrückt.

„High Street? Interessant", sagte Sherlock, als sie ausstiegen.

„Rate einfach mal."

„Ich rate nie."

„Dann deduziere mich!", platzte John gedankenlos heraus. „Ich meine, deduziere _es _dann."

_Nicht mich, bitte. Der Himmel bewahre._

„Royal Albert Hall."

John grinste. „Sie spielen Bach. Ich dachte wir könnten eine kleine Verschnaufpause brauchen und da ich weiß, dass du Bach magst...", erklärte er.

Solange John eine Atempause von seiner Verwirrung bekommen konnte, war es ihm relativ egal, ob sie Bach, Mozart oder sonst was spielten.

„Das ist … ähm … nett. Ich weiß das zu schätzen, John", sagte Sherlock aufgeregt und fügte hinzu, „Sehr sogar."

Er war froh, dass er Sherlock eine Freude damit machen konnte, ihn zu einem Konzert einzuladen. Er spürte, dass auch Sherlock selbst durch das plötzliche Auftauchen seines Ex – Freundes - oder wie auch immer er Victor Trevor nennen sollte - gestresst war und eine Pause verdiente. „Schön. Ich bin froh, dass du dich darüber freust. Betrachte es als ein frühes Weihnachtsgeschenk", entgegnete John vergnügt.

Sherlock Holmes war ein Musik-Enthusiast, der nicht nur ausgezeichnet selbst spielte, sondern auch ein sehr talentierter Komponist war. Den ganzen Abend saß er auf seinem Sperrsitz in völliger Glückseligkeit und bewegte die langen, schmalen Finger im Takt der Musik. Das sanft lächelnde Gesicht und die träumerischen Augen waren so anders als die von Sherlock, dem unnachgiebigem, scharfsinnigen Kriminalagenten wie man sich nur vorstellen konnte. John hatte sich bereits oft gefragt, ob seine extreme Genauigkeit und sein Scharfsinn nicht eine Reaktion auf die poetischen und beschaulichen Stimmungen darstellten, die ihn gelegentlich überfielen. Seine Natur ermöglichte es ihm, sich schnell wieder aus der äußersten Trägheit zu befreien und sich zu außerordentlicher Energie emporzuschwingen. John wusste sehr wohl, dass Sherlock sich nie überragender zeigte, als wenn er tagelang auf dem Sofa gelegen und sich ganz seinen Improvisationen hingegeben oder in seine alten Druckwerke vertieft hatte. Dann erfasste ihn plötzlich wieder der Jagdtrieb, und seine glänzenden Vernunftschlüsse erreichten ein Niveau, das dafür sorgte, dass die Menschen in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung ihn mit scheuem Staunen anblickten. Als John ihn an diesem Abend in der Royal Albert Hall so völlig versunken in die Musik sah, dachte er, dass eine schlimme Zeit für diejenigen käme, auf welche er es abgesehen hatte. Auch John selbst begann die prickelnde Erregung zu spüren, wenn er seinen Freund betrachtete.

„Hast du dich amüsiert?", fragte John ich als sie hinausgingen und atmete die kalte Dezemberluft ein.

„Sehr sogar", grinste Sherlock und hüllte sich fester in seinen Mantel.

„Das freut mich", antwortet John. Er richtete seine Augen vorsichthalber auf die Straße, die mit Schnee bedeckt war, bevor er sein Gesicht sich wieder verfärben und seinen Gemütszustand preisgeben konnte.

„Ich habe auch deine Gesellschaft genossen", fügte Sherlock spitzbübisch hinzu.

Das war unerwartet. Die Pause war vorbei. Das Spiel hatte offensichtlich wieder begonnen.

„Ich bin froh, dass zu hören", erwiderte John, da ihm nichts anderes einfiel, das er hätte sagen können. Zumindest dachte er daran, Sherlocks Blicken auszuweichen.

„Ich werde mir ein adäquates Geschenk für dich überlegen müssen."

Irgendwie beunruhigten John diese Worte. „Ich kann's kaum erwarten." Er war nicht in der Lage, den Sarkasmus gänzlich aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

Falls Sherlock dies bemerkte, so ließ er sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Und du, John? Hast du dich amüsiert?"

„Ja, Sherlock, das habe ich", gab John zu.

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören", sagte Sherlock immer noch grinsend.

„Deine Gesellschaft habe ich auch genossen", fügte John schließlich hinzu, bevor er sich selbst zurückhalten konnte. Er versuchte das plötzliche Kribbeln in seinem Magen zu ignorieren und fragte sich, ob er seinen Verstand verloren hatte.

„Das freut mich", sagte Sherlock mit einem schalkhaften Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Es freut mich, dass es dich freut", erwiderte John seufzend.

In letzter Zeit tendierten sie dazu, äußerst verwirrende Gespräche zu führen.

* * *

Eine U-Bahnfahrt und zwei Tassen Tee später, lagen sie nebeneinander in Johns Schlafzimmer. John versuchte sich so weit von Sherlock entfernt wie möglich zu positionieren, was dazu führte, dass er in einem sehr unkomfortablen Winkel lag. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er sich vermutlich sogleich wieder umdrehen würde, sobald er eingeschlafen war, und er sie beide beim Aufwachen wahrscheinlich wieder eng umschlungen vorfinden würde.

Sherlocks Eigengeruch und er Duft seines Eau de Toilette war ein noch schwierigeres Problem für John, da er ja nicht einfach aufhören konnte zu atmen. Und er musste zugeben, dass er diesen Geruch mochte. Sehr sogar. Er fragte sich schweigend, was mit ihm los war. Nie zuvor hatte er über die Berührung oder den Geruch seines Mitbewohners nachgedacht. Sein Verstand hatte ganz eindeutig zu viel Zeit umherzuschweifen, und da die Nachtschichten keine Alternative mehr waren, konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass sie bald nach Aldershot fahren würden, und er sich mit dem Fall beschäftigen konnte.

„John?", fragte Sherlock leise.

John hielt den Atem an. „Ja?"

„Ich denke, ich sollte dir sagen, dass ich meine Methoden angewendet habe wie du heute Morgen vorgeschlagen hast."

_Großartig._

Die Stille zwischen ihnen zog sich hin.

Es gab keinen Grund den Detektiv zu drängen, seine Deduktionen mit ihm zu teilen. Dieses Mal wusste John intuitiv was kommen würde.

Sherlock zögerte einen Moment, bevor er in nüchternem Tonfall sagte, „Ich habe beschlossen, diesen Abend als Rendezvous zu betrachten."

Was John allerdings immer noch nicht deutlich war, war die Frage, wie viel von dem allen real war, und was Teil des Spiels war.

Er wusste allerdings mit Sicherheit, dass er jeden einzelnen Mistelzweig loswerden musste, der bis Samstag in und um der Wohnung auftauchte.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel sieben

„Lieg da doch nicht nur so rum und gaffe, hilf mir lieber!", schimpfte John, während er auf einer Leiter vor den Küchenschränken stand. Es war ihm gelungen, sich in der Lichterkette, die er aufhängen wollte, zu verheddern. Es war Samstag – der gefürchtete Samstag wie John ihn heimlich nannte – und damit der Tag, an dem Familie und Freunde zu ihrer jährlichen Weihnachtsfeier kommen würden, die in diesem Jahr im frühen Dezember stattfand, da sie demnächst nach Aldershot fahren mussten. Dieses Mal würden sie jedoch nicht nur Weihnachten feiern, sondern auch ihre glorreiche Verlobung…

„Ich könnte dir helfen … aber das tue ich nicht", erwiderte Sherlock mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung. „Das ist alles deine eigene Schuld. Du musst nichts von alledem hier machen. Und außerdem ist es viel amüsanter, dir zuzuschauen." Sherlock, der seine Anzughose und sein purpurfarbenes Hemd unter dem blauen Morgenmantel trug, lag ausgestreckt auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Seinen Kopf hatte er gegen seinen Sessel gelehnt und er beobachtete John belustigt. Seinen Versuch, ein Buch zu lesen, hatte er bereits eine halbe Stunde zuvor aufgegeben. „Du könntest dich zu mir gesellen, weißt du. Es ist sehr gemütlich hier unten", sagte er und lächelte verspielt.

John blickte ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an und bedauerte es sofort. Einen momentlang bekam John einen Aussetzer und sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Ein seltsames Gefühl begann sich in seinem Magen auszubreiten, und seine Knie wurden plötzlich weich wie Butter.

Sein Körper hatte ganz offensichtlich beschlossen, ein eigenes Leben zu führen.

_Das konnte ganz einfach nicht passieren._

Er senkte seine Augen sofort und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, sich aus der Lichterkette zu befreien. Nach einigen Sekunden gewann er langsam aber sicher sein inneres Gleichgewicht zurück.

_Also wirklich, John. Du bist doch keine vierzehn mehr. _

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was das implizierte oder nicht. Zumindest war er nicht wieder rot geworden wie er erleichtert feststellte.

„Wir haben das bereits durchgekaut. Du wirst wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen", erwiderte John trocken.

Sherlock schnitt eine Grimasse. „Angemessene Geschenke und nett sein, John. Das haben wir vereinbart. Niemand hat etwas über Nerv tötende Dekorationen gesagt. Die Wohnung sieht sowieso schon schrecklich genug aus mit all den blöden Ballons und Girlanden. Warum würde irgendjemand überhaupt noch mehr Dekorationen hinzufügen wollen?"

„Es ist Weihnachten, Sherlock. Die Zeit für Lichterketten, Kerzen und Weihnachtsbäume. Es ist schön, heimelig", erklärte John. „Tu nicht so als würdest du das nicht mögen. Ich kenne dich schon etwas länger. Und jetzt sei so gut und hilf mir."

Sherlock zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es ist hier immer heimelig. Ich brauche den ganzen Kram nicht, um es heimelig zu machen. Geht es hierbei um Sentiment?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Ja, es geht um Sentiment", gab John zu. „Tu es mir zuliebe. Es ist mir sehr wichtig."

Sherlock seufzte laut auf und blieb dann eine Weile schweigsam sitzen. Offensichtlich überdachte er die Angelegenheit noch einmal. Gerade als John seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Lichterkette widmen wollte, wandte sich Sherlock wieder an ihn. „Du könntest dich immer noch zu mir gesellen, John. Mein Angebot steht. Es ist wirklich sehr gemütlich", sagte er einladend und lächelte ein schiefes Lächeln.

_Jetzt ging das schon wieder los!_

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Sherlock nicht viel Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet von Flirten besaß, musste John allerdings zugeben, dass er beträchtliche Fortschritte machte. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. John konnte kaum mithalten.

„Jemand muss die Arbeit doch machen, Sherlock, da du dich ja weigerst", erwiderte John und versuchte die Anspielungen seines Freundes zu ignorieren.

„Du könntest dich doch zuerst zu mir setzen und dann könnte ich mich möglicherweise hinterher überzeugen lassen, dir zu helfen", sagte Sherlock grinsend. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte John offensichtliche Neugierde erkennen.

Unabsichtlich brach John in ein flüchtiges Lächeln aus. „Du könntest mir ja auch erst helfen, und ich könnte danach vielleicht überredet werden, mich zu dir zu setzen."

_Grundgütiger , John, von all den Dingen, die du dir hättest ausdenken können, entscheidest du dich, mitzuspielen._

Das war ja wie Schachspielen in der Achterbahn, dachte John. Andererseits war Angriff in Sherlocks Fall dann vielleicht doch die beste Verteidigung.

Allerdings war John nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass Sherlock tatsächlich klein beigab.

„Also gut", seufzte Sherlock dramatisch und stand langsam auf. „Du hast mich in die Knie gezwungen. Ich stehe dir zur Verfügung." Dabei war jede seiner Bewegungen eine dramatische Geste seiner Abneigung gegen das ganze Konzept von Weihnachtsdekorationen im Haus.

„Ich weiß deine Hilfe zu schätzen", entgegnete John überrascht.

„Wir könnten doch auch gleich Mrs. Hudsons Schmuck runternehmen", schlug Sherlock hoffnungsvoll vor.

„Die Leute erwarten, dass wir die Verlobung mit ihnen feiern, Sherlock. Glaub mir, das ist der schmerzloseste Weg", antwortete John, war aber selbst auch nicht so ganz davon überzeugt. Auch er hätte die Dekorationen lieber entfernt.

„Ich habe allerdings Mrs. Hudsons Mistelzweig verschwinden lassen", gab Sherlock zu, während er John eine helfende Hand reichte.

John nickte zustimmend und vermied es bewusst nach unten zu schauen. Die körperliche Nähe machte ihn verlegen, und er gab sich große Mühe, sich Sherlocks Anwesenheit nicht überdeutlich bewusst zu sein. „Gut. Ich wette, Harry wird auch einen mitbringen. Sorg dafür, dass er still und leise verschwindet."

„Verstanden."

„Hast du deine Einkäufe mittlerweile erledigt?"

„Ja", sagte Sherlock. „Aber ich werde dir dein Geschenk erst zu Weihnachten geben, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Nein, das ist in Ordnung."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du um Probleme fragst, indem du meinen Bruder zu der Feier einlädst?", sagte Sherlock sachlich.

„Du wirst heute keinen Streit anzetteln", warnte John ihn.

„Ich werde mich von meiner besten Seite zeigen…", erwiderte Sherlock und fügte nach einem Moment hinzu, „… für dich."

„Das weiß ich zu würdigen", sagte John und fügte spitzbübisch hinzu, „Wenn du heute ein braver Junge bist, darfst du heute Nacht die Girlanden und Ballons abnehmen. Mrs. Hudson wird nämlich für einige Tage ihre Schwester besuchen."

Sherlocks Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Klinkt vielversprechend."

Sie arbeiteten schweigend weiter, und obwohl John ab und an Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin summte, kam die ganze Zeit über nicht ein einziges Grummeln von Sherlocks Lippen.

„Aua", rief John plötzlich aus. „Ich hab mich geschnitten." Vorsichtig stieg er die Leiter hinab und untersuchte seine linke Hand, an der Bluttropfen aus einer kleinen Schnittwunde hinunter rannen.

„Nein, bitte lass mich dir helfen", sagte Sherlock schnell. Er nahm Johns Hand in die seine und führte ihn zum Spülbecken hinüber, wo er die Wunde reinigte, desinfizierte und ein Pflaster anbrachte, bevor er einen Kuss auf Johns Hand hauchte, während John ihn nur verdutzt und sprachlos anstarren konnte.

Als ihre Haut sich berührte, fühlte es sich an, als ob ein elektrischer Stoß durch sie hindurchgegangen wäre. John versteifte sich. Dennoch ließ keiner von beiden los.

„Es wird bald besser werden", erklärte Sherlock mit leiser Stimme. „Meine Mutter hat das immer gemacht, als ich klein war und mir wehgetan habe." Er betrachtete John mit einem besorgten Blick. „Na ja, ich habe mich ganz schön häufig verletzt", fuhr er flüsternd fort.

Ihre Augen trafen sich.

John blieb stumm. Sein Verstand setzte erneut für einen Moment aus. Unzusammenhängende Worte formten sich in seinen Gedanken, aber er konnte keinen Satz formulieren, der Sinn gemacht hätte. Er starrte Sherlock unverwandt an, der seinen Blick erwiderte, und musterte dessen Gesicht, das ihm so vertraut war und er so gut kannte. In ihm widerspiegelten sich Neugierde und Beunruhigung. Da war auch noch etwas anderes. Ein Bruchteil der Emotion, die er nur dann sah, wenn sein Freund am Rande der Langeweile war und sich nach einem neuen Fall sehnte. Es ging um eine Art von Verlangen, das nun mehr als nur ein bloßes Aufflackern war, und sich mit dem seltenen Anblick von Unsicherheit vermischte.

John war von dem sanften Blick der sonst so strengen graublauen Augen wie hypnotisiert. Ein unterbewusster Teil seines Verstandes bemerkte den sanften Druck eines Daumens, der vorsichtig seine Hand streichelte, und die Distanz zwischen ihnen, die sich stetig verringerte. Ein anderer Teil registrierte das ungleiche Schlagen seines Herzens und das ungewohnte Kribbeln in seinem Magen. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Er hatte sich in dem faszinierenden Anblick verloren. Ein Teil von ihm war über die Erkenntnis beunruhigt, dass sie sich unbewusst – oder auch nicht ganz so unbewusst wie John versuchte sich weis zu machen - zueinander lehnten. Zudem war da noch immer die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass er sich weitaus komfortabler in dieser Situation fühlte, als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Eigentlich gefiel es ihm sogar besser, als es sollte.

Mittlerweile war Sherlock ihm so nahe gekommen, dass John seinen Geruch auffangen konnte. Er konnte sein Eau de Toilette riechen, das er mochte, und er konnte Sherlock selbst riechen, dessen Duft ihm ebenfalls gefiel. Schwach musste er sich eingestehen, dass das allerdings überhaupt nicht hilfreich war.

Sie waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und John bemerkte, dass Sherlock seine Hand unveränderlich festhielt, als ob er befürchtete, dass John sich von ihm losreißen würde. Komischerweise hätte er nicht einmal dann weglaufen können, wenn er gewollt hätte, denn seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Und so stand er ganz einfach nur da, in Erwartung der der Dinge, die da kamen.

Sherlocks Gesicht kam ihm gerade gefährlich nahe, als jemand an der Tür klingelte.

_Nochmal Glück gehabt. _

Sherlock hingegen verfluchte den unbekannten Eindringling verärgert, als er sich umdrehte und zur Tür marschierte. Auf der Treppe waren bereits die Schritte ihres Besuchers zu hören.

„Victor", begrüßte er ihren Gast etwas wärmer als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Anscheinend hatte er in der Zwischenzeit die Tatsache vergessen, dass er ihn einen Augenblick zuvor noch dahin gewünscht hatte, wo der Pfeffer wuchs.

Es überraschte John, wie sehr ihm das tatsächlich zu schaffen machte. Langsam aber sicher bekam er die dunkle Vermutung, wohin das alles führte, aber er legte seinem Unterbewusstsein einmal mehr das Schweigen auf.

„Hi, Sherlock", erwiderte Victor süßlich.

_Hi, Sherlock_. Man sagte doch nicht einfach so "Hi" zu ihm. Er war nicht der "Hi"-Typ.

„Hi, John. Schön, Sie wiederzusehen."

„Victor", antwortete John mit einem Kopfnicken. Zumindest hatte er sie beide so angesprochen.

„Bitte, komm doch herein", forderte Sherlock ihn auf und benahm sich dabei, wie die Ruhe und Freundlichkeit in Person. „Nimm Platz."

„Es tut mir leid, euch zu stören", entschuldigte Victor sich. „Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Sherlock wies auf einen der Sessel und bot Victor Trevor einen Platz an. „Entschuldige die Unordnung. John schmückt die Wohnung für Weihnachten."

„Nicht nur für Weihnachten wie ich sehe", antwortete Victor und lächelte dabei eines seiner bezaubernden Lächeln.

„Unsere Vermieterin hat uns damit überrascht. Sie hat es ein bisschen übertrieben", entgegnete John. „Sie hat es gut gemeint." Er konnte hören, dass seine eigene Stimme gepresst und unterkühlt klang. Gar nicht so nach ihm. Un-John.

Er sah, dass Sherlock seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzog, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass auch er dies bemerkt hatte. John machte eine gedankliche Notiz davon, sich künftig daran zu erinnern, dass er es mit Sherlock Holmes zu tun hatte, und beim nächsten Mal etwas weniger offensichtlich zu sein. Der Detektiv stellte seine Welt wirklich recht zügig auf den Kopf.

„Kann ich Ihnen eine Tasse Kaffee oder Tee anbieten?" Es gelang John, die Kühle aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Nein, danke", sagte Victor. „Ich werde in einer Minute wieder weg sein. Bitte machen Sie sich meinetwegen keine Umstände."

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Victor?", fragte Sherlock interessiert und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ich habe David heute besucht. Er hat seine Sekretärin gebeten, Informationen über das Personal zusammenzutragen. Man kann ihr vertrauen. Ich habe dir eine Zusammenstellung der Dokumente mitgebracht." Als Victor ihm den Stapel Papiere überreichte, betrachtete er Sherlock intensiv. „Wir beide glauben absolut an dich."

Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass zwischen den beiden Spannung herrschte.

Alte Liebe rostete nicht, dachte John instinktiv.

Oberflächlich betrachtet passten die zwei gut zueinander. Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie hübsch zusammen aussahen. Bei dieser Erkenntnis zog sich sein Magen allerdings nur umso mehr zusammen. Ihr Anblick gab ihm einen Anfall von … etwas.

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann, Victor", erwiderte Sherlock beruhigend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er plauderte mit ihm in seinem leichten, besänftigenden Tonfall, von dem er so gut wusste, wie er ihn einsetzen musste.

„Tue ich nicht. Ich setze mein Vertrauen in dich", sagte Victor. „Es tut wirklich gut, dich wieder zu sehen, weißt du."

Sherlock antwortete ihm nicht. Sein Gesicht war undurchdringlich.

„Also, ich mache mich dann mal besser auf den Weg. Ich muss David noch einen Teil seiner Sachen bringen, um ihn vor der Langeweile zu bewahren", sagte er und stand langsam auf. Dabei wandte er seine Augen nicht von Sherlock ab. „Es ist mir gelungen, euch auf die Liste für Aldershot setzen zu lassen. Der Workshop wird am nächsten Wochenende von Freitag bis Montag stattfinden. Wenn du Dr. Stevens anrufst, um den Termin zu bestätigen, ist alles geregelt."

„Exzellent", erwiderte Sherlock zufrieden.

„Bis bald", sagte Victor, der im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war und einen letzten Blick auf Sherlock geworfen hatte, bevor er sich schließlich umdrehte und hinausging.

Sherlock dreht sich um und blickte John an. „So, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„In der Küche. Beim Weihnachtsschmuck", erwiderte John zögerlich.

„Ach ja, richtig." Sherlock warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Tja, wo ist die Zeit geblieben?", murmelte John in den nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Du beeilst dich jetzt besser. Zieh dich um oder pack die Geschenke ein oder tu, was immer du noch tun musst. Und jetzt ab mit dir." Die Unzufriedenheit in seiner Stimme war jedoch nur dürftig verschleiert.

Sherlock studierte ihn aufmerksam. „Du bist verärgert."

John hielt dem Blick stand. „Sehr gut deduziert." Er wurde von einem plötzlichen Ärger konsumiert, und dieses Mal gelang es ihm, sein Unterbewusstes auszublenden.

„Hat das mit der Sache in der Küche zu tun?", fragte Sherlock argwöhnisch.

John weigerte sich zu antworten.

„Oh, bitte sag mir nicht, dass du wegen Victor sauer bist?", fragte Sherlock zweifelnd.

Er beobachtet John näher, der jedoch weiterhin schwieg.

„Schweigen bedeutet Zustimmung", seufzte Sherlock ungeduldig. „Bitte, ich habe dir doch schon zigmal erzählt, dass die Sache mit ihm gegessen ist!"

„Na ja, vielleicht solltest du _ihm_ das lieber nochmal erzählen, bevor er dich bei lebendigem Leibe auffrisst", entgegnete John scharf und fuhr fort, bevor Sherlock darauf eingehen konnte, „Lass deinen Worten Taten folgen! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht blind bin."

„Ganz offensichtlich bist du es doch", erwiderte Sherlock starrköpfig und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

John spiegelte Sherlocks Körpersprache und schlug seine Arme eng um seinen Oberkörper. „Oh, und wenn du das nächste Mal planst, mich anzuspringen, warne mich bitte im Voraus."

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hattest du keine Einwände", konterte Sherlock trotzig. „Eifersucht ist ein furchtbar ordinäres Gefühl, John."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Gefühle sind ja nicht wirklich dein Gebiet, oder?" John verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Die Welt dreht sich nicht um dich, weißt du."

„Nein", erwiderte Sherlock und verdrehte die Augen, „Sie dreht sich um die Sonne. Offensichtlich."

„Arroganter Arsch", zischte John und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer, in dem er den schmollenden Detektiv allein zurückließ.

* * *

„Huhu, jemand zuhause?" Mrs. Hudson klopfte vorsichtig an den Türrahmen, als John gerade mehr oder weniger abgekühlt wieder herunterkam.

Zunächst hatte er eine ausgiebige Dusche genommen, um danach einige Zeit damit zu verbringen, Musik auf seinem Laptop zu hören. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich wieder selbstsicher genug, um Sherlock unter die Augen zu kommen und dem Drang zu wiederstehen, ihm eine reinzuhauen. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er sich danach womöglich besser fühlen würde.

„Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten?", fragte sie und lächelte wissentlich. „Das ist doch nicht das Ende der Welt, weißt du. Es sorgt dafür, dass das Feuer nicht ausgeht."

John blickte zu Sherlock hinüber, der wieder einmal einen seiner perfekt geschnittenen Maßanzüge trug, den er nun mit einem dunkelblauen Hemd kombiniert hatte, das natürlich perfekt zu seinen Augen passte.

Sherlock erwiderte seinen Blick und musterte John seinerseits, der sich für eine dunkelblaue Jeans mit einem hellgrauen Pullover und einem weißen Hemd entschieden hatte. Sherlock nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

„Feuer ist nicht das Problem, wissen Sie", murmelte John mehr zu sich selbst als zu seiner Vermieterin.

„Na ja", sagte sie. „Ihr seid jedenfalls beide ein Fest für die Augen, Jungs."

„Wie schön Sie zu sehen, Mrs. Hudson", rief Sherlock aufgeregt und umarmte sie zur Begrüßung. „Haben Sie alle Koffer gepackt? Ihre Schwester wird sich aber freuen, Sie zu sehen."

John musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um sein Lächeln zu verstecken. Entweder hatte Sherlock sich dazu entschlossen, ihre Abmachung einzuhalten, oder er freute sich wirklich sehr darauf, ihre grässlichen Dekorationen abzunehmen.

„Das ist aber nett von dir, danach zu fragen, mein Lieber. Ja, ich mache mich gleich morgen früh auf den Weg."

Daraufhin funkelten Sherlocks Augen unverkennbar vor Aufregung.

„Ich habe euch ein paar Gläser von meiner selbstgemachten Marmelade mitgebracht und dazu noch unterschiedliche Teesorten", fuhr sie fort, „Es ist ja immer so schwierig, passende Geschenke für euch zu finden. Besonders für dich, Sherlock. Aber ich weiß ja, dass du meine Marmelade magst."

Sherlock richtete sich auf und täuschte ein Lächeln vor. „Danke, Mrs. Hudson. Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen."

„Ich habe euch aber nichts für die Verlobung mitgenommen. Ich dachte, ihr wollt es bestimmt nicht an die große Glocke hängen, und habe mir überlegt, dass es doch schön wäre, wenn wir anstelle eines Geschenks zusammen zu Abend essen, wenn ich wieder zurück bin."

„Das würde uns wirklich freuen. Sie haben ja schon genug für uns getan", erwiderte John mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung und setzte ein glückliches Gesicht auf.

„In der Tat", stimmte Sherlock zu und seufzte beinahe unhörbar. „Nun ja, wir haben auch ein kleines Geschenk für Sie. Ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen gefällt."

Gespannt packte sie das unförmige Bündel, das Sherlock ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte aus.„Ein neuer Schal", strahlte sie. „Der kommt gerade recht."

„Ich habe Sie darüber klagen gehört, dass Sie keinen passenden Schal haben, um dem Wetter in Schottland die Stirn zu bieten", erklärte Sherlock.

„Wie aufmerksam von dir, Sherlock." Sie küsste ihn zum Dank auf die Wange.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas anbieten?", fragte er.

„Ein Glas Wein wäre reizend, mein Lieber", sagte sie lächelnd und setzte sich in Johns Sessel vor den Kamin, in dem das Feuer still vor sich hin prasselte.

John folgte Sherlock in die Küche. „Spielen wir heute Prince Charming?", spöttelte er stirnrunzelnd.

Sherlock betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Verschließ nicht länger deine Augen davor, John", sagte er mit ernster Miene. „Du wirst schon ein wenig Glauben an mich haben müssen", fügte er ohne zu lächeln hinzu. Sherlock hatte keine Bitte ausgesprochen. Seine Stimme war fordernd gewesen. Er forderte John heraus, bedingungsloses Vertrauen und bedingungslosen Glauben zu haben. Uneingeschränkt, vorbehaltlos und absolut.

John starrte zurück und hatte plötzlich Probleme, klar zu denken. Scheinbar war er nicht mehr verärgert genug, um gegen seinen Charme immun zu sein.

Sherlock nickte ihm kurz zu, wandte seinen Blick von John ab und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer hinüber.

Wer schweigt, stimmt zu, dachte John und seufzte leise. Wenn er es recht bedachte, musste John zugeben, dass der Glaube auch nicht wirklich das Problem war. Er konnte jedoch nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob Sherlock nur das Vertrauen in seine Person angesprochen hatte oder in Anbetracht des Vorfalls in der Küche nicht noch ganz andere Belange mitspielten.

„Ah, Bruderherz", rief Sherlock laut aus. John konnte sogar von dort wo er war hören, dass Sherlock ein künstliches Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Sherlock", entgegnete Mycroft würdevoll. „Wie überaus gütig von dir, mich einzuladen."

John entschied sich dazu, direkt einzugreifen bevor die Situation aus der Hand laufen konnte, und kehrte schnell ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„John, mein Lieber", begrüßte Mycroft ihn mit einem übertrieben theatralischen Grinsen.

„Mycroft, wie schön, dass du kommen konntest", log er.

„Ich möchte dies um nichts in der Welt missen", antwortete Mycroft, wobei er immer noch unheilverheißend lächelte. „Als ich euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hatte ich leider keine Zeit, euch mein Verlobungsgeschenk zu geben. Ich bin froh, dass ich das jetzt nachholen kann." Mycroft griff in seine Tasche und übergab ihnen einen Briefumschlag.

John schluckte schwer, da sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen ausbreitete, das nichts Gutes verhieß. „Nimm du es", brachte er hervor ohne Sherlock dabei anzusehen, der den Umschlag daraufhin grummelnd annahm und öffnete.

„Was hältst du davon?", fragte Mycroft freudestrahlend.

Instinktiv ergriff John Sherlocks Hand, drückte diese und gab ihm damit stumm zu verstehen, „Was auch immer es ist, nimm es hin und bedanke dich". John hörte ein gepresstes „Vielen Dank" und konnte sich Sherlock bildlich vorstellen, wie er ein gelangweiltes Gesicht mit dem falschesten Lächeln kombinierte, das er vortäuschen konnte. Er selbst sagte nichts, aber sein Lächeln war vermutlich ebenso falsch wie das seines Freundes.

„Gern geschehen."

„Also wir haben dir einen neuen Regenschirm gekauft", platzte Sherlock heraus und zwang sich dabei weiterhin, seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen und gleichbleibend freundlich zu sein.

Mycroft wusste anscheinend nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. „Wie nett von dir", erwiderte er stirnrunzelnd und musterte die beiden.

„Bitte bediene dich doch", sagte John zu ihm und lenkte ihn in Richtung Esstisch, auf den sie die Getränke gestellt hatten.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte John Sherlock daraufhin neugierig, als Mycroft außer Hörweite war und vergaß für einen Moment, dass er eigentlich noch immer sauer auf ihn sein müsste.

„Ein verlängertes Wochenende."

„Das klingt doch gar nicht so schlecht."

„In Schottland. Auf einer kleinen Insel. Nur wir beide. Mitten in der Walachei, in einem kleinen Haus, dem vermutlich nicht an Luxus mangelt, aber wo man auch absolut gar nichts zu tun hat."

„Okay. Da ist was dran." John verzog das Gesicht. Anscheinend war das Mycrofts Sinn für Humor: Drum prüfe was sich ewig bindet …

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt sahen sie wie Mycroft eine lebhafte Konversation mit ihrer Vermieterin begann.

„Bei ihnen hängt der Haussegen momentan ein bisschen schief", erklärte Mrs. Hudson, wobei sie bewusst leise mit Mycroft flüsterte, was John aber dennoch verstehen konnte, da die Gute bereits etwas beschwipst war.

„Sie zanken sich ständig", entgegnete Mycroft achselzuckend. „Sie wissen ja was man sagt: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich."

Beide begannen daraufhin herzlich zu lachen.

John seufzte schwer und rollte seine Augen. Einen Moment später hörte er seine Schwester. Ihm blieb auch rein gar nichts erspart.

„Hi, John", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. „Sieh mal, was ich mitgebracht habe."

_Mistelzweig._

„Hi, Sherlock", sagte sie und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er reagieren konnte. „Wie schön dich zu sehen." Sie kicherte. „Ihr benehmt euch so süß. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass ihr frischverliebt seid."

Es dämmerte John zu spät, dass er Sherlocks Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen hatten, die nun in seiner Hand brannte. Schnell entzog er sich Sherlocks Griff.

„Ich werde mich um den Mistelzweig kümmern, Harriet", sagte Sherlock mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln.

Sie gab ihm den Zweig mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Sherlock presste seine Kiefer aufeinander und ging in die Küche hinaus, um ihn zu entsorgen.

„Harry", hisste John. „Ich werde ihn ganz sicher nicht vor euch allen küssen. Wir sind doch nicht irgendeine Art von Jahrmarktattraktion."

Harry konnte scheinbar nicht aufhören zu kichern. „Du wirst ihn doch auch bei der Hochzeit küssen."

John blickte sie ernst an. „Du wirst nicht dabei sein, wenn du dich weiterhin so aufführst."

Sie betrachtete ihn neugierig und hatte offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten, ein lautes Auflachen zu unterdrücken.

„Sherlocks Bruder ist auch hier. Warum stellst du dich nicht vor?", bot John an. Sie verdiente ein paar schöne Momente mit Mycroft, und er mit ihr.

Sherlock kam rasch aus der Küche zurück und nickte John zu. „Er ist verschwunden."

„Gut", erwiderte John erleichtert. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer von unseren Geschwistern schlimmer ist."

„Ich glaube ich gewinne", antwortete Sherlock trocken, während er die beiden aus der Ferne beobachtete.

„Ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht", stimmte John zu und musste trotz der Situation schmunzeln.

Die Party ging ungewohnt ruhig und normal weiter. Mycroft und Harry gingen einander kontinuierlich auf die Nerven und Sherlock hatte Mühe, seine Freude darüber in Grenzen zu halten. Nichtsdestotrotz, hielt er sich an sein Versprechen und war jederzeit höflich und zuvorkommend. Er führte zwei Stunden lang ein lebhaftes Gespräch mit Greg Lestrade, der später am Abend zu ihnen stieß. Er unterhielt sich über ungelöste Fälle und über ihre Kollegen, und neckte ihn nur ein- oder zweimal bezüglich seiner spannungsreichen Beziehung zu Tobias Gregson. Sherlocks Einmischung im Kensington Gardens Fall hatte die beiden Inspektoren zu deren großes Entsetzen zur Zusammenarbeit gezwungen. Schon wegen dieses Unterhaltungseffektes allein, hatte Sherlock sogar versucht Gregson zur Party einzuladen, aber unglücklicherweise stellte sich heraus, dass der Inspektor an diesem Abend arbeiten musste.

Danach sah John, wie Greg eine mühsame Stunde mit Mycroft sprechen musste, der wahrscheinlich seinem Unmut in Bezug auf seine Begegnung mit Harriet an ihrem Freund ausließ. Alles in allem, hatte es Spaß gemacht. Sherlock hatte vermutlich mehr an diesem Abend gelacht, als an allen Tagen zusammen, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten.

In dieser Nacht ging Sherlock nicht gleichzeitig mit John zu Bett und John bestellte ihn auch nicht zu sich. Er spielte wieder auf der Violine. John lauschte seiner schwermütigen und nachdenklichen Musik und nahm an, dass Sherlock sie selbst komponiert hatte, da er sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Er wollte die Distanz zwischen ihnen unbedingt überbrücken, aber er fürchtete sich vor dem, was er möglicherweise herausfinden würde, wenn er es tat. John hatte sich am späten Abend bei ihm für sein Verhalten in Bezug auf Victor Trevor entschuldigt. Dennoch hatte keiner von ihnen den Vorfall in der Küche erwähnt.

_Angst_, dachte er verwundert. _Angst war in der Tat ein Problem_.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel acht

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte John früh. Als er seine Arme schläfrig streckte, registrierte sein Unterbewusstsein sofort, dass etwas anders war - sogar noch bevor er seine Augen ganz geöffnet hatte. Der Platz neben ihm war nicht nur leer, sondern es schien so, dass Sherlock in dieser Nacht gar nicht dort geschlafen hatte. Die Bettlaken waren unberührt.

Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich automatisch durchs Haar. Ganz plötzlich kamen die Erinnerungen an den vorigen Tag lebhaft zurück.

Schlagartig war seine Müdigkeit verflogen.

John erinnerte sich voll Scham an ihren scheußlichen Streit vom Vortag. Dieses Mal war es ganz allein seine Schuld gewesen. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht ganz allein seine Schuld, aber man musste zu Sherlocks Verteidigung sagen, dass er sich aufs Glatteis begab, wann immer es um Gefühle ging. Victor Trevor konnte man die Schuld jedenfalls nicht zuschreiben. Er war ein netter Mann, der zufälligerweise noch immer etwas für Sherlock empfand – allerwenigstens mochte er ihn – und John konnte ihm das nicht übel nehmen – solange er seine Hände bei sich behielt. Ein Teil von John wollte die Eifersuchtssache immer noch nicht wahrhaben. Wenn er jedoch über die beiden als Paar nachdachte, fühlte er, dass sein Magen sich umgehend zusammenkrampfte. Es war ganz einfach kindisch. Allerdings wusste er auch nicht wie er es sonst nennen sollte. Er konnte und wollte sich wirklich gar nicht vorstellen wie jemand etwas mit Sherlock anfing und Johns Platz in der Baker Street einnahm. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran begann sein Herz unverzüglich, hyperaktiv zu stottern. Er wusste ganz einfach nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf argumentierte immerzu, dass John in seinem tiefsten Inneren wusste, dass Victor Trevor nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war. Der Küchenvorfall blieb unerwähnt und ungeklärt. Die Erinnerung daran war jedoch nicht nur unangenehm. Der bloße Gedanke daran ließ John erröten. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, dass er versuchte zu unterdrücken. Natürlich funktionierte das nicht und die Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte, „Ich hab's dir doch gleich gesagt". Seinerseits hieß er ihr, die Klappe zuhalten.

John versuchte sich einzureden, dass die ganze Situation auf den Druck des Falles zurückzuführen war. Sobald dieser abgeschlossen sein würde, würde die Situation sich beruhigen.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und fühlte sich allmählich besser.

Als er nach unten ging, fand er Sherlock auf dem Sofa liegend vor, seine Fingerspitzen hatte er unter seinem Kinn aneinandergelegt. Sein Anblick half nicht gerade, um das mulmige Gefühl zu verscheuchen. „Du hast nicht oben geschlafen", bemerkte er nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

„Ich bin auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und wollte dich nicht aufwecken", erwiderte Sherlock ohne aufzusehen. „Ich habe nachgedacht."

Der Doktor in John übernahm die Führung. „Du kannst doch nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen. Das ist nicht gut für dich. Es macht mir nichts aus, aufzuwachen."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst."

„Tue ich", entgegnete John und fügte hinzu, „Du denkst immer noch nach."

_Und ich habe ihn gerade in mein Bett eingeladen. Schon wieder._

„Ja. MacDonald hat heute Morgen wegen eines Falles angerufen. Es war wirklich furchtbar einfach. Ich frage mich, wo Scotland Yard all die Idioten herkriegt", beklagte Sherlock sich.

John betrachtete ihn ungläubig. „Es ist halb sieben Uhr morgens und du hast schon wieder einen Fall gelöst?"

„Ja, während du geschlafen hast und ich brauchte dazu nicht einmal aus dem Haus zu gehen."

„Nun ja", erwiderte John und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Gut gemacht, denke ich."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, es war nicht der Rede wert. Der Fall lag weit unter meinen Fähigkeiten", erklärte Sherlock irritiert.

Schmollender Detektiv, notierte John mental.

„Tut mir leid zu hören, dass es enttäuschend war", entgegnete er und seufzte absichtlich laut auf.

Sherlock schmollte. „Machst du dich über mich lustig?"

John schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. „Nein, du bist großartig, aber du bist … nicht gerade bescheiden."

„Wen interessiert schon Bescheidenheit?" Sherlock probierte sich wichtig zu geben, aber es sah irgendwie eher komisch aus.

John rollte die Augen als Antwort und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Na ja, der Yard hat dich zum Glück ja noch."

„In der Tat. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen. Sonst würde jeder Kriminelle in Großbritannien sein Schindluder mit ihnen treiben."

„Dagegen lässt sich nichts sagen", stimmte John bereitwillig zu. Erstens war es wahr, und zweitens hatte er keine Lust über Sherlocks zeitweise, aufgeblasenes, Ego zu streiten. Er würde ohnehin nur verlieren.

Sherlock beobachtete John scharf und setzte sich auf. „Geht's dir heute gut?", fragte er unschuldig und wechselte das Thema.

„Ähm … Sherlock, sieh mal", fuhr John nervös fort, „Wegen gestern. Alles was ich gestern gesagt habe, tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr leid. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint." Dabei war John sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Du hast dich bereits entschuldigt. Kein Grund sich zu wiederholen."

„Es schien mir richtig zu sein, es nochmal zu sagen."

Sherlock wies Johns Einwurf mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Vergiss es ganz einfach. Es sei dir verziehen. Möglicherweise hat Victor wirklich geflirtet. Ich kann den Unterschied kaum erkennen."

„Vergiss es, Sherlock. Es ist überhaupt nicht seine Schuld."

„Wie dem auch sei, ich werde ihm für alle Fälle auf die eine oder andere Weise deutlich machen, dass unsere Beziehung …", Sherlock pausierte und warf John einen weiteren bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „… exklusiv ist", fügte er zögerlich hinzu.

„Ähm …Exklusiv. Gut. Richtig", brachte John einigermaßen perplex hervor und beging den Fehler, aufzublicken. Irgendwie lernte er nicht aus seinen Fehlern. Sein Herz führte einmal mehr seinen wohlbekannten Tanz auf.

„Es sei denn, du möchtest eine offene Beziehung", sagte Sherlock und sah dabei aus als ob er krank war. „Ich meine, wir müssen den Leuten natürlich irgendetwas erzählen, wenn sie fragen sollten."

„Nein", erwiderte John verwirrt. „Exklusiv trifft es wohl … glaube ich."

Führten sie gerade wirklich dieses Gespräch? Es war natürlich rein hypothetisch, sagte John zu sich selbst. Es fühlte sich dennoch anders an. Wie ein Versprechen. _Und ich entsage allen anderen…_ Er hustete, um zu verhindern, hysterisch kichern zu müssen. Er wurde definitiv verrückt.

Sherlock war scheinbar erleichtert, Johns Worte zu hören. „Sehr gut. Ein anderer Punkt. Hast du eigentlich gestern mit deiner Schwester wegen Weihnachten gesprochen?", fragte er leise. Er schien beinahe schüchtern.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich dieses Jahr möglicherweise zuhause bleibe, weißt du. Wir könnten es und schön ruhig und gemütlich machen. Außerdem werden die Leute das von uns erwarten." Alles was John dabei tun konnte, war ihn wie einen Idioten anzustarren, wie es ihm zuvor bereits einige Male passiert war. Es war zum Heulen, dass er in letzter Zeit einen solchen Einfluss auf ihn ausübte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen machen.

„Das würde mir gefallen", gab Sherlock zu und gab ihm ein zustimmendes Lächeln.

„Es sei denn, du würdest Weihnachten lieber mit deinem Bruder verbringen", fuhr John fort und lächelte seinerseits verspielt zurück.

Sherlock intensivierte seinen Blick. „Wenn die Hölle gefriert", erwiderte er finster und strich sich eine Locke aus seinem Gesicht.

John wurde für einen Moment durch die Bewegung abgelenkt und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, das gelockte Haar seinerseits zu berühren. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und verbannte den Gedanken, bevor er sich wieder in seinen Gesichtszügen verlieren konnte, oder noch schlimmer, bevor er etwas tun konnte, was er dann möglicherweise hinter bedauern würde – oder auch nicht.

„Das hätten wir ja dann erledigt", bemerkte John. „Ganz nebenbei, du hast dich gestern an das Sonnensystem erinnert." John konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, was die Spannung für einen Moment verminderte.

„Dein Fehler", antwortete Sherlock und versuchte eine ernste Miene zu machen, was ihm jedoch gänzlich misslang. Er brach in ein heiteres Gelächter aus. „Du musst mich auch ständig daran erinnern."

„Gern geschehen", antwortete John schelmisch. „Und danke dafür, dass du dich an unsere Abmachung gehalten hast, Sherlock."

Sherlocks Miene war undurchdringlich. „Ich hoffe, du hast dich amüsiert, John."

John nickte. „Ja, sicher. Und du?"

„Es hätte schlimmer sein können", gab Sherlock zögernd. „Es ist in Ordnung, solange du da bist."

Eine peinliche Stille entstand.

Sherlock war der erste, der etwas sagte. „Würdest du nach dem Frühstück gern Spazierengehen? Die Straßen sind schneebedeckt und es ist noch immer ruhig draußen."

„Du hasst es, wenn es friedlich ist", kommentierte John verdutzt.

Sherlock zuckte die Achseln. „Ich ermittle momentan in zwei Fällen. Ich kann ‚friedlich' für eine Weile ertragen."

John war sich bezüglich des Angebots nicht so sicher, da Sherlock den Flirtmodus noch nicht vollständig eingestellt hatte. Andererseits war John kein Feigling. Immerhin war das „Üben" von Pärchen-Dingen ein Teil der Abmachung gewesen.

„Also in dem Fall … bin ich dabei", sagte er schließlich.

Nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, waren sie in den Hyde Park gegangen. Zuerst hatten sie ein lebhaftes Gespräch über den Abend zuvor gehabt. John allerdings hatte den Faden in dem Augenblick verloren, in dem Sherlock seine Hand ergriffen hatte. Anscheinend würde er ihn nicht so einfach vom Haken lassen. Seitdem hielt er Detektiv Johns Hand fest umklammert, so wie er es auch am Tag zuvor getan hatte, und streichelte diese mit seinem Daumen. Johns Verstand war völlig gefesselt von den gemischten Gefühlen, die er erlebte. Er versuchte seinen Aussetzer und die Wärme, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, mit Fassung zu tragen. Er akzeptierte seinen kribbelnden Magen halbherzig und versuchte nichts hinein zu interpretieren – es für den Moment nur geschehen zu lassen.

In der Zwischenzeit rappelte Sherlock ununterbrochen über Falle und andere Dinge.

„John, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Nur halbherzig", erwiderte er ehrlich.

„Das ist unhöflich!", rief Sherlock aus und tat so als wäre er über Johns Antwort entrüstet.

John blickt nicht auf. „Tut mir leid, aber das ist nicht allein meine Schuld."

„Wessen dann?", fragte Sherlock, offensichtlich ratlos bezüglich Johns Antwort.

„Deine."

„Meine?"

„Du lenkst mich ab."

„Ich? Dich ablenken?"

„Ja, davon dir zuzuhören."

„Wie würde ich das wohl machen?"

John konnte nicht antworten. Das brauchte er auch nicht. Er konnte Sherlock förmlich denken hören. Als die Botschaft dann letzten Endes ankam, zuckten Sherlocks Mundwinkel. John registrierte, dass er seine Hand nicht zurückzog, sondern sie nur noch fester umklammerte, bevor er seinen Monolog fortsetzte.

_Cleverer Schachzug._

Er wünschte, dass er Sherlock so hätte deduzieren können wie Sherlock ihn deduzierte. Er tat all dies absichtlich. Davon war John überzeugt. Allerdings tappte er noch immer darüber im Dunkeln, ob es für Sherlock ein Spiel war oder nicht. Und wenn es kein Spiel war, was war es dann? Und was bedeutete es für John?

Zu allem Übel konnte John nicht leugnen, dass langsam aber sicher ein überwältigendes Verlangen in seinem Herzen erwachte, dass zur selben Zeit schrecklich und wunderbar war. Vor allem war es unwiderstehlich. Er spürte ein Verlangen danach, seinem Freund nah zu sein, das einfach überwältigend war – obwohl er das ihm gegenüber nicht zugeben würde.

Begab er sich wirklich auf diesen Pfad – nicht nur mit einem Mann, sondern ausgerechnet mit Sherlock Holmes?

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er es hatte ankommen sehen. Ein Teil von ihm gestand sich das still und heimlich ein, ein anderer Teil wollte das noch immer nicht wahrhaben.

Dieses Mal wusste er nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Vielen Dank wie immer!  
**

* * *

Kapitel neun

John war froh als es endlich Freitag war und sie in den Zug steigen konnten.

Nach ihrem Spaziergang im Park, hatten sie wiederholt Händchengehalten, wobei Sherlock immer Momente ausgewählt hatte, in denen John sich nicht davor kneifen konnte. Da niemand von ihnen darüber sprach, blieb die ganze Sache ungelöst, und so tanzten sie weiterhin umeinander herum. John musste zugeben, dass er sich allerdings langsam daran gewöhnte. Händchenhalten war nicht so schlimm, redete er sich selbst ein. Es war zwar schon irgendwie merkwürdig, um so etwas unter Freunden zu tun, aber das musste ja nicht notgedrungen überhaupt etwas bedeuten. Leider konnte er aber nicht die Tatsache ignorieren, dass sein Herz jedes Mal, wenn sie sich berührten, wie wild anfing zu stottern. Er konnte Sherlock nur dann ansehen, ohne rot zu werden, wenn dieser nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, das Gebiet des Flirtens mit ihm zu erkunden. Zwischenzeitlich war John auch noch immer in einen inneren Kampf verwickelt. Abwechselnd hieß er der Stimme in seinem Kopf zu schweigen und suchte dann wieder den Dialog mit ihr. Der Küchenvorfall hatte sich bis jetzt allerdings nicht wiederholt.

Sie hatten das Abteil für sich allein und brauchten es nur mit einem ungeheuren Haufen von Zeitungen zu teilen, den Sherlock mitgebracht hatte. Er las und blätterte darin, zwischendurch machte er sich Notizen und dachte nach, bis sie Weybridge hinter sich gelassen hatten. Dann rollte er sie plötzlich alle zu einem riesigen Ball zusammen und warf sie ins Gepäcknetz.

John blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was ist?", fragte Sherlock unschuldig.

„Fühlst dich ganz wie zuhause wie?"

„Die Londoner Presse hat nicht sehr ausführlich über den Fall berichtet. Ich habe eben nur alle Zeitungen aus jüngster Zeit durchgesehen."

John ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen. Widerstand war ohnehin zwecklos.

Sherlock wechselte den Sitzplatz und setzte sich neben John. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mitkommst. Was man vor Ort an Hilfe bekommen kann, ist immer entweder wertlos oder voreingenommen."

Oh, Gott!

„Sitzt es sich da drüben weniger komfortabel?" John versuchte normal zu klingen und nicht panisch. Sogar für ihn selbst klang seine eigene Stimme gepresst.

„Ich muss nachdenken."

„Ach und das geht dort drüben nicht?"

Sherlock ignorierte Johns weit aufgerissene Augen und rollte sich neben ihm zusammen, wobei er seinen Kopf an Johns Schulter anlehnte und seine Augen schloss. „Ich bitte dich, die nächsten dreißig Minuten nicht mit mir zu sprechen."

Johns Puls beschleunigte sich. Er seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster, während er versuchte, die Wärme, die von Sherlocks Körper ausging, und seinen Duft zu ignorieren, der seine Nasenlöcher erreichte und dazu führte, dass er tief einatmete. Er hoffte nur dass Sherlock nichts von alledem mitbekam. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er jedoch, dass dies nicht mehr als eine eitle Hoffnung war. Sherlock Holmes sah immer alles und ihm entging überhaupt nie etwas.

„Hör auf, John."

„Womit? Ich tu doch überhaupt nichts."

„Du denkst und das lenkt ab."

John schüttelte seinen Kopf ungläubig. „Darauf werde ich nicht antworten."

Sherlock lächelte schwach, aber seine Augen blieben geschlossen.

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Reise schweigend.

* * *

Ein schlanker Mann, der hinterhältig und verschlagen dreinblickte und überhaupt einem Frettchen nicht ganz unähnlich war, erwartete sie auf dem Bahnsteig in Aldershot. Trotz seines hellbraunen Mantels und der hellen Jeans fiel es John nicht schwer, ihn als ein Mitglied der Polizeitruppe zu erkennen. Vermutlich handelte es sich um DI Davies, da Lestrade ihn über ihre Ankunft informiert hatte.

„Schau, wen wir hier haben. Holmes, der seine Nase in alles hineinsteckt und seinen Side Kick."

Sherlock lächelte.

„Holmes, der Wichtigtuer."

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Der Handlanger von Lestrade!"

Sherlock kicherte herzlich. „Das Gespräch ist sehr unterhaltsam."

„Sie haben ohne Zweifel bereits ihre Schlussfolgerungen aus den Zeitungen gezogen", antwortete er. "Der Fall ist so klar wie Kloßbrühe, und je mehr man sich darin vertieft, desto deutlicher wird es. Natürlich kann man dem Trevor Gentleman nichts abschlagen. Er hat von Ihnen gehört, und wollte unbedingt Ihre Meinung dazu haben, obwohl ich ihm wiederholt erzählt habe, dass es nichts gibt, was Sie tun könnten, das ich nicht bereits getan habe."

„Ich fürchte, er teilt Ihre Meinung nicht," entgegnete Sherlock. „Ich im Übrigen auch nicht."

„Keine Ahnung, warum Lestrade Sie überhaupt schickt. Der Täter wurde bereits verhaftet."

„Was ist sein Motiv?"

„Geld natürlich. Die Erpressung ist ziemlich offensichtlich."

Sherlock lächelte Davies Antwort weg. „David Jones ist ein Mann mit einem guten Einkommen. Er ist weder ein reicher Mann noch ist er dumm. Er wäre nicht so blöd, jemanden in seiner eigenen Klinik zu töten. Nein, nein, nein. Die Liebe ist ein viel stärkerer Motivator."

„Glauben Sie er hatte eine Affäre?", antwortete Davies verblüfft.

„Nein Diese ganze Sache hat absolut nichts mit ihm zu tun. Er ist nicht der Mann, den Sie suchen", rief Sherlock irritiert aus.

„Sie irren sich! Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit, Holmes."

„Nein, Sie verschwenden Ihre. Ich habe Ihnen eine Chance gegeben. Sie gehen nach Ihrer eigenen Methode vor, und ich nach meiner." Sherlock nickte kurz und verließ den innerlich brodelnden Detektiv hinter sich. John eilte ihm mit dem Gepäck hinterher.

„Davies ist der größte Idiot von allen. Er lässt Macdonald wie ein Genie aussehen", höhnte Sherlock, als er ein Taxi zur Aldershot Klinik rief. Glücklicherweise standen ein paar von ihnen vor dem Bahnhof.

„Ich werde seine Theorie auf eine Weise zerstören, die anzuwenden er vollkommen unfähig ist; geschweige denn dass er sie verstehen könnte. Er ist eine absolute Null in seinem Beruf. Er hat nur eine positive Tugend. Wenn er sich erst einmal in etwas festgebissen hat, dann lässt er nicht so schnell wieder los. Leider hat er es auf den falschen Mann abgesehen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Ich werde Hackfleisch aus ihm machen."

„Ich bin sicher, das wirst du", antwortete John und stieg nach Sherlock in das Taxi ein.

„Du schimpfst ja gar nicht mit mir", stellte Sherlock grinsend fest.

John zuckte die Achseln. „Nein, du hast recht. Er ist ein Idiot ", sagte er trocken. „Ich musste an mich halten, ihm keine zu knallen."

„Warum das denn?", neckte Sherlock ihn.

„Er hat dich beleidigt."

„Und du magst es nicht, wenn man mich beleidigt."

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht mag." Es tat John nicht weh, das zuzugeben, da es nicht gerade ein Geheimnis war. Er hatte dem Kriminalhauptkommissar einen Kinnhaken verpasst als dieser Sherlock als Spinner betitelt hatte. "Wenn Dummheit wehtäte, würde er den ganzen Tag schreien."

Sie konnten für mehrere Minuten nicht aufhören zu lachen, woraufhin der Taxifahrer sie argwöhnisch beobachtete. Offenbar hatte er seine eigenen Gedanken bei der Sache.

* * *

Als sie den Platz, an dem das Paartherapiewochenende stattfand, erreichten, wurden sie von einer überaus gewissenhaften Empfangsdame willkommen geheißen, die sie mit einem künstlichen Lächeln begrüßte. Sherlock beschloss, den Papierkram alleine abzuhandeln und bat John, in der Halle auf ihn zu warten.

Die Klinik war riesig und Victor Trevor hatte offenbar vergessen, ihnen zu sagen, dass dieser Ort für die Reichen und Berühmten bestimmt war, denn das gesamte Gebäude badete in Luxus. Die Klinik war in einer georgianischen Villa untergebracht, die von einem großen Grundstück umgeben wurde. Im Inneren waren sowohl die Fußböden als auch die Treppe aus weißem Marmor und die teure Einrichtung stammte entweder wirklich aus der ursprünglichen Epoche oder sah zumindest so aus, als ob, und war sehr delikat.

Es war zu viel für Johns Geschmack. Er mochte es viel lieber einfach und wohnlich. Eben wie in der Baker Street.

John beobachtete wie Sherlock in der Ferne unruhig wurde und sich an der Rezeption in einen Streit verwickeln ließ. Offensichtlich hatte die Dame ihn irritiert und er hatte daraufhin ein oder zwei Dinge über sie deduziert.

John blieb jedoch ruhig und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ist er dein Freund?"

John drehte sich um. Eine junge Frau in ihren Dreißigern stand hinter ihm und streckte ihre Hand hin. „Ich bin Anne."

Er schüttelte ihr die Hand. "John. Nein, er ist eigentlich mein Verlobter."

_Ja, weil ich verrückt bin._

Sie starrt ihn ungläubig an.

„Ja, ich weiß. Charmant, nicht wahr? "

„Ich kann Sie nicht verurteilen. Schließlich bin ich auch hier, weil ich meine eigenen Probleme habe." Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Sie nehmen den Platz der Smiths ein."

„Ja, tun wir. Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist. Muss schrecklich gewesen sein", antwortete John.

„Furchtbar. Niemand hat etwas in dieser Nacht gehört und am nächsten Morgen sagte das Personal uns, dass sie getötet worden waren." Die Ereignisse hatten tiefe Spuren bei ihr hinterlassen und beunruhigten sie noch immer.

„Klingt furchtbar", antwortete John mitfühlend.

„Ja, das war es auch. Gut, dass der Mord so schnell gelöst wurde. Dadurch fühle ich mich ein wenig sicherer, wieder hier zu sein", erklärte sie. „Und Sie sind hier, um dieses Problem zu lösen?", fuhr Anne fort und nickte in Sherlocks Richtung.

Im ersten Moment befürchtete John, dass sie den Fall meinte, aber ihr Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sie über Sherlock Verhalten sprach.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte John zögernd.

Sie war neugierig. „Warum sind Sie hierhergekommen?"

„Es ist ... kompliziert."

„Das ist es immer", stimmte sie zu. "Mein Mann ist auch kompliziert. Ich meine, ich habe natürlich auch einen Anteil an dieser … Situation." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf einen großen, blonden Mann, der sich mit dem Gepäck abkämpfte.

„Findest du es schwierig, ihn zu lieben?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und beobachtete ihren eigenen Ehemann.

John sah Sherlock nachdenklich an. „Nein, eigentlich ist es sogar ganz einfach ist." Das war es auch. Zweifelsohne liebte er diesen Mann. Die Frage war nur, welche Art von Liebe er tatsächlich für ihn empfand.

Inzwischen war sie wohl davon überzeugt, dass er ein mentales Problem hatte, denn sie murmelte eine nicht hörbare Entschuldigung und verschwand. Auf der anderen Seite, war sie nett gewesen. John hoffte, dass sie soeben nur beschlossen hatte, ihrem Mann zu Hilfe zu eilen und ihn nicht als verrückt abstempelte.

Als Sherlock zurückkehrte, konnte John an ihm sehen, dass er etwas von den intellektuellen Fähigkeiten der Empfangsdame irritiert war.

„So, hast du dich eben vorgestellt?", spöttelte John.

„Ich werde dieses Wochenende definitiv nicht überleben", erklärte Sherlock schwer seufzend.

John kicherte. Sherlock konnte manchmal so eine Dramaqueen sein. „Doch das wirst du. Denk einfach an den schönen Serienmörder, dem du nachjagen wirst. Und danach kannst du dich über Davies lustig machen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das alles hier die Sache Wert ist", erklärte Sherlock mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung und verdrehte die Augen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Ekel zu verbergen. „Nun gut, wir müssen uns beeilen."

„Warum? Fangen wir heute schon an? "

„Wir nehmen anscheinend an einem Massageworkshop teil, der in einer knappen halben Stunde beginnt", sagte Sherlock mit undurchdringlicher Miene.

John war daraufhin nicht in der Lage, überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen.

* * *

Der Dozent des Massageworkshops begann mit einer Erläuterung und zeigte ihnen mehrere Massagetechniken. Die ganze Einführung dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten, aber Sherlock machte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ein gelangweiltes Gesicht. Sie hatten die ersten zehn Minuten damit verbracht, sich vorzustellen, und Sherlock hatte einmal oder zweimal spöttisch über die Bemerkungen der Teilnehmer gelächelt.

„Sherlock", zischte John so leise wie möglich.

„Langweilig", erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt und beobachtete eine Stelle an der Wand vor ihnen.

„Sherlock, bitte. Die Leute sind hier, um ihre Beziehungen zu retten. Verdirb' s ihnen nicht."

„Oh, das würde ich nicht sagen." Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte wissend. „Anne und Ben sind wirklich hier, um zu versuchen, etwas daraus zu machen, nehme ich an. Aber der Rest ... Cameron versucht nur, seine Firma und nicht seine Ehe zu retten. Er hat auch eine Affäre mit seiner Sekretärin und ist derzeit in Emily interessiert. Seine Frau Diana ist zu beschäftigt mit Spendenaktionen, um das zu erkennen. Vielleicht will sie es auch nicht sehen, so lange wie das Bankkonto in Ordnung ist. Emily und Frank sind nur hier, um sagen zu können, dass sie alles versucht haben, bevor sie eine Scheidung beantragen und einen Kleinkrieg ums Sorgerecht für ihre Kinder anzetteln. Also könnte Emily schließlich doch eine Affäre mit Cameron anfangen. Und obwohl ich glaube, dass Grace wirklich verzweifelt probiert, eine Scheidung zu verhindern und den Schein zu wahren, ist ihr Ehemann Howard tatsächlich homosexuell." Er schwieg einen Augenblick. „Ich muss dich warnen, John. Er hat offensichtlich ein reges Interesse an dir entwickelt… Iris und Jack sind zutiefst unglücklich in ihrer Ehe, und sind unter dem Druck ihrer Kirche hierhergekommen." Er drehte seinen Kopf, und blickte John an. „Damit bleiben nur du und ich übrig. Ehrlich gesagt, John, wenn es eine Beziehung gibt, die hier unter einem guten Stern steht, dann ist es unsere."

Johns Augen flackerten zu Howard, der ihn in der Tat intensiv beobachtete. Ungewollt bewegte sich seine Hand zu Sherlocks. „Musst du wirklich immer jeden und alles deduzieren?"

Dumme Frage.

John sah, dass sowohl Sherlock als auch Howard über seine Handbewegung lächelten.

Scheiße!

John machte eine mentale Notiz, sich fortan, falls möglich, zu jederzeit in Sherlocks unmittelbarer Nähe aufzuhalten. Auch wenn das natürlich die Debatte zwischen seinem Verstand und seinem Herzen schürte. Jedoch entschied John, dass dies das kleinere von zwei Übeln war.

„Natürlich, John. Therapie ist langweilig, gesellige Zusammenkünfte sind langweilig, das Leben ist langweilig. Ich muss das Beste daraus machen."

„Das ist absolut grauenhaft. Ich will das alles gar nicht von diesen Menschen wissen. Jetzt werde ich ständig darüber nachdenken müssen, wenn ich mit ihnen rede. Und einer von ihnen ist unser Mörder ... "

„Ja, einer von ihnen ist unser Mann."

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

Dumme Frage.

Sherlock sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Oh, mein Gott."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin an deiner Seite", erwiderte Sherlock lächelnd und drückte Johns Hand.

John errötete ein wenig und versuchte, Sherlock von dieser sehr offensichtlichen Tatsache abzulenken. „Ich habe meinen Revolver mitgenommen. Ich sorge mich nur um deine Sicherheit, da du ja dazu neigst, zu vergessen dich darum zu kümmern, sobald du einen Fall hast."

Sherlock kicherte. "Ja, ich bin ein wenig konfus, was diese Dinge betrifft."

Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres.

Inzwischen waren sie an der Reihe, um die Techniken in die Praxis zu bringen.

„Dann werde ich mal beginnen", bemerkte Sherlock großzügig und lächelte wissend. „Du kannst deine Augen schließen, entspannen und Howard vergessen."

„Du bist so gut zu mir."

„Wird auch langsam mal Zeit, dass du das einsiehst."

John antwortete nicht, sondern legte sich bäuchlings hin.

Die Massage war ... göttlich. Es war natürlich nicht wirklich eine Überraschung. Wenn Sherlock sich die Mühe machte, einer Sache besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, dann verstand er seine Sache normalerweise auch gut. Seine Hände glitten mühelos über Johns Haut. Das Massageöl roch nach Lavendel und etwas anderem, das John aber nicht einfallen wollte. Er mochte es. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sherlock ihn mit seinen bloßen Händen berührte - das Händchenhalten mal nicht mitgerechnet. Seine Berührung war weder zu sanft noch zu hart, genau richtig.

John seufzte. „Du bist wirklich toll, weißt du das?"

„Das hast du mir schon 'ne ganze Weile nicht mehr gesagt, weißt du das?", fragte Sherlock und fügte dann flirtend hinzu, „Du hast deinen neuen Verehrer ganz offensichtlich vergessen."

„Und du hast deine Langeweile vergessen", konterte John lächelnd mit geschlossenen Augen.

Als Sherlock seine Hände entfernte, seufzte er auf. „Nein, nicht aufhören."

„Es tut mir leid, John, aber der Dozent will offenbar jetzt mit uns darüber diskutieren."

John setzte sich langsam auf und erkannte, dass Sherlocks Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde länger auf seiner nackten Haut verweilten als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre. Er lächelte unwillkürlich und zog sein Hemd wieder an.

Leider ruhten auch Howards Augen auf ihm, wie er mürrisch feststellte. Wenn das nicht schnellstens wieder aufhörte, würde er strenge Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Er war noch nicht sicher, welche das dann wären, aber die Zeit würde ihm das schon zeigen. John sorgte dafür, dass er Sherlock den liebevollsten Blick zuwarf, den er produzieren konnte, als Howard wieder in seine Richtung blickte.

Der Detektiv verzog keine Miene.

„So Emily, erzählen Sie uns doch bitte, wie Ihnen Franks Massage gefallen hat."

„Er hat es nicht richtig gemacht. Immer knetet er viel zu hart, als dass ich es genießen könnte. Das erzähle ich ihm immer, aber er hört nie zu. Er hört mir nie zu."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich nicht beschwerst, wenn Fernando dir seine Behandlung verabreicht."

„Frank!"

Die Gruppe verbrachte noch weiter zehn Minuten damit, die Geschichte von Fernando, dem spanische Masseur, anzuhören, der eine Affäre mit Emily hatte oder auch nicht. Das wurde nicht wirklich deutlich.

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen, John lachte leise vor sich hin.

Der Dozent sah sich um. „Anne?"

„Ich glaube, ich mochte es."

Anne war schüchtern.

Ben blickte nicht auf.

Offenbar war Ben auch schüchtern.

Sherlock hustete. John konnte sehen, dass er sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um keinen gemeinen Kommentar zu geben.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Grace?", fragte der Dozent.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube, ich mag es härter", beklagte Grace sich. „Howard ist immer so weich."

Das wollten wir nicht wissen, vielen Dank auch, dachte John ungläubig.

Howard blickte John an. "Ich lasse mich leicht ablenken", erklärte er. Es war eine offene Einladung in seinem Lächeln.

Iris und Jack sahen immer noch sehr unglücklich aus. Jack murmelte weiterhin Entschuldigungen dafür, dass er es nicht richtig tun konnte, und Iris erklärte den Tränen nahe, dass es egal war, und dass sie nicht wusste, warum sie so unglücklich war.

„Sie passen nicht zueinander. Sie sollten eine Scheidung beantragen", murmelte Sherlock halblaut und ungeduldig. „Zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit!"

„Sherlock", zischte John. „Benimm dich!"

„Oh, bitte. Ich sterbe hier."

„Pssst."

Der Dozent wandte sich an Cameron und Diana. Cameron hatte jedoch nur Augen für Emily. Seine Frau, Diana, tat so als würde sie das nicht sehen und sagte, dass Cameron jedes Mal besser wurde.

„John, was ist mit Ihnen?"

Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkannte John, dass Howard seinen Blick keinen Moment von ihm abwandte. Er zog ihn förmlich mit seinen Augen aus. Wie seine Frau dies nicht erkennen konnte, war ihm völlig schleierhaft.

Sherlock beobachtete ihn mit Neugierde.

Dieses Mal sah John absichtlich direkt in Sherlocks Augen. Er wusste, was passieren würde, und dass die Reaktion seines Körpers sichtbar sein würde. Er konnte nicht anders. Vielleicht würde Howard das ein wenig abkühlen. Er untersuchte Sherlock Augen. Sie waren strahlend und hell und blickten ihn vielleicht sogar ein wenig weicher als sonst an. Sie wirkten nicht so streng wie sie es in der Regel taten, bemerkte John. Unbewusst registrierte er seine erhöhte Herzfrequenz und das vertraute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

Sherlock ergriff sein Handgelenk, doch John machte sich nicht die Mühe, Sherlocks Hand abzustreifen.

John schluckte schwer. „Du hörst nie auf, mich zu erstaunen", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Er war froh, dass seine Nervosität sich nicht darin zeigte. Was er sagte, war wahr, und er hatte es ihm bereits oft zuvor gesagt. „Auf jede erdenkliche Weise" wie Sherlock zu sagen pflegte.

„Nie?", wollte Sherlock wissen.

John konnte nicht sagen, ob er ihn nur neckte oder nicht.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Niemals."

Sherlock Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Er verbrach ihren Blickkontakt und sein Blick flackerte stattdessen zu Howard, der nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin- und her rutschte und sich angesichts der elektrisierten Atmosphäre im Raum in seiner Haut unwohl zu fühlen schien.

John war sich der veränderten Atmosphäre ebenfalls bewusste. Diese war ein stummer Zeuge der Chemie zwischen ihnen. Er war jedoch nicht darauf vorbereitet als Sherlock sich schnell vorbeugte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog. Wie in Trance, umarmte er ihn automatisch zurück und legte sein Kinn auf Sherlock Schulter ab. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und er gab sich dem Moment hin. Sein Unterbewusstsein sang ein Lied der Freude. Er entschied sich, es zu ignorieren und nur die Augen schließen, während er sein Gesicht in Sherlock Hals nestelte.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auf dem besten Weg war, am Ende dieser ganzen Geschichte eine Identitätskrise davonzutragen.

Im Hintergrund hörte er jemanden weinen. Es klang wie Anne, die unter Tränen „Wie süß" schluchzte.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Danke wie immer und viel Spaß!  
**

* * *

Kapitel zehn 

Die Gruppe hatte nach dem Massageworkshop eine Stunde frei und Sherlock und John gingen mit dem Rest der Gruppe hinüber in den Salon, um Tee zu trinken. John selbst hatte schrecklichen Teedurst, und er wusste, dass Sherlock an diesem Tag weder genug gegessen noch getrunkenen hatte, weshalb er ihm nun eine Tasse Tee und ein paar Scones anbot, wobei er ein ernstes Gesicht aufsetzte. „Hier, bitte."

„Ich sollte wohl danke sagen." Sherlock machte ein genervtes Gesicht, aber immerhin hielt er sich an diesen Teil ihrer Abmachung, der die Nahrungsaufnahme beinhaltete.

„Das ist der Preis, den du dafür zahlen musst, wenn du dich mit einem Arzt einlässt", antwortete John selbstgefällig.

Sherlock sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Du weißt, dass mich das nur unnötig langsamer macht."

„Das ist nur eine verschrobene Idee von dir. Ein Motor kann auch nicht nur mit Luft laufen. Dein Gehirn braucht Nährstoffe."

Sherlock öffnete seinen Mund zu einer Antwort, blieb dann aber stumm, als er Johns ärztlichen „Du-wirst-tun-was-ich-dir-sage"- Gesichtsausdruck sah.

John nahm seinen eigenen Tee und setzte sich zufrieden neben Sherlock. Während der Detektiv an seinem Tee nippte und scheinbar in Gedanken versunken war, flackerten Johns Augen in Richtung Anne, die zwei Tische entfernt von ihnen saß. Anne hatte für den Rest des Workshops nicht aufgehört zu weinen. Nichts hatte sie beruhigen können und Ben war am Ende seines Lateins gewesen. John hätte Sympathie für sie gefühlt, wäre er nicht mit der kontinuierlichen und unerwünschten Aufmerksamkeit von Howard beschäftigt gewesen. Falls möglich, interesseierte sich Howard dank Sherlocks Intervention nun wohl eher noch mehr als weniger für John. Glücklicherweise hatte der auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers gesessen. Sherlock war daraufhin einfach noch näher an John herangerückt und hatte wieder einmal seine persönliche Distanzzone invadiert. Ihre Oberschenkel hatten sich dabei berührt, doch in Anbetracht der Situation hatte John nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt. Er hatte versucht, Howards Blicke zu ignorieren und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Sherlock zu konzentrieren, der seinerseits damit beschäftigt gewesen war, ihre Kommilitonen zu beobachten, ihre Charaktere weiter zu deduzieren und die Liste der Verdächtigen einzuengen. Es faszinierte John noch immer auf welche Art und Weise Sherlocks Augen sich auf die Umgebung konzentrierten und jedes Detail wahrnahmen. Diese absolute Konzentration und Entschlossenheit gefielen John so an ihm. Diesen Zug an Sherlock empfand er irgendwie als richtungsweisend und er machte es leicht, ihm zu folgen. Von Zeit zu Zeit hatte der Detektiv ein kurzes Schnauben von sich gegeben oder geseufzt, wenn jemand in seinen Augen etwas völlig langweiliges gesagt hatte.

Ihre aktuelle Situation hätte tatsächlich recht amüsant sein können, hätte es nicht die Tatsache gegeben, dass sich ein Mörder in ihrer Mitte befand.

„Komm schon, John. Sonst werden wir wieder zu spät kommen."

Sherlock Stimme rüttelte John abrupt aus seinen Tagträumen. „Was haben wir denn jetzt?"

„Kuschel-Therapie", sagte der Detektiv ungerührt und stand auf.

"Wie bitte?" zischte John so leise wie möglich Richtung Sherlock, als sie den anderen aus dem Raum folgten, wobei sie einigen Abstand einhielten.

„Gib mir bitte nicht diesen Blick, John. Wir nehmen ganz einfach nur den Platz der Smiths ein. Ich habe die Kurse nicht ausgewählt."

John hielt seinem Blick stand, sagte aber nichts.

„Wir sind verpflichtet, diesen Fall zu lösen, John. Ich werde nicht vor diesem Kuschelunsinn zurückschrecken", erklärte Sherlock mit einem strengen Blick. „Komm schon, Kopf hoch! Wir müssen mit niemandem sprechen, und ich kann die Zeit dazu benutzen, den Rest zu beobachten. Je früher wir den Mann finden, desto eher werden sind wir wieder aus der Sache raus. Und wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, kannst du eine deiner romantischen Geschichten daraus machen, wie du es normalerweise tust."

„Ich kann dir eine Sache mit Bestimmtheit sagen: Ich werde ganz sicher nicht über diesen Fall bloggen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Darum!"

„Ah, John. Lass niemals zu, dass dein Ego in deine Arbeit verwickelt wird", neckte Sherlock ihn.

„Hört, hört", murmelte John kaum hörbar. Allerdings konnte er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, denn glücklicherweise war das Ego des Detektivs diesem bei der Arbeit noch nie im Weg gewesen.

Sherlock beobachtete ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Und was noch wichtiger ist: Das Kuscheln schien dir vor einer Stunde noch nichts auszumachen."

„Das war eine Umarmung, Sherlock. Kuscheln ist strikt privat und nicht für andere Augen bestimmt. Das ist ein Unterschied", erklärte John und dachte ungläubig, dass ihn vielleicht weniger der öffentliche Aspekt davon beunruhigen sollte, sondern mehr das Kuscheln mit seinem besten Freund an sich.

„Du und ich kuscheln jeden Morgen miteinander, John. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass du inzwischen genug geübt hast, um es zu versuchen."

Was er genau mit dem „um es zu versuchen" meinte, sollte ihm jedoch ein Rätsel bleiben, da sie in genau diesem Moment den Raum erreichten, in dem sie an der Kuscheltherapie teilnehmen sollten.

Dr. Martin erwartete die Gruppe bereits ungeduldig. Ihr Aussehen vermittelte John eine Ahnung davon, warum David Jones nicht gut mit ihr auskam. Sie war eine kleine, blonde Frau, die es offensichtlich gewohnt war, das Sagen zu haben und strahlte einen Hauch von Herablassung aus, was nicht die beste Attribute für einen Therapeuten waren.

„Ich konstatiere, dass der Massage-Workshop wieder einmal viel zu lange gedauert hat und wir nun wieder zu wenig Zeit haben werden. Das ist mal wieder ganz typisch. Ich schlage vor, wir werden mit einer kurzen Einführung beginnen. Sie finden Namensschilder an den Tischen. Bitte schreiben Sie Ihren Namen auf und nehmen Sie Platz. Ich will, dass Sie mir dann erzählen, was Sie am meisten an Ihrem Partner mögen. Wir wollen schließlich eine einladende Atmosphäre schaffen. Uhrzeigersinn, bitte."

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Oh, bitte, nicht schon wieder", stöhnte er leise und zog das „e" im „bitte" dabei dramatisch in die Länge.

John stieß ihn an.

„Also, Ben ist ... ein guter Zuhörer", sagte Anne leise. Glücklicherweise hatte sie inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen.

Ben rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Anne ist sehr aufmerksam."

„Mein Bruder ist auch ein guter Zuhörer und sehr aufmerksam. Ich würde allerdings nicht sagen, dass das für ihn spricht", raunte Sherlock John mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu.

John versuchte, ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren, und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn überwachen lässt."

„Das ist zu hoffen."

„Lassen Sie mich nachdenken", erklärte Emily und machte eine lange Pause, bevor sie antwortete. „Frank ist pflichtbewusst. Er ist Anwalt."

Während John dachte, dass das sicherlich ein oder zwei Dinge erklärte, schnaubte Sherlock - offenbar über den Teil mit dem Denken.

„Emily ist eine gute Liebhaberin", rief Frank lachend aus. „Ich denke, dass ist der Grund, warum Fernando bei uns bleibt."

Die Gruppe beobachtete ihn zutiefst schockiert. Frank war das jedoch schnurzegal.

„Frank!", rief Emily entsetzt aus.

Frank verdrehte jedoch nur die Augen und heftete seine weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Dozentin. Entweder langweilte er sich ebenfalls oder aber er versuchte ihr schöne Augen zu machen.

„Cameron ist sehr einfallsreich", erklärte Diana eifrig. Sie machte den Eindruck, bereits seit einer ganzen Weile sehr daran interessiert zu sein, zu Wort zu kommen.

Wenn sie einen Blick zu ihrem Mann geworfen hätte, hätte sie jedoch gesehen, dass er seinerseits Emily zuzwinkerte, die offenbar nicht dagegen einzuwenden hatte.

Cameron antwortete, dass Diana sehr häuslich wäre.

John konnte sich angesichts Camerons Verhalten vorstellen, dass ihm das gerade recht kam und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, meine Grace ist auch sehr häuslich." Howard tätschelte seine Frau auf den Arm und lächelte breit in Richtung John.

Offenbar kam der häusliche Charakter seiner Frau Howard auch nur gerade recht.

„Leider bist du das überhaupt nicht und außerdem lässt du die Zahnpastatube immer offen."

„Nein, bitte, keinen Zahnpastatuben- Vortrag", seufzte Sherlock laut auf. Dieses Mal war es jedoch hörbar. „Beantragt einfach die Scheidung."

Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Howard und Grace sahen ihn empört an und auch John betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd.

„Gib mir bitte nicht diesen Blick, John. Zahnpastatuben- Diskussionen sind das Ende der Liebe. Wenn man nichts anderes mehr zu besprechen hat, ist es an der Zeit, die Beziehung zu beenden."

„Ach so und ihr diskutiert sicherlich nie über diese kleinen Dinge? Ihr seid schließlich auch aus irgendeinem Grund hier", fragte Howard schnippisch.

Sherlock funkelte ihn an. „Nein. Nie."

„Nein, tun wir nicht", versicherte John ihm. Das war nicht einmal eine Lüge, denn er zählte die Körperteile nicht zwingend zu den kleinen Details.

Dr. Martin beschloss, dass es Zeit war, die Diskussion zu beenden.

Grace war an der Reihe, etwas Nettes über Howard sagen. „Nun, er ist sehr fürsorglich", antwortete sie zögernd und blickte dabei immer noch wütend in Sherlocks Richtung.

Jack räusperte sich und verkündete, dass Iris sehr gehorsam war. Anscheinend war das eine gute Sache für Jack.

„Jack ist sehr gut zu mir", antwortete Iris antwortete und blickte verschämt zu Boden.

John hatte Mitleid mit ihr.

„Nicht", flüsterte Sherlock und blickte John offen an. „Jeder Mensch ist seines eigenen Glückes Schmied."

Johns Augen begegneten denen von Sherlock. Er hatte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Detektivs erwartet, aber Sherlock schaute ihn freundlich an, und Johns anfänglicher Ärger verebbte sofort. „Nicht jeder Mensch ist qualifiziert, um sein eigenes Schicksal zu formen, Sherlock. Einige Leute haben nicht gelernt, ihre eigene Verantwortung zu übernehmen."

„Das Glück ist mit den Tapferen, John."

Sie tauschten einen langen Blick aus. Bedeuteten Sherlocks Worte mehr? Wollten sie ihm noch etwas anderes außer dem Offensichtlichen sagen; das jeder Mensch das bekommt, was er oder sie verdient, bis er die Kontrolle über sein Leben übernimmt? Bezog sich die ganze emotionale Achterbahnfahrt nicht nur auf den Fall? Wollte Sherlock wirklich mehr als nur Freundschaft und überließ John die Wahl? Und was vielleicht noch wichtiger war: Was zum Teufel wollte John selbst? Bohrenden Fragen surrten in seinem Kopf und ließen ihn sich benebelt fühlen. Eins war sicher: Der Fall warf Fragen auf.

„So, und was ist mit euch beiden?", wandte sich Dr. Martin an sie.

„John ist ... John", Sherlock erklärte sachlich-nüchtern.

John hustete, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Sie würde ein „John ist John" nicht verstehen. Sie würde wohl auch nicht davon ausgehen, dass „John ist nicht langweilig" als ein Kompliment gemeint war.

Dr. Martin war verwirrt und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich denke, Sie sollten Ihre Erklärung erweitern."

Sherlock gab ihr seinen gefälscht netten Gesichtsausdruck. „John ist einfach ... fan-tas-tisch." Seine Stimme war dabei ein Singsang.

Diese Taktik funktionierte allerdings nicht.

Sherlock seufzte und holte tief Luft. „John ist vieles. John ist mutig. John ist clever. John ist zuverlässig. John ist vertrauenswürdig. John ist geduldig. Er ist mein Lichtleiter. Ich mag seinen Sinn für Humor." Er blickte sie durchdringend an. „Oh, und er macht großartigen Tee."

Sherlock kehrte zu seinem falschen Lächeln zurück. „John ist die Liebe meines Lebens."

„Sehen Sie, das war doch gar nicht so schwer", Dr. Martin antwortete. Sie machte allerdings noch immer einen leicht verwirrten Eindruck. „Nun, John?"

John war ebenfalls verwirrt. Soweit er wusste, konnte Sherlock meinen, was er sagte. John wurde zusehends nervöser. „Zunächst einmal ist Sherlock brillant und scharfsinnig. Er ist einfallsreich, dynamisch und selbstbewusst. Er hört nie auf, mich zu überraschen."

Er schwieg einen Augenblick und hielt inne, bevor er antwortete. John blickte in Richtung Sherlock, der ihn ernsthaft anlächelte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, und erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihm an diesem Tag zweimal gesagt hatte wie erstaunlich er war. „Er ist ein guter Mensch. Sherlock ist mein Leben ... Er stellt meine Welt auf den Kopf."

„Ich nahm die Abkürzung, indem ich ihr von meinen Gefühlen für dich erzählt habe", flüsterte Sherlock als Dr. Martin ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen abwandte. „Wenn ich unnötig gezögert hätte, wären wir jetzt wieder in einer dieser langweiligen Diskussionen über die Natur unserer Beziehung verwickelt, die ewig dauern."

John wünschte, er könnte diese Diskussion ebenfalls langweilig finden. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf feuerte Fragen auf ihn ab, auf die er keine Antworten hatte. Es gab niemanden, an den er sich bezüglich ein paar Ratschläge zu diesem Thema hätte wenden können. Sein einziger Ausgangspunkt in Bezug auf die Gefühlswelt des Detektivs waren Hinweise oder zweideutige Bemerkungen von seinem Freund. Ein Meer von offenen Fragen blieb und die Unsicherheit trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

„Guter Punkt", antwortete John leise und fügte nach einer Weile hinzu, „Sag mal, willst du mir damit in einer netten Art und Weise sagen, dass du nicht meinst, was du gesagt hast?" Er hatte dies in einem leichten Tonfall fragen wollen, aber er hatte insgeheim Angst vor der Antwort, uns so klang er doch gepresster als erhofft. Er wusste nicht, warum er überhaupt fragte, aber es passierte einfach von ganz allein.

„Das habe ich damit nicht gesagt", grinste Sherlock.

Oh, gut. War es gut? Sollte es gut sein?

Dr. Martin klatschte in die Hände und John schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte aufstehen. Stellen Sie sich einander gegenüber. Wir werden mit einer einfachen Umarmung beginnen."

„ Das dürfte kein Problem sein", grinste Sherlock und zog John hoch. „Lass uns mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen, John."

„Ähm ... richtig. Wir haben einige ... ähm ... Umarmungserfahrung. "

Dr. Martin legte eine leise Instrumentalmusik auf und dämmte das Licht.

Das war allerdings überhaupt nicht hilfreich. Die Situation wurde John zu viel und er entschied sich, es schnell und einfach hinter sich zu bringen und zog Sherlock in eine Umarmung. Er schmiegte sein Gesicht an Sherlock Hals, wie er es zuvor getan hatte. Auf diese Weise musste er nichts sehen, nur fühlen.  
Anfangs war Sherlock wie erstarrt. Er hatte nicht mit Johns schneller Bewegung gerechnet. Die Starre dauerte allerding nur Sekunden. Dann hielt Sherlock ihn fest und legte das Kinn auf Johns Kopf. Er streichelte John nicht und bewog sich auch auf keine andere Art, sondern überließ John die Führung.

Und John ließ das Fühlen zu – und spürte den schlanken, aber überraschend muskulösen Körper in seinen Armen, die Berührung ihrer Brust, das angenehme Gefühl von Wärme, die Ruhe und das stetige Heben und Senken ihrer Oberkörper, die im Einklang bewegten. Mittlerweile erwartete er das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen, was es weniger überwältigend machte, und er war dankbar dafür.  
John wusste nicht, ob sie beobachtet wurden oder nicht, und er achtete nicht auf die Anweisungen, die von Dr. Martin gegeben wurden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Sherlock das tat oder nicht.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der Detektiv getan, was er in erster Linie zu tun beabsichtigt hatte - die Beobachtung ihrer Kommilitonen. John hatte keine Ahnung, was Sherlock in diesem Moment empfand, oder ob er momentan überhaupt ein Gefühl zuließ. Er atmete den vertrauten Eigenduft ein und begann sich erschreckenderweise zu fragen, wie es sein würde, den langen und blassen Hals mit seinen Lippen zu berühren. Er war lediglich wenige Zentimeter entfernt, aber er rührte sich nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er ihre körperliche Nähe genoss.

„Sherlock", flüsterte John langsam und war unwillkürlich darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu bewegen und die Intimität nicht zu zerstören.

„Hmm", antwortete Sherlock geistesabwesend.

„Hast du schon eine Theorie?"

„Acht, so weit."

„Gut." John hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sherlock ihm die Details erzählen würde. Er würde ihn einweihen, wenn Sherlocks Verdacht sich bestätigte und er einen Sparringspartner brauchte.

John war überrascht, als Dr. Martin das Ende der Sitzung ankündigte. Anscheinend hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Widerwillig löste er sich aus Sherlocks Umarmung und fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Die zweite Hand verweilte gedankenverloren auf Sherlocks Brust. Er schaute diese gerade nachdenklich an als Sherlock plötzlich bewegte.

Der Detektiv hob seine Hand und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen schnell und sanft Johns Jochbein entlang, bevor er zwei Schritte zurücktrat und sich aus Johns Distanzzone zurückzog.

Zurück blieb ein Kribbeln auf Johns Wange. Alles war so schnell passiert, dass John sich fragte, ob es überhaupt geschehen war oder er sich die zärtliche Geste nur eingebildet hatte.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel elf

Ihr zweiter Tag in Aldershot begann ereignislos mit Ausnahme von den sich wiederholenden Spannungsmomenten zwischen Sherlock und John und den sich wiederholenden Momenten der Peinlichkeit zwischen John und Howard. Sie hatten den Tag mit der Fortsetzung des Massageworkshops begonnen, in dem John an der Reihe gewesen war, einige der Techniken in der Praxis anzuwenden. Ungefähr nach der Hälfte der Sitzung hatte Sherlock einen hitzigen Streit mit Frank vom Zaun gebrochen, der wieder einmal spitze Bemerkungen über seine Frau gemacht hatte. Irgendwann war Sherlock so verärgert, und vermutlich auch gelangweilt gewesen, dass er Franks Privatleben ihm, seiner Frau und der Zuhörerschaft gegenüber deduziert hatte. Als sie am Ende des Workshops angelangt waren, hatte Sherlocks Benehmen John so furios gemacht, dass John Sherlock angeschrien hatte und Sherlock zurückgeschrien hatte. Sehr schnell hatten sie die anderen vergessen und waren miteinander in Streit geraten. Den gesamten Raum hatten sie in sekundenschnelle zum Schweigen gebracht. Wütend hatte John den Raum verlassen, sobald der Dozent sie entlassen hatte. Eine Stunde später hatten sie schweigend in der Gruppentherapie nebeneinander gesessen und geweigert, miteinander zu sprechen. Nur wenn Dr. Martin ihnen eine Frage gestellt hatte, hatten sie so neutral wie möglich geantwortet. Die ganze Zeit über hatte John das Gefühl gehabt, dass alle Augen auf sie gerichtet gewesen waren.

Da Dr. Martin nicht nur der Therapeut bei der Kuschel-Therapie war, sondern auch ihre allgemeine Therapeutin in Aldershot, hatte sie am Ende der Sitzung beschlossen, dass jedes Paar, einander Liebesbriefe schreiben musste, um tiefer auf die Dinge einzugehen, die sie an dem jeweils anderen schätzten. Sie gab ihnen zwei Stunden am Nachmittag, um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, bevor sie zum Abendessen gingen. Sie würden die Briefe am Tag danach in der Gruppentherapie diskutieren. John hatte daraufhin einen langen und sehr hörbaren Seufzer ausgestoßen, während Sherlock einfach nur das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte. Er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass, hätte sein Freund dies nicht getan, er sonst wieder einige Dinge gesagt hätte, die in die Kategorie „gar nicht gut" gepasst hätten, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit unverständliche Dinge gemurmelt. Erst als sie wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer waren, hatte Sherlock sich entschuldigt - und John hatte ihm verziehen. Wie üblich.

Jetzt jedoch freute John sich darüber, ein bisschen Zeit für sich zu haben. Sozusagen „Sherlock Freizeit". Er musste dringend nachdenken, ohne durch Sherlocks bloße Anwesenheit abgelenkt zu werden. Deshalb hatte er den schmollenden Detektiv, der keinerlei Lust verspürte, einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben und eine Tirade darüber losgelassen hatte, zwanzig Minuten zuvor in ihrem Zimmer zurückgelassen und war in den Wintergarten hinuntergegangen. Er hatte einen gemütlichen Platz auf einer der breiten Fensterbänke gefunden, wo eine Sitzecke eingerichtet worden war.

Er zog die Knie unters Kinn und blickte aus dem Fenster in den Garten, der mit einer dicken Schicht Schnee bedeckt war. Offenbar hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien, während sie in der Therapie waren. Die Schneedecke hatte etwas Tröstliches. Die Bäume waren mit Lichterketten geschmückt, die gespenstisch unter dem Staub des Schnees auf den Ästen leuchteten. Es war eine friedliche Umgebung für ein hässliche Sache wie diese Morde.

Ein Piepen seines Handys riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Eigentlich brauchte er gar nicht nachzuschauen, um zu wissen, wer die Nachricht geschickt hatte. Langsam nahm er sein Handy aus der Tasche. Richtig.

John. S

John antwortete nicht. Er hatte gerade andere Dinge im Kopf. Die Zeit drängte. Wenn ihn nicht schleunigst die Muse küsste, würde die Zeit um sein. Aber was sollte er Sherlock nur schreiben? John sah durchaus die Ironie darin, dem weltweit einzigen Beratenden Detektiv, der sich rein zufällig von Gefühlen geschieden hatte, Zeilen der Liebe zu schicken. Nun ja, er hatte sich nicht wirklich geschieden, aber er versuchte sie die meiste Zeit zu ignorieren. Genaugenommen mied er sie wie die Pest.

Ein weiteres Piepen folgte.

John. S

John seufzte schwer und atmete mehrmals tief ein.

_Okay,__John.__Entspann dich!__Du machst das nicht zum ersten Mal. Du hast auch früher schon Liebesbriefe geschrieben. So schlimm ist es nicht. _

Natürlich wusste er insgeheim, dass es in diesem Fall tatsächlich aber wirklich so schlimm war. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte und das Schicksal herausforderte, wenn er das Falsche schrieb.

Ein weiteres Piepen.

JOHN.S

John verdrehte die Augen. Sherlock würde nicht aufhören, ihn zu belästigen. Sherlock wurde ungeduldig. John beschloss ihm vorsichtshalber eine kurze Nachricht zu senden.

Was ist denn? J

Ich langweile mich. S

Du sollst einen Brief schreiben. Hast du den etwa schon fertig? J

Nein. S

Du hast du auch keinen Grund dich zu langweilen. J

Ich weiß nicht, was ich schreiben soll. Außerdem müssen wir dringend den Fall besprechen. Du musst mich von der Langeweile ablenken. S

1. Ich dachte, ich wäre die Liebe deines Lebens? Da sollte dir doch etwas zu einfallen. 2. Wir können den Fall später besprechen. Denk an unsere Deckung. Wir werden etwas schreiben müssen, es sei denn, es gelingt dir, die ganze Sache heute noch zu lösen. J

Zugegebenermaßen hast du da einen Punkt. Heute ist unwahrscheinlich, obwohl ich der Lage sein sollte, einige Fortschritte zu machen. Soll ich mich dir mit dem Brief erklären? S

Dazu sind Liebesbriefe ja da. Zur Erklärung seiner Liebe. Aber du wirst den Brief nicht beenden können, wenn du mir weiterhin Nachrichten schickst. J

John zögerte einen Moment, bevor eine zweite Nachricht hinterherschickte.

Falls es ein Trost für dich ist, ich weiß auch nicht, was ich dir schreiben soll. J

Du könntest mir die Poesie schicken, die du deinen Freundinnen immer geschickt hast. S

Damit du mich auslachen kannst? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, fandst du meine Poesie lustig, Sherlock. Ich lass mich von dir nicht verarschen. J

Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Wahl deiner Wort für mich wesentlich besser wäre. Ich bin viel inspirierender. S

_Aufgeblasenes Ego__._

Ich werde das nicht mit einer Antwort beehren, Sherlock. J

Weil du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. S

Ja, du bist großartig und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe. Ich muss nachdenken. J

Weitere zwanzig Minuten vergingen ohne dass John schriftstellerisch große Fortschritte gemacht hätte. Natürlich hätte er ihm Zeilen seiner sogenannten "Poesie" schreiben können. Aber das fühlte sich falsch an. Diese Sache, die gerade zwischen ihnen lief, war so anders als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Poesie passte nicht zu ihnen. Das waren nicht ... sie. Was überhaupt nicht hilfreich war, da John keine Ahnung hatte, was „sie" heutzutage eigentlich waren.

JOHN. S

_Um Himmels willen__._

Sherlock, was ist es jetzt schon wieder? J

Ich bin immer noch gelangweilt. Glaubst du, dass die Klinik etwas dagegen hätte, wenn ich ein paar Experimente in unserem Zimmer durchführen würde? S

Das war der Gipfel. Sein Mitbewohner Schrägstrich bester Freund Schrägstrich vorübergehender - unter Berücksichtigung der jüngsten Ereignisse vielleicht auch nicht ganz so vorübergehend, denn wer würde ihm das ganze schon glauben - Verlobter war absolut unmöglich. Man konnte den Mann nicht aus den Augen lassen. Er musste der ganzen Verlobungssache in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung zugestimmt haben. Es war nun allerdings zu spät, um die Sache zu überdenken. John machte sich eine mentale Notiz, öfter 'Nein' zu ihm zu sagen. Tief im Inneren wusste er jedoch, dass das eine vergebliche Hoffnung war.

Mir macht es etwas aus. Behalte deine Hände bei dir. Ich meine es ernst. J

John. S

Nein. J

Bitte? S

Nein. J

Bitte? Bitte? S

NEIN! J

Und jetzt setz dich an deinen Brief. J

Als John einmal beschlossen hatte, den "Liebesteil" des Briefes zu vergessen, gelang es ihm, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Er konzentrierte sich genau auf das, was Dr. Martin gesagt hatte - was ihm an ihrer Beziehung gefiel und was seine Rolle dabei war. Er beließ die Fragen, die ihn beschäftigten, unbeantwortet.

JOHN.S

_Jetzt ging das schon wieder los__!_

SHERLOCK. J

Ich habe dir einen Brief geschrieben. S

Er klang selbstbewusst. John brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, sich vorzustellen, dass er auch genauso selbstzufrieden aussah wie er klang.

Jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen. J

Das tat er.

Worüber? S

Wie schlimm ist es? J

Immer noch kein Vertrauen in mich? S

Ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben. Ich glaube ganz einfach nur nicht, dass du ein Mann bist, der sein Herz in einem Brief ausschüttet. J

Oder überhaupt. Nein, dachte John, das war nicht ganz fair. Er hatte sich geöffnet und tat das immer noch gelegentlich.

Bin ich auch nicht. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich das Konzept eines Liebesbriefs nicht verstehe. S

Ich habe was das betrifft ein wenig Forschung betrieben. S

Alles nahm den langen Gang von Sherlocks Herzen über den Kopf, um dort analysiert, reflektiert, kategorisiert und überprüft zu werden, bevor er sich die Mühe nahm, um seine Gedanken zu teilen oder in seinem Gedächtnispalast zu verstauen. Deshalb bereitete John sich auf die wissenschaftliche Erklärung vor, die ihm bevorstand.

Es ist keine. S

Was? J

Keine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung. Du hast Angst, es könnte eine sein. Weil ich „Forschung" gesagt habe. S

Versuchst du dich jetzt auch im Gedankenlesen? J

Ich brauche dich nicht zu sehen, John, um dich deduzieren zu können. Ich kenne dich gut. S

John dachte „Angeber", bevor ihm die Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst wurde. Sherlock Holmes hatte ihm einen Liebesbrief geschrieben. Er unterdrückte die Hysterie, die zu explodieren drohte, aber ein kleines Kichern entwich ihm trotz seiner Bemühungen. Die Sache war eigentlich ziemlich komisch, und er fürchtete sich vor dem kommenden Tag, da Sherlock den Brief in der Anwesenheit der anderen laut würde vorlesen müssen, und John hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er ein ernstes Gesicht machen sollte, wenn sich herausstellte, dass Sherlocks Zeilen so schlimm waren, wie er annahm.

John? S

Ich bin so stolz auf dich. J

Lese ich Sarkasmus in deiner SMS? S

Ich würde es nicht wagen. J

Nun, lass mich meinen beenden. J

Und keine Experimente, Sherlock. Ich warne dich. J

Versuch in der Zwischenzeit doch das türkische Bad. Das wird dir gut tun. J

Ich würde lieber mit dir gehen. S

Vermisst du mich etwa schon? J

Immer. S

Taten sie das gerade wirklich?, dachte John. Mobiles Flirten. Heilige Maria!

Du solltest dich besser vor Howard hüten, während ich weg bin. S

Ich werde es versuchen. J

Jemand hatte auf jeden Fall vergessen, ihm das Drehbuch zu diesem Film zu geben. Er würde definitiv nicht über den Fall bloggen. Eine Studie in der Liebe. Das Abenteuer der Paartherapie - Wie wir unsere Beziehung retteten und andere Offenbarungen. Schade, er hätte wahrscheinlich eine passende Überschrift für diesen Schlamassel finden können.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, konnte John das verschmitztes Lächeln nicht aus seinem Gesicht verbannen.

„Flirtest du mit deinem Freund?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme plötzlich.

Apropos Teufel ... John konnte das zweideutige Lächeln seines Besitzers sogar hören, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, dass er tatsächlich zweideutig lächelte.

„_Verlobter_, Howard. Er ist mein _Verlobter_." Und das geht dich nichts an, dachte er, aber er zwang sich trotzdem, höflich zu lächeln.

„Dachte ich mir. Ich habe dich von da drüben aus beobachtet", sagte Howard und deutete vage in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"

„Musst du keinen Brief an deine Frau schreiben?" John betonte das Wort „Frau" bewusst, um eine unsichtbare Linie zwischen Howard und sich zu malen: Bleib, wo du bist. Du bist verheiratet und ich bin verlobt.

Howard aber dachte gar nicht daran. „Nee. Ich bin hier, um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Ich habe ihr ein paar kitschige Zeilen geschrieben. Sie wird glücklich sein."

_Bah,__ igitt!_

Dann setzte er sich neben John.

Diese Situation würde unangenehm werden, aber John hatte das kommen sehen. Dieses Gespräch war unvermeidlich gewesen.

„Und was hast du deinem Geliebten geschrieben? Er sieht nicht aus wie einer, dessen Herz schnell berührt wird."

„Die Wahrheit." Zumindest den Teil, dessen er sich sicher war.

„Die Wahrheit ist das Ende, glaub mir, John."

„Die Wahrheitsliebe ist eine Tugend, die er hoch schätzt. Ebenso wie ich selbst", antwortete John verärgert.

„Oh, du meine Güte. Manchmal muss man die Wahrheit verbergen. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die die makellose Wahrheit ertragen können. Die Wahrheit kann weh tun", erklärte Howard und beobachtete John dabei intensiv. Sein suggestives Lächeln ließ dabei nie nach. „Ich bin neugierig. Erzähl mir von ihm. Wie hat er dein Herz erobert?"

„Indem er sich selbst war."

_Womit denn sonst!_

„Dann geht es also um wahre Liebe?"

John dachte über die Diskussion nach, die er mit Sherlock ein paar Tage zuvor in der Küche über den Glauben gehabt hatte. Vorbehaltlos, uneingeschränkt und absolut.

John sah Howard direkt in die Augen. „Offensichtlich."

Der Blick in Howards Augen war ein verräterisches Zeichen. „Nun, er ist attraktiv, muss ich gestehen, aber du bist … heiß."

_Mein lieber Schwan!_

Howard war definitiv kein Mann, der Zeit verlor.

„Dein Freund scheint nicht leicht zufrieden zu stellen zu sein. Er ist anspruchsvoll, nicht wahr?", fort Howard fort und studierte John aufmerksam.

„_Mein Verlobter_, Howard, ist eine Klasse für sich."

„Ich könnte mich von dir überreden lassen, einige meiner Geheimnisse mit dir zu deinem eigenen Nutzen zu teilen, John. Sie könnten sich als nützlich erweisen, um seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen."

O-kay. Das war irgendwie unerwartet. Er wusste, dass Howard auf der Pirsch war, und er wusste auch, dass er auf John jagte. Er wusste allerdings nicht, dass es zu seinem eigenen Vorteil war – um in der Lage zu sein, seinen eigenen Verlobten flach zu legen. Nicht, dass er jemals in der Position gewesen war oder jemals in der Lage hatte sein wollen, dies zu tun. Er hatte zuvor nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Er konnte sich nicht für sein Unterbewusstsein verbürgen. Das führte seit einer Weile sein eigenes Leben.

John versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. „Ähm... Howard, sieh mal. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber ich liebe Sherlock wirklich und unsere Beziehung ist ... exklusiv. Ich versichere dir, ich bin durchaus in der Lage seine Bedürfnisse ... zu befriedigen."

Howard kam plötzlich näher an John heran und beugte sich vor. „Die wichtigere Frage ist: kann er deine Bedürfnisse befriedigen? Ich kann es dir ansehen, John. Ich sehe wie du ihn ansiehst und ich sehe wie du mich ansiehst. Du bist hungrig ..."

Offensichtlich verschwendete Howard keine Zeit damit, um den heißen Brei rumzureden. Entweder er hatte zu wenig Sex oder ganz einfach nur ein sehr starkes Verlangen danach. Beides hätte John ihm leicht verzeihen können, wenn es nicht die Tatsache gegeben hätte, dass John der Gegenstand seiner Begierde war und dass Howard ein verheirateter Mann war.

„Du weißt, dass eine Affäre die Beziehung beleben kann. Das Gefühl etwas Neues zu lernen, etwas Unanständiges…" Howard warf John weiterhin einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Genug war genug.

John räusperte sich und ließ ihn mit seinen Worten seinen Rang spüren. „Ich versichere dir, auf dem Gebiet ist bei uns alles völlig in Ordnung. Lass mich dir einen gutgemeinten Rat geben. Ich würde ihn nicht herausfordern, wenn ich du wäre. In der Regel bekommt er, was er will."

Howard war davon jedoch gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Wenn überhaupt, dann war er eher noch angeturnter. „Was, wenn ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen kann? In der Regel bekommen ich meinen Willen."

_Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Freundchen._

„Der letzte hast sich in den Kopf geschossen. Tu was du nicht lassen kannst!", antwortete John achselzuckend.

Plötzlich erstarrte Howard und lehnte sich wieder nach hinten, weg von John. John drehte sich um und sah Sherlock, der lässig an die Wand hinter ihnen gelehnt stand. Er trug keinen seiner gewohnten Anzüge, sondern hatte ein Paar schlanke dunkelblaue Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd angezogen. John hatte ihn noch nie zuvor Jeans tragen sehen. Der Anblick war ... neu.

„Da bist du ja, Liebling. Ich habe dich gesucht", grinste Sherlock.

John antwortete nicht. Seine Augenbrauen waren in der Zwischenzeit seine Stirn emporgewandert. Er war völlig von Sherlocks Aufmachung erstaunt.

Sherlock blickte John aufmerksam an. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Nun, ich gehe dann mal besser. Grace wird auf mich warten", murmelte Howard und verließ sie hastig. Offenbar war Howard nicht mehr so mutig, wenn er Sherlock persönlich gegenüberstand. Vielleicht hatte ihn aber auch die plötzlich elektrisierte Atmosphäre unwohl fühlen lassen.

John blickte ihm nicht nach. Er wandte seinen Blick keinen Moment von seinem Freund ab. Sherlock stieß sich von der Wand ab und ließ sich auf den Platz neben John fallen, auf dem kurz zuvor noch Howard gesessen hatte. John begann sich wieder ein wenig schwindlig zu fühlen. Offenbar hatte er vergessen zu atmen. Er musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, um das Rauschen in seinen Ohren abebben zu lassen.

„Gerade nochmal rechtzeitig, würde ich sagen", bemerkte John als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Er hätte mich sonst wohl bei lebendigem Leibe verschlungen."

Sherlock grinste. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst aufpassen."

„ Also ich bin ihn nun nicht gerade suchen gegangen", gab John zurück und tat so, als ob er empört war, was ihm jedoch gänzlich misslang. Er stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und lachte laut auf. „Gott, er ist wirklich ein Lustmolch."

Sherlock lehnte seinen Kopf grinsend gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe. „Nun, von nun an behalte ich dich besser im Auge."

„Das würde ich schätzen", sagte John in einem leichten Tonfall. Er fühlte sich besser, wenn sein Freund bei ihm war. Auf der anderen Seite war er davon überzeugt, dass er wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt erleiden würde, wenn Sherlock sich ihm noch weiter annäherte als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Seit Wochen befand er sich nun schon auf einer emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt. Seine Gefühle waren nur noch ein massives Gewirr von Widersprüchen.

John beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln, bevor er wieder den Boden verlieren konnte. „Was gibt es Neues? Du wolltest den Fall besprechen." Er konnte sich nun nach dem Fall erkundigen, da Sherlock ihn zuerst erwähnt hatte.

„In der Tat." Sherlock zog die Beine hoch und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, während er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Kissen lehnte. „Lass uns rekapitulieren, was wir wissen. Die Smiths waren in ihrem Schlafzimmer als sie getötet wurden. Die Tür war nicht geschlossen."

„Sie müssen ihren Mörder gekannt haben."

Sherlock nickte. „Stimmt. Sie haben ihn hereingelassen. Sie haben die Gefahr nicht erkannt. Er hat sie aus kurzer Distanz mit einem Schalldämpfer hingerichtet. Ich sage 'er', weil das Profil des Mörders zeigt, dass es ein Mann ist."

„Sie wurden kaltblütig ermordet."

„Ja."

John war verwirrt. „Aber du hast auch Liebe als starken Motivator erwähnt. Ist das nicht widersprüchlich? Würde man nicht erwarten, dass ein Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft in einem Wutausbruch begangen wird?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Etwas ist im Leben des Mörders passiert. Seine Frau verließ ihn. Entweder aus eigenen Willen oder weil sie gestorben ist. Ehefrau? Ja. Sie 'gehörte' ihm. Sie war sein persönliches Eigentum. Also ist sie wahrscheinlich mit jemand anderem durchgebrannt und nicht gestorben. Nein, bei dem Mord geht es nicht um Leidenschaft, sondern um eine kranke Form von Liebe. Ein anderer Mann hat sein "Eigentum" enteignet und sie hat es zugelassen. Er hat ihnen nachgejagt, um sich zurückzuholen, was ihm gehörte. Als sie sich geweigert hat, zu kooperieren und mit ihm mitzukommen, hat sie sich damit selbst zum Tode verurteilt. Der Mord ist die Durchführung des Todesurteils. Wahrscheinlich hat er ihren Liebhaber zuerst umgebracht und sie als Zweites", antwortete Sherlock düster.

„Du weißt das alles, weil du zum Yard gegangen bist?"

„Ja, ich habe mich durch die ungelösten Fälle gearbeitet und habe drei weitere Morde gefunden, die mit diesem im Zusammenhang zu stehen scheinen. Der ursprüngliche Mord – der, den ich dir gerade beschrieben habe - fand vor fünf Jahren statt. Die Opfer wurden entlang einer Straße in einer ruhigen Gegend in Kent gefunden. Es war natürlich nicht der ursprüngliche Tatort. Er hat sie dort nur abgelegt. Der Mörder hat sichergestellt, dass die Opfer nicht identifiziert werden konnten."

John verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Will ich die Details wissen?"

„Er hat ihnen zum Beispiel die Finger abgeschnitten. Ich denke ich erspare dir den Rest."

John war schockiert. „Das ist ja grauenhaft!"

„Ja. Das zweite Paar wurde in einem noblen Hotel in London vor zwei Jahren rund um den Jahrestag des ersten Mordes gefunden. Du wirst darüber in den Zeitungen gelesen haben, als ich ... abwesend war. Sie waren wohlhabend. Es war wochenlang in den Nachrichten. Lestrade hat damals eine harte Zeit gehabt, weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen ist,den Mord zu lösen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ich eines Tages in dem Fall ermitteln würde." Sherlock ließ eine kleine Stille fallen. Seine scharfen Augen flackerten zu John.

In der Regel vermieden sie es die Reichenbach-Zeit zu erwähnen, wie John sie nannte. Es war eine Art stilles Einvernehmen. Am Ende hatte er seinem Freund von Herzen vergeben, aber die Erinnerung tat manchmal immer noch weh.

John nickte. Es war okay.

Sherlock sah einen momentlang erleichtert aus, bevor er wieder den scharfsinnigen Detektiv verkörperte. „Das dritte Paar wurde in einem Landhotel in Cornwall getötet. Der Modus Operandi war immer derselbe."

John rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und dachte nach. „Sind die Tatorte nahe beieinander oder in einem Cluster oder etwas in der Richtung? Irgendwelche Hinweise, wo der Mörder lebt? Irgendjemand, dessen Ex-Frau fehlt?"

„Nein, die Tatorte sind über den südlichen Teil von England verstreut. Er muss regelmäßig reisen. Was die Frau betrifft - zwei unserer Kommilitonen sind geschieden, einer ist Witwer. Es wurden in ihrem Umfeld keine fehlenden Frauen gemeldet. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass die Opfer nicht identifiziert werden konnten. Sie können nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden." Sherlock hielt einen Moment inne und dachte nach, bevor er fortfuhr. „Er könnte eine neue Identität angenommen haben."

Das klang weit hergeholt. Sie wohnten in Großbritannien, wo es Meldebehörden, Finanzämter und Fingerabdruck-Datenbanken gab. Sicherlich konnte das nicht so einfach sein, wie das Wechseln seiner Kleidung. „Eine neue Identität? Könnte das möglich sein?"

„Wenn ich eine neue Identität bräuchte, könnte ich sie in weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden bekommen."

„Aber nur, weil du der Bruder von Mycroft Holmes bist", antwortete John.

„Was Mycroft für mich ist, war Moriarty für die Welt der Verbrecher. ‚Jim, bitte, ich brauche eine neue Identität. Können Sie dieses Problem für mich lösen?'"

„Moriarty?", rief John schockiert aus.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute weg. „Ich weiß es nicht, John. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Unsere offizielle Kanäle sind auch nicht so schlau. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur Glück."

John versuchte Moriarty aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Dieser Typ - tot oder nicht – sorgte immer noch dafür, dass seine Haare zu Berge standen, wenn er seinen Namen nur hörte. „Okay, also haben wir einen Serienmörder, der wahrscheinlich eine falsche Identität hat und regelmäßig reist. Wer reist regelmäßig? Cameron sicherlich. Wer sonst?"

„Jack und Howard arbeiten für zwei Banken in London. Sie reisen regelmäßig."

„Wie in aller Welt hast du das deduziert? Du hast noch nicht einmal mit ihnen gesprochen."

„Sie sind es gewohnt Anzüge zu tragen. Sie haben Anzüge getragen, als wir sie zum ersten Mal gesehen haben. Fingernägel und Haare sind sauber und ordentlich. Sie arbeiten nicht mit ihren Händen. Gepflegte Erscheinung, sprachgewandt, repräsentativ. Sie müssen die Natur ihrer Firma reflektieren. Büroangestellte", ratterte Sherlock drauflos.

„Okay. Büroangestellte. Erklär die Bank! Erklär das Reisen!"

„Ich habe sie während des Nachmittagstees belauscht", antwortete Sherlock grinsend.

„Du bist unmöglich", lachte John. „Unmöglich, aber brillant."

Sherlock Lächeln wurde breiter. "Ich weiß."

„Also können wir die anderen ausschließen?"

„Ich denke schon. Lestrade hat bestätigt, dass Frank und Emily seit zwölf Jahren verheiratet sind. Anne und Ben waren in einem indischen Kloster, als der erste Mord begangen wurde. Das engt die Liste auf drei ein." Sherlock war augenscheinlich soweit mit den Fortschritten zufrieden.

„Wir könnten ihre Tagebücher, Kalender oder Notebooks überprüfen… So etwas in der Richtung?", flüsterte John in verschwörerischem Ton.

Sherlock grinste schelmisch. „Ja, so ähnlich."


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel zwölf

Beim Abendessen teilten Sherlock und John ihren Tisch mit Ben und Anne. Ben hatte ihren Tisch eine Minute zuvor verlassen, um sich eine weitere Portion zu essen zu holen. Anne lächelte John mehrmals schüchtern an, schwieg aber. Vielleicht schüchterte Sherlocks Anwesenheit sie auch ein. Allerdings hatte John keine Zeit, um der Sache weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, da er einmal mehr alle Hände voll an seinem Freund hatte.

„Iss jetzt!", befahl John ungeduldig.

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „John, bitte. Ich habe gestern schon gefrühstückt und heute Nachmittag hatte ich ein paar Scones…" Er blickte John gequält an. „Nur dir zuliebe", betonte er mit Nachdruck.

John hielt seinem Blick stand. „Ich meine es ernst, Sherlock. Du wirst essen. Es wird dir nicht helfen, dich wieder wie ein zwölf Jähriger zu benehmen."

„John".

„ ‚John' mich nicht. Wir haben uns auf eine richtige Mahlzeit pro Tag geeinigt, erinnerst du dich?"

„Hmmm", kam es zögerlich von seinem Freund.

_Schmollender Detektiv._

„Hör damit auf", warnte John ihn.

Nach einigen Minuten des stillen Niederstarrens, erkannte Sherlock stillschweigend seine Niederlage an, ging zum Buffet hinüber und legte einige Lebensmittel auf seinen Teller. Er beobachtete John so lange bis dieser ihm zunickte, um zu signalisieren, dass die Nahrungsmenge als eine richtige Mahlzeit durchging. Wieder an ihrem Tisch angelangt, schenkte Sherlock John eines seiner dramatisch gefälschten Lächeln und stieß seine Gabel schwungvoll in eine seiner Kartoffeln. Er kaute jeden Bissen absichtlich in einer dramatisch übertriebenen Art und Weise, die John seinerseits jedoch zu ignorieren vorgab.

Drei theatralische Bissen später ging Sherlocks Handy. Der Detektiv warf einen schnellen Blick auf das Display und verdrehte die Augen. „Mycroft", zischte er leise. „Ich nehme den Anruf besser an."

„Wenn du fertig bist, wirst du sofort wieder hierher kommen und du wirst deinen Teller leeressen", sagte John mit einem ernsten Gesicht.

Sherlock warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und eilte aus dem Raum.

„Übergroßes Mann-Kind", murmelte John düster vor sich hin.

Anne betrachtete ihn amüsiert. „Ihr seid wirklich süß zusammen, weißt du das?"

„Nein", antwortete John zweifelnd.

„Es ist irgendwie witzig, wie ihr die ganze Zeit umeinander herumtanzt. Wie du dich um ihn sorgst, und wie er sich um deine Zustimmung bemüht", lächelte Anne schüchtern. „Er ist anders, wenn du da bist. Als würde er sich dann sicherer fühlen."

John wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. „Hmmm", antwortete er absichtlich vage.

„Die Art und Weise wie ihr zwei euch streitet ist anders. Sie ist nie hasserfüllt. Leidenschaftlich, ja, aber nie hasserfüllt. Sie ist immer liebevoll. Richtig süß. Das gibt mir Hoffnung."

Das war unerwartet. Ihm besorgte es meist nur Kopfschmerzen, wenn sie sich stritten.

_Arzt, Detektiv, Blogger, Eheretter. Grundgütiger!_

Anne kicherte. „Er hasst es, wie Howard dich ansieht."

„Wer tut das nicht", antwortete John und stieß einen Seufzer aus. Seine Augen flackerten zu Howards Tisch, aber dieser war in ein Gespräch mit Cameron vertieft und achtete glücklicherweise nicht auf ihn.

Anne legte eine Hand auf Johns Arm. „Sherlock liebt dich wirklich, weißt du. Er ist ganz einfach nur sozial unbeholfen. Manchmal errichten Menschen die Mauern um sich herum nicht, um andere draußen zu halten, sondern um zu sehen, wer sich genug bemüht, um sie einzureißen." Sie lächelte herzlich. „Sei zuversichtlich! Ihr beide schafft das schon."

Sherlocks Rückkehr ersparte John glücklicherweise eine Antwort, aber Annes Aussage überraschte ihn dennoch. Fetzen von Gesprächen und Gedanken wirbelten schnell in seinem Kopf.

„_Du wirst schon etwas Vertrauen in mich haben müssen." _

„_Bedingungslos, uneingeschränkt und absolut." _

„_Sei zuversichtlich! Ihr beide schafft das schon." _

„_Dann geht es also um wahre Liebe." _

„_Er liebt dich wirklich."_

Anne schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln und entschuldigte sich dann.

„Was ist passiert? Du siehst aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest", sagte Sherlock mit einem besorgten Blick.

In Johns Kopf drehte sich alles. „Es ist nichts", versicherte er ihm und entschied sich für ein Ablenkungsmanöver. „Was wollte dein Bruder?"

Einen Augenblick lang studierte Sherlock Johns Gesicht intensiv, aber ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen. „Er hat unseren Urlaub geplant", antwortete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

John drehte schnell den Kopf. „Wie bitte?"

„Die Woche nach Weihnachten. Er rief nur an, um sicherzustellen, dass wir nicht versuchen, uns herauszureden."

John sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein! Hat er nicht eine Krise in Korea oder China zu lösen oder irgendwas anderes zu tun? Etwas Wichtiges?"

„Multitasking", antwortete Sherlock trocken. Er beugte sich vor zu John und senkte die Stimme. „Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich dich wieder verärgere, John, ich werde den Rest des Abendessens überspringen. Ich verspreche dir, später eine kalte Mahlzeit einzunehmen, um es wieder gut zu machen."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte John überrascht.

„_Du_ wirst ein paar nette Gespräche führen. Versuche, mehr über die Verdächtigen herauszufinden. _Ich_ werde in das Büro und die Schlafzimmer der anderen einsteigen. Oh, keine Sorge, du bist ja nicht alleine. Howard wird dich hier sicher nicht belästigen."

_Ich werde in das Büro und die Schlafzimmer der anderen einsteigen._

John hielt den Atem an. Die Worte, die Sherlock leise in einem Tonfall absoluter Entschlossenheit geäußert hatte, ließen das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er jedes mögliche Ergebnis einer solchen Aktion zu sehen - die Entdeckung, die Gefangennahme und die ehrenhafte Karriere, die in einem irreparablen Fehler und Schande endete.

„Um Gottes willen, Sherlock, denke darüber nach, was du tust", brachte John mühsam hervor.

Sherlock seufzte laut auf. „John, ich _habe_ ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Ich handle niemals überstürzt und ich würde ganz sicherlich keinen so energischen und gefährlichen Weg einschlagen, wenn eine andere Lösung möglich wäre. Lass uns die Sache logisch betrachten. Ich nehme an, dass du mir darin zustimmst, dass diese Aktion moralisch vertretbar, aber technisch betrachtet kriminell ist."

John ließ sich das Argument durch den Kopf gehen. „Ja, _hypothetisch _gesehen schon."

Sherlock neigte seinen Kopf verschwörerisch zu John und fuhr flüsternd fort. „Genau. Da es moralisch vertretbar ist, muss ich nur die Frage des persönlichen Risikos betrachten. Sicherlich sollte ein Gentleman nicht viel Wert auf dieses legen, wenn ein Freund dringend seine Hilfe benötigt?"

John sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Du wirst dich in so eine falsche Position begeben."

„Nun, das ist ein Teil des Risikos. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit der Beweiserhebung - zumindest nicht so schnell. Alle Verdächtigen befinden sich zur Zeit hier im Speisesaal. Dies ist meine Chance. Und unter uns gesagt, John, es ist ein sportliches Duell zwischen diesem Mörder und mir ... Meine Selbstachtung und mein Ruf sind betroffen. Ich muss es zu Ende bringen."

„Könnten wir nicht einen Haftbefehl bekommen und es legalisieren?", versuchte John schwach.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Kaum bei dieser Beweislage."

„Nun, es gefällt mir nicht, aber ich vermute, es muss sein", antwortete John nach einem Moment düster. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht - diese sportlichen Duelle zwischen seinem Freund und den kriminellen Drahtziehern der Welt, während deren Sherlocks Ego sich auf einem Allzeithoch befand. Vor allem nicht, wenn er seinen Hals für den vermaledeiten Ex riskierte… Außerdem genoss Sherlock es viel zu sehr, wenn es zu Gefahren und illegalen Handlungen kam. John würde ihn freiwillig ganz sicher keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Wenigstens ging es dieses Mal nicht um einen Moriarty, sondern nur um einen gewöhnlichen Verbrecher. „Wann fangen wir an?", fragte er.

„Du kommst nicht mit."

John sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Dann gehst du nicht."

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen", beharrte Sherlock.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du weißt nicht, was alles passieren wird. Außerdem steht mein Entschluss fest. Nicht nur du hast Selbstachtung und einen Ruf. Du wirst ganz sicher nicht in dieses Büro oder überhaupt irgendwo alleine einbrechen. Ein Killer ist auf freiem Fuß. Ich werde sicher nicht deinen verzweifelten Freund spielen, während du Spaß hast."

„John", zischte Sherlock.

„Nein!"

„John."

„Nein!", entgegnete John mit demselben Tonfall der Entschlossenheit, den Sherlock zuvor an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Zunächst hatte Sherlock einen verärgerten Eindruck gemacht, aber dann glättete sich seine Stirn, und er klopfte John auf die Schulter. „Na schön. Von mir aus kannst du mit mir kommen. Wir werden die Verdächtigen dann morgen befragen." Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus. „Es sei so, John. Immerhin wohnen wir zusammen, und es wäre amüsant, wenn wir durch unser kleines Abenteuer in derselben Zelle endeten. Du weißt, dass ich immer schon die Idee hatte, dass ich einen hocheffizienten Verbrecher abgegeben hätte. Dies ist die Chance meines Lebens in dieser Richtung. Schau mal hier!" Er nahm eine kleine Ledertasche aus seiner Tasche, öffnete sie unter dem Tisch und stellte eine Reihe von glänzenden Instrumenten zur Schau. „Dies ist ein erstklassiges, up-to-date Einbruchskit, das uns den Weg in jedes Zimmer ebnen wird. Alles ist in bester Ordnung."

Sherlock war ganz offensichtlich völlig aus dem Häuschen. John hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Freund der größte Verbrecher aller Zeiten geworden wäre, aber er wollte nicht auch noch Öl ins Feuer gießen. Glücklicherweise hatte Sherlock beschlossen, ein guter Mensch zu werden und John wollte auch gar nicht erst wissen, wie das Lederetui überhaupt seinen Weg in Sherlock Besitz gefunden hatte. „Na schön. Welche Ausrede haben wir, um den Speisesaal während des Essens zu verlassen?"

Sherlock schaute John unschuldig an. „Wiedergutmachungssex. Wir haben uns gestritten."

„Wie bitte?"

„Es ist ein glaubwürdiger Deckmantel."

„Wir können nicht einfach so vom Tisch aufstehen. Ich meine … dafür. Jeder wird es bemerken", protestierte John.

Sherlock sah aus wie der Tiger, der sich darauf vorbereitete, seine Beute anzugreifen. „Ich will dich als meinen Nachtisch", antwortete er mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Außerdem will ich, dass alle es bemerken. In einigen Fällen ist es das Beste, seine Deckung in aller Öffentlichkeit zu suchen. Menschen sehen zwar, aber beobachten nie."

Der Detektiv richtete sich langsam wieder auf und rückte näher an John heran. Dann sah er auf und begegnete Johns Blick mit evidenter Neugier in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Niemand wird meine Absichten anzweifeln. Ich habe selbst ein wenig Erfahrung, und ich habe studiert wie andere Menschen das machen."

John starrte zurück und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Willst du etwa versuchen, mich zu verführen?", fragte er alarmiert.

Okay, vielleicht war es allmählich doch an der Zeit, um in Panik auszubrechen...

Sherlock streckte seine rechte Hand aus und fuhr John schnell mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange, so wie er es am Tag zuvor bereits getan hatte. Seine Bewegungen waren schmerzhaft langsam, so dass ein Kribbeln auf Johns Haut zurückblieb. Sherlocks Finger verfolgten ihren Weg vorsichtig entlang Johns Hals, wobei sie ihn absichtlich nur leicht berührten. Die sanfte Berührung verfehlte den gewünschten Effekt nicht. Die gut durchdachte Neckereien von Sherlocks Fingerspitzen besorgten John eine Gänsehaut.

Nein, nicht vielleicht. Jetzt war es definitiv an der Zeit um in Panik auszubrechen...

Unglücklicherweise war John wie gelähmt. Niemand hatte ihn je so berührt. Alles, was er tun konnte, war dem ungleiche Pochen seines Herzens zu lauschen, seinen Freund erstaunt anzustarren und sich erneut in dessen Augen zu verlieren. Und er wusste, dass der Bastard dies sehr wohl erkannt hatte, denn Sherlock unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt keine Sekunde.

Langsam legte der Detektiv seine linke Hand auf der Innenseite von Johns linkem Oberschenkels ab. John verspannte sich sofort, aber er rührte sich auch nicht vom Fleck. Sherlock stoppte die Bewegung der Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand, legte seinen Arm stattdessen auf die Rückenlehne von Johns Stuhl und lehnte sich sehr bewusst zu ihm hinüber. „Nein, ich versuche es nicht nur …", flüsterte Sherlock mit leiser Stimme in sein Ohr.

Die tiefe Baritonstimme war verführerisch und konnte sehr wohl als Schlafzimmerstimme durchgehen. Sherlocks linke Hand begann die Bewegungen, die er zuvor mit seiner rechten durchgeführt hatte, zu imitieren, und streichelte die Innenseite von Johns Oberschenkel. Seine Berührung war genauso sanft wie zuvor.

An diesem Punkt war John nur noch vage bewusst, dass noch andere Leute im Raum waren.  
Sherlock neigte langsam seinen Kopf und überbrückte den geringen Abstand, der zwischen ihnen übrig war. Er atmete sacht gegen Johns Hals, bevor er einen sanften Kuss dagegen hauchte. Seine Lippen berührte Johns Haut kaum, aber die Berührung sandte Schauer Johns Rücken hinab.

Inzwischen hatte John seinen Gedankengang verloren. Instinktiv hatte er seine Augen geschlossen. Er war nur noch auf seine grundlegenden Sinne reduziert und nur einfache Aufträge wie „schlucken", „einatmen" und „ausatmen" wurden in seinem Kopf erteilt. Die Lustempfindung an seinem Hals fesselte seine Sinne. Ein sanftes Stöhnen entwickelte sich in seiner Kehle und John musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um dieses zu unterdrücken. Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust.

„Ich denke, das sollte genügen, John. Findest du nicht?", hauchte Sherlock gegen Johns Hals.

Noch immer spürte John den Atem seines besten Freundes auf seiner Haut und fand es äußerst schwierig, zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden. Deshalb antwortete er einfach mit einem dunstigen „Hmmm".

Sherlock setzte sich auf und warf ihm einen letzten langen und intensiven Blick zu. „Dann lass uns jetzt gehen", antwortete er zufrieden. Er packte Johns Hand, zog ihn hoch, und dann hinter sich her.

John stolperte zögernd hinter ihm her.

Was zum Teufel war da gerade passiert?

Ein Teil von ihm versuchte verzweifelt wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, ein anderer Teil von ihm schmollte angesichts der plötzlichen Beendigung dessen, was wenige Minuten zuvor geschehen war. Für jemanden mit wenig bis gar keiner Erfahrung, war Sherlock erschreckenderweise sehr gut. Außerordentlich sogar. Obwohl er seinen Freund fortwährend mit ähnlichen Adjektiven verband, was seine Brillanz betraf, überraschte er ihn auf diesem Gebiet allerdings. Sie spielten nur einen Akt, aber was John anbelangte, hatte er soeben etwas ähnliches wie ein öffentliches Vorspiel erlebt ...

Innerlich seufzte er.

Das würde ein ganz peinliches Frühstück am nächsten Morgen abgeben. Jeder würde glauben, sie hätten eine intime Nacht gehabt. Er konnte sich aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut vorstellen, wie ihre Kommilitonen sie wieder anstarren würden.

John wurde durch Sherlock, der sein Lauftempo erhöht hatte, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er tat sein Bestes, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Sie gingen schnell, aber ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Glücklicherweise kannte Sherlock sich in dem Labyrinth von Gängen und Treppen gut aus.

„Was hoffst du in dem Büro zu finden?", flüsterte John leise, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihnen niemand folgte.

„Die Erpressungsangelegenheit geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie ist sie mit Mord verbunden? Warum wurde der Brief im Büro gefunden?", antwortete Sherlock knapp.

„Tatsächlich merkwürdig", sagte John. „Aber muss es unbedingt miteinander in Zusammenhang stehen? Könnte es nicht auch einfach ein Zufall sein?"

„Ich glaube, du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf. Siehst du, du wirst immer besser, John", antwortete Sherlock und schenkte John eines seiner echten, nur für ihn bestimmten Lächeln.

„Zwei Verbrechen zur gleichen Zeit. Du musst außer dir vor Freude sein", neckte John ihn.

Sherlock ließ es ihm durchgehen. „Ich fange tatsächlich an, mich zu amüsieren", grinste er.

Plötzlich sah John wie er stoppte, aufmerksam lauschte und dann im nächsten Augenblick in Windeseile in Richtung der nahe gelegenen Treppe sauste. Dort angekommen winkte er ihn zu sich. Erst als John ihn erreicht hatte, hörte er, was Sherlocks schärfere Sinne alarmiert hatte. Es war ein Geräusch irgendwo im Haus. Eine Tür schlug in der Ferne zu. Dann folgte ein wirres, mattes Gemurmel, dass durch die Laute von schweren, sich schnell nähernden Schritten unterbrochen wurde.

„Sorry, John. Ich glaube, ich werde dich hier und jetzt vernaschen."

Er musste ihn falsch verstanden haben. „Wie bitte?"

Als Antwort scheuchte Sherlock John schnell ein paar Stufen die Treppe hinauf, so dass ihre Köpfe auf gleicher Höhe waren.

„Wir können uns hier nirgendwo verstecken. Warum gehen wir nicht nach oben", zischte John. Trotz ihrer prekären Situation erkannte er zu spät, dass seine Bemerkung mehrdeutig verstanden hätte werden können und verpasste sich einen mentalen Tritt in den Allerwertesten.

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich zu verstecken, John. Erinnere dich, was ich dir in Bezug auf einen Deckmantel in der Öffentlichkeit erzählt habe", antwortete Sherlock düster. Er gab John nicht die Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Sherlock schob ihn schnell mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, und lehnte sein Gewicht gegen ihn. Er hatte Johns Hände mit seinen eigenen umschlossen und hielt sie über dessen Kopf gegen die Wand gedrückt.

John starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Lass mich los!" Einen Moment lang versuchte der Soldat in John sich aus dem eisernen Griff zu befreien, aber Sherlocks Hände und sein Gewicht ließen ihn sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen.

„Schließ deine Augen, John. Bitte", forderte der Detektiv mit fester Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Schnell!"

Leise murmelte John Flüche vor sich hin, ergab sich letzten Endes jedoch in sein Schicksal. Er wusste, wenn er verloren hatte. Widerwillig tat er, was Sherlock verlangt hatte, und schloss die Augen. Er wartete im Dunkeln, was sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, und fügte sich in das Unvermeidliche. Das Gefühl in seinem Magen war fast unerträglich. Die Unmöglichkeit zu sehen schärfte seinen Geruchssinn. Sherlocks Duft tat sein Übriges. Er zitterte unwillkürlich. Ihre Hände verschlangen sich fester ineinander. Als Sherlocks warme Lippen ihn schließlich zart an seinem linken Mundwinkel berührten, hielt John unwillkürlich den Atem an. Sein Herz setzte die üblichen Schläge aus, und er fühlte, wie die Benommenheit zurückkehren zu drohte.

Er zwang sich zu ein paar tiefen Atemzügen durch die Nase.

Sherlock strich mit seinen Lippen entlang Johns Kinn, die ihren Weg daraufhin bis zu seinem Ohrläppchen und zurück verfolgten. Bis jetzt hatte er nur eine skizzenhafte Vorstellung von den Dingen gehabt, die Sherlock mit Victor Trevor getan haben könnte. Er hätte nie gedacht, ein Zeugnis aus erster Hand zu bekommen. Zweifellos erwiesen sich Sherlocks breite Kenntnisse der Anatomie als sehr nützlich.

Schließlich drückte Sherlock seine Lippen gegen die von John und öffnete sie dabei leicht. Sherlocks sanfter Atem auf seiner Haut und die sanfte Berührung seiner Lippen ließen John leicht zittern. Allerdings stand er trotzdem ganz still mit geschlossenen Augen da.

Wo hatte sein Freund nur gelernt so Casanova zu spielen?

Die Schritte wurden nun rasch leiser.

Einen Augenblick später zog Sherlock sich zurück und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Johns. „Ich glaube, sie ist weg", sagte er atemlos.

John öffnete langsam seine Augen. „Ja, wahrscheinlich", keuchte er leicht und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Sie verweilten ein wenig länger als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre auf diese Weise, ihre Hände immer noch über Johns Kopf ineinander verschlungen.

„Na schön, auf ein Neues", rief Sherlock schließlich aus, entließ John aus seinem Griff und wandte sich schnell um.

"Okay. Gut", antwortete John und folgte seinem Freund in einem langsameren Tempo. Er war ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und musste die Wand von Zeit zu Zeit zu berühren, um sich zu stabilisieren.

„Niemand wird meine Absichten anzweifeln". Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Zumindest hatte es keinen Zweifel bei demjenigen geben können, der an ihnen vorbeigegangen, dass sie nur ein verliebtes Paar waren, das auf der Treppe am Knutschen war. Obwohl „Knutschen" die Ladung keineswegs deckte.

Sherlock warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund. John hätte schwören können, dass seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, John?", fragte Sherlock unschuldig.

„Duselig" war alles, was John hervorbringen konnte.

„Leidest du unter einem plötzlichen Blutdruckabfall oder lag es an meiner Erfahrung im Küssen?" Sherlock neckte ihn, offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.

John murmelte etwas wie „vergessen Luft zu holen" und „ hat mich überrascht" als Antwort.

Sherlock grinste und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dieses Mal habe ich dich vorgewarnt."

Nervensäge, dachte John halbherzig, aber fuhr damit fort, ihm schweigend zu folgen.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel dreizehn

In dem Augenblick, in dem sie um die Ecke bogen und den Flügel des Gebäudes betraten, in dem sich die Büroräume befanden, sahen sie in der Ferne eine Frau, die ebenfalls in Richtung der Büros ging. John hätte schwören können, dass es sich um Dr. Martin handelte, obwohl sie weit weg war, und er sich nicht absolut sicher sein konnte.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Sherlock, „Sie geht ins Büro." Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Das läuft nicht nach Plan."

John hatte gehofft, dass Sherlock seine Einbruchspläne für die Nacht aufgeben würde, aber er kannte ihn besser als zu glauben, der Detektiv würde aufgeben, nur weil das Schicksal sich gegen ihn verschworen hatte.

„Na, komm schon, John. Dann fangen wir stattdessen mit den Schlafzimmern an", sagte Sherlock sagte mit einem Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit.

Trotz seiner Fähigkeit, seine Gefühle zu verschleiern, konnte John leicht erkennen, dass Sherlock sich in einem Zustand unterdrückter Erregung befand. Er musste zugeben, dass auch er selbst das Kribbeln des halb sportlichen, halb intellektuellen Vergnügens in seinem Magen spürte, das er immer dann empfand, wenn er Sherlock auf seinen Streifzügen begleitete. Es war für sie beide das Heilmittel gegen Langeweile, und für Sherlock war es sogar ein Gegenmittel für seine Kokainsucht. Er hatte Sherlock damals zwar noch nicht gekannt, aber seitdem John ein guter Freund von Greg Lestrade war und begann, ihn wöchentlich in der Kneipe zu treffen, hatte er ein oder zwei Geschichten über dessen lange Bekanntschaft mit dem Detektiv gehört. Während seiner Drogenabhängigkeit war Sherlock ein Unruhestifter gewesen und gelegentlich vom Yard wegen Drogenbesitzes, Störung der öffentlichen Ordnung, und Beamtenbeleidigung verhaftet worden. Nur dank seines Bruders, der auch in den frühen Tagen seiner Karriere schon eine wichtige und einflussreiche Position innerhalb der britischen Regierung innehatte, hatte sich Sherlock nie für sein Verhalten vor Gericht verantworten müssen. Stattdessen hatte Mycroft einen Deal mit dem Yard geschlossen, bei dem dieser Sherlock bei Verbrechen konsultierte, die einige Schwierigkeiten in ihrer Lösung aufwiesen. Seit dem Verlassen der Universität hatte Sherlock ein großes Interesse für Kriminalitätsfragen entwickelt, und die Mitglieder der Polizei hatten einige bemerkenswerte Begegnungen mit dem Detektiv gehabt als dieser auf Entzug war. Normalerweise hatte er auf eigene Faust ermittelt und sie dann mit seinen Deduktionen angesichts ihrer eigenen Dummheit beleidigte. Während seiner Entziehungskur hatte Sherlock eines Tages erkannt, dass die Arbeit als Beratender Detektiv genug sein könnte, um ihn zu beschäftigen und auf dem Pfad der Tugend zu bleiben. So entschied er sich, seinen eigenen Beruf zu schaffen. Mittlerweile wusste John natürlich, dass es Victor Trevors Vater gewesen war, der ihn zuerst auf die Idee gebracht hatte. Glücklicherweise war Sherlock nun bereits seit mehr als zehn Jahren drogenfrei.

Allerdings hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, etwas Dummes zu tun wie beispielsweise beinahe vergiftetet Pillen zu nehmen oder zu versuchen, einen Einbruch zu verüben, seufzte John innerlich.

„Hast du Zweifel wegen dieser Sache?", fragte Sherlock ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Inzwischen hatte sein Gesicht sich aufgehellt.

„Nein", antwortete John. „Überhaupt nicht. Ich hätte keinen ruhigen Moment bis du wieder zurück wärst, und ich stelle lieber höchstpersönlich sicher, dass du unversehrt und unerkannt zurückkehrst."

Als Antwort darauf wurde Sherlocks Lächeln breiter. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann", fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort, als sie zusammen nach oben gingen.

Für einen Moment sah John etwas in seinen Augen, das näher an Zärtlichkeit herankam, als er jemals zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick war er einmal mehr sein meisterhaftes, praktisches Selbst.

Sie stiegen die Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinauf und betraten den Flur auf der zweiten Etage, der zu den Schlafzimmern ihrer Kommilitonen, sowie zu ihrem eigenen führte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten mit dem Zimmer von Cameron und Emily beginnen, und uns danach das von Howard und Grace vornehmen. Die Ehemänner haben ihre Frauen als häuslich beschrieben, und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie als erste zurückkehren. Jack und Iris haben eine individuelle Therapie-Sitzung nach dem Abendessen mit Dr. Martin. Daher können wir annehmen, dass sie nicht so bald zurückkommen", erläuterte Sherlock.

Gerade als John sich mental darauf vorbereitet hatte, tatsächlich mit der Einbruchssache anzufangen, hörte er das Lachen einer vertrauten Stimme vom Treppenaufgang der ersten Etage her. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass die betreffende Person sich ihnen schnell näherte. John hörte den übertrieben leichten Gang, wobei zwei Stufen auf einmal genommen wurden und womit die Person Jugendlichkeit und Gesundheit signalisieren wollte.

„Oh, Herrgott nochmal", fluchte Sherlock leise. „Nicht schon wieder." Er blickte John intensiv an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, dass ich nochmal über dich herfallen muss. Komm, schnell zu unserer Schlafzimmertür."

Die Schritte näherten sich nun rasch.

John hatte keine Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Sherlock ergriff John am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn zur Tür ihres Zimmers. Vor ihr hielt Sherlock an und warf John einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Der Detektiv zuckte mit den Schultern, und mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Freund, nahm er ihn in seine Arme, drückte seine Lippen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend auf die des Arztes, und schloss die Augen.

John war viel zu überrascht von Sherlocks plötzlicher Aktion, als dass er sich der Umarmung oder dem Kuss hätte widersetzen können. Angesichts der Schritte, die nur noch Sekunden entfernt sein konnten, legte John eine Hand auf Sherlocks Rücken, berührte seinen Nacken mit der anderen, und schloss seine Augen ebenfalls.

Die Schritte stoppten abrupt in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe.

Einen Augenblick später schmolz ihre bisher sorgfältig aufrechterhaltene Selbstbeherrschung wie Schnee in der Sonne. John verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Es hätte ihn nicht weniger interessieren können, was um ihn herum geschah. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, ihre Zungen erforschten den jeweils anderen Mund. Ihre Hände streichelten einander den Rücken, zerzausten sich gegenseitig die Haare und berührten die Wangen des jeweils anderen. Der Kuss vertiefte sich und wurde immer heftiger. Sie wühlten gegenseitig in ihren Hosentaschen nach dem Schlüssel und stolperten schließlich in ihr Zimmer. Sherlock schloss die Tür mit einem seiner Füße gewaltsam hinter ihnen, ohne dabei den Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten zu unterbrechen.

Draußen entfernten sich die Schritte nun rasch. Der intensive Kuss dauerte noch einige Sekunden an, bevor John sich schließlich lösen musste, um Atem zu holen. Sie hielten sich keuchend aneinander fest.

„Ich glaube, er ist weg", sagte John und rang nach jedem Wort nach Atem.

„Das glaube ich auch", antwortete Sherlock schwer atmend.

„Vielleicht kühlt Howard das ja jetzt endlich ab", murmelte John hoffnungsvoll.

„Das hoffe ich", antwortete Sherlock lächelnd, „aber ich würde nicht darauf wetten."

Schließlich ließ Sherlock ihn widerwillig los und ging zum Fenster hinüber. John, der langsam wieder zu vollem Bewusstsein kam, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ähm…Sherlock, haben wir uns gerade hemmungslos geküsst?", fragte er, immer noch leicht keuchend.

Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm um, die Hände hatte er tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. „Ja."  
„Ähm ... okay", antwortete John verwirrt und fügte hinzu, „Habe ich dich gerade haltlos zurückgeküsst?"

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte Sherlock mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld.

Verdammte Scheiße!

„Oh. Gut", war alles, was John mühsam hervorbringen konnte.

Sherlock neigte den Kopf und seufzte. „Komm schon, John. Wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns." Damit öffnete er die Tür zum Balkon.

John hatte keine Zeit mehr, um weitere Gedanken an ihren Kuss zu verschwenden. „Du meinst, wir nehmen diesen Weg? Von Balkon zu Balkon?"

Obwohl John sein Gesicht im Dunkeln nicht gut sehen konnte, erahnte er, dass Sherlock wahrscheinlich seine Augen rollte.

„John, komm jetzt", entgegnete er. „Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

John war sich dessen bewusst, dass er Sherlocks Geduld strapazierte. „Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist", gab er mit gemischten Gefühlen zurück und folgte seinem Freund nach draußen.

Vorsichtig kletterten sie auf das Geländer und es gelang ihnen mühelos, den nächsten Balkon zu erreichen. Dieser gehörte zu Iris' und Jacks Zimmer, die abwesend waren und deren Räumlichkeiten sie zuletzt untersuchen würden. Von dort sprangen sie auf Camerons und Emilys Balkon. Sherlock fummelte eine Minute an dem Türschloss der Balkontür, dann sprang sie mit einem scharfen, aber leisen Schnappen auf. Schnell betraten sie den Raum und schlossen die Türhinter sich. Sherlock machte sich sofort an eine systematische Untersuchung des Zimmers. Schnell und methodisch durchsuchte er den Inhalt von Schublade nach Schublade und Schrank nach Schrank. Nachzwanzig Minuten war er jedoch keinen Schritt weiter, als zuvor. John selbst hatte die persönlichen Gegenstände des Paars untersucht. In Camerons Gepäck hatte er dessen Tagebuch gefunden. Die einzigen Einträge von Interesse waren Termine mit seiner Geliebten, die er kodiert hatte. Sherlock hatte den Code natürlich in Sekundenschnelle geknackt.

Zwischen den Seiten fand John eine kleine Karte, die dort versteckt worden war.

„Was ist das, Sherlock?", fragte er als er ihm seine Entdeckung zeigte. „Ich werde da sein", stand darauf.

„Ah, das ist interessant, John. Es handelt sich um eine Botschaft, die er erst kürzlich von einer Frau in der Klinik erhalten haben muss", deduzierte Sherlock und antwortete dann schnell angesichts Johns fragendes Gesicht, „Eine Frau? Ja. Sieh dir die Handschrift an. Von einem Insider? Ja. Am versteckten Wasserzeichen im Papier zu erkennen. Sie benutzen diese Karten auch an der Rezeption."

„Ausgezeichnet", bemerkte John.

„Elementar", erwiderte Sherlock.

John seufzte und beschloss Sherlocks Bemerkung und den dazugehörenden überheblichen Blick auf seinem Gesicht zu übersehen. „Die Frage ist, wer sie geschrieben hat und zu welchem Zweck?", fragte er stattdessen.

„In der Tat eine gute Frage. Du übertriffst dich heute selber, John," antwortete Sherlock mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus. Sein Gesicht hatte dennoch einen beinahe zärtlichen Ausdruck angenommen. „Ich fürchte jedoch, für den Moment können wir damit nichts weiter anfangen, als es im Hinterkopf zu behalten und schauen, wohin es uns früher oder später führt."

John entschied sich, auch Sherlocks Sarkasmus keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sherlocks Gesicht hatte sich aufgehellt. Johns Hinweis weckte offensichtlich seine Hoffnung, eine heiße Spur gefunden zu haben. Allerdings fanden sie außer der Karte nichts mehr, was für ihre Ermittlungen von Wert gewesen wäre.

„Unsere Schwierigkeiten liegen noch immer vor uns. Aber vielleicht finden wir etwas in den anderen Zimmern, was uns helfen könnte," erklärte Sherlock endlich und ging wieder hinaus auf den Balkon.

Er schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter John ab und sprang dann von der Brüstung auf den nächsten Balkon.

Dann kletterte John selbst auf das Geländer. Als er Sherlock hinterher sprang, war er für einen Augenblick unvorsichtig und rutschte ab.

Er fiel, und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Scheiße!

Im allerletzten Moment griff er mit seinen Händen nach dem untersten Rohr des Geländers und fand Halt. Sein Sturz kam abrupt zum Stillstand. Er fühlte sich, als ob seine Arme auf das Doppelte ihrer normalen Länge gezogen worden wären, da sie nun plötzlich sein volles Gewicht tragen mussten. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Glücklicherweise hatte er nie aufgehört an seiner Kondition zu arbeiten und war durch und durch fit. Seine Arme waren in der Lage, sein Gewicht zu tragen, und nachdem er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, kletterte er langsam wieder hinauf. Er war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass seine Arme am folgenden Tag übel weh tun würden.

„Um Himmels Willen, John", flüsterte Sherlock.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut", antwortete John mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und hievte sich über die Brüstung.

Sherlock atmete auf und sah rundheraus erleichtert aus.

„Das war knapp", keuchte John. Kopfschüttelnd warf er einen Blick über das Geländer dorthin, wo er wohl aufgekommen wäre, wären seine Reflexe nicht so gut gewesen. Er stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, bevor er zu einem neuen Sprung ansetzte. Dieses Mal landete er sicher auf der gegenüberliegenden Balustrade.

Sherlock legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und bedeutete John zu schweigen. Das Zimmer war dunkel, und er kontrollierte schnell, ob die Luft rein war, bevor er an dem Türschloss tüftelte. Glücklicherweise war Howard wieder nach unten gegangen. „Nach dir", flüsterte er scherzhaft.

John betrat den Raum mit einem sanften Kopfschütteln hinsichtlich des suggestiven Kommentars seines Freundes, und Sherlock schloss die Tür sanft hinter ihnen.

„Er würde alles dafür geben, dich in sein Schlafzimmer zu kriegen, John. Wenn er nur wüsste …", erwiderte Sherlock als Antwort auf Johns Schweigen.

„Dieser Mann ist gruselig", antwortete John finster und ging geradewegs hinüber zum Kleiderschrank. „Du kannst dich um seine persönlichen Sachen kümmern. Es gibt Dinge, die ich einfach nicht wissen will."

Sherlock sagte nichts, sondern tat, wie John ihm geheißen hatte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten allerdings leicht.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass er nicht hinter dir her ist."

„Das wäre enorm ambitioniert von ihm," flüsterte Sherlock, während er den Inhalt von Howards Gepäck untersuchte.

„Oh, la, la! Schau dir das an!" Sherlock hielt eine Packung Kondome zusammen mit einigen anderen Elementen einer sehr zweifelhafter Natur hoch. „Ich bezweifle, dass diese für seine Frau gedacht sind. Sein Koffer hatte einen doppelten Boden. Da habe ich sie gefunden. Er scheint auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein", sagte Sherlock und fügte nach einem Moment hinzu, „Er scheint auch Glück bei dem Masseur gehabt zu haben. Er hat seine private Nummer."

John hustete. „Das ist wohl kaum sinnvoll für den Fall!", zischte er.

„Nein, aber trotzdem sehr aufschlussreich", neckte Sherlock ihn.

John hütete sich davor, zu reagieren, und behielt seine Gedanken bezüglich der Utensilien für sich.

„Nichts hier", erklärte John zehn Minuten später enttäuscht. „Abgesehen von den Einblicken in sein Sexualleben, sind wir keinen Schritt weiter als vorher."

Sherlock lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, auf den er sich während der Untersuchung von Howards Sachen gesetzt hatte. „Ach, John. Nichts ist anregender als ein Fall, wo alles gegen dich läuft. Es scheint, wir müssen uns nach einer anderen Spur umsehen", erwiderte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Könntest du nicht einfach in ihre Laptops hacken?" fragte John ihn hoffnungsvoll.

„Dafür würde ich mehr Zeit brauchen. Sie haben nur sehr wenige persönliche Gegenstände bei sich, von denen ich versuchen könnte die Passwörter abzuleiten. Ich habe Greg heute Abend angerufen und gebeten, die Verdächtigen zu überprüfen. Du weißt schon, ihre Namen, Alibis und so weiter. Das sollte ihm nicht zu viel Ärger bereiten falls jemand von seinen Bemühungen erfahren sollte."

„Vielleicht genug Ärger. Nicht jeder im Yard bewundert dich", widersprach John. „Was mir natürlich ein Rätsel ist", fügte er trocken hinzu.

Sherlock ließ es ihm durchgehen. „Das Risiko muss er eingehen. Das ist ein Teil des Deals", erklärte er sachlich. „Und außerdem sind wir jetzt Freunde, er und ich, nicht wahr?", fügte er verschmitzt hinzu.

„Ich schätze, er weiß, worauf er sich da einlässt", antwortete John mit einem Schulterzucken.

Nicht, dass Greg eine andere Wahl in dieser Beziehung gehabt hätte. Mycroft würde dafür schon persönlich sorgen. Zudem hatte jeder sein eigenes Kreuz zu tragen, dachte John und warf innerlich seufzend einen Blick auf seine Verlobungsring.

„Außerdem musste ich Mycroft am Telefon um einen Gefallen bitten." Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hasse es, mich von meinem Bruder abhängig zu machen, aber es musste sein. Ich brauche Ergebnisse und zwar schnell."

„Was wird er tun?", fragte John überrascht.

„Einer seiner Experten wird die Terminpläne der Verdächtigen aus den letzten fünf Jahren, ihre GSM-Daten und ihre Lebensläufe gründlich unter die Lupe nehmen. Er wird überall dort suchen, wo weder Davies noch Greg suchen können, ohne sich die notwendigen Formalitäten zu beschaffen. Und da wir keine Beweise haben, können sie das nicht tun."

„Hut ab! Das ist ein gut durchdachter Schritt", gab John bewundernd zu. „Was hat er gesagt?"

Sherlock machte ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. „Er wollte wissen, warum er im Begriff war, eine beträchtliche Menge der Zeit und des Geldes ihrer Majestät zu investieren. Ich sagte ihm, dass es seine Pflicht wäre, seinem Volk zu dienen, indem er hilft, einen Verbrecher vor Gericht zu bringen – und dass er sich an dem Wissen erfreuen könnte, dass ich ihm dann einen Gefallen schulden würde."

Wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, hätte John gesagt, dass die Holmes Brüder einander bereits mehrere Gefallen schuldeten, aber er hielt wohlweislich den Mund. Stattdessen pfiff John leise. „Oh, er muss im Moment wirklich die Zeit seines Lebens haben."

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und zog ein langes Gesicht. „Er scheint sich zu amüsieren." Für einen Moment schien er in Gedanken versunken, dann blickte er auf seine Uhr. „Komm. Wir machen besser mit Iris und Jack weiter. Wir tappen hier doch nur im Dunkeln", fuhr er fort.

John legte den Inhalt der Schublade sorgfältig zurück und folgte dem Detektiv nach draußen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie die Balkone hinter sich gelassen, die Tür geöffnet und standen in Schlafzimmer ihrer direkten Nachbarn. Auch dort untersuchten sie gründlich den Inhalt von Schubladen, Schreibtischen, Schränken und durchsuchten ihre persönlichen Sachen. Abgesehen von mehreren Büchern, die von ihrer Kirche veröffentlicht worden waren - darunter auch eines gegen Homosexualität - fanden sie nichts.

„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, warum sie gerade uns mit Argusaugen beobachten", bemerkte John und wies auf das Buch.

Sherlock betrachtete den Umschlag genauer. „Warum sollte jemand seine Energie, mit dem Kampf gegen so etwas Alltägliches verschwenden? Wen interessiert's schon, wer mit wem schläft?", fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete John. Er bemerkte, dass Sherlock trotz der sportlichen Herausforderung eines Falles ohne heiße Spur immer kribbeliger wurde .

Sherlock klopfte nervös mit den Fingern auf den Schreibtisch, wo er saß. „In dieser ganzen Sache gibt es zu viel von Nichts, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Meine Intuition sagt mir, dass es falsch ist", erklärte er ungeduldig mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung. Dabei stieß er ein Foto um, das auf dem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte. Glücklicherweise zerbrach das Glas nicht.

„Das war knapp", flüsterte er, gleichermaßen erleichtert über sein Glück und verärgert wegen seiner Ungeschicklichkeit. „Momentmal, was ist das?" fügte er nach einem Moment hinzu. Ein erschrockener, überraschter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Das Foto zeigte Iris vor einem Bauernhof, aber das Bild hatte sich in seinem Rahmen verschoben und legte ein zweites Bild frei, das hinter dem ersten versteckt worden war. Sherlock fand seine Selbstbeherrschung einen Augenblick später zurück. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Rahmen und untersuchte das zweite Foto. Es zeigte eine Frau in ihren späten Zwanzigern oder frühen Dreißigern, nicht anders als Iris in Aussehen und Erscheinung, und auch sie lächelte gezwungen freundlich in die Kamera.

„Wer ist sie? Glaubst du, sie ist eines der Opfer?", fragte John atemlos.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Sherlock und nahm ein Bild von dem Foto mit seinem Handy. „Wir werden es bald wissen. Ich lasse es Mycroft untersuchen." Sorgfältig steckte er die Bilder wieder in den Rahmen und stellte diesen auf den Schreibtisch. „Manchmal ist alles, was man braucht, nur ein wenig Glück", bemerkte Sherlock mit einem Grinsen. „Es wird Zeit, den Verdächtigen morgen auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Gehen wir zurück zu unserem Zimmer. Wir werden warten, bis alle schlafen, bevor wir ins Büro einbrechen. Ich will nicht noch eine Unterbrechung auf dem Weg."

In Anbetracht der Geräusche, die mittlerweile aus dem Zimmer von Howard und Grace kamen, waren die zwei offensichtlich in der Zwischenzeit zurückgekehrt und verbrachten eine intime Nacht.

John verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich bin hart im Nehmen, aber der Kerl macht mich wirklich krank. Arme Frau."

„Vielleicht haben wir ihn inspiriert", antwortete Sherlock ohne zu blinzeln. „Ich habe dir gesagt, jeder Mensch ist verantwortlich für sein eigenes Handeln. Sie weiß es, John. Sie weiß alles."

John konnte Sherlock nur ungläubig und mit einem säuerlichen Gesicht anstarren. „Die Welt ist verrückt geworden", sagte er. „Hat sie noch alle?"

Sherlock zuckte mit dem Achseln als er die Balkontür wieder für John öffnete. „Jedem das Seine."

Eine der bemerkenswertesten Eigenschaften von Sherlock Holmes war seine Fähigkeit, seine Gedanken von einer Aufgabe völlig zurückzuziehen, sein Gehirn sozusagen auszuschalten und sich mit Kleinigkeiten zu beschäftigen, sobald er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass ein weiteres Verweilen beim Hauptgegenstand nutzlos war. Als sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückkehrten verlor er sich für die nächsten zwei Stunden in einem wissenschaftlichen Aufsatz über die Wissenschaft der Deduktion, den er zu schreiben begonnen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund hatte John diese Fähigkeit des Abschaltens nicht und die Stunden erschienen ihm endlos. Die große Bedeutung des Falles und die Gefährlichkeit des Abenteuers, das sie vorhatten zu unternehmen – alles zusammen wirkte sich auf seine Nerven aus. John war erleichtert als sie sich endlich wieder auf den Weg machten, um ihre Expedition fortzusetzen.

Die Tür zum Bürobereich war verschlossen, aber Sherlock nahm eines seiner Instrumente und spielte mit dem Türschloss. Einen Augenblick später waren sie drinnen und Sherlock hatte die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen. Er ergriff Johns Hand in der Dunkelheit und führte ihn schnell durch den dunklen Flur. Sherlock konnte im Dunkeln bemerkenswert gut sehen. John hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er diese Fähigkeit sorgfältig kultiviert hatte, wie er all die Talente, die für seine Arbeit nützlich sein könnten, kultiviert hatte. John streckte seine Hand aus und erfühlte mehrere Mäntel, die vor der Wand hingen. Sie waren in einem Durchgang. Sie gingen schnell hindurch. Sherlock hielt noch immer Johns Hand fest als er ganz leise eine Tür auf der rechten Seite öffnete. Er betrat auf Zehenspitzen den Raum, wartete bis John ihm gefolgt war und dann schloss die Tür sehr sanft hinter ihnen. John war vage bewusst, dass sie einen großen Raum betreten hatten, in dem vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine Zigarette geraucht worden war. Sherlock tastete sich zwischen den Möbeln hindurch, öffnete eine weitere Tür und schloss auch diese sorgfältig hinter ihnen. Endlich standen sie in David Jones' Büro.

Das Zimmer war in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt, denn es gab kein Licht in dem angrenzenden Teil des Gartens. An jeder Seite der Fenster hingen schwere Vorhänge, die Sherlock zugezogen hatte. Er hatte zwei seiner Taschenlampen mitgebracht, die den Raum ausreichend beleuchteten. Auf der anderen Seite gab es eine Tür, die zur Terrasse führte. Ein Schreibtisch stand in der Mitte, mit einem Stuhl aus glänzendem schwarzem Leder. Gegenüber war ein großes Bücherregal, eine dunkle Skulptur von Buddha stand obendrauf. In der Ecke zwischen dem Bücherregal und der Wand stand ein großer grüner Tresor, dessen polierte Edelstahlknöpfe im Schein des Lichts aufblitzten.

„Ah, da ist ja der Tresor!", flüsterte Sherlock. Er ging durch den Raum und untersuchte ihn gründlich.

Obwohl er sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste John, dass sein Freund einen Kick von der ganzen Sache bekam.

Während Sherlock mit dem Aufbrechen des Tresors beschäftigt war, untersuchte John die Außentür. Er dachte, dass es klug wäre, ihren Rückzug durch sie zu sichern. Zu seinem Erstaunen war diese weder abgesperrt noch verriegelt. John ging schnell hinüber zu Sherlock und berührte ihn am Arm. Sherlock wandte sein Gesicht in diese Richtung. John sah ihn zusammenzucken und Sherlock war offenbar wie John selbst überrascht.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", flüsterte er in Johns Ohr. „Ich weiß nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat. Jedenfalls haben wir keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Die plötzliche Nähe von Sherlock in der Dunkelheit ließ John wieder erschauern.

„Kann ich etwas tun?" fragte John unruhig.

„Ja. Bleib an der Tür stehen. Wenn du jemanden kommen hörst, verschließ die Tür von innen, und wir können auf demselben Weg raus wie wir gekommen sind. Wenn jemand durch die zweite Tür kommt, können wir durch die andere Tür raus, wenn unsere Arbeit erledigt ist, oder uns hinter diesen Gardinen verstecken, wenn sie es nicht ist. Verstehst du?"  
Sherlock schien mit seiner Taschenlampe in Johns Gesicht und schaute ihn aufmerksam an.

John nickte und stellte sich an die Tür. Sein erstes Gefühl der Angst war weggeebbt. Nun war er mit Begeisterung bei der Sache. Er begann Sherlocks Rechtfertigung vom frühen Abend und seine Begeisterung für die weniger legalen Handlungen zu verstehen. Der Hintergrund ihrer Mission, das Bewusstsein, dass es für einen guten Zweck geschah, der teuflische Charakter ihres geheimnisvollen Gegners - alles trug zum sportlichen Interesse des Abenteuers bei. Weit davon entfernt sich schuldig zu fühlen, genoss John ihre Gefahren. Mit einem Aufflammen der Bewunderung beobachtete er wie Sherlock sein Lederetui mit Instrumenten öffnete und seine Werkzeugen mit einer Ruhe auswählte, die ihn an die wissenschaftliche Genauigkeit eines Chirurgen erinnerte, der eine schwierige Operation durchführte. John wusste, dass die Öffnung von Tresoren ein gewisses Hobby von ihm war, und er verstand die Freude, die er empfand, wenn er mit diesem grünen Monster konfrontiert wurde. Sherlock krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und legte mehrere seiner Instrumente zurecht. Für einen Moment fiel Johns Blick auf die schlanken, aber dennoch sehr muskulösen Unterarme, die er selbst im trüben Licht der Taschenlampe ausmachen konnte. Er war immer noch von der Stärke, mit der er gegen die Wand gepresst worden war, überrascht. Er fühlte wie sein Gesicht sich bei dem Gedanken daran erwärmte. Glücklicherweise verbarg die Dunkelheit dieses Geheimnis vor den scharfen Augen seines Freundes. John verbannte sorgfältig jeglichen Gedanken an den zweiten Kuss. Er konnte diese Gedanken später analysieren. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

John stand an der mittleren Tür und warf einen Blick zu jeder Seite, bereit für den Notfall, obwohl seine Pläne in der Tat etwas vage waren, was er tun sollte, wenn sie unterbrochen wurden. Für was sich wie eine halbe Stunde anfühlte, arbeitete Sherlock mit konzentrierter Energie, legte ein Instrument beiseite, hob ein anderes auf und behandelte alles mit der Stärke und Zartheit eines geschulten Mechanikers. Schließlich hörte John ein Klicken, die breite grüne Tür schwang auf, und gab den Blick auf eine Reihe von Papier-Paketen frei, die jeweils gebunden, versiegelt und beschriftet waren. Sherlock nahm eine Karte aus einem Stapel heraus.

„Triff mich heute Nacht. 23.30 Uhr C.M.".

„Was hältst du davon?", flüsterte John neugierig. Allerdings bekam Sherlock keine Chance, ihm eine seiner Theorien zu erklären. Draußen auf der Veranda, hörten sie wie Schritte sich näherten.

Wenn er die Laute der Schritte als Ausgangspunkt nahm, schätzte John, dass sie weniger als eine Minute hatten, um entweder wegzulaufen oder sich zu verstecken.

In gleichen Augenblick hatte Sherlock die Tür des Tresors zu geschwungen, stopfte seine Werkzeuge in die Taschen seines Mantels und zog John hinter den Vorhang. Glücklicherweise war die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, so dass das Öffnen der Vorhänge unbemerkt blieb.

Wer auch immer kam, blieb an der Außentür stehen. Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür. Dann wurde das Licht eingeschaltet. Die Tür wurde mit einem Knall geschlossen, und sie rochen den starken Duft einer Zigarette. Dann schritt die Person nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt hin und her. Schließlich hörten sie das Knarren von einem Stuhl, und die Schritte hörten auf. Bisher hatte John nicht gewagt zu schauen, aber jetzt trennte er sanft die Vorhänge vor ihm und guckte hindurch. Der Druck von Sherlocks Schulter gegen seine sagte ihm, dass er Johns Beobachtungen teilte. Direkt vor ihnen, und fast in ihrer Reichweite, sahen sie die breite Rückseite von Cameron. Er hatte sich weit in den schwarzen Ledersessel zurückgelehnt, die Beine ausgestreckt, die Zigarette hing in einem Winkel aus seinem Mund. In der Hand hielt er ein Dokument, das er in einer faulen Art und Weise las. Er blies Ringe von Tabakrauch von seinen Lippen, als er dies tat. Seine gelassene und bequeme Haltung versprach keinen schnellen Abgang. John hatte keine Ahnung, was er davon halten soll.

Was zum Teufel tat Cameron Meyer im Büro von David Jones?

John fühlte wie Sherlocks Hand sich in seine eigene stahl und sie beruhigend schüttelte, als wolle er sagen, dass er die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte, und dass unbesorgt war. John war nicht sicher, ob er gesehen hatte, was nur allzu offensichtlich von seiner Position war, dass die Tür des Tresors unvollkommen geschlossen wurde, und dass Cameron dies jeden Moment auffallen könnte. Innerlich hatte John beschlossen, dass, wenn Camerons Blick ihm signalisierte, dass diese Tatsache seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, er aus seinem Versteck springen, seine Jacke über Camerons Kopf werfen, ihn zu Boden reißen und alles weitere Sherlock überlassen würde. Aber Cameron sah es nie. Er war träge an den Papieren in seinen Händen interessiert, die er blätterte Seite für Seite um, als er den Argumenten des Verfassers folgte. Wenigstens würde er wieder gehen, wenn er die Dokumente gelesen und seine Zigarette aufgeraucht hatte, dachte John, aber bevor Cameron das Ende erreicht hatte, trat eine bemerkenswerte Entwicklung ein, die ihre Gedanken in eine ganz andere Richtung lenkte.

Mehrmals hatte John Cameron auf die Uhr schauen gesehen, und sobald er aufgestanden war, setzte er sich wieder mit einer Geste der Ungeduld. Die Idee jedoch, dass er vielleicht einen Termin zu einem so seltsamen Zeitpunkt haben könnte, kam ihm nie, bis ein leises Geräusch aus dem Flur seine Ohren erreichte. Cameron legte seine Papiere hin und saß starr auf seinem Stuhl. Das Geräusch erklang wieder, und dann öffnete sich die Tür.

„Nun", sagte er kurzangebunden, „Sie sind fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät."

John hörte das sanfte Rascheln eines Kleides. Er hatte den Schlitz zwischen den Vorhängen geschlossen, als Cameron Gesicht sich in ihre Richtung wandte, aber jetzt wagte er sehr sorgfältig, um sie noch einmal zu öffnen. Cameron hatte seine Haltung wiedergefunden, die Zigarette hing wieder in einem unverschämten Winkel aus seinem Mundwinkel. Vor ihm, im grellen Licht des Zimmers, stand die kleine blonde Figur von Dr. Martin. Ihr Atem ging schneller und schneller, und jeder Zentimeter der geschmeidigen Figur erzitterte mit starken Emotionen.

„Nun", sagte Cameron, "du hast mich eine gute Nachtruhe gekostet, meine Liebe. Ich hoffe, du wirst beweisen, dass du es wert bist."

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Was willst du von mir?", fragte sie kalt. Allerdings konnte sie die Angst in ihrer Stimme nicht völlig verbannen.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", sagte er. „Nun, lass uns zur Sache kommen." Er nahm einen Zettel aus dem Stapel, den er auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. „Es ist nur Zufall, dass ich von Ihrem Geschäft mit Mr. Smith weiß. Mrs. Smith war sehr entgegenkommend, als wir einige Zeit zusammen verbrachten, weißt du. Sie haben die Informationen benutzt, um etwas Geld damit zu machen. Sie waren Profis darin, die Reichen und die Berühmten zu verführen und sie dann für ihre Intimität bezahlen zu lassen. Eigentlich schlüpfte ich am Tag ihres Todes in ihr Zimmer, bevor die Polizei eintraf."

Dr. Martin schauderte.

„Oh, keine Sorge. Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht", erklärte er. „Ich habe fünf Briefe in meinem Besitz, die dich und deine Geschäftstätigkeit beeinträchtigen. Ich will sie verkaufen. Du willst sie kaufen. So weit, so gut. Wir müssen uns nur noch auf einen Preis einigen." Cameron lachte. „Ich versichere dir, ich würde keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun, aber jeder Mensch hat sein Geschäft, und was soll ich tun? Ich werde den Preis innerhalb deiner Möglichkeiten festsetzen. Sagen wir 5,000 Pfund pro Brief, und ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen. Ich warne dich aber, meine Liebe, wenn du unvernünftig sein solltest, werde ich mich leider gezwungen sehen, deine Machenschaften zu veröffentlichen."

„Ich könnte dir kaum 15,000 Pfund zahlen. 25,000 Pfund ist absolut unmöglich, das versichere ich dir. Ich habe Smith das gleiche erzählt", antwortete Dr. Martin kühl.

„Nun, unter Berücksichtigung deiner Position als neue Beraterin in der Klinik, ist dein Gehalt im Moment wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht so hoch. Das verstehe ich. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass deine Ausgaben außerdem ziemlich groß sind, da du mit der High Society zu tun hast. Du musst natürlich repräsentativ aussehen. Teure Kostüme, Schmuck. Und nun wurde dein wohlhabender Geliebter auch noch vor deinen Augen ermordet. Nein, du bist in der Tat in einer erbärmlichen Situation", sagte Cameron sarkastisch und lächelte ein böses Lächeln. „Ich bin kein Monster, weißt du. Ich bin bereit, dir zu helfen. Ich werde dir die Briefe für die gebotenen 15,000 Pfund verkaufen, wenn du zu einer kleinen Gegenleistung bereit bist."

„Was willst du?", fragte sie mit angespannter Stimme.

Camerons Lächeln wurde breiter und seine Augen funkelten humorvoll. „Nichts, was du nicht auch bereit warst, für Mr. Smith zu tun, mein Liebling. Wenn du während der restlichen Wochenendseminare und eventuellen zukünftigen Seminaren zu meiner vollsten Verfügung stehst, werde ich die anderen 10,000 Pfund vergessen. Wie du siehst bin ich ein vernünftiger Mensch."

Das war also die Erklärung des geheimnisvollen Briefs, den die Polizei im Büro von David Jones Büro gefunden hatte. Es war Dr. Martin, die er am frühen Abend gesehen hatte, die die Außentür des Büros für Cameron geöffnet hatte. Es war Dr. Martin, die Geld abgezweigt hatte, und deswegen von Mr. und Mrs. Smith erpresst worden war. Nun versuchte Cameron die Situation auszunutzen. John war verblüfft.

Es überrascht ihn nicht, dass Dr. Martin sich mit den Bedingungen nach sorgfältiger Überlegung einverstanden erklärte. Sie stimmte widerwillig und kalt zu, aber dennoch mit einem Hauch der Berechnung. „Nun, du bist dran. Jetzt zeig mir, was du kannst", schnurrte sie und drückte ihren Körper gegen Camerons.

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Hungrig umfasste ihre Taille mit beiden Händen, und bedeckte ihren Hals mit heißen Küssen. Sie stöhnte mit - vermutlich vorgetäuschtem - Vergnügen, als eine Antwort. Als er ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen begann, zog sie sich zurück.

„Nicht hier", protestierte sie. „Komm in mein Sprechzimmer."

Widerwillig entließ er sie aus seinem Griff. Sie bewegte sich mit einem einladenden Schwung ihrer Hüften zur Tür und hielt diese für ihn auf. Er lächelte hämisch und folgte ihr nach draußen.

John starrte ihnen ungläubig nach. Sobald sie den Raum verließen, huschte Sherlock mit vollkommener Ruhe hinüber zum Safe. Er untersuchte die Papiere im Tresor rasch, legte diese zurück und schloss die Tür sorgfältig zu. Mit raschen, leisen Schritten war Sherlock an der Außentür. Er zog den Schlüssel aus der Tür, scheuchte John nach draußen, folgte ihm und schloss die Tür von außen ab.

„Dort entlang, John", sagte er. „Wir sollten besser durch den Garten gehen, wo sie den Schnee entfernt haben. So werden wir keine Spuren hinterlassen. Ich will nicht riskieren, noch einmal jemanden in den Gängen zu treffen. Es ist zu dunkel als das uns jemand sehen könnte. Es gibt kein Licht in diesem Teil des Gartens, und das wird uns von Nutzen sein. Es scheint so als müssten wir noch einmal den Balkon nutzen."

„Unser Zimmer ist auf der zweiten Etage, Sherlock", widersprach John. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken von der schmerzhaften Szene, die er wenige Augenblicke zuvor erlebt hatte, fern zu halten. Offenbar zog dieses Paartherapieseminar Menschen an, die Probleme mit Sex-Sucht hatten.

„Die Mauer neben unserem Balkon ist mit Efeu bedeckt. Der Stamm ist alt und hat starke Äste", entgegnete Sherlock.

„Anscheinend hast du an alles gedacht", murmelte John düster.

„Das ist doch ein Kinderspiel! Du hilfst mir und ich dir. Versuch ganz einfach dir nicht den Hals zu brechen", neckte Sherlock ihn.

John blickte ihn finster an. „Sehr witzig, Sherlock!", grummelte er.

Sherlock lächelte eines seiner charmanten Lächeln und warf einen raschen Blick des Triumphs auf John. „Es scheint als hätte sich der Nebel um ein Geheimnis gelüftet."

* * *

Im Bett warf John sich hin und her. Der Adrenalinschub von den Ereignissen des Abends wirkte noch immer nach. Er musste zugeben, dass er die Einbrüche mehr genossen hatte, als er sollte. Sherlock webte sein Netz um die Täter und sowohl der Mörder als auch der Erpresser waren dazu verdammt, früher oder später in seine Falle zu tappen. John spürte die Vorfreude. Der Fall näherte sich seinem Höhepunkt.

Abgesehen von dieser offensichtlichen Quelle der Aufregung, konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihn auch ihr körperlicher Kontakt erregt hatte. Die Gedanken, die er den ganzen Abend sorgfältig versucht hatte, in seinen Hinterkopf zu verbannen, traten nun um so deutlicher hervor. Er musste dem auf den Grund gehen. Entschlossen nahm John ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und schloss die Augen. Er wollte seine gemischten Gefühlen ein für alle Mal klären. Er rief sich die Ereignisse des Abends in den Sinn. Sie hatten zwei richtige Küsse ausgetauscht. Der erste war sanft und vorsichtig, auch wenn John an die Wand gepresst worden war. Das Kribbeln seiner Haut war sensationell gewesen. Er hatte noch nie twas vergleichbares erlebt, und er war auf diesem Gebiet ziemlich erfahren. Der zweite war ganz und gar nicht sanft gewesen, sondern hungrig und sinnlich. Zwei Attribute, die er normalerweise nicht mit Sherlock verbinden würde, aber er war noch am meisten von seiner eigenen Reaktion überrascht. Bis vor kurzem hatten sie nie den geringsten körperlichen Kontakt ausgetauscht, aber jetzt hatte er Sherlock zurückgeküsst - auf den Mund. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass sie den Kuss danach vertieft hatten und Zungen daran beteiligt gewesen waren. Sherlock hatte angenehm geschmeckt, nach Wein und sich selbst. John war durchaus auf den Geschmack gekommen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie diese Einbruchspläne für die Nacht gehabt. John war sich nicht so sicher, ob er sich sonst hätte zurückhalten können.

Als es Sherlock betraf, war er natürlich schon immer auf verlorenem Posten gewesen. Er war von Anfang an in Sherlocks Umlaufbahn gewesen. Mental hatte er ihn schon immer angezogen. Es war wie Magnetismus.

Am Anfang hatte er gehofft, dass seine positive Reaktion auf Sherlocks verführerisches "neues Selbst" irgendeine Art von Stress-Syndrom war, das durch den Druck des Falles verursacht wurde. Jetzt erkannte John jedoch, dass er im Angesicht von Stress noch nie reagiert hatte wie andere: sein Tremor und sein Hinken waren verschwunden als er Sherlock getroffen hatte und sie ihr ziemlich abenteuerliches Leben begonnen waren.  
Tief gerührt, dachte er an eine von Sherlocks Maximen.

Wenn du das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hast, muss das, was übrig bleibt, egal wie verrückt es auch klingt, die Wahrheit sein.

Er stieß einen stillen Seufzer aus, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er mindestens eine Schlussfolgerung am Ende dieses Tages ziehen: John musste zugeben, dass er sich nicht nur geistig, sondern auch körperlich zu seinem besten Freund hingezogen fühlte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie, warum oder wann das passiert war, aber er hatte angefangen auf ihn zu reagieren. John hatte sich noch nie zuvor zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen gefühlt, und was er nun spürte, fühlte sich seltsam an, um es milde auszudrücken. Im Moment wagte er nicht einmal, um bereits über das gefürchtete L- Wort mit vier Buchstaben zu denken. Wenn dies für seinen Freund nur ein Spiel war, hatte John von diesem Moment an ein großes Problem. .

Neben John, war der Detektiv erschöpft und zufrieden nach ihrer mühsamen Arbeit eingeschlafen. In der Dunkelheit konnte John nur seine Konturen nur undeutlich erkennen, aber er hörte Sherlocks stetige und regelmäßige Atmung.

Annes und Howards Bemerkungen gingen ihm durch den Kopf. „Sherlock liebt dich wirklich, weißt du. Er ist einfach nur sozial unbeholfen." "Es handelt sich also um wahre Liebe?" "Die Wahrheit tut weh."

Er stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus. Am Ende lief es auf zwei Fragen hinaus. Erstens: War John bereit, die absolute Wahrheit herauszufinden, ungeachtet der Konsequenzen? Zweitens: Würde er Sherlock Holmes nicht nur sein Leben anvertrauen, sondern auch sein Herz?

War es Liebe oder nur ein Spiel?

Nach einigen unruhigen Stunden, in denen sich seltsame Träume über nackte Gliedmaßen mit schlaflosen Perioden abwechselten, während derer John die ganze Sache hin- und her überlegte, kam er zu einer Entscheidung.

Zur Hölle damit! Wovor hatte er Angst?

Er fühlte sich am besten, wenn er mit seinem Freund zusammen war. John war davon überzeugt, dass die tiefe Freundschaft, die seinen Gefühlen zugrunde lag, nie auf dem Spiel stehen würde. Hatte Sherlock es nicht selbst gesagt? Das Glück ist mit den Mutigen. John war plötzlich klar, dass sie den Punkt, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab, bereits vor langer Zeit erreicht hatten.

Er beschloss, den Sprung ins kalte Wasser zu wagen und seinem Freund einen Vertrauensvorschuss zu geben. Sollten die Dinge sich einfach entwickeln!

Sobald er diese Entscheidung traf, überkam ihn eine innere Ruhe.

John hatte so einen tiefen Respekt für Sherlocks außergewöhnliche Qualitäten, dass er seine eigenen Wünsche immer zurückgestellt hatte, auch wenn er seine Beweggründe am wenigsten verstanden hatte- wie die Notwendigkeit sich für den Fall zu verloben. Aber jetzt waren seine Instinkte geweckt. Die Wissenschaft der Verführung war ein Gebiet, das Sherlock offensichtlich beherrschte- trotz seiner begrenzten Erfahrung. Allerdings war auch John kein Fremder auf diesem Gebiet, und er würde noch einen Schritt weitergehen als zu verführen: Er würde echte Intimität anstreben.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er die Dinge selbst in die Hand nahm und sich dem Schicksal gegenüberstellte.

Lass ihn anderswo mein Meister sein, dachte John, hierin bin ich ihm zumindest ebenbürtig.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel vierzehn

Der Morgen brach an. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen. Hauchdünne Nebelschwaden hingen über der dicken Schneedecke des Vortages. Am Tag zuvor hatte es angefangen zu schneien und während der ganzen Nacht hatte es nicht wieder aufgehört. Vielleicht würden sie ja trotz allem noch eine weiße Weihnacht bekommen, dachte John. In den letzten 15 Minuten hatte er Sherlocks Schlaf beobachtet. Er saß auf dem Schreibtisch in ihrem Schlafzimmer, nippte an seinem Kaffee und dachte über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht nach. Glücklicherweise gab es Tee und Kaffee auf jedem Schlafzimmer. Einen Morgen ohne Kaffee zu beginnen war ein absolutes No-Go. Besonders an diesem Morgen brauchte er das Koffein dringend. Er fühlte sich absolut gerädert. John hatte in dieser Nacht nur knapp vier Stunden geschlafen, was in Anbetracht seiner letzten Offenbarung auch kaum verwunderlich war. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte er sich auch erleichtert. Er hatte endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Allerdings war er noch nicht so ganz davon überzeugt, dass er diese neue Situation begrüßte. Die Aussicht auf eine romantische Beziehung, mit Sherlock Holmes notabene, war für John von Zeit zu Zeit noch immer erschreckend, weil sie neu und unbekannt war. Er kannte die attraktiven Merkmale von Sherlocks exzentrischem Charakter, und er wusste auch um die dunklen Aspekte davon.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Sherlock eine ernsthafte romantische Beziehung bewältigen würde. Auf der anderen Seite war John gut darin, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er konnte mit ihm umgehen, egal ob er sich sehr charmant oder extrem nervig benahm. Doch warum jemand wie Sherlock jemanden wie John jemanden wie Victor Trevor vorziehen würde, blieb ein Rätsel für ihn.

Aber John war ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort stand, auch wenn er es sich nur selbst gegeben hatte, und er war kein Feigling. Er hatte sich noch nie für einen anderen Mann interessiert. Er hatte sich selbst sein ganzes Leben lang als strikt Hetero gesehen. Sherlock war jedoch einzigartig – die Ausnahme. Er musste zugeben, dass er eventuell sehr heimlich und sehr unbewusst seit einiger Zeit Angst gehabt hatte, dass dies am Ende dabei herauskommen würde. Er war Sherlocks Charme wirklich vom Moment an erlegen, in dem er ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, und Sherlock selbst hatte sofort positiv auf ihn reagiert. Nein, es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, aber es hatte genau dort angefangen, und das war für jedermann sichtbar gewesen. Natürlich hatte Mycroft als Erster die kleinen Veränderungen im Verhalten seines Bruders bemerkt, dann Greg Lestrade, die Mitglieder des Yard ... Mrs. Hudson hatte sie sowieso nie für etwas anderes als ein Paar gehalten. Es gab wohl keinen Menschen in ganz London mehr, der sie für etwas anderes hielt - sicherlich nicht unter ihren Bekannten.

Die meisten waren ganz sicher keiner anderen Meinung mehr zugetan, seitdem sie Verlobungsringe trugen und sein lieber zukünftiger Schwager aus Mangel an etwas anderem nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hatte als der Königin und der Regierung davon zu erzählen. Was natürlich ein kluger Schachzug von seiner Seite gewesen war, wie John zugeben musste. Von diesem Moment an hatte John gewusst, dass er so gut wie schachmatt gesetzt war. Doch der Ring warf auch eine andere Frage auf: Was sollte er nach der Lösung des Falls damit tun? Eine Beziehung mit Sherlock Holmes war eine Sache - wohl etwas, das mit einer Selbstmord-Mission gleichzusetzen war - eine Verlobung war etwas ganz anderes. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon jetzt bereit war, einen solchen Schritt zu wagen.

Nun ja, kam Zeit, kam Rat, dachte John. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Er würde mit dem Ausdruck von Zuneigung beginnen.

Dann berührte er vorsichtig die lockigen Harre seines Freundes, die den einzigen Teil von Sherlock darstellten, der unter den Laken, in die er sich eingerollte hatte, hervorlugten. „Sherlock?", flüsterte John leise.

Keine Reaktion.

Er streichelte Sherlocks Haare zärtlich. "Sherlock?", flüsterte er erneut.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bevor der Detektiv langsam wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zurückkehrte und sich reckte. Schläfrig, tauchte er aus den Laken auf und hob den Kopf weit genug, um John sehen zu können, und stützte sich dabei auf seine Ellbogen. „Jawn?"

John räusperte sich und lächelte scheu. "Guten Morgen, Sherlock."

„Wasislos?", lallte Sherlock und hatte überdeutliche Schwierigkeiten, die Augen offen zu halten. „Iswaspassiert?"

John konnte angesichts von Sherlocks undeutlicher Sprechweise und verschlafenem Gesicht ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Es war wirklich merkwürdig! Sherlock konnte tagelang ohne Schlaf auskommen, aber wenn er dann endlich schlief, hatte er einen gesunden Schlaf und konnte man ihn kaum aufwecken. Jetzt sah er wieder aus wie ein kleines, verlorenes Kind. Dieser auffällige Aspekt seines Charakters war so anders als die einfallsreiche, arrogante und anmaßende Seite von Sherlock, dass John sich schon oft gefragt hatte, wie sein Freund überlebt hatte, bevor sie einander kennen gelernt hatten - ohne den Anker, der ihm half nicht davon zu treiben, ihn an seine basalen Lebensbedürfnisse wie essen und schlafen erinnerte, und dafür sorgte, dass er sich benahm.

„Nein, Schatz. Nichts", antwortete John amüsiert. „Ich werde ein paar Runden im Schwimmbad schwimmen. Ich habe Muskelkater von unserem nächtlichen Abenteuer und du weißt ja, das aktive Erholung hilft."

Er hätte natürlich auch einen post-it zurücklassen können, aber das hätte den Zweck natürlich nicht erfüllt. John plante ihm von diesem Zeitpunkt an einen Grund für Deduktionen zu liefern. Mal sehen, was er daraus machen konnte.

„Die medizinische Bezeichnung für diesen Zustand ist DOMS, und es wird angenommen, dass es durch Mikrorisse der Muskelfasern zu einer Entzündung des Muskels kommt. Behandlung von Muskelkater nach dem Training konzentriert sich auf die Verringerung der Entzündung und darauf den Muskelkater richtig zu heilen. Die einfachste und zuverlässigste Behandlung bei Muskelkater ist Ruhe. Die meisten Menschen mit Muskelkater werden sich ohne spezifische Behandlung innerhalb von fünf bis sieben Tagen wieder besser fühlen. Einige einfache Tätigkeiten, die als "aktive Erholung" bekannt sind, können während dieser Phase der Behandlung hilfreich sein. Aktive Erholung regt die Durchblutung der Muskeln an, verbessert die Durchblutung in den Muskeln und hilft bei der Reduzierung der Muskelschmerzen", ratterte Sherlock automatisch herunter.

Er sah jedoch nicht viel wacher als vorher aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte er diese Tatsachen gesammelt und in seinem Gedächtnispalast zur weiteren Verwendung abgespeichert.  
John konnte nicht umhin seinen Freund erstaunt anzusehen, was eigentlich überflüssig war, denn John war Sherlocks Brillanz gewöhnt. Aber so nun und dann überrumpelte er ihn doch wieder, und John verfiel in die Art von Bewunderung, die er in den frühen Tagen ihrer Bekanntschaft empfunden hatte. Die, die ihn ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

„Richtig, Genie. Versuch noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Ich werde dich beim Frühstück sehen", antwortete er. John beugte sich schnell vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dabei zerzauste er erst Sherlocks Haar und fuhr sanft mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wangenknochen entlang als er seine Hand zurückzog. Dann verließ er schnell das Zimmer Richtung Schwimmbad mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er ließ einen verwirrt aussehenden Beratenden Detektiv zurück.

Das war ganz und gar nicht schlecht gegangen.

* * *

Der Pool war in einem großen und hellen Raum im Erdgeschoss gelegen. Der Boden war mit kleinen, hellblau und weiß Mosaiksteinchen gefliest. Ein stetiges, gedämpftes Licht erhellte den Raum. Drei der Wände waren mit großen Panoramafenstern versehen, die bei Tageslicht wahrscheinlich einen herrlichen Blick über den formalen Garten boten. Nun in der Dämmerung wurde das künstliche Licht des Raumes in ihnen reflektiert und auch das Wasser reflektierte das weiche Licht. Selbst innerhalb des Pools, hatte man Lichter in den Boden und die Beckenwände eingebettet. Der ganze Raum war in weiches Licht getaucht und die Variationen von Licht und Schatten zauberten eine entspannte und sogar etwas romantische Atmosphäre. Die Einrichtung des Bades war wiederum elegant und erlesen, aber irgendwie zog John doch die intime Atmosphäre des türkischen Bades in London vor, das Sherlock und er regelmäßig besuchten. Sherlock hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass das türkische Bad in der Klinik so exquisit sei wie das Schwimmbad auch, aber auch er bevorzugte ihren normalen Londoner Ort.

„Du bist ein Frühaufsteher."

John wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

_Oh, um Gottes willen. Nicht er schon wieder._

Howard Präsenz war John ganz offenbar entgangen, während er den Raum auf sich hatte einwirken lassen. Howard stützte sich mit den Ellbogen am Beckenrand ab und plätscherte nonchalant mit den Händen im Wasser.

„Ich könnte das gleiche von dir sagen", antwortete John. Für einen Moment war er im Zweifel, ob er sich umdrehen und das Bad wieder verlassen sollte.

Howard beobachtete John genau, der nur in seine Badehose gekleidet vor ihm stand und sich entblößt fühlte.

„Du siehst ja ganz schrecklich aus. Hat er dich denn die ganze Nacht wachgehalten?", fragte Howard schließlich spielerisch.

So oder so ähnlich, dachte John.

Statt zu antworten entschied John sich dafür, weder Howard noch seinen anzüglichen Bemerkungen weiter Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er sprang vom Rand des Beckens und tat, wofür er gekommen war - schwimmen. Auf der anderen Seite des Pools ließ Howard ihn jedoch keinen Moment aus den Augen. Während John stoisch seine Runden schwamm, was noch eine Routine aus seiner Armeezeit darstellte, kam ihm eine Idee. Er konnte sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Obwohl er ein wenig an seinem eigenen Plan zweifelte und ziemlich überzeugt davon war, dass Sherlock ihn nicht gutheißen würde, entschied er sich seiner Intuition zu folgen.

Er überbrückte die letzten fünfzehn Meter unter Wasser und tauchte dann neben Howard am Beckenrand auf. Dabei achtete er dennoch sorgfältig darauf, einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand einzuhalten. Nur für den Fall.

„Und was führt dich so früh am Morgen aus dem Bett?", fragte John so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Ich schwimme immer vor dem Frühstück. Außerdem war Grace letzte Nacht besonders anspruchsvoll. Sie hat mich ganz schön wach gehalten", sagte Howard und lachte eines seiner entsetzlichen Lachen.

Zähne zusammenbeißen, dachte John. „Du trainierst jeden Morgen? Bemerkenswert. Na ja, du siehst natürlich auch sehr gesund und sportlich aus."

„Das ist dir also aufgefallen", unterstellte Howard ihm.

„Ich benutze meine Augen", antwortete John. Obwohl Sherlock seiner Aussage wahrscheinlich nicht zustimmen würde. Er konnte förmlich hören, wie er höhnisch "Du siehst, aber beobachtest nicht, John" zu ihm sagte.

„Nun, ich reise viel und die Hotels haben heutzutage eine ziemlich gute Ausstattung. Also ist es kein Problem, sich fit zu halten", sagte Howard achselzuckend und schaute John intensiv an. „Du bist auch ziemlich gut in Form."

Howard war kein Idiot, aber John wusste, dass er eigennützig und glatt war. Er war eine Art Womanizer, nur dass er keine Frauen jagte. Howard wollte das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit sein, und er war auf der Suche nach Männern, die modisch, sympathisch und willig waren. Er mochte sie aufgeweckt. Nicht die Art von Klugheit, die charakteristisch für Sherlock war, aber die fröhliche und witzige Sorte Mann. John konnte ihm das bieten und er verfügte sicherlich über das Aussehen, das Howard bei Männern suchte. Was ihm ganz sicher dabei helfen würde, ihn unauffällig zu befragen und ihm die Antworten zu entlocken.

„Ich ... ja. Man tut, was man kann", gab John zurück. „So du bist also regelmäßig auf Achse? Nur in Großbritannien oder auch international?"

„Ausschließlich international. Europa, Asien und Latein-Amerika. Dort gibt's übrigens wunderschöne Männer. Ich habe eigentlich schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr innerhalb von Großbritannien gereist. Bist du oft unterwegs?", fragte Howard.

Wenn das wahr war, war er nicht der Mann, den sie suchten.

„Immer häufiger, ja. Sherlock hat ein profitables Geschäft."

„Ach ja, ihr arbeitet natürlich zusammen. Er lässt dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen, oder? Ich kann's ihm nicht verübeln. Ich würde dich auch wie meinen Augapfel hüten, wenn ich dein Freund wäre."

„Verlobter", antwortete John automatisch. Wo er in der Regel immer wieder jedem gesagt hatte, dass er eigentlich nicht homosexuell war, erzählte er nun allen, dass sie tatsächlich was miteinander hatten. Manchmal schrieb das Leben wirklich die besten Geschichten!

„Kein Mensch sollte den Fehler begehen zu heiraten. Die Ehe wird im Himmel geschlossen, aber auf Erden vollzogen", zitierte Howard.

John lächelte schwach. „Das Komisch ist, ich war schon einmal verheiratet. Sie hatte wirklich das süßeste Gemüt. Sie war perfekt. Aber wir waren nicht füreinander geschaffen. Sherlock hat mich wirklich erstaunt. Es ist nicht das offizielle Zertifikat, das mich an ihn bindet. Ich bin bereits mit ihm verbunden. "

„Ach, ich vergaß, dass es sich um wahre Liebe handelt. Verzeih mir", sagte Howard und lächelte ironisch. „Ich war auch schon einmal verheiratet. Vor fünf Jahren habe ich mich scheiden lassen. In meinem Geschäft ist es allerdings leider hinderlich, Single zu sein. Es geht um den Schein. Am Ende fand ich eine Frau in Grace, die klug genug ist weg zu schauen, wenn ich ... lass es mich so formulieren, wenn ich anderweitig beschäftigt bin." Howard drehte den Kopf und sah ihn aufmerksam. „Ich versuche nicht, dich davon abzubringen ihn zu heiraten, weißt du. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich finde, dass er auf seine eigene Art und Weise sehr attraktiv ist. Ich biete dir lediglich eine andere Perspektive."

„Du bietest mir Sex an", antwortete John unverblümt.

Howard grinste. „Du würdest es nicht bereuen."

„Ich bin immer noch geschmeichelt, aber ich bin auch noch immer nicht interessiert", sagte John, höflich, aber bestimmt.

„Schade", antwortete Howard ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Nun, deine Darbietung gestern sah sicherlich sehr vielversprechend aus."

John konnte dem nicht widersprechen, und er würde die Angelegenheit auf jeden Fall überprüfen, wenn sie wieder zu Hause. Alles zu seiner Zeit. „Ich versichere dir, mit ihm langweile ich mich nie", sagte er absichtlich mehrdeutig.

„Nun, ich gebe die Hoffnung noch nicht auf, John. Denk darüber nach."

"Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Howard", antwortete John und zog sich am Beckenrand hoch. „Wir sehen uns später."

* * *

Als John den Frühstücksraum betrat, fühlte er sich wie ein neuer Mensch. Die frühe Bewegung und eine lange, heiße Dusche hatten Wunder bewirkt. Er entdeckte Sherlock an ihrem üblichen Tisch. Ben und Anne hatten sich ihm angeschlossen. Sie saßen nebeneinander, aber redeten weder miteinander noch sahen sie einander an. Offenbar hatten sie sich gestritten. John kannte die Symptome nur allzu gut. Neben ihnen sah Sherlock aus wie die Personifizierung des Elends. Offensichtlich gelang es ihm nur mit größter Mühe an sich zu halten und seinen Tischnachbarn nicht seine Meinung über die ganze Angelegenheit mitzuteilen. Der Detektiv kaute lustlos auf einem Croissant herum, den Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet, um sich abzulenken. John lächelte liebevoll bei dem Anblick. Dies war Sherlocks zweites meisterhaftes Selbst - strenge Selbst-Kontrolle in sozial schwierigen Situationen. Er durchquerte den Raum rasch und ging hinüber zu ihrem Tisch, begrüßte Anne und Ben und setzte sich seinem Freund gegenüber.

Sherlocks Gesicht hellte sich auf als er John erblickte. „Gott sei Dank. Du bist meine letzte Rettung", flüsterte er und verdrehte die Augen.

John grinste, griff nach Sherlocks Hand und küsste sie sehr sanft. „Nochmal Guten Morgen."

Sherlock rührte sich nicht, sondern warf einen erstaunten Blick auf John. Der Moment der Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht war nicht erkennbar für den, der ihn nicht gut kannte. Aber John kannte ihn in-und auswendig und hatte gelernt, Sherlocks Gesicht zu lesen wie ein Buch, wenn er ihn unvorbereitet traf. Auch er hatte seine verräterischen Zeichen - das leichte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, die schnelle Anhebung der Augenbrauen, das kurze Stirnrunzeln und das Aufblitzen in seinen Augen, die das Brennen schierer Neugierde verrieten.

Er blickte John untersuchend an. „Ich erinnere mich schemenhaft daran, dass du Schwimmen gehen wolltest. Ich sehe, dass es dir gut getan hat."

John ließ nicht seine Hand los, sondern streichelte sie vorsichtig mit dem Daumen. „Ja, das hat es. Leider hatte dein verhasster Rivale den gleichen Geistesblitz."

„Also wirklich, John. Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", fragte Sherlock und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Mich nicht aus den Augen lassen?", gab John zurück.

„Und du erzählst mir ständig, dass du mich nicht aus den Augen lassen kannst", sagte er in gespielter Entrüstung.

John grinste. "Offenbar färbst du auf mich ab."

Sherlock seufzte. „Ich wünschte ich würde."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tust du nicht. Nicht wirklich. Denn dann wärst du nicht mehr der ‚einzige auf der Welt' und ich wäre nicht länger dein total begeistertes Publikum," konterte John geschickt. „Siehst du, lose-lose Situation."

Für einen Moment schien Sherlock nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht. „Du entwickelst einen gewissen Sinn für Humor, John. Ich muss lernen, mich dagegen zu schützen."

John Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ganz nebenbei bemerkt, ich habe ein Gespräch mit der betreffenden Person geführt", fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort und beugte sich über den Tisch.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", antwortete Sherlock mit einem eifrigen Gesicht.

„Nun, wir hatten das übliche Geplauder über mein umwerfendes Aussehen. Ich werde dich nicht mit den Details langweilen", begann John.

Sherlock sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Nun, das ist eine Tatsache und du weißt es," sagte John selbstbewusst und grinste ihn an. „Viel wichtiger ist, dass ich ihn über seine Reisegewohnheiten ausgefragt habe, und er mir erzählt hat, dass er seit drei Jahren nicht mehr innerhalb von Großbritannien reist. Er hat arbeitet nur noch international. Wenn Mycroft das bestätigen kann, und er zur Tatzeit nicht in der Nähe der Tatorte war, können wir ihn von unserer Liste von Verdächtigen löschen. "

Der Detektiv schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass ich dir wirklich den Kopf dafür waschen sollte, dass du dich wegschleichst und auf eigene Faust ermittelst!", sagte Sherlock mit einem ernsten Gesicht.

John runzelte die Stirn. Nicht, dass Sherlock sich kontinuierlich wegschlich und auf eigene Faust ermittelte, was seine Familie und Freunde in ständig Sorgen stürzte.

Sherlock schaute John streng an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde aber nach einem Moment weicher und er drückte die Hand seines Freundes. „Aber ich muss gestehen, dass du das hervorragend gemacht hast. Viele Menschen hätten es schlechter gemacht. Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt."

Johns Herz machte einen Sprung in Anbetracht der Wärme in Sherlocks Stimme. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er jemanden lobte, und deshalb waren seine Worte auch umso wertvoller für John. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache." Sherlock hustete leicht. „So er hat dir also wieder Avancen gemacht?", fuhr er nach einem Moment fort. „Meine Erfahrung im Küssen hat ihn also nicht beeindruckt?"

„Oh, ich glaube, sie hat ihn beeindruckt. Nur mit einem anderen Effekt", antwortete John.

„Das scheint dich kalt zu lassen", sagte Sherlock.

„Deine Küsse oder Howards Avancen?", fragte John so unschuldig wie möglich, aber mit einem bewusst koketten Ton in seiner Stimme.

Sherlock Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, aber er erholte sich schnell. John konnte sehen, dass er sich erst einmal an Johns Flirtmodus anpassen musste.

„Sag du es mir", forderte Sherlock.

Kluger Schachzug!

Sein Freund enttäuschte seine Erwartungen in diesem Spiel des gewitzten Flirtens nicht. Es war eigentlich ein großer Spaß, und John begann das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen zu schätzen, das er fühlte, wann immer es Sherlock betraf. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gefühlt wie jetzt, und obwohl es unerwartet passiert war, hieß er es nun willkommen.

John lächelte. „Ach, aber das würde den Spaß verderben, nicht wahr?"

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Den Spaß verderben?"

John nickte. „Ja, du liebst die Herausforderung Dinge herauszufinden. Wende deine Methoden an."

„Ich soll dich deduzieren?", fragte Sherlock verwirrt, weil er wusste, dass John es nicht mochte, wenn er ihn deduzierte – vor allem, wenn er es ungefragt tat.

„Nur wenn du es willst", gab John zurück.

„Du magst es nicht, wenn ich Dinge deduziere ohne dich vorher zu fragen", sagte Sherlock verwundert.

„Nun, aber dieses Mal ist es anders, nicht wahr? Denn wir haben uns nun darüber unterhalten und wenn du mich fragst, erlaube ich es dir vielleicht, mich zu deduzieren."

Sherlock schaute ihn mit einem neugierigen Ausdruck an. „Ich kann die Wirkung meines Kusses unmöglich deduzieren, indem ich dich nur anschaue. Du weißt, das würde bedeuten, ich müsste dich zunächst in Howards Gesellschaft beobachten, um danach ein Gegenexperiment durchzuführen. Du könntest von einem oder beiden Ereignissen beeinflusst sein – oder von keinem."

In anderen Worten, er müsste ihn noch einmal küssen.

John dachte, dass es ein kluger Schachzug von Sherlock war, um seine Erlaubnis zu bitten, ihn noch einmal so zu küssen, aber John kannte ihn gut genug, um sein Manöver zu durchschauen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Sherlock ihn mit einem Trick dazu bewegte, Ja oder Nein zu ihm zu sagen. "Ja", du kannst ein Gegenexperiment durchführen, also „Ja" du darfst mich noch einmal küssen.

„Du hast mich noch nicht gefragt, ob ich es dir erlaube. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich es dir vielleicht erlauben würde, wenn du mich darum bitten würdest", parierte John.

Sherlock stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Normalerweise war er viel zu neugierig, um sich eine Chance etwas Herauszufinden entgehen zu lassen. „Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich erfahre, inwieweit Howards sexuelle Avancen dich beeinflussen, ist das in Ordnung", antwortete er ruhig.

Offenbar würde Sherlock nicht so leicht nachgeben, trotz seiner Versuche dem Geheimnis auf die Schliche zu kommen, welche Wirkung sein Kuss auf John hatte. John hatte es auch nicht anders von ihm erwartet. Es schien, sie würden noch eine Weile tanzen müssen. Das war für ihn in Ordnung. Seine eigenen Pläne, seinen Freund zu verführen, liefen ganz gut. Obwohl "Verführen" es nicht wirklich traf. Es ging ihm nicht allein um die physische Verführung, in der Sherlock so geschickt war. Es ging um das Erreichen wahrer Intimität und darum, herauszufinden, ob ihre Beziehung sich zu dem entwickeln könnte, was John hoffte.

Während des gesamten Frühstücks ließ er Sherlocks Hand nicht einmal los, und Sherlock versucht kein einziges Mal, ihm seine Hand zu entziehen.

* * *

Wie immer wartete Dr. Martin schon ungeduldig auf sie. Heute Morgen würden sie einander ihre Liebesbriefe vorlesen müssen und anschließend darüber diskutieren. Nach den Ereignissen der Nacht, hatte John in den frühen Stunden des Tages intuitiv entschieden, seinen Brief völlig umzuschreiben.

Dr. Martin sprach sie sofort an. „John, Sherlock, vielleicht möchten Sie heute anfangen?"

"Warum müssen wir schon wieder?" flüsterte John kläglich.

Sherlock stand auf und zog hoch. „Bei Anne und Ben hängt seit heute Morgen offensichtlich der Haussegen schief und Dr. Martin hat ihre Hoffnung für den Rest gegeben. Zu Recht, wie ich dir gesagt habe."

John verdrehte die Augen. „Toll, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich heute Morgen auch 'nen Streit mit dir vom Zaun gerissen."

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät und zudem wäre das nicht sehr überzeugend. Sie hat uns auf der Treppe knutschen sehen und denkt, wir haben Wiedergutmachungssex gehabt."

„Richtig. Den Teil hatte ich vergessen", seufzte John.

Sherlock warf einen schnellen Blick auf John und lächelte wissend. „Nein, das hättest du ganz sicher nicht."

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Du auch nicht", entgegnete John.

„Ich zweifle nicht daran."

Dr. Martin winkte sie zu zwei Stühlen, die in der Mitte des Raumes standen und einander zugewandt waren.

John fasste sich ein Herz, anzufangen. Sherlock sah ihn mit scharfen Augen und einem neugierigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. Er nahm sein Denkpose ein, die sitzende Variante - er beugte sich vor, legte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und die Fingerspitzen aneinander unter seinem Kinn, und widmete John seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

John räusperte sich und warf einen letzten schnellen Blick auf Sherlock, der seinem Blick mit einem herausfordernden Ausdruck begegnete und ihn immer noch wissend anlächelte. Da war dieser Hauch von Arroganz in seiner Haltung, den John nicht gerade mochte, aber trotzdem sexy fand. Er errötete ein wenig, jedoch nicht so schlimm wie noch vor einigen Wochen. Er fand, dass er sich in Anbetracht der Umstände gar nicht so schlecht machte.

„Also, mal sehen", begann er. „Sherlock, zunächst einmal möchte ich mich vorab dafür entschuldigen, dass mein Schreibstil schrecklich wie immer ist. Mein Brief ist wahrscheinlich viel zu lang und viel zu inkohärent geworden. Ich habe vielleicht auch die Sünde begangen, sentimentalen Kram zu schreiben. Wahrscheinlich wirst du das alles sehr nervtötend finden und dich auf halber Strecke furchtbar langweilen." Er war wohl der einzige, der seinen Brief erst angekündigte.

Sherlock seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Mach weiter. Ich werde versuchen, es zu überleben."

„Dich zu treffen war Schicksal. Notwendigkeit hat uns zueinander geführt. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist die Tatsache, dass Mike überhaupt auf den Gedanken kam, wir würden ein gutes Paar abgeben, auf jeden Fall sehr bemerkenswert. Oberflächlich betrachtet gab es noch nie zwei Menschen, die so verschieden waren wie wir. Als ich dich zum ersten Mal traf warst du furchtbar arrogant und ziemlich unhöflich. Du sahst aus wie zwölf, hattest eindeutig das Flair einer Privatschule an dir hängen, und hast dich auf diese herrische und pompöse Weise benommen, die mich schon mehr als einmal wütend gemacht hat."

John hielt von Zeit zu Zeit inne und schielte zu Sherlock. Sherlock verzog das Gesicht, als er auf die Privatschule zu sprechen kam, während er bei Johns Kommentar über sein Verhalten lächeln musste.

„Und, ja, ich war auf jeden Fall davon überzeugt, dass du wahrscheinlich verrückt bist. Aber du warst auch merkwürdig sympathisch und faszinierend. In den frühen Tagen unserer Bekanntschaft dachte ich, du wärst ein seltsames Kind, das die gesellschaftliche Konventionen nicht verstand und sich nicht darum kümmerte, höflich zu sein. Deine Direktheit hat mich oft überrascht, aber du wolltest nicht beleidigend sein. Du hast nur gesagt, was du gedacht hast. Natürlich hat mich dein scharfer Verstand fasziniert. Deine Fähigkeit jeden und alles innerhalb von Sekunden zu durchschauen faszinierte mich ungemein. Mein Interesse an dir erhöhte und vertiefte sich, und es dauerte nicht lange, bevor ich dich besser kennenlernen und das Rätsel, das du bist, lösen wollte."

John räusperte sich. „Kurz gesagt, du warst charmant und ich war begeistert. Offenbar hat Mike eine bessere Kenntnis der menschlichen Natur, als ich ihm zugetraut habe. Erinnere mich daran, ihm für seine schrullige Idee uns zusammenzubringen eines Tages angemessen zu danken."

Sherlock lächelte schwach und nickte zustimmend.

„Obwohl das Schicksal die Weichen bereits richtig gestellt hatte, war es meine freie Wahl, dein Freund zu werden. Allerdings war es nicht wirklich eine sehr schwierige Entscheidung, und ich habe sie schnell getroffen. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wurden wir eigentlich innerhalb von 24 Stunden untrennbar und seitdem hat sich nichts daran verändert. Du simst und ich komme angerannt. Wir haben diese Chemie zwischen uns nicht immer umarmt. Bevor wir einander kannten, waren wir zwei unabhängige Menschen. Nachdem wir einander getroffen hatten, mussten wir lernen, dass wir einander plötzlich in vielerlei Hinsicht brauchten. Das war nicht immer einfach und nicht unbedingt das, was wir wollten. Auf wundersame Weise haben wir mit der Zeit den Dreh gefunden. Abgesehen von meiner offensichtlichen Bewunderung für Deine Fähigkeiten und Deine Brillanz, habe ich angefangen, deine Persönlichkeit umwerfend zu finden. In unseren frühen Tagen dachte ich, du fändest es einfach, dich nicht um andere zu kümmern. Ich musste allerdings lernen, dass der Schein trügen kann. Eines Tages wurdest du durch bestimmte Ereignisse dazu gezwungen, zu realisieren, dass du dich sehr wohl um andere sorgst und dass du fühlst. Es war schwierig für dich, das zu akzeptieren, aber am Ende hast du es akzeptierst. Gelegentlich öffnest du dich und zeigst mir, was sich hinter deiner kalten Maske verbirgt: Der beste Mann."

Es war eine Mischung aus Emotionen auf Sherlocks Gesicht abzulesen. Die Worte brachten Erinnerungen zurück. Anerkennung dessen, was wahr war, Stolz auf Johns kontinuierliche Bewunderung für ihn und vielleicht auch ein wenig Schmerz. Für einen Augenblick sah er aus als fühle er sich angesichts Johns Worte ein wenig unwohl, dann aber wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder weicher.

John nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte, mit fester Stimme zu sprechen. „Mich in dich zu verlieben, lag jedoch außerhalb meiner Kontrolle. Die Zeit hat mein Herz zu dir gebracht."

Sherlock beugte sich vor, ein Zeichen von zunehmendem Interesse. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt.

„In der Vergangenheit haben andere dich glauben gemacht, dass du allein besser dran wärst. Du hast dich von deinen Gefühlen distanziert. Damals sind uns schmerzhafte Dinge widerfahren. Wir trieben auseinander. Es brauchte Zeit, um herauszufinden, dass Vergebung zwischen uns möglich war. Wir wussten, dass wir unsere Vergangenheit loslassen mussten, wenn wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben wollten. Manchmal realisieren zwei Menschen, die füreinander bestimmt sind, es als allerletzte. Wir wollten nie sagen, dass es Liebe ist, was uns verbindet, aber manchmal ist das, was man bekommt so viel besser als das, was man ursprünglich wollte. Wir wurden schließlich mehr als nur Freunde. Am Ende hat es uns nur stärker gemacht. Wir sind nicht daran zerbrochen und wir haben nicht gebrannt. Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen, und du warst derjenige, der es wieder geheilt hat." John war froh, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte als er sprach.

Diese Worte brachten noch mehr Erinnerungen zurück - die schmerzhaftesten sogar. Ein Ausdruck von Schuld huschte über Sherlocks Gesicht, gefolgt von einer Spur des Schmerzes. Ein Spiegelbild der emotionalen Seite des Reichenbach Falls und seiner Folgen kurz zusammengefasst. Während John sprach wurden die Erinnerungen an die Stunden der Dunkelheit und des Schmerzes jedoch durch Erinnerungen an die Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit ersetzt.

John lächelte Sherlock beruhigend zu. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, meine Liebe zuzulassen, und es erfordert viel Mut von dir, aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass es nichts gibt, was du sagen oder tun könntest, das mich von dir davonjagen könnte. Wenn es überhaupt etwas gibt, dessen ich mir ganz sicher bin, dann ist es das, worauf ich mich mit dir einlasse. Ich liebe alles an dir: Dein verschmitztes Lächeln, den tiefen Klang deiner Stimme, deine stechenden Augen, so hypnotisch und faszinierend, so schön anzuschauen und doch geben sie mir nie alles preis. Ich liebe deine sanfte Berührung und die Wärme, die ich an deiner Seite spüre. Ich liebe die Art und Weise wie du einen Raum betrittst, hocherhobenen Hauptes in einem deiner perfekten, maßgeschneiderten Anzüge und dabei Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlst, alles in dich aufnimmst und automatisch die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf dich ziehst. Ich liebe dich auch, wenn du wie zwölf benimmst. Ich liebe dich, wenn man dir die Privatschule ansieht. Ich liebe dein arrogantes und pompöses Verhalten. Ich liebe deine unhöfliche Direktheit. Ich liebe die Zeiten, in denen Langeweile dich verrückt macht und du nervös bist ... Ich liebe alle deine schlechten Angewohnheiten. Ich liebe deine schlechten Eigenschaften, weil ich auch dein besseres Selbst liebe – deine Verletzlichkeit, deine Unsicherheit, deine beste Höflichkeit. Wenn ich deine schlechten Seiten nicht liebe, dann verdiene ich deine besten auch nicht. So einfach ist das. Du kannst immer auf meine Liebe und Freundschaft bauen."

Der Ausdruck der Überraschung verweilte für einen Moment auf Sherlocks Gesicht. Er betrachtete John sogar noch aufmerksamer als zuvor falls das möglich war, zeigte ein offensichtliches Interesse an dem, was er zu sagen hatte, und kämpfte anscheinend darum den Anschein des ruhigen, emotionslosen und distanzierten Mannes zu wahren. Wieder waren Johns geschulte Augen in der Lage das alles zu erkennen, weil er wusste, wonach er suchen musste und auch nur, weil Johns Worte Sherlock unvorbereitet trafen. Eine Sekunde später war sein Gesicht wieder so unlesbar als zuvor und jede beliebige Person im Raum würde wahrscheinlich erklären, dass Sherlocks Herz nicht schnell emotionell berührt wurde. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Anne, die im Hintergrund wieder leise begonnen hatte, zu weinen.

„Du hast, mehr oder weniger, um meine Hand angehalten, und ich habe irgendwie ja gesagt", fuhr John fort.

Bei dem Gedanken daran setzte Sherlock ein süffisantes Grinsen auf.

Entgegen seiner Bemühungen musste auch John lächeln. „Wenn man heiratet, erzählt man seinem Partner:... Das ist wer ich bin. Ich bin von nun an dein Lebenspartner. Ich werde uns nicht aufgeben. Egal was passiert. Dieser Weg wird nicht leicht sein, aber ich bin bereit, alles zu tun, um dies, um „uns" hinzukriegen.

Ich werde mein Gehirn nähren, um meine eigene Weiterentwicklung als Person zu fördern. Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus dafür, dass ich zwar sehen, aber für deinen Geschmack niemals gut genug beobachten werde. Ich werde nicht aufhören meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und die Verantwortung für mein eigenes Leben zu übernehmen. Ich habe dir gesagt, wenn ich das tun würde, würde ich meine Unabhängigkeit verlieren und du würdest anfangen, mich langweilig und öde zu finden. Aber ich werde meinen Job nie mehr als dich lieben. Ich werde dich weiterhin so unterstützen, wie ich es immer getan habe. In dieser Autonomie distanziere ich mich nicht von dir oder unserem Leben. Du bist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Nichts wird das jemals ändern.

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie das Leben aussehen würde, wenn wir uns nicht begegnet wären. Es wäre sicherlich leichter gewesen ... vielleicht einfacher ... aber es wäre auch unvollständig gewesen - und schrecklich langweilig.

Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, habe ich vor, mindestens die nächsten 100 Jahre oder so mit dir zu verbringen."

John beendete seinen Brief und blickte Sherlock erwartungsvoll an. Sein Herz in seiner Brust raste. Seine Hände waren jedoch wie immer vollkommen ruhig.

„Nun, das war von Zeit zu Zeit ja richtig herzzerreißend", sagte Dr. Martin. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war es von Zeit zu Zeit ebenfalls sehr verwirrend gewesen. „Sherlock, was sagst du dazu?"

Alle Augen waren auf den Detektiv gerichtet, der eindeutig nicht in seinem Element war. „Äh ... na ja ..." Sherlock suchte nach Worten, die ihm scheinbar nicht einfallen wollten.

„Nur Mut!", ermutigte Dr. Martin ihn mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld in der Stimme.

„... Mir war nicht langweilig", sagte er schließlich.

Zehn Augenpaare blickte ihn ungläubig an. Nur Anne lächelte wissentlich.

Sherlock beugte sich zu John und fügte flüsternd hinzu, „Aber der letzte Satz macht keinen Sinn, John. Es ist technisch unmöglich für mich, die nächsten 100 Jahre bei dir zu bleiben. Außerdem ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht an Altersschwäche sterbe. Ansonsten bin ich bereit zuzugeben, dass deine Poesie sich leicht verbessert hat, was zu erwarten war. Ich wusste ja, dass ich sehr viel inspirierender bin. "

John allerdings sah überdeutlich, dass Sherlock keinesfalls gleichgültig war. Er war tief bewegt und verwirrt, und flüchtete sich in den koketten Ton, um die Kontrolle über die Situation wieder zu erlangen, die ihm seit den frühen Morgenstunden zusehends entglitt. John ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. "Ich weiß, du wirst das abscheulich finden, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du einen völlig langweiligen und schrecklich banalen, natürlichen Tod sterben wirst. Vorzugsweise nach einem sehr langen, gesunden Leben, wenn du sehr, sehr alt bist", antwortete er. „Und nur zu deiner Information. Der Tod beendet nur das Leben. Er ist nicht das Ende einer Beziehung. Ansonsten bin ich gern bereit zuzugeben, dass du wirklich überaus inspirierend bist. Ich finde dich sogar ganz außerordentlich inspirierend."

„So so, bin ich das? Nun, ich glaube mich vage daran zu erinnern, dass du mir heute Morgen einen Kosenamen gegeben hast", antwortete er spielerisch.

„So so, habe ich das? Muss der Schlafmangel gewesen sein."

„Das könnte auch die Nachwirkung von etwas anderem sein", konterte Sherlock lächelnd.

„Möglicherweise", antwortete John unschuldig und blickte ruhig in Sherlocks Augen.

Ihr Publikum blickte nervös von einem Mann zum anderen. Die elektrisierte Atmosphäre im Raum steigerte sich von Minute zu Minute. Insbesondere Howard rutschte unwohl auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Sherlock betrachtete John mit dem kleinsten Hauch von Verwunderung. Seine Neugier war definitiv gestiegen.

Tatsächlich fand John, dass sich die ganze Sache außergewöhnlich gut entwickelte.

Dann war Sherlock an der Reihe, seinen Brief vor zu lesen. Unterdessen schien der Detektiv sein meisterhaftes Selbst einmal mehr zurückgewonnen zu haben. Er sah direkt in Johns Augen und lächelte spöttisch. „Nun, John. Keiner von uns ist der gesprächige Typ, wenn es um Gefühle geht, was zu den unvermeidlichen Spannungen zwischen uns führt. Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass du es zu schätzen weißt, wenn ich mir die Mühe mache und versuche mich dir zu erklären. Lass es mich jetzt versuchen."

Sherlock stand auf, holte seinen Brief aus seiner Hosentasche und schob seinen Stuhl mit einem seiner Füße zurück. Er wandte seinen Blick keine Sekunde von Johns Gesicht ab. Dann nahm er Johns Hand, an der sein Verlobungsring im Licht glitzerte, in seine eigene und kniete vor ihm nieder.

Und John hielt den Atem an.


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel fünfzehn

Sherlock blickte seinen Freund angestrengt an. Der entschlossene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschreckte John ein wenig. Er saß auf dem Rand seines Stuhls wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Unversehens drückte er Sherlocks Hand als Zeichen der Ermutigung.

„John", begann Sherlock, „Mein Heiratsantrag war nicht wirklich wie es sich für einen Mann gehört. Bitte, lass mich diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um mich weiter zu erklären."

_Oh. Mein. Gott._

Für einen Moment dachte John an ihr Publikum und wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass der Erdboden sich öffnen und ihn verschlucken würde. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Vereinbarung, die er mit sich selbst getroffen hatte – er würde das Gefühl loslassen, alles kontrollieren zu müssen, so dass sich die Beziehung auf natürliche Weise entfalten konnte. Er weigerte sich, dieses Versprechen zu brechen, auch wenn es danach aussah, dass sein verrückter Freund wieder einmal einen Quantensprung in Sachen Beziehung machte.

John nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Das Wechselbad der Gefühle musste sich auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn nun drückte Sherlock seine Hand. „Hab keine Angst", flüsterte Sherlock beruhigend und blickte John dabei unverwandt an.

John konnte sehen, dass dies auch für seinen Freund schwierig war. Er tröstete sich mit diesem Gedanken. „Bitte, mach weiter", hörte er sich selbst murmeln.

Das Publikum war mucksmäuschenstill.

„John", wiederholte Sherlock seinen Namen und lächelte verlegen. „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht die einfachste Person, mit der man zusammenleben kann. Ich bin mir auch meiner Unzulänglichkeiten in Bezug auf unsere romantische Beziehung sehr wohl bewusst. Die Tatsache, dass du trotz allem noch immer bei mir bist, muss daher etwas bedeuten."

John dachte, dass es wohl bedeutete, dass er selbst auch total übergeschnappt war. Aber das war für ihn in Ordnung und stellte nicht wirklich eine Offenbarung dar.

"Ich weiß, dass ich ein lausiger Mitbewohner und ein schwieriger Freund bin, und dass ich ganz sicher auch ein schrecklicher Ehemann sein werde. All die Male, die ich dich verärgert habe, tun mir wirklich leid. Wenn es um Emotionen geht, neige ich dazu, alles durcheinander zu bringen", sagte er. Sherlock hielt einen Moment inne und seufzte. „Gib mir Arbeit, gib mir Probleme, gib mir Rätsel und Aufgaben: diese sind mein Gebiet. Hier ist niemand mir überlegen und nur sehr wenige sind mir ebenbürtig. Beziehungen auf der anderen Seite sind ein Mienenfeld. Erwartungen müssen erfüllt werden - unterschiedliche, implizite Erwartungen, die ich nicht sehe. Ich bewege mich auf dünnem Eis was Beziehungen anbelangt", sagte Sherlock mit einer vagen Handbewegung und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

John konnte ein liebevolles Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten, hatte Sherlock wirklich sein Bestes versucht, um sich in diesem Bereich zu verbessern. Es begann völlig unbewusst, als sie zum ersten Mal 221B Baker Street besucht hatten. John wurde durch das Chaos im Inneren überrascht, und Sherlock tat – wenn auch ungeschickt - sein Bestes, um seine Sachen ordnen, um Johns Zustimmung zu erhaschen. Es war nur eine kleine Geste, aber es hatte den Prozess zum Laufen gebracht.

Beim Anblick von Johns zärtlichem Ausdruck entspannte Sherlocks verkrampftes Gesicht sich zusehends. Es schien ihn daran zu erinnern, warum die Beziehung für ihn überhaupt von Bedeutung war. „Ich habe das Konzept einer Beziehung ganz aufgegeben, nachdem aus meiner letzten nichts wurde. Ich habe nicht wieder daran gedacht, bis ich dich traf. Ich sagte mir, ich würde nie wieder lieben, aber so sehr ich das auch wollte, du kamst und hast mich gezwungen. Du bist in mein Leben getreten und hast mir einen anderen Weg gezeigt. Seit diesem Tag hast du hast mein Leben in vielerlei Hinsicht berührt. Ich genieße es, Dinge mit dir zu tun, und viel Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Der Einfluss, den du auf mich hast, verwundert mich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Du bist mein bester Freund, und ich schätze die Beziehung, die wir miteinander teilen, sehr", sagte Sherlock mit einem ernsten Gesicht.

John lauschte Sherlocks Worten mit angehaltenem Atem. Er wusste, dass es äußerst schwierig für ihn war, die meiste Zeit sogar schier unmöglich, offen zu sein und seine Verteidigungsmechanismen herunterzufahren. Er hatte Angst davor, jemanden nahe genug an sich heranzulassen und seine innersten Gedanken und Geheimnisse zu teilen. Sherlock widerstand dem die meiste Zeit, in dem er eine unsichtbare Wand um sich herum aufbaute, um sich vor dieser Art der Exposition und vor Ablehnung und Schmerz zu schützen. So sehr diese Mauer ihn in gewisser Weise auch schützte, so sehr trennte sie ihn jedoch auch von seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Er blockierte seine Emotionen, obwohl er sich dessen bewusst war, dass früher oder später alle versteckt Schmerzen unweigerlich wieder an die Oberfläche kommen würden. So war es im Fall von Irene Adler gewesen und so war es im Fall von Henry Knight gewesen. Zumindest war das Johns Interpretation. Sherlock hatte sich große Mühe gegeben, diesen Brief zu schreiben; die Mühe, die er hineingesteckt hatte, war bemerkenswert. Trotz des Publikums im Hintergrund waren diese Momente des Seelenstriptease unglaublich intensiv und intim. John fühlte wie ein warmes Gefühl sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Er sehnte sich danach, seinen Freund zumindest zu umarmen.

„An dem Tag, an dem ich dich verlassen musste, habe ich versucht mein Herz vor den Gefühlen zu verschließen, die ich dir gegenüber entwickelt hatte. Damals war es notwendig. Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich noch nie einen schwierigeren Weg gegangen bin. Man sagt, dass die Liebe mit der Entfernung wächst. Das tut sie sicherlich. Ich habe die kleinen Dinge vermisst; ich habe alles an dir vermisst. Ich fand, dass die Arbeit das beste Gegenmittel gegen den Kummer war. Mir ist klar, dass dein Schmerz um ein Vielfaches größer war als meiner…denn ich habe die Wahrheit gekannt und du nicht. Bitte, verstehe, dass die Sache mit Jim nichts anderes als eine Tortur, eine Geduldsprobe war. Ich weiß, dass ich mit dem Feuer gespielt habe. Aber dieser Kampf hat mich definiert und mir meinen Platz in der Welt gezeigt." Sherlock hielt einen Moment inne und schaute John direkt in die Augen. „Auf wunderbare Weise bist du mir in all den schweren Zeiten treu geblieben, loyal zu mir gewesen und hast mir am Ende vergeben. Du musst wissen, dass ich dir dafür sehr dankbar bin."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte John kaum hörbar und streichelte Sherlocks Hand mit seinem Daumen. „Wir haben den Härtetest bestanden."

Sherlock nickte langsam und lächelte schwach. „Während ich dir diesen Brief schreibe, erinnere ich mich an einige der Gründe, warum du es mir so angetan hast. Du hast mich zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht, auch wenn ich nicht einmal ein guter sein wollte. Du bist so freundlich – du genießt es nett zu den Menschen zu sein und für sie zu sorgen. Du bemühst dich immer das Richtige zu tun. Du interessierst dich für unsere Gesundheit und unser Wohlbefinden – Jemand muss sich dafür interessieren und ich gebe gern zu, dass die Aufgabe bei dir in besseren Händen ist", sagte Sherlock grinsend.

John konnte nicht umhin, darauf zu reagieren, indem er über das letzte bisschen kicherte, was die Spannung für einen Moment wegnahm.

„Du bist großzügig, bodenständig, ehrlich, verantwortlich, praktisch, ermutigend und gewissenhaft. Du bist kein Einfaltspinsel. Du nimmst unsere Beziehung ernst, und du genießt die einfachen Dinge im Leben. Du bist bereit, mit mir stundenlang über alles zu reden, auch wenn dir das Thema nicht so wichtig ist wie mir. Ich bewundere deine unerschütterliche Unterstützung. Ich mag es, dich bei einem Gespräch mit einem Freund am Telefon zu beobachten, und zu sehen, dass du lächelst und lachst. Es erleichtert mich zu wissen, dass du glücklich und zufrieden bist. Seltsamerweise liebst du es mit mir zusammen zu sein", fuhr Sherlock mit zusammengezogenen Brauen fort, als ob er einen Moment in Gedanken vertieft war und darüber nachdachte. „Du bist du", fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu.

John hatte eine gewisse Vorstellung davon, was Sherlock an ihm mochte und warum sie ein gutes Team waren. Nichtsdestotrotz war es schön, es zur Abwechslung mal aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören. Bei Sherlocks Worten der Zuneigung und Verehrung wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz.

„Für mich ist es fantastisch, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich reden kann. Ich mag, dass wir zusammen lachen und uns kindisch benehmen können. Auch in unserer Launen gelingt es uns einander zum Lachen zu bringen, unabhängig von den Irritationen des täglichen Lebens. Unsere Wortgefechte sorgen für endlose Lachanfälle, was anderen seltsam erscheinen mag. Dann wiederum besitzt du das große Geschenk der Stille. Wir sind einander so vertraut und das Schweigen zwischen uns ist komfortabel. Es gibt keinen Muss für endlose Gespräche. Ich bin entspannt und zufrieden, wenn wir auf dem Sofa sitzen, ob wir nun reden oder überhaupt nichts sagen. Seltsamerweise wird mein Verstand nicht nachteilig durch unsere Nähe beeinträchtigt. Du stimulierst mich. Die zuweilen irritierende Langsamkeit deines Denkprozesses sorgt nur dafür, dass meine eigenen Eindrücke und Eingebungen lebhafter und schneller aufblitzen."

John runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Sieh' mich nicht so an, John. Du weißt, was ich meine", erwiderte Sherlock und lächelte liebevoll über Johns Reaktion. „Du erleuchtest mich", fügte er hinzu. Er hielt einen Moment inne und sein Gesicht nahm einen höchst eigenartigen Ausdruck ein. Kaum sichtbar für Fremde und versteckt hinter einer Maske der Sorglosigkeit - ernst, angespannt, ergriffen und leicht gequält. Es schien, dass er erst den Mut aufbringen musste, mit dem nächsten Teil des Briefes fortzufahren. Sherlock studierte Johns Gesicht schweigend.

John wusste nicht, was ihn bewegte. So saß er selbst schweigsam auf seinem Stuhl, gab Sherlock die Zeit, die er benötigte, und beobachtete seinen Freund.

Sherlock räusperte sich. „Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich nichts von der Liebe wusste, bevor ich dich kannte."

John konnte die starke Emotionen unter dem lässigen Ton seiner Stimme hören. Sie waren auch in seinen Augen erkennbar, trotz der Unbekümmertheit seines Ausdrucks. Ein weiteres Indiz für seine Gefühle, war die Tatsache, dass Sherlock unbewusst Johns Hand in seinem Schoß umklammerte als ob sein Leben davon abhing. John streichelte die Hand seines Freundes beruhigend. Emotionen waren nicht Sherlocks Gebiet. Er wusste, dass es sehr schwierig für ihn war, so wie jetzt aus seiner Rolle herauszutreten und die Tiefe seiner Liebe und Treue in Worte zu fassen. All diese kleinen Hinweise blieben von den anderen Anwesenden unbemerkt, aber in Kombination mit Sherlocks Worten fachten sie Johns Hoffnung an, dass sich zwischen ihnen eine romantische Beziehung entwickeln könnte. Alles, was er im Moment tun konnte, war nach Anzeichen einer ähnlichen Hoffnung im Verhalten seines Freundes zu suchen und zu versuchen, seine eigene Zuneigung auszudrücken. Nun konnten sie unter dem sicheren Deckmantel des Falles und ihrer angeblichen Verlobung weitermachen. Nur die Lösung des Falles und damit das Wegfallen der absoluten Notwendigkeit der Verstellung zwischen ihnen konnte zeigen, was sie einander wirklich bedeuteten.

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad bist du sogar mein moralisches Modell, mein soziales Gewissen. Ich kann mich immer darauf verlassen, dass du versuchst mir zu helfen, soziale Fettnäpfchen zu vermeiden. Du hast ein sehr empfindliches Gleichgewicht erreicht, was den stimmlichen Ausdruck deiner Bewunderung betrifft, wenn du „Fantastisch!" oder „Außerordentlich!" rufst, und der Missbilligung meines Verhaltens, wenn du sagst „Sherlock, du gibst schon wieder an!". Ich weiß, dass ich deine hohen sozialen Maßstäbe nicht immer erfülle. Meistens nicht. Ich danke dir trotzdem dafür, dass du dich mit mir abgibst und mich auf sozialem Gebiet unterstützt. Es ist tröstlich für mich, wenn ich dich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sehe wie du mich ansiehst und mich schweigend ermutigst", sagte Sherlock. „Trotz meiner vielen Fehler hast du meinen Antrag akzeptierst. Du musst wissen, dass ich mein Eheversprechen auf der Grundlage der Liebe ablegen will, die du mir so oft gezeigt hast."

John konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Es war nicht gerade ein Antrag gewesen. Sherlock hatte nicht gerade gefragt, und John hatte ihn im Gegenzug erpresst. Auf der anderen Seite, war das wohl der Weg, den Sherlock einschlagen würde, wenn er jemandem einen Antrag machen würde: indem er der betroffenen Person mitteilt, dass sie heiraten würden, nicht, indem er sie fragen würde. Und vielleicht wäre auch John wirklich einen Handel mit ihm eingegangen, wenn Sherlock ihm wirklich einen Antrag gemacht hätte, und hätte dessen Antrag nicht einfach so akzeptiert.

„Ich möchte dir meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung anbieten. Ich entschuldige mich für das Durcheinander in unserer Wohnung. Ich bin schrecklich unordentlich und meine persönlichen Sachen tauchen an den unmöglichsten Orten auf. Ich weiß, dass du, obwohl du meine Liebe zur Chemie teilst, der Meinung bist, meine Experimente sollten weder auf unserem Küchentisch durchgeführt werden, noch sollten die Überbleibsel der Experimente an anderen unerwünschten Orten auftauchen. Ich verspreche, dass ich zumindest versuchen werde, nicht zu vergessen, sie jederzeit zu kennzeichnen und in dem Kühlschrank aufzubewahren, der für ihre Lagerung bestimmt ist. Allerdings werde ich das alles wahrscheinlich trotzdem vergessen. Also tut es mir leid, dass du die meiste Zeit nicht in der Lage sein wirst, ein anständiges Abendessen an unserem Küchentisch einzunehmen und dass unsere Lebensmittel sich den Kühlschrank mit Chemikalien und sogar schlimmeren Dingen teilen müssen", zählte Sherlock seine Liste von Entschuldigungen auf.

„Ich entschuldige mich für meine launischen Tage, wenn ich tagelang nichts sage oder ich in einer meiner seltsamen Stimmungen unsere Wände in einer Weise dekoriere, die dir missfällt. Du findest, dass weder die Atmosphäre noch das Aussehen unseres Wohnzimmers dadurch verbessert wirst, und du hast wahrscheinlich recht, obwohl ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen muss, dass diese Tätigkeit von mir meine Anspannung zutiefst erleichtert. Ich entschuldige mich für meine leidigen Soli auf der Violine, insbesondere für die in den gottlosen Stunden, und ich verspreche dir, sie als leichte Entschädigung für deine Geduldsprobe zumindest mit der Wiedergabe deiner Lieblingsmusik abzuschließen", sagte Sherlock mit leiser Stimme, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Zum Glück sind meine Papiere von all meinen Fehlern dein zentrales Thema. Ich verspreche dir, sie mindestens zweimal pro Jahr zu ordnen, wenn es dich glücklich macht", fuhr er fort. „Du bist tatsächlich einer der leidgeprüftesten Menschen, die ich kenne, und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich deine Geduld so oft auf die Probe stelle."

John konnte dem nicht widersprechen. Das traf allerdings auf alle Freunde und gute Bekannte von Sherlock zu. Wenn überhaupt, dann musste man hart im Nehmen und furchtbar geduldig im Umgang mit dem Detektiv sein. Er tat Dinge auf seine eigene Weise, und man konnte nicht viel dagegen tun. Mit ihm zusammenzuleben verlangte noch mehr Geduld und die Fähigkeit zu verzeihen. Glücklicherweise konnte er auch äußerst charmant und seltsam liebenswert sein. Am Ende hatte man entweder ein Faible für ihn oder nicht, und John hatte das sicherlich. Sich zu entschuldigen war für Sherlock immer noch nicht leicht, aber John wusste, dass er seinen Stolz immer öfter herunterschluckte und seine Fehler eingestand, wenn er merkte, dass er einsah, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Sherlock war echt und ehrlich, und seine ernsthaften Bemühungen sein Verhalten zu verbessern kompensierten für Vieles.

Sherlock festigte den Griff um Johns Hand. „Ich verspreche dir, deine Entscheidung eine eigene Praxis zu eröffnen und deine Fähigkeiten als Arzt weiterzuentwickeln, zu respektieren und zu unterstützen. Ich weiß, dass das bedeutet, ich werde manchmal Opfer bringen müssen. Dass du manchmal spät nach Hause kommen wirst. Dass du manchmal müde sein wirst. Dass du manchmal keine Zeit für mich haben wirst. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer im Mittelpunkt deiner Aufmerksamkeit stehen kann. Ich verstehe, dass mich zu lieben nicht deine einzige Aufgabe in der Welt ist", sagte Sherlock mit ernstem Gesicht, ohne zu lächeln. Seine Stimme war fest und stabil. Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt nie.

Johns Mund wurde trocken. Bevor er etwas zu der unerwarteten Erklärung von Sherlock als Antwort geben konnte, fuhr der Detektiv fort.

„Ich verspreche, meinen Job nie vor dich zu stellen. Ich werde Grenzen setzen. Ich werde nach Hause kommen. Ich werde regelmäßig genug Energie bewahren, um mit dir zusammen zu sein, dich zu lieben, mit dir zu sprechen und dir zuzuhören. Ich werde nie zu beschäftigt sein, um dich zumindest in regelmäßigen Abständen daran zu erinnern, dass ich dich respektiere und schätze", erklärte Sherlock. Seine Stimme wurde schärfer.

_Was? Warum? Was?_

John starrte ihn in blankem Erstaunen an. Er fühlte sich, als würde er ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angaffen und seinen Mund öffnen und schließen wie ein Goldfisch. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht so unattraktiv aussah wie er befürchtete. Er war immer noch nicht in der Lage, ein Wort zu sprechen. John war völlig baff. Sein Geist war zeitweise nicht in der Lage alles zu begreifen, das Sherlock sagte.

„Ich verspreche zu versuchen, unsere beiden Familien zu umarmen. Vielleicht mag ich nicht all unsere Verwandten, aber sie sind Familie und verdienen daher meinen Respekt. Ich hoffe, wir können weiterhin Witze über sie machen, um Dampf abzulassen. Aber von Angesicht zu Angesicht und in ihrer Anwesenheit werde ich versuchen, die Höflichkeit in Person zu sein", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. Er sah aus, als ob er ein Schimpfwort in den Mund genommen hatte, indem er "Familie" und "Höflichkeit" in den gleichen Kontext gesetzt hatte.

„Ich verspreche dir, dich mit Würde und Respekt zu behandeln. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mich, dir gegenüber mit chronischer Ungeduld in meiner Stimme zu sprechen. Noch weniger Ausreden dafür, um dich mit Geringschätzung oder Verachtung zu behandeln, um meinem Unmut Luft zu machen. Ich verspreche dir meine besten Manieren. Es wird vermutlich Zeiten geben, wenn ich mich langweile oder gereizt bin, und schlechte Laune habe. Wenn ich so bin, werde ich sicherlich einige oder alle der oben genannten Versprechen übersehen. Ich werde mich selbst vergessen. Wir werden uns dann beide fragen, wo mein besseres Selbst geblieben ist. Wenn es dir etwas bedeutet, verspreche ich dir, dass ich, wenn ich wieder bei Sinnen bin, den Anstand besitzen werde, mich für mein abscheuliches Verhalten zu schämen und dich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Es gibt nur noch eine Sache zu sagen. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du es wert erachtest, um dein Vertrauen und deine Liebe in mich zu setzen. Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, damit es sich für dich lohnt", schloss er seinen Brief und blickte John erwartungsvoll an.

John war vor Rührung noch immer sprachlos und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sherlock rührte sich nicht. Er kniete noch immer vor ihm, ihre Hände waren immer noch in Johns Schoß miteinander verschlungen.

Der ganze Raum blieb stumm und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. Das einzige Geräusch kam von Anne, der jetzt wieder stärker weinte.

Auch Dr. Martin war verblüfft und starrte Sherlock an. „Nun, das war ...", begann sie, aber dann unterbrach John sie.

„... Außergewöhnlich", flüsterte John lächelnd. Er versuchte seinen Ton unbeschwert klingen zu lassen. „Ganz außergewöhnlich." Sherlocks Brief hatte ihn erstaunt. Tausende Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf. Er wurde von Emotionen überwältigt, aber er wollte seinen Freund zu nichts drängen. Er spürte, dass sie beide heute so weit gegangen waren wie es ihnen im Moment möglich war, und obwohl er sich danach sehnte, die Unsicherheit zu beenden, wollte er sich zu ihrer beider Wohl doch die Zeit dazu nehmen, die Dinge langsam anzugehen.

Sherlock antwortete mit einem schwachen Grinsen.

John ließ seine Hand langsam los. Er zog seinen Freund in eine zärtliche Umarmung und küsste ihn ganz sanft auf die Wange. „Du bist nicht nur ein besserer Mensch geworden, sondern der Beste", sagte John. „Du bist ein guter Freund und du wirst ein großartiger Ehemann sein."

„Deiner?", flüsterte Sherlock so leise, dass nur John ihn hören konnte.

„Denkst du über jemand anderen nach?", konterte er leise.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht."

John stieß einen gespielten Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. „Gut. Obwohl ich dich warnen sollte: Ich gehöre zu der eifersüchtigen Sorte."

Sherlock grinste. „Könnte gefährlich sein."

„Du sagst ‚Gefahr' und ich komme angerannt", antwortete John schmunzelnd.

Der Ton des Gesprächs war verspielt. Ihre Worte könnten unter dem Deckmantel des Falls alles oder gar nichts bedeuten. Die Erinnerungen an ihren zweiten Kuss kamen John in den Sinn. In dieser Nacht hatte Sherlock seine Schutzmechanismen für einen Moment fallen lassen und John hatte einen weiteren Blick auf das innerste Selbst von Sherlock erhaschen können. Der Kuss war pur, kam von Herzen, und war nicht im Voraus gründlich durchdacht worden, willkürlich oder berechnend. John wollte nichts mehr, als diesen Teil seines Freundes besser kennen zu lernen, aber er wusste auch, dass sie zuerst diesen Tanz beenden mussten, dieses "hard-to-get" -Spielen hinter sich lassen mussten, bevor überhaupt einer von ihnen Angst in Mut verwandeln konnte.

Der Mann, der ein Meister der Geduld war, war auch der Meister alles anderen, dachte John.

„Wir machen sicherlich Fortschritte", sagte Dr. Martin zufrieden mit sich. „Ich denke, dass es vielleicht für Sie an der Zeit ist, um unsere Methode der „Trauerrede und des Sarges" auszuprobieren. „Sie werden die Trauerrede des jeweils anderen schreiben und abwechselnd so tun als ob sie tot wären."

„Ähm ... Ich denke, das ist eine sehr schlechte Idee", sagte John erschrocken und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

Sherlock nickte. „In der Tat."

„Warum?", fragte Dr. Martin.

„Weil das ganz eindeutig ein bisschen... gar nicht gut ist", antwortete Sherlock wild gestikulierend und suchte Johns Unterstützung.

„Überhaupt nicht gut. Außerdem werde ich vor ihm sterben."

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, John."

„Ich werde nicht deine Grabrede schreiben, wenn du tot bist", sagte John hartnäckig.

„Warum nicht? Niemand kennt mich so gut wie du", fragte Sherlock neugierig. Scheinbar hatte er für einen Moment vergessen, warum das ganze Thema überhaupt "ein bisschen gar nicht gut" war.

John sah ihn ungläubig an. „Nicht jetzt, nicht in Zukunft. ICH. WERDE. DEINE. GRABREDE. NICHT. SCHREIBEN", entgegnete John scharf.

„Quatsch!", mengte sich Dr. Martin in ihre Streitigkeiten. „Ich bin hier der Therapeut. Sie beide werden eine Grabrede schreiben. Private Therapiesitzung. Morgen früh um 10 Uhr." Sie war offensichtlich nicht in der Stimmung darüber zu diskutieren.

Sherlock blickte John schuldbewusst an, als ob er wütend auf sich selbst war. Er realisierte, warum John einen Aufstand gemacht hatte, nachdem er ihn gefragt hatte.

„Es ist OK", flüsterte John und tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Arm. „Es ist wirklich OK."

Sherlock seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Ex kann es wert sein, diese Unmengen an Unsinn zu ertragen. Egal, wie viel man ihm schuldet. Glücklicherweise habe ich das Konzept eines Freundes, der zu einem Ex werden könnte, ganz aufgegeben. Das würde ganz sicherlich mein Tod werden", murmelte er leise.

John sah ihn stirnrunzelnd in gespielter Entrüstung an. „Und das erzählst du mir jetzt?"

Sherlock blickte auf und brach angesichts Johns Gesichtsausdruck in ein verschmitztes Lächeln aus. „Du bist nicht einfach nur mein Freund, John. Du bist sehr viel ... permanenter."

„Gott sei Dank!", antwortete John augenzwinkernd. „Für einen Moment dachte ich du wolltest die Verlobung auflösen."

„So einfach wirst du mich nicht wieder loswerden, mein Lieber", antwortete Sherlock und hauchte einen Kuss auf Johns Hand. Dann stand er schließlich auf, zog John hoch und sie gingen zurück zu ihren eigenen Sesseln auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Nachdem John und Sherlock sich wieder hingesetzt hatten, mussten sie noch zwei weitere Stunden den mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Briefen der anderen Teilnehmer zuhören. Für Sherlock, der nach vorne gebeugt saß, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt hatte und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte, war es die reine Folter. Seine ganze Erscheinung schrie buchstäblich "langweilig". John hatte sich irgendwann gezwungen gefühlt, geeignete Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, bevor etwas passierte. Damit präsentierte sich wiederum eine weitere praktische Möglichkeit, seine Gefühle ihm gegenüber auszudrücken. Er legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks unteren Rücken, der bei der plötzlichen und unerwarteten Berührung anspannte. John streichelte seinen Rücken vorsichtig mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen und neckte ihn von Zeit zu Zeit mit den Fingernägeln, um ein Kribbeln auf Sherlocks Haut zu hinterlassen. Für den Rest der Sitzung war Johns Hand der Mittelpunkt von Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit.

Ja, dachte John, wir machen hier ganz sicherlich Fortschritte.

* * *

Eine Weile später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen.

„Was jetzt?", fragte John ihn neugierig.

„Zuerst werden wir eine umfassende Diskussion mit Jack haben. Lass uns herausfinden, was er über diese ganze Sache denkt. Dann werden wir den Druck auf Cameron erhöhen", antwortete Sherlock gutgelaunt.

„Den Druck auf Cameron erhöhen?", fragte John.

„Du machst die Sache mit dem Nachplappern schon wieder", bemerkte Sherlock stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich weiß, es nervt, Sherlock, und es tut mir leid, aber du machst das ‚Wir-beide-wissen-was-hier-los-ist'- Gesicht, und ‚_wir'_ wissen es nicht", entgegnete John. „_Du_ weißt es."

Sherlock seufzte. „Wir müssen Cameron davon abhalten, die Briefe an Dr. Martin zu geben. Sie wird sie wahrscheinlich vernichten, sobald sie in ihrem Besitz sind. Diese Briefe sind überzeugende Beweise zu David Jones' Gunsten. Seine Verhaftung ist auf die Briefe basiert, die die Polizei in seinem Büro gefunden hat. Wir können beweisen, dass die Briefe nicht für ihn bestimmt waren. Allerdings müssen wir sie dazu erst einmal in unsere Finger bekommen."

„Nicht schon wieder ein Einbruch", sagte John entsetzt.

„Nein", erwiderte Sherlock lächelnd. „Wo kann er sie sicher verwahren, John? Die Zimmer haben keine Tresore, und er möchte nicht, dass seine Frau sie findet. Er will auch verhindern, dass Dr. Martin sie bekommt. Fazit? Er muss sie bei sich tragen."

„Oh nein, du willst sie ihm klauen?", fragte John und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Wenn möglich waren Sherlocks Aufführungen als Taschendieb noch schlimmer als seine Einbrüche. Während die letzteren zumindest irgendwie eine Art anonymes Element besaßen, fühlte John, dass die Gefahr ertappt zu werden viel größer war, wenn er jemanden in aller Öffentlichkeit bestahl.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe einen Plan", bekräftigte Sherlock selbstbewusst.

„Das erleichtert mich ungemein", antwortete John sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen. Er war nicht überzeugt.

„John, David Jones ist unschuldig, und es ist meine Pflicht, das zu beweisen", erklärte der Detektiv fest.

John stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Ich weiß."

Sherlock lächelte beruhigend. „Gut. Du wirst es nicht einmal merken, wenn ich meinen Auftritt zum besten gebe."

„Jack ist da drüben", sagte John und deutete unmerklich in dessen Richtung, als sie den Speisesaal betraten.

„Exzellent. Sollen wir dann anfangen?", fragte Sherlock rhetorisch. Die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht spannten sich sofort an und seine Augen nahmen den Verdächtigen sogleich ins Visier. Er war die Verkörperung der Wachsamkeit.

Sie halfen sich schnell am Mittagsbuffet und gingen hinüber zu Jack und Iris.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn wir heute bei euch sitzen?", fragte Sherlock mit gespielter Freundlichkeit. „Bei unseren Tischnachbarn hängt heute nämlich ein wenig der Haussegen schief." Allerdings wartete Sherlock nicht auf die Antwort von Jack und Iris, sondern setzte sich im selben Moment, indem er sie angesprochen hatte. John folgte seinem Beispiel umgehend.

„So, du arbeitest also bei einer Bank? Muss unglaublich interessant sein. Howard hat uns bereits viel über seine Arbeit erzählt. Wir haben beide atemlos zugehört, nicht wahr, John?", fragte Sherlock, während sein Gesicht seine Worte Lügen strafte.

„Richtig", murmelte John.

„Ja", antwortete Jack abwesend.

„Und? Reist du immer innerhalb Großbritanniens?", fragte Sherlock ihn unschuldig.

„Ja", antwortete Jack mit ernstem Gesicht.

Sherlock verzog sein Gesicht zu etwas wie vorgetäuschter Sympathie. „Das muss ja furchtbar anstrengend für Iris sein."

„Meine Frau bleibt natürlich in unserer Gemeinschaft", antwortete Jack herablassend.

„Natürlich," kopierte Sherlock seine Antwort. „Musst du ganz bis in den Norden?"

„Nein, ich arbeite nur in Südengland."

John fiel etwas ein. „Nun, ihr seid frischverheiratet. Es muss schwierig für euch sein all diese Dinge zu integrieren."

Sherlock warf einen anerkennenden Blick auf John.

„Ich mache das jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren. Iris wusste, worauf sie sich einließ."

„Seit fünf Jahren schon. Wirklich? Interessant!", sagte Sherlock und seine Augen funkelten vor Aufregung. Ein hämisches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„Ihr wisst, dass ihr in Sünde lebt, oder?", fragte Jack plötzlich und blickte Sherlock herausfordernd an.

„Sünde?", platzte John heraus.

„Ihr begeht eine Todsünde", antwortete Jack und kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen.

_Herrgott, der Kerl hatte wirklich einen Dachschaden!_

„Wirklich, tun wir das? Warum?", forderte Sherlock ihn mit gespielter Unwissenheit auf.

„Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe ist eine Todsünde. Du wirst in der Hölle brennen."

„Aha!", rief Sherlock aus. „Ich schätze deine Bemühungen meine Seele zu retten wirklich außerordentlich, aber ich habe bereits einen Termin in der Hölle. Und ich will ihn auf gar keinen Fall enttäuschen."

„Ja, richtig", pflichtete John ihm bei. „Ich habe dort auch noch ein Hühnchen mit jemandem zu rupfen."

„Du solltest dich besser nicht über mich lustig machen", sagte Jack mit finsterer Stimme.

„Ist das eine Drohung?", fragte Sherlock unbeeindruckt. „In dem Fall muss ich dir nämlich mitteilen, dass du dich hinten anstellen musst."

Beide Männer starrten einander an. Jack schaute zuerst weg.

„Ach du liebe Güte." Jack lachte kräftig. „Ich bin nur ein demütiger Diener Gottes, der versucht, verirrte Menschen wieder auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückzuführen. Ich kann niemanden zwingen, meinen Weg zu gehen."

„Obwohl deine Ausführungen mich außerordentlich interessieren, tut es mir furchtbar leid, unser Techtelmechtel für beendet zu erklären. Bei näherer Betrachtung geben ich dem Paar mit schiefem Haussegen doch den Vorzug." Sherlock fälschte ein weiteres süßes Lächeln und zog John hinter sich her.

„Der Kerl hat sie nicht mehr alle", bemerkte John.

Sherlock rieb sich mit Genugtuung die Hände. „Ja, er hat 'nen Sprung in der Schüssel."

Entgegen seiner Bemühungen musste John grinsen. Sherlock benutzte Umgangssprache nur selten, und wenn er es tat, war es komisch. Er freute sich ganz offensichtlich wie ein Schneekönig darüber, dass er einen weiteren gefährlichen und irren Gegenspieler gefunden hatte.

„Ist er es?", fragte John.

Sherlock blickte John direkt in die Augen und grinste. „Lass uns die Ergebnisse des Bildes abwarten und das Beste hoffen!", antwortete er fröhlich. „John, mein Lieber, warum bringst du uns nicht etwas Tee?", fügte er hinzu als sie saßen und in Hörweite von Anne und Ben waren.

Automatisch stand John wieder auf und tat wie Sherlock ihm geheißen hatte. Sherlocks plötzliche Frage nach Tee hatte ihn viel zu sehr überrumpelt als dass er ihm eine angemessene Standpauke bezüglich seines Verhaltens hätte geben können. „Möchtet ihr auch Tee?", fragte John an ihre Tischnachbarn gerichtet.

„Danke, das wäre super", sagte Anne. „Ich komme mit dir mit."

Ben brummte zustimmend.

John lächelte Anne freundlich zu, die sich bei ihm unterhakte.

„Was für einen reizenden Brief er dir geschrieben hat!", sagte sie und lächelte zaghaft.

„Ja, das hat er wirklich."

„Wann werdet ihr heiraten?", fragte sie.

John sah sie verlegen an. „Nun", sagte er nachdenklich und fühlte wie sich sein Gesicht erwärmte. Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass das Tragen von Sherlocks Ring eine Ehre für sich war und dass er sich bereits sehr an den silbernen Ring an seiner Hand gewöhnt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er ihn nicht mehr tragen würde. War das überhaupt noch eine Möglichkeit? Ihn nicht mehr zu tragen? Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen, erinnerte er sich.

„Wir wollen uns nicht in die Ehe stürzen", sagte er ehrlich. „Ich würde ihn gern wirklich heiraten und nicht nur eine registrierte Partnerschaft eingehen. Aber ich bin bereit zu nehmen, was er zu geben bereit ist."

Anne lächelte ihn an, während sie die Teetassen auf das Tablett stellte. „Er hat dich auserkoren, John. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er bereit ist, dir alles zu geben."

John dachte an Sherlocks Brief. Er würde sich sogar mit der Hälfte begnügen.

„Du lieber Himmel, Sherlock! Was ist los?", hörte John plötzlich Cameron überrascht fragen.

Als John sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Sherlocks Gesicht plötzlich den furchtbarsten Ausdruck angenommen hatte. Offenbar war auch Sherlock nach ihm aufgestanden, den er befand sich nun in der Mitte des Raumes. In einem Versuch Halt an einem Beistelltisch zu finden, hatte Sherlock einen Teller mit Obst und eine Karaffe Wasser umgestoßen. Das Glas war in tausend Stücke zerschlagen und das Obst war in alle Ecken des Raumes gekullert. Seine Augen rollten nach oben, seine Züge wandten sich in Qualen und mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen ließ er sich auf sein Gesicht auf den Boden fallen. Hastig schob John Anne das Tablett mit Tee in die Hand und eilte an Sherlocks Seite. Entsetzt über die Plötzlichkeit und Heftigkeit des Anfalls trugen John und Cameron ihn quer durch den Raum, wo sie ihn in eine Lounge-Liege legten und er für einige Minuten schwer atmete.

John war zu Tode erschrocken als er Sherlock untersuchte, der glücklicherweise nicht in die Scherben gefallen war. Er entdeckte jedoch schnell, dass sein Freund in Ordnung war. Herzfrequenz, Blutdruck, Reflexe waren in Ordnung. Nichts ergab einen Hinweis darauf, warum sein gesunder Freund plötzlich Schmerzen erleiden sollte. Er atmete tief aus. John war gleichermaßen erleichtert und verwirrt. Das nächste Mal als er in Sherlocks Gesicht blickte, sah er wie Sherlock ihm subtil zuzwinkerte.

Schließlich setzte sich Sherlock mit einer verschämten Entschuldigung für seine Schwäche auf. „John kann euch bestätigen, dass ich mich gerade erst von einer schweren Krankheit erholt habe", erklärte er dem Publikum. „Ich bin noch immer anfällig für diese plötzlichen Anfälle."

_Huh?_

„Ähm ... richtig, ja. Sherlock war tatsächlich sehr krank", log John. „Jedes Mal, wenn das hier passiert erschreckt er mich zu Tode", fügte er mit einem schweren Unterton in seiner Stimme hinzu. Es dämmerte ihm, dass Sherlock seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt hatte.

„Du solltest besser noch sitzen bleiben. Wir werden aufräumen", sagte Cameron und tätschelte Sherlock die Schulter. „Kommt schon, Jungs. Geben wir ihm ein bisschen Privatsphäre."

„Siehst du, nichts passiert", flüsterte Sherlock schmunzelnd als alle außer Hörweite waren.

John sah ihn stirnrunzelnd und mit strengem Blick an. „Tu das nie wieder, es sei denn, du willst mir 'nen Herzinfarkt verpassen."

„Du solltest mir einen Kuss geben, weißt du", sagte Sherlock mit vorgetäuschter Unschuld. „Die Leute erwarten das."

„Du verdienst, dass ich dir den Hintern versohle", antwortete John unbewegt mit verschränkten Armen.

Sherlock schmollte. _„John."_

Er schaute angestrengt in die grau-blauen Augen seines Freundes, dem er niemals lange genug böse sein konnte. John erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch vom Morgen und er kannte ihn lange genug, um sich nicht von Sherlock überrumpeln zu lassen. Er würde sich nicht so leicht hereinlegen lassen und ihn küssen. John seufzte laut auf. Er entschied sich, mitzuspielen, aber zu seinen eigenen Bedingungen. Sherlock erwartete einen Kuss auf den Mund, aber John beugte sich schnell vor und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und zerzauste gleichzeitig langsam seine dunklen Locken. John atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, inhalierte den Duft von Sherlocks Shampoo und den Duft des Mannes selbst. Er roch gut. Johns Herz schlug wieder schneller, aber er nahm es jetzt freudig war. Der Kuss dauerte länger als unbedingt notwendig und sicherlich lange genug, um Sherlock Denkanstöße zu geben. John konnte sich ein Lächeln bei dem Anblick seines Freundes nicht verkneifen. Er sah eindeutig so aus, als ob er etwas ganz anderes hatte haben wollen, aber dennoch gefangen war in dem, was er bekommen hatte.

_Sorry, Kumpel, dachte John, aber ich bleibe dabei. Du wirst mich erst fragen müssen._

John hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm. Der Kuss hatte auch sein eigenes Blut zum Kochen gebracht. Er hoffte dringend, dass sie den Schein bald sein lassen konnten. Diese ungelösten Fragen zwischen ihnen erforderten ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Da", sagte John, „ein liebevoller Kuss für das Publikum."

Obwohl Sherlock aussah, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, beließ er es bei einem einfachen "Danke."

„Was willst du jetzt tun?" , fragte John.

„Nun, ich muss mich auf Anordnung meines Arztes natürlich ausruhen."

John sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich werde Fotos von den Briefen machen und sie an Lestrade schicken", sagte er. „Ähm…Greg", korrigierte er sich als er den Blick auf Johns Gesicht sah. „Davies wird nicht freiwillig mit mir sprechen. Greg muss ihm mitteilen, dass die Briefe in meinem Besitz sind. Er kann mich kontaktieren, um sie abzuholen und dafür Sorge tragen, dass Dr. Martin und Cameron wegen Erpressung verhaftet werden. Greg kann mich dabei gleich über den Fortgang seiner Untersuchung informieren."

John nickte. „Was ist mit dem Mörder?"

„Davies wird David Jones freilassen müssen. Ich erwarte, dass dies den Druck auf unseren Mörder erhöht. Die unglückliche Erpressungsaffäre hat Davies' Aufmerksamkeit von den wesentlichen Tatsachen abgelenkt. Er wird eine zweite Chance bekommen, seine Fehler zu korrigieren. Jetzt wird der Mord selbst im Fokus der Untersuchung stehen. Hoffen wir, dass die Dinge bald für unsere Mann zu heiß werden und er in unsere Falle tappt", sagte Sherlock mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Der Fall sollte morgen seinen Höhepunkt erreichen."

Allerdings würden sie überrascht sein. Die Dinge entwickelten sich immer anders, als man anfangs dachte.


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel sechzehn

Am nächsten Morgen saß John in Dr. Martins Sprechzimmer neben Sherlock auf dem Sofa und hatte große Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten. Der Schlafmangel der letzten paar Nächte begann seinen Tribut zu fordern. Er hoffte inständig, dass Sherlock in der Lage sein würde, den Fall noch an diesem Tag zu lösen, so dass sie nach London zurückkehren konnten. John war fest entschlossen, mindestens zehn Stunden am Stück zu schlafen. Die Kriminellen und ihre Fälle konnten ihm vorerst gestohlen bleiben. Alles, was er sich ersehnte, waren ununterbrochener Schlaf, Thai- Lieferservice und absolut gewöhnlicher Alltag für nicht weniger als eine Woche. Er würde notfalls sogar tatsächlich in den Urlaub fahren, den Mycroft für sie nach Weihnachten geplant hatte. Es gäbe zwar keinen Lieferservice und auch keine Restaurants auf der Insel, aber er wäre auch bereit, Mycroft Honig um den Bart zu schmieren, damit dieser ihnen die notwendigen Lebensmittel zur Verfügung stellte. Er hatte schließlich nicht für nichts einen Stein bei ihm im Brett. Es gäbe dort sicherlich eine ganze Menge des friedlichen Nichts, das er brauchte.

Obwohl John ihr eher bewegtes Leben liebte, brauchte er von Zeit zu Zeit einfach ein bisschen Banalität. Und ein Morgen wie dieser zeigte ihm diese Notwendigkeit ganz deutlich: Sherlock war ziemlich hyperaktiv und verhielt sich wieder einmal unhöflich und arrogant, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er sich am Rande der Langeweile befand. Allerdings beschloss John vorläufig nicht auf ihn zu achten, da er zu müde war, um ihn für sein Verhalten zu tadeln. Er hätte sich seine Worte sowieso sparen können. Seitdem sich die Erpresserbriefe in Sherlocks Besitz befanden, ließen die Entwicklungen, die er erwartete, lange auf sich warten. Sherlock hatte Greg Lestrade sofort Bilder von den Briefen gesendet, die er mit seinem iPhone genommen hatte. Doch er hatte eine ganze Weile nichts vom Detektiv Inspector gehört. Als Sherlock ihn endlich am späten Nachmittag an der Strippe hatte, waren seine Nerven bereits bis zum Zerreißen gespannt gewesen und er hatte ihn ermahnte, weil er nicht erreichbar gewesen war. Der Polizist hatte reumütig versprochen, DI Davies sofort zu kontaktieren, konnte aber nicht sagen, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er seinen Kollegen davon überzeugt hatte, in Aktion zu treten. Zudem hatte er schlechte Neuigkeiten gehabt: In Bezug auf das Foto der Frau, gab es bisher noch keine großen Fortschritte. Daher Sherlocks schlechte Stimmung. Der Detektiv war die ganze Nacht in einer schlechten Laune gewesen und irgendwann hatte John es ganz aufgegeben, zu versuchen einzuschlafen. Daher Johns Schlafdefizit.

Neben ihm war Sherlock mürrisch und tappte nervös auf seiner Armlehne herum, während er ungeduldig vor sich hinmurmelte. John ließ ihn gewähren bis Sherlock zu weit ging und ihm der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Hör auf mit dem Genörgel!", zischte John. „Ich bin mir sicher, er wird bald kommen."

„Er ist ein Idiot!", beschwerte Sherlock sich lautstark und schmollte. „Er wird nicht tun, was ich ihm sage, unabhängig davon, ob ich ihm einen leisen Hinweis oder einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gebe."

John sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich kann das nicht ändern und du auch nicht. Du musst halt Abwarten und Tee trinken."

„Wenn er hier früher hier gewesen wäre, hätten wir jetzt nicht an diesem Unsinn teilnehmen müssen", bemerkte Sherlock düster.

„Sherlock, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort damit aufhörst, werde ich deinen Bruder noch über die Feiertage einladen", drohte John verärgert.

Gerade als Sherlock auf Johns Antwort zurückkommen wollte, betrat Dr. Martin den Raum.  
„Wie geht es unseren Modellteilnehmern an diesem Morgen? In eine kleine Auseinandersetzung verwickelt wie ich sehe", begrüßte Dr. Martin sie und ihnen gegenüber Platz. Sie sah beide Männer aufmerksam an. „Jetzt sind Sie wütend aufeinander, aber wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn Ihr Partner aus ihrem Leben verschwunden wäre?", fragte sie. „Wie wäre das Leben für Sie, wenn Ihr Partner dauerhaft aus Ihrem Leben verschwunden wäre?"

Sie hatte einen wunden Punkt berührt. „Verschwunden" war schon schlecht genug, "dauerhaft verschwunden" war die ultimative Katastrophe.

Beide Männer tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus.

Dann blickte John ihr direkt in die Augen. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln waren angespannt. „Ich muss keine Trauerrede schreiben, um Ihnen das erzählen zu können", sprach er vor sich hin.

„In der Tat", pflichtete Sherlock leise bei.

Sie lächelte wissend. „Natürlich können Sie mir darüber erzählen, aber ich will, dass Sie es fühlen. Es geht bei Ihnen schließlich auch um den non-verbalen Ausdruck von Emotionen. Ich will, dass Sie es mir zeigen", sagte sie. "Sherlock, wenn Sie so freundlich sein würden den Raum zu verlassen und nebenan zu warten. Ich möchte, dass Sie beide Ihre Reden schreiben, während sie physisch voneinander getrennt sind und die Abwesenheit des anderen spüren können."

Sherlock machte ein finsteres Gesicht, stand aber dennoch auf. Als er zur Tür ging, warf er einen letzten Blick auf John. Obwohl sein Gesicht nichts verriet, schöpfte John Trost aus dem Gedanken, dass er sich wohl ebenso elend fühlte wie er selbst. Dann war er verschwunden und John blieb mit der Aufgabe Sherlocks Trauerrede zu schreiben neben einem leeren Stuhl sitzen, während Sherlock seine in dem Raum nebenan schreiben musste.

John stieß einen Seufzer aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war in der Tat sehr schade, dass sie noch nichts von Greg Lestrade gehört hatten. Es wäre eigentlich sehr praktisch gewesen, wenn DI Davies Dr. Martin festgenommen hätte, bevor Sie sie in dieses "Trauerrede-und-der-Sarg" Drama hätte zwingen können. Nun hatte er leider keine andere Wahl, als zu tun, was der Therapeut ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Mit knirschenden Zähnen begann er zu schreiben und betete heimlich um Erlösung.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ Dr. Martin John und ging zu Sherlock hinüber. Sie entschied, dass John mit dem Vorlesen seiner Rede beginnen würde und Sherlock als erster den Toten spielen musste. Sie blieb zehn Minuten weg, bevor sie zu John zurückkehrte. „Sherlock hat es sich schon mal bequem gemacht", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Wollen wir, John?"

Widerwillig folgte er ihr in ein anderes Zimmer. Dort lag Sherlock in einem Sarg; Augen geschlossen und wirkte sehr überzeugend tot. Der Sarg wurde von zwei Blumenvasen mit großen, bunten Blumensträußen und einem riesigen Kerzenleuchter eingerahmt, der ein gespenstisches Licht auf das bereits blasse Gesicht Sherlocks warf. Offenbar hatte Dr. Martin an alles gedacht. Gerade als John sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen begann, bat Dr. Martin ihn zu der Kiste hinüber zu gehen, um die Wirkung von Sherlocks Tod zu spüren und seine Trauerrede vorzulesen.

Die Wirkung von Sherlocks Tod spüren…Dr. Martin Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder. Sherlocks Tod ...

John brach kalter Schweiß aus. Unwillkürlich ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt in seiner Brust, und er hatte plötzlich große Schwierigkeiten zu atmen.  
Hyperventilation, diagnostizierte er instinktiv.

Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ für Hyperventilation. Er war in der Regel wie ein Fels in der Brandung. In Stresssituationen zumindest. Nein, korrigierte er sich. In gefährlichen Stresssituationen hatte er Nerven aus Stahl. Im Falle von emotionalem Stress, emotionalen Ereignissen wie diesem, schien er fast ebenso nutzlos wie sein Freund zu sein. Natürlich wusste er, dass Sherlock lebte, aber es war eine so entsetzlich ironische Situation, dass trotzdem Panik aufkommen fühlte.

Idiot, dachte er wütend.

Er blieb vor dem Sarg stehen, in dem Sherlock bleich und still lag, und konnte nicht umhin, wieder an das schmerzhafte, verstörende Ereignis zurückzudenken, das eine Lücke in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte, die nur die Rückkehr seines Freundes wieder hatte schließen können. Er erinnerte sich noch an jede Sekunde von jenem verhängnisvollen Tag. Sherlock stand auf dem Dach, sprach mit übers Handy, das er anschließend achtlos beiseite warf und sich selbst fallen ließ. Dann hatte er einen Filmriss, denn der Radfahrer hatte ihn mit Absicht über den Haufen gefahren (wie Sherlock ihm später gestanden hatte). Als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, sah er nur noch verschwommen, wie Sherlock auf dem Bürgersteig lag. Sein Kopf lag in einer Lache Blut und seine blau-grauen Augen, die normalerweise mit dem Feuer der Neugierde brannten, blickten leer und tot ins Nichts. Er selbst berührte sein Handgelenk auf der Suche nach einem Puls, von dem er wusste, dass er fehlte. All die Albträume, die er je über den Krieg in Afghanistan gehabt hatte, waren nichts im Vergleich zu den Albträumen, die er von diesem Moment hatte. In den folgenden Monaten wurde ihm klar, dass ein Teil von sich selbst an diesem Tag gestorben war. Nun fragte er sich, ob er bereits damals in Sherlock verliebt gewesen war ohne es zu wissen.

John nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und trat näher an den Sarg heran, nahe genug, um Sherlocks Hand zu nehmen. Er hatte große Schwierigkeiten mit dem Anblick seines Freundes in der Todeskiste. Es half seinen Nerven nicht wirklich, dass Sherlock so ein guter Schauspieler war, der seine Rolle überzeugend wie immer spielte.

Ein Teil von John fragte sich, wie leicht der Geist einem Streiche spielte. Der Rest von ihm war schockgefroren. Wenn er vermeiden wollte, auch nur in die Nähe eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu kommen, brauchte er etwas, um sich festzuhalten. Er bemerkte bereits einen leichten, ziehenden Schmerz in seinem Bein. Instinktiv suchte sein Daumen nach Sherlocks Puls. Ruhig, regelmäßig und stark. Leise stieß er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und fing an zu lesen:

„Sherlock, du hast nie gern im Mittelpunkt gestanden. Du mochtest es, das Zentrum meiner Aufmerksamkeit zu sein, und du mochtest ehrlich gemeinte Komplimente, aber du hast immer versucht, deine Arbeit, die du als Kunst betrachtet hast, in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu rücken. Du hast das öffentliche Interesse an deinem persönlichen Leben verabscheut und würdest nicht wollen, dass wir heute bei deiner Person stillstehen. Du würdest sagen, dass der Tod unvermeidlich ist und dass wir die Tatsache einfach akzeptieren und weitermachen machen sollen. Du warst in diesen Dingen immer sehr praktisch. Doch wir, die wir zurückbleiben und um dich trauern, möchten diese letzte Gelegenheit dazu nutzen, unsere Erinnerungen an dich miteinander zu teilen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie uns mit der Zeit trösten können. Vergib uns, dass wir unser Interesse ein letztes Mal auf dich konzentrieren.

Du hast deinen Beruf geliebt. Es war nicht nur ein Job, sondern wirklich deine Berufung. Du hast deine Rolle als erster Berater wirklich genossen. Du warst unglaublich brillant und scharfsinnig. Allerdings ist dein Erfolg nicht aus dem Nichts entstanden. Du hattest nicht nur unvergleichliches Talent. Du hast auch hart für deinen Erfolg gearbeitet. Ich könnte davon erzählen, wie oft du der Welt gezeigt hast, dass du ein großartiger Mann warst, aber du warst bereits ein großartiger Mann bevor wir uns trafen. Du hast dich von der Masse abgehoben. Die Menschen werden vergessen, was du gesagt hast, die Leute werden vergessen, was du getan hast - gut, nein, sie werden es in deinem Fall wahrscheinlich nicht vergessen -, aber die Menschen werden nie vergessen, welche Gefühle sie mit dir verbinden. Deshalb werde ich es dem Rest überlassen, deine Größe zu beschreiben, die immer offensichtlich und überwältigend war. Ich werde nicht in den Erinnerungen an deine vielen namhaften Erfolge schwelgen. Ich möchte nur sagen, dass du eindeutig der großartigste und beste Mann in deinem Beruf warst. Ich möchte heute lieber an deine Gutherzigkeit erinnern, die wohl ebenso beeindruckend wie deine Größe war, aber weniger offensichtlich für die Menschen um uns herum.

Nicht viele Menschen haben die zweifelhafte Ehre in ihrem Leben zweimal um die gleiche Person zu trauern. Ich bin einer von ihnen. Einmal hast du ein Wunder vollbracht und Trauer in Freude verwandelt. Heute jedoch muss ich endgültig Abschied nehmen und ich möchte dir sagen, dass der Schmerz mich umbringt. Du warst mein bester Freund. Ich habe dich jeden Tag gerne auf dieser einzigartigen, kurvenreichen Straße unseres Lebens begleitet, dich unterstützt und dir geholfen wo möglich. Es war nicht immer einfach, aber ich hätte keinen einzigen Tag missen wollen.

Es gibt so viele kostbare Momente, von denen ich erzählen könnte. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem du realisiert hast, dass du dich sehr wohl um die Menschen im Allgemeinen und mir im Besonderen sorgst. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem du mir gezeigt hast, dass du unsere Freundschaft schätzt – du hast mich einen Freund genannt und es auch so gemeint. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem du erkannt hast, dass du ein guter Mann bist und deinen Platz in der Welt realisiert hast, egal, wie verheerend die Folgen für uns ursprünglich auch gewesen sind. Ich erinnere mich dankbar an jeden einzelnen Moment, indem du mir die Tiefe deiner Treue und Liebe gezeigt hast.

Wenn du mich nach meiner liebsten Erinnerung fragen würdest, dann würde ich dir wahrscheinlich von dem Tag erzählen, an dem wir uns kennengelernt haben. Es war unser Anfang, das erste Mal, dass meine Augen dich gesehen haben und ich einen Einblick in deinen komplexen und außergewöhnlichen Charakter bekommen habe. Sagen wir, es hat meinen Appetit nach mehr geweckt. Der Moment war magisch, weil er alles beinhaltet hat, was unsere Beziehung später definieren würde: Deine Arroganz, deine Brillanz und dein Charme; meine Bewunderung und mein Handeln als Gegengewicht zu deinem Handeln – nenn es unsere natürliche Chemie. Ich bekam einen Vorgeschmack dessen, was noch kommen sollte. Mit dir präsentierte sich eine neue Welt für mich. Ich werde jeden Moment, den wir geteilt haben, bis an das Ende meines Lebens schätzen, und ich kann nur hoffen, dass du weißt, wie besonders du warst und immer für mich sein wirst.

Komischerweise scheinen die banalen und einfachen Dinge, die wir geteilt haben, rückblickend die wichtigsten und außergewöhnlichsten zu sein. Du hast nie aufgehört, mich zu überraschen. Wenn ich es am wenigsten erwartet habe, hast du mir einen neuen Teil deines Charakters gezeigt. Wie zum Beispiel deine Liebe zur Natur, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Du warst auch ein großer Musiker. Immer, wenn ich meine Lieblingssinfonien höre, denke ich daran, wie makellos und ausdrucksvoll du sie für mich gespielt hast.

Ich werde deinen Humor und dein Lachen am meisten vermissen. Ich werde die kleinen Gesten vermissen, die mir gezeigt haben, dass du dich um mich sorgst und mich liebst. Ich werde die Momente der Unsicherheit und Verletzlichkeit und deine Selbstlosigkeit vermissen.

Jetzt, wo du fort bist, wird dein Ring mein wertvollster Besitz sein, denn er ist meine einzige physische Erinnerung an deine Liebe. Deine Liebe hat einen himmelweiten Unterschied gemacht. Es ist nun Zeit, dich gehen zu lassen, und das fällt mir wirklich schwer, weil ein Teil von mir dich für immer lieben wird. Ich möchte dir noch einmal sagen: Du warst der beste und weiseste Mann und der menschlichste Mensch, den ich je gekannt habe. Es ist mir eine Ehre gewesen, dein Partner und Freund zu sein und obwohl wir alle dich schrecklich vermissen werden, wird niemand dich so vermissen wie ich. Dein Fehlen tut verdammt weh. Ich weiß, im Laufe der Zeit werde ich Kraft aus der Gewissheit schöpfen, dass du ein wahrer Freund und Seelenverwandter warst, der bis zum Ende loyal geblieben ist.

Keine Entfernung und keine Zeitspanne können die Freundschaft derer vermindern, die gründlich vom Wert des anderen überzeugt sind. Was wir einmal genossen haben, werden wir nie wieder verlieren; Alles, was wir innig lieben, wird zu einem Teil von uns selbst."

John streichelte Sherlocks Hand mit dem Daumen, während er seine Rede vorlas. Er spürte, wie seine Augen gegen seinen Willen tränten, und er versuchte, seine Tränen zu ersticken. Er schluckte ein paar Mal, versuchte vergeblich, den Knoten in seinem Hals zu lösen, aber er war von Trauer überwältigt. In seiner Erinnerung befand er sich wieder an der Stelle, wo er den Verlust seines Partners tatsächlich erlebt hatte. Es gelang ihm nicht, den Film in seinem Kopf anzuhalten. Es war unglaublich mächtig.

In seiner Vorstellung durchlebte er die Emotionen von Sherlock Tod erneut. Er war sprachlos vor Trauer. Schon bald rannen ihm die Tränen unfreiwillig über die Wangen. Die ganze Situation war John höchst peinlich. Offenbar hatte er doch noch nicht ganz, mit Sherlocks vorgetäuschtem Suizid abgeschlossen. Die Frage war, warum. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte sich hilflos. War er immer noch wütend auf seinen Freund? Er lauschte seiner inneren Stimme. Die Antwort war nein. Es spürte keinen Ärger. Er hatte ihm verziehen. Er horchte ein wenig länger in sich hinein. Warum hatte das ganze Spiel so eine starke Wirkung auf ihn?

Dann in einer Art zweitem Moment der Epiphanie innerhalb von etwas mehr als 24 Stunden, traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Es war nicht Sherlocks Tat, die seine Gefühle verursachte. Das war es ohnehin nur kurz gewesen. Es war nicht der Verlust dessen, was sie hatten, aber der Verlust dessen, was nie sein würde, als Sherlock starb. Es war der Schmerz einer verlorenen Chance. Er hätte mit ihm nicht mehr über seine Gefühle sprechen können und wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, diesen Fehler zu korrigieren. Und nun musste John zugeben, dass dies vermutlich ein Faktor in seinem bisherigen Kummer war. Das beantwortete zumindest die Frage nach der Art seiner Liebe für Sherlock.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Sherlock, vermutlich durch Johns ungewöhnlichen Gefühlsausbruch alarmiert, stand direkt vor ihm.

„John, bist du in Ordnung?" , fragte er besorgt.

John war es unsäglich peinlich, dass das Ganze überhaupt passiert war. Vor allem vor den Augen seines Freundes, der a) sehr lebendig war, b) kein Freund von Emotionen war und c) wahrscheinlich nun davon überzeugt war, dass John emotional instabil war. Zum zweiten Mal in zwei Tagen wäre er vor Scham am Liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Er nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte, die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid", flüsterte John schließlich kleinlaut. „Ich hatte einen Blackout."

Sherlock starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Einen Augenblick später kam er zur Besinnung und klopfte John etwas hilflos auf seinen Arm. Scheinbar erinnerte er sich daran, dass es seine Aufgabe war, seinen Freund emotional zu unterstützen und hatte ein automatisches Programm für emotionale Unterstützung entwickelt, dachte John und lächelte traurig.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Sherlock unbeholfen und mit einem Blick der Schuld auf seinem Gesicht. Johns Gefühle hatten ihn offenbar nicht kalt gelassen.

„Es hat nichts mit ... dem Fall zu tun ", sagte John vage. Er konnte sich sein Gefühlschaos selbst nicht erklären, aber er wusste, dass er Sherlock beruhigen musste. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser sich mit Selbstvorwürfen und Zweifeln quälte. „Ich meinte, was ich sagte. Ich habe dir vor langer Zeit verziehen."

Sherlock betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Aber manchmal tut es immer noch weh?"

„Ja, so ähnlich", antwortete John ausweichend. „Es hat eher mit mir selbst zu tun."

„Du wirst es mir nicht sagen", stellte Sherlock fest. Für einen Augenblick huschte ein Ausdruck der Kränkung über sein Gesicht.

„Noch nicht", betonte John. „Gib mir etwas Zeit."

Ein paar Mal öffnete Sherlock den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber dann überlegte er es sich scheinbar anders und schloss er ihn wieder. John wusste, dass es ihm schwerfiel, Johns Weigerung, ihn einzuweihen, zu akzeptieren. Aber er schluckte seine Neugier herunter und respektierte Johns Wunsch und hakte nicht weiter nach.

John hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht verletzen. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es dir erzählen werde, wenn die Zeit reif ist", fügte er hinzu und drückte ihn fest an sich. „ Ich muss das Ganze erst mit mir selber klären."

Innerlich jedoch seufzte er und dachte verzweifelt, dass es nicht so schwierig sein sollte, ihm ein ernstgemeintes "Ich liebe dich" ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Dr. Martin hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade geschehen war, aber nutzte den emotionalen Moment dazu, die Rollen zu wechseln.

John löste sich langsam aus ihrer Umarmung, drückte Sherlocks Arm noch einmal beruhigend, und kletterte dann widerwillig in den Sarg.

Sobald er sich hinlegte, schloss John seine Augen und hielt sie auch fest geschlossen. Er war immer noch aufgewühlt von den emotionalen Turbulenzen, die er ein paar Augenblicke zuvor erlebt hatte. Er würde lieber noch hundert Liebesbriefe an seinen Freund schreiben als je wieder eine Trauerrede. Abgesehen von dieser sehr offensichtlichen Tatsache, war die Idee in einem Sarg zu liegen absolut gruselig und er fühlte sich sehr unwohl. John litt nicht an Platzangst, aber die Erfahrung im Sarg war unheimlich und beklemmend genug, um sich ein paar Gedanken zu diesem Thema zu machen. Der Geruch von Holz und Spitze allein, stickig und staubig, erfüllte ihn mit Übelkeit. Doch seine Gedanken waren sehr bald anderweitig beschäftigt. Nun bereute er beinahe, dass er nichts sehen konnte, da sich ihm ein sehr bemerkenswertes Hörspiel präsentierte als Sherlock sich der eichenen Kiste näherte. Da Dr. Martin aber war nicht weit weg war, und darauf bestand, dass John wirklich versuchte tot zu sein, wagte er es nicht zu schummeln und seine Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen.

„Es gibt Dinge, von denen wir nicht wollen, dass sie passieren, aber die wir trotzdem akzeptieren müssen; Dinge, die wir nicht wissen wollen, aber lernen müssen und es gibt Menschen, ohne die wir nicht leben können, aber die wir dennoch loslassen müssen.  
Du bist einer von ihnen, John.

Es ist schwierig, deine vielen persönlichen Attribute zu beschreiben. Das erste, was Menschen an dir auffiel, war deine große Herzensgüte. Der Arzt in dir war immer gegenwärtig, und du warst ein wirklich guter Arzt: immer bereit, anderen Menschen zu helfen, immer freundlich und fürsorglich. Du warst geduldig und freundlich und hast immer ermutigende Worte für deine Patienten und deine Freunde gefunden. Wir haben viele Auseinandersetzungen in unserem Leben gehabt, aber deine Worte waren immer gut gemeint und du hast mich nie verurteilt.

Du warst auch ein abenteuerlicher Mensch. Immer wieder hast du mir den Soldaten in dir gezeigt: Deine schnelle Entschlossenheit, deine Stärke, deine Integrität und dein Mut. Ich konnte mich immer auf dich verlassen. Du hast mir einmal erzählt, dass du mich als Helden siehst. Ich habe dir geantwortet, dass Helden nicht existieren. Ich bin bereit zuzugeben, dass du meine Meinung geändert hast. Du warst ganz sicher einer von ihnen, denn ich erinnere ich an die vielen Male als du nicht nur mein Leben gerettet hast, sondern auch mich.

Du hast mir das größte Kompliment gegeben, indem du mein Freund und Partner geworden bist. Es fiel mir so einfach, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Du hast mich zum Lachen gebracht. Du hast mich herausgefordert, meine Einstellung zu Menschen zu ändern. Ich bin dir dankbar für deine tatkräftige Unterstützung und deinen treuen Glauben an mich, für die unzähligen Male als wir unsere Erfolge gefeiert haben, du versucht hast meine Probleme zu verstehen und mir geholfen hast, meine Niederlagen zu akzeptieren. Deine Liebe zu mir war bedingungslos. Ich habe mich nie für die Opfer bedankt, die du mir zuliebe erbracht hast. Ich danke dir für jeden Tag, an dem ich dir einen Grund zu gehen gegeben habe, aber du geblieben bist. Ich danke dir heute für alle Dinge, die du getan hast und ich hoffe, dass du trotz allem wusstest, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Du warst der außergewöhnlichste gewöhnliche Mann, den ich je getroffen habe und was ich für dich empfinde, werde ich nie wieder für jemand anderen empfinden.

Du würdest nicht wollen, dass wir viel Aufhebens von deinem Tod machen, und würdest stattdessen sagen: „Esst etwas Gutes, trinkt auf mich, tauscht Erinnerungen aus, lacht viel und dann geht dann wieder nach Hause und lebt euer Leben in vollen Zügen. Vermisst mich, aber lasst mich los. Ich hatte ein erfülltes Leben."

Ich werde versuchen, mein Bestes zu geben, deine Wünsche zu respektieren und zu tun, was du vorschlägst: Ich werde dich sehr vermissen, mein Freund, aber ich werde versuchen, dich gehen zu lassen.

Tod bedeutet gar nichts. Ich bin nur nach nebenan verschwunden. Ich bin ich und du bist du.  
Was immer wir füreinander waren, das sind wir noch. Nenne mich bei dem alten vertrauten Namen. Sprich von mir, wie du es immer getan hast. Ändere nicht deinen Tonfall. Zwinge dich nicht zu aufgesetzter Feierlichkeit oder Traurigkeit. Lache weiterhin über die kleinen Scherze, an denen wir gemeinsam Spaß hatten. Spiele, lächle, denke an mich, bete für mich.  
Lass meinen Namen weiterhin so geläufig sein, wie er immer war. Sprich ihn unbekümmert aus, ohne die Spur eines Schattens. Das Leben bedeutet all das, was es bisher bedeutete.  
Es ist genauso wie immer. Es geht uneingeschränkt und ununterbrochen weiter. Ist der Tod nicht nur ein unbedeutender Zwischenfall? Warum sollte ich vergessen sein, nur weil du mich nicht mehr siehst? Ich warte einstweilen auf dich, ganz in der Nähe, nur um die Ecke. Alles ist gut."

Es war eine schöne Trauerrede, soweit eine Trauerrede überhaupt schön sein konnte. Sherlock bemühte sich, seine Trauer auszudrücken und John hätte seinen Frieden damit, wenn er sie auf seiner eigentliche Beerdigung vorlesen würde. Allerdings zeigten sich Sherlocks Gefühle tatsächlich mehr in seinem Tun als in seinen Worten. John konnte spüren, dass er aufgeregt war und dieses Mal war die Unruhe nicht durch Langeweile oder Ungeduld verursacht. Während John Sherlocks Tod wirklich erlebt hatte, war es für den Detektiv das erste Mal, dass er praktisch mit der Möglichkeit von Johns Tod konfrontiert wurde. Seinen Freund in einem Sarg liegen zu sehen, machte schon gar seltsame Dinge mit einem. Wissen, dass der Tod unvermeidlich ist, war etwas völlig anderes als es zu erleben.

Auf halbem Weg durch seine Rede, hatte Sherlock angefangen, Johns Haar zu streicheln und fuhr damit fort, bis er fertig war. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass, auch Sherlock merkwürdigerweise emotional betroffen war. Seine Stimme war nicht so fest und stabil wie sonst. Er sprach mit einer gehauchten Stimme und geriet ein- oder zweimal ins Stocken. Obwohl er, im Gegensatz zu John, ein Meister in der Verschleierung seiner Emotionen war, musste sogar Sherlock anerkennen, dass es ihn am Ende nicht kalt ließ. In ihrer Freundschaft kämpfte er mehr dagegen an, dass er John brauchte, als John dagegen, dass er Sherlock brauchte, weil es unweigerlich zu seiner emotionalen Verletzlichkeit führte. An einem gewissen Punkt hatte Sherlock sich dann aber doch damit abgefunden und seine mehr oder weniger intensiv auftretenden Emotionen akzeptiert. Er bezeichnete sie als eine exklusiven John-Dinge. Letztendlich umschlossen seine Empfindungen mehr Menschen als nur John, aber es fiel ihm deutlich einfacher seine emotionslose Maske bei John fallen zu lassen als bei anderen. Auch wenn John gerader nicht in der Lage war, Sherlocks Gesichtszüge oder seinen Ausdruck oder Körpersprache zu sehen, konnte er dennoch sagen, dass sein Freund versuchte, seine Haltung zu bewahren.

Dann bat Dr. Martin John, den Sarg wieder zu verlassen und auf zwei Stühlen Platz zu nehmen, die in unmittelbarer Nähe des Sargs standen. Leider würden sie den Raum nicht verlassen. Die Anwesenheit der gruseligen eichenen Kiste schien ein wichtiger Punkt bei der ganzen Diskussion um das Erfahren von Gefühlen zu sein.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?", fragte Dr. Martin und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich würde lieber im Sarg liegen als seine Grabrede zu halten", antwortete John und sagte zu Sherlock gewandt, „aber ich weiß, dass mein Tod für dich ..." John suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Verheerend? Katastrophal? Desaströs? Er beschloss, dass es wohl am besten war, ein Wort zu wählen, das zu Sherlock passte, um den scharfen emotionalen Rand von der Diskussion und damit den Druck vom Kessel zu nehmen. Erfahrung hatte gelehrt, dass gefühlsduselige Gespräche Sherlock schließlich sehr sorgfältig und in wohldosierten Portionen vorgesetzt werden mussten.

„... sehr unpraktisch wäre. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich versuchen werde, dich zu überleben und doch deine Trauerrede zu halten", fuhr John fort.

„Das war nicht das, was ich meinte, John. Wie fühlen Sie sich?", unterbrach Dr. Martin ihn, so dass Sherlock kein Raum für eine Antwort blieb.

John erkannte seine Niederlage, wenn er sie sah. „Es tut weh okay? Es tut höllisch weh. Ich habe ihn einmal verloren und ich will ihn nicht nochmal verlieren. Er ...", ... bedeutet alles für mich, schrie John ihr innerlich ins Gesicht, aber entschied sich für eine etwas weniger offensichtliche Antwort, „... ist aus meinem Leben nicht mehr wegzudenken. "

„Besser", erwiderte Dr. Martin. Sie war nicht wirklich zufrieden damit, wie die Dinge liefen. Vielleicht erkannte sie jetzt, dass die "Musterteilnehmer" einander ihre Herzen nicht in einem emotionalen Ausbruch ausschütten würden.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen, Sherlock?" , fragte sie.

Sherlocks Atem stockte.

John beobachtete ihn genau, jetzt, da er in der Lage, dies wieder zu tun. Sherlock war äußerlich ruhig und unberührt von der Situation, er heftete seinen Blick auf eine Stelle hinter Dr. Martin und bemühte sich, weder den Sarg noch John anzusehen. Für John war es allerdings offensichtlich, dass Sherlock kämpfte. Zerrissen zwischen der Notwendigkeit sein Gefühl um Johns Willen zum Ausdruck zu bringen, dass sein Tod in zutiefst berühren würde, und der Aufrechterhaltung seiner Gelassenheit, um seiner selbst willen. Es war ein seltener Anblick: Sherlock Holmes kämpfte mit sich selbst. Und das war wahrscheinlich der härteste Kampf, noch viel schwieriger als die Bekämpfung seiner Feinde, viel härter selbst als sein Kampf gegen Moriarty.

„Sherlock?", wiederholte sie seinen Namen.

Er atmete langsam aus. „Dein Tod wäre in der Tat sehr ... unangenehm." Als er endlich einen Blick auf John warf, hätte dieser seinen Gesichtsausdruck als gequält beschrieben wenn man ihn danach gefragt hätte. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen. John verstand ihn nur zu gut. Der Schmerz saß tief, war ein wirklicher Seelenschmerz. Er setzte sich in dir fest und zerriss dich.

„Unpraktisch? Unangenehm? Oh, um Gottes willen, sagen Sie mir, wie Sie sich fühlen?", rief Dr. Martin ungeduldig.

Schließlich drehte Sherlock den Kopf und begegnete ihrem Blick. „Einsam", sagte Sherlock leise mit einem Hauch von Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme. „Ich war wieder allein."

Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Sie brauchen ihn sehr", schlug sie vor.

Ein langes Schweigen folgte.

Sherlock untersucht sie für einen Moment, dann beugte er sich vor, legte die Ellbogen auf die Knie, faltete die Hände wie zum Gebet und schaute sie standhaft an. „John unterstützt mich immer, passt auf mich auf und kümmert sich um mich. Er liebt mich vorbehaltlos und ist loyal und treu, trotz meiner vielen Fehler. Er ist mein alles, meine einzige Liebe. Natürlich brauche ich ihn sehr", antwortete er in einem betont lässigen Tonfall, gerade so als ob er eine seiner Deduktionen herunterbetete.

„Dann würde sein Tod dazu führen, dass Sie sich wie genau fühlen würden?", forderte Dr. Martin ihn heraus.

„... Unwohl?", schlug John schnell vor. Er war völlig unvorbereitet auf Sherlocks Antwort gewesen, die er plötzlich auf eine Weise verfasst hatte, die viel dichte bei Johns Charakter stand als bei ihm. Er entschied, dass Sherlock bereits eine Überdosis Emotionen für den heutigen Tag bekommen hatte und es genug war.

„... Am Boden zerstört?", schlug die Therapeutin ihrerseits vor.

„Mir fehlen die Worte," antwortete Sherlock. „Das Ausmaß meiner Gefühle ist unbeschreiblich."

„Wissen Sie, ...", begann Dr. Martin als die Tür plötzlich mit einem lautem Krachen aufflog, und eine Gruppe von zehn Polizisten in den Raum polterte wie ein Elefant in den sprichwörtlichen Porzellanladen.

„Sie können da nicht reingehen ...", murmelte die kleine Sekretärin von Dr. Martin hilflos, als sie hinter den Polizisten herlief. Offenbar hatte sie vergeblich versucht, die Unterbrechung der Sitzung zu verhindern.

Die Frettchen-Figur von DI Davies war die letzte, die in der Tür auftauchte. „Dr. Elizabeth Martin?", fragte er ohne Sherlock oder John auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ja", antwortete Dr. Martin empört. „Was soll das Ganze? Ich bin in der Mitte einer Therapiesitzung."

Schließlich nahm Davies Notiz von der Anwesenheit der beiden Männer und hob eine Augenbraue. Er kommentierte die Bemerkung von Dr. Martin allerdings nicht weiter. „Dr. Martin, ich nehme Sie vorläufig fest wegen des dringenden Tatverdachts der Tötung von Samantha und Thomas Smith und Finanzbetrugs. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen, aber es kann Ihrer Verteidigung schaden, wenn Sie bei der Befragung etwas verschweigen, worauf Sie sich später im Gericht berufen. Alles, was Sie sagen, kann gegen Sie verwendet werden."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Dr. Martin überrascht.

Statt eine Antwort zu erhalten, legten zwei Offiziere ihr Handschellen an und führten sie ab. Ihre Salve von Flüchen war noch einige Minuten lang zu hören, bevor ihre Stimme schließlich erstarb.

„Sie verhaften Sie wegen des dringenden Tatverdachts der Tötung?", fragte Sherlock ungläubig. „Sie machen wohl Witze!"

„Detective Inspector Lestrade hat mich freundlicherweise über die Beweise informiert, die Sie zufällig gefunden haben. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar," säuselte er mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

„Die Beweise beweisen nur, dass sie an dunklen Geschäftsmethoden beteiligt ist und bietet Brennstoff für weitere Untersuchungen auf diesem Gebiet," erwiderte Sherlock. „Warum verdächtigen Sie sie so plötzlich des Mordes? Wo sind Ihre Beweise?"

„Sie hatte offensichtlich ein Motiv. Die Smiths haben sie erpresst. Und bis Sie schlüssige Beweise für Ihre Hypothese erbringen können, dass jemand anderes die beiden ermordet hat, steht sie unter Arrest," antwortete der Detektiv-Inspektor mit einem hämischen Lächeln und schaute ihn mit geheucheltem Interesse an.

„Ich habe keine schlüssigen Beweise ...", räumte Sherlock mit knirschenden Zähnen ein.

„Das dachte ich mir," erwiderte DI Davies süßlich.

„... Noch nicht", entgegnete Sherlock bestimmt.

„ Lassen Sie mich Ihnen einen Rat geben, Holmes. Erfreuen Sie sich an David Jones Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis und überlassen Sie es mir, diesen Fall zu lösen. Sie hatten mit Jones zufällig Recht und Sie haben diesem Trevor Mann geholfen, aber jetzt ist es Zeit, dass Sie sich raushalten. Ich brauche und will Ihre Hilfe nicht."

Bei diesem Ausmaß an Frechheit fehlten John zeitweise die Worte und sogar Sherlock wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ohne Sherlocks Hartnäckigkeit würde David Jones zweifellos noch immer im Gefängnis sitzen und Davies hätte noch immer keine Ahnung von Dr. Martins dunklen Machenschaften.

„Bitte lassen Sie sich nicht von mir aufhalten, Detective Inspector", sagte Sherlock schließlich mit gespielter Freundlichkeit. „Wie ich schon sagte: Sie wenden Ihre Methoden an und ich meine."

Der Kriminalkommissar funkelte ihn böse an und hielt seinem Blick stand. „Seien Sie gewarnt, Klugscheißer! Kommen Sie mir nicht in die Quere!", zischte Davies und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick den Raum. Der Rest seiner Männer folgte ihm, um den Bürobereich erneut zu durchsuchen.

„Starrköpfiger Arsch!", schimpfte John schließlich entrüstet, als sie wieder allein waren. „Was für eine Frechheit!"

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief und bedachte ihm mit einem ehrlich gemeinten Lächeln. „Komm, komm, John. Kümmere dich nicht um ihn! Seine Idiotie ist unbeschreiblich", tröstete er John. „Am Ende wird er seine Fehler einsehen müssen."

„Er wird nicht leicht zu überzeugen sein", antwortete John zweifelnd.

„Nein," erwiderte Sherlock, „aber ich werde solange Tatsache über Tatsache auf ihn häufen bis er meine Ansicht teilt. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

John musterte seinen Freund. Obwohl Sherlock den Eindruck erweckte, über solchen Dingen zu stehen, wusste John, dass die Worte des Inspektors Sherlocks Stolz gekränkt hatten. Davies demütigte ihn. Wenn er überhaupt etwas erreicht hatte, dann nur, dass Sherlock seine Anstrengungen verdoppeln und alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, den Mörder zu entlarven und Davies Worte Lügen zu strafen. Für einen Moment starrte Sherlock in die Ferne. Sein Gesicht war finster und ein hämisches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Die emotionale Turbulenzen von geradeeben schienen vergessen.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben", bemerkte Sherlock düster. „Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen."

Davies hatte in der Tat einen Fehler gemacht, dachte John. Er würde auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, Sherlock als ihm überlegen anzuerkennen. John wollte wirklich nicht in seiner Haut stecken.

„Komm, John. Zurück zur Baker Street. Wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns!", sagte Sherlock und klopfte ihm ermunternd auf den Rücken. „Lass uns ihm eine Lektion erteilen, die er nicht so schnell vergessen wird!"

Zurück zur Baker Street. Was zuvor Stunden ruhigen Schlafs versprochen hatte, schien nun noch mehr schlaflose Stunden zu versprechen - und eine weitere Woche des Schauspielerns. Nach vier Tagen harter Arbeit und drei Wochen von eskalierenden Emotionen, waren sie wieder genau so weit wie vorher.

Es sollte sich jedoch herausstellen, dass Schlafmangel nicht Johns einziges Problem sein würde.


	17. Kapitel 17

**Sorry für die Verspätung. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel entschädigt etwas. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.**

* * *

Kapitel siebzehn

Auf dem Weg zurück nach London war Sherlock schweigsam. Während der gesamten Fahrt war er völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken und sagte nicht ein einziges Wort. Sobald der Zug seine Fahrgeschwindigkeit erreicht hatte, lehnte Sherlock sich in seinem Sitz zurück, legte seine Hände unter dem Kinn zusammen und schloss die Augen. Nachdem er seine Denkpose eingenommen hatte, hatte sich der Detektiv kein Stück mehr bewegt. Vermutlich wälzte er den Fall in seinen Gedanken hin und her, in der Hoffnung die Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen und einen Plan zur Lösung des Problems zu entwickeln. Da Sherlock schwieg, und John sich davor hütete seinen Denkprozess zu stören, setzte er sich Sherlock gegenüber und machte es sich bequem. John konnte sehen, dass Sherlocks temporäre Niederlage schwierig für ihn war. Der Anblick des rastlosen Detektivs weckte sein Mitgefühl. Obwohl er Mitleid mit ihm hatte und seinen Freund gern getröstet hätte, bemühte er sich nicht, sein Mitgefühl zu artikulieren. Sherlock musste dies mit sich selbst ausmachen. Er würde im Hintergrund bleiben und als Gegengewicht und Sicherheitsnetz fungieren. So wie es immer war.

Nach einer Weile begann John seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen und über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage nachzudenken, während er ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster starrte und nicht wirklich etwas davon wahrnahm, was draußen geschah. Seine Sorge um seinen Freund führte zu Reflexionen über ihr gemeinsames Leben und ihre nicht ganz normale Beziehung. Er hatte ihm mit Freuden bereits sein ganzes Leben gewidmet und beantwortete all seine Bedürfnisse. Weniger als 48 Stunden zuvor, war sein romantisches Interesse an dem Mann geweckt worden - zumindest hatte er zu dieser Zeit seine Gefühle für ihn akzeptiert. Wer wusste schon, wie lange diese bereits unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt hatten. Schließlich hatte er beschlossen, ihm auch dies zu geben, sein ganzes Selbst, nicht wissend, was er im Gegenzug bekommen würde. Aber er kannte und vertraute Sherlock und war sich dessen bewusst, auf was er sich einließ. John war mit sich im Reinen. Sie beide waren auf ihre eigene Weise sonderbar und ihre gegenseitige Seltsamkeit ergänzte und vereinte sie ... John sehnte sich nach der Klärung ihrer Beziehung und zwangsläufig auch nach Sherlock. Er musste wissen, was Sherlock wollte; ob "uns" eine reale Möglichkeit war. Innerlich seufzend zwang er sich, geduldig zu sein und in der Zwischenzeit mit seinem Freund zu flirten - und Sherlock zu umwerben war eine ebenso große Herausforderung wie eine Liebesgeschichte in eine Abhandlung über Quantenphysik zu schreiben. Und obwohl John zugeben musste, dass er nicht nur Angst vor Zurückweisung hatte und sich unsicher über seine eigenen sowie die Gefühle von Sherlock war, sondern auch darüber wie er am besten weitermachen sollte, war er nicht mutlos. Meistens benahm er sich einfach so wie immer und war er selbst: er sorgte für seinen Freund, zwang ihn zu essen und zu schlafen, half ihm soziale Interaktionen zu verstehen und unterstützte ihn bei seiner Arbeit. Hinzu fügte er nun subtile Berührungen und raffiniertes Flirten. Bisher hatte sein Freund darauf zum Glück gut reagiert.

Ab und an flackerten seine Augen zu dem Ring hinüber, der nun Sherlocks Ringfinger zierte und jedem, der ihn ansah, deutlich machte, dass er nicht mehr zu haben war. Eigentum von John Watson. Er fragte sich, ob die Ringe tatsächlich eine Gravur besaßen und was diese wohl sein könnte. Er wagte es nicht, seinen Ring abzunehmen und nachzuschauen. Er hatte Sherlock sein Wort gegeben und der Detektiv könnte leicht deduzieren, wenn er sich nicht daran hielt. Warum er so darauf beharrte, wusste er nicht, aber John hatte keine Lust auf Ärger. Überraschenderweise fand er, dass er mehr und mehr Gefallen an dem Anblick des Rings an seinem eigenen Finger fand. Auch wenn es keine anderen unmittelbaren Kandidaten für eine romantische Beziehung mit Sherlock gab und Sherlock selbst keinerlei Interesse in jemand anderem außer John zeigte, war der Ring dennoch ein Statement und hielt potenzielle Kandidaten auf Abstand. Seine neu gewonnenen Gefühle für seinen Freund brachten ungekannte Seiten an John hervor. Er war es nicht gewohnt so besitzergreifend zu sein... John musste zugeben, dass es mit der Tatsache zu tun haben könnte, dass irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Geistes Victor Trevor, egal wie freundlich und charmant er auch sein mochte, einen wunden Punkt berührte und Gefühle von Eifersucht und Besitzgier anfachte. John tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass in der Liebe und im Krieg schließlich alles erlaubt war...

Bei der Ankunft in London stürmte Sherlock sofort aus dem Zug, um ein Taxi anzuhalten, so dass John gezwungen war ihr Gepäck zu tragen. Und so fragte er sich innerlich leise seufzend wieder einmal, warum er diesen Mann überhaupt liebte. Die Fahrt mit dem Taxi nach Hause verlief ebenso schweigsam als ihre Zugfahrt. Als sie in der Baker Street ankamen, überließ Sherlock es ihm nicht nur, wieder das Gepäck zu tragen, sondern auch zu bezahlen. Vollbepackt stand er dann erst vor ihrer Haustür und kramte in seinen Hosentaschen nach dem Schlüssel und war dann gezwungen über die Koffer lugend zu versuchen, aufzuschließen, da der Meisterdetektiv in seinen Gedanken versunken war. John dunkle Gedanken verschwanden jedoch als sie das Haus betraten. Er unterdrückte den Drang, auf die Knie zu fallen und den Boden aus purer Erleichterung zu küssen. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben glücklicher gewesen nach Hause zu kommen als an diesem Tag, obwohl seine Freude natürlich ein wenig durch die Tatsache getrübt war, dass sie den Fall noch nicht hatten abschließen können, wenn auch seine eigenen Gründe anderer Natur waren als die seines Freundes. Wenige Sekunden später erhielt seine Freude jedoch einen schneller Dämpfer. Im Wohnzimmer standen sie praktisch wadenhoch in Glückwunschkarten und Blumensträußen.

John ließ die Taschen unter Schock mit einem Rums auf den Boden fallen. Ihn beschlich eine dunkle Vorahnung. „Was zum Teufel?"

„MRS HUDSON!", brüllte Sherlock automatisch nach unten, als er über Johns Schulter blickte und die "Katastrophe" sah.

John blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. „Schottland", sagte er leise und erinnerte Sherlock daran, dass ihre Vermieterin bei ihrer Schwester war.

„Mrs. Turner", seufzte Sherlock.

Mrs. Turner hatte offenbar gedacht, dass es am besten wäre, die Glückwunschkarten auf Girlanden zu hängen, die sie kreuz und quer an die Decke des Wohnzimmers gespannt hatte. Die Anzahl der Karten verunsicherte John. Etwas war in ihrer Abwesenheit passiert. Er wusste nur nicht, was. "Wo zum Teufel sind die alle hergekommen?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. Er ignorierte die Masse der Karten. Seine Augen fixierten einen riesigen Blumenstrauß in den britischen Nationalfarben, der auf ihrem Esstisch im Wohnzimmer stand. „Es scheint, Ihre Majestät hat uns mittlerweile ihre guten Wünsche geschickt."

„Na großartig", bemerkte John. „Der Rest beunruhigt mich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig mehr ...", sagte er seufzend.

„Bald ist alles vorbei, John", antwortete Sherlock und betrachtete ihn andächtig. „Bald ist alles wieder normal."  
John wollte ihm gerade antworten, dass er schon frohe wäre, wenn der Rest der Bevölkerung sich wieder normal benehmen würde, als Mrs. Turner die Holztreppe heraufkam. Beide Männer drehten sich zu ihr um. Sie standen noch immer ihrer eigenen Tür.

„Ach, was bin ich froh, Sie wieder zu sehen, Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson. Hier war die Hölle los, während Sie weg fahren. Der ältere Herr Holmes war mit einigen Beamten hier und hat Ihnen diesen schönen Blumenstrauß gebracht. Sowieso kamen jeden Tag Karten oder Blumen für Sie ", sagte sie und lächelte herzlich.

„Wie schön", antwortete Sherlock mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie ich sehe, waren Sie sehr beschäftigt", sagte John und wies an die Decke.

Wie es so ihre Art war, begann Mrs. Turner zu kichern wie ein Teenager. „Ja, Herr Doktor. Nun ja, ich dachte mir, hier liegen schon überall Papiere kreuz und quer verteilt und ich weiß, dass Mr. Holmes nicht wünscht, dass seine Papiere berührt werden. Daher dachte ich mir, Margaret, dachte ich mir, es ist am besten, wenn du die Karten ein bisschen in den Vordergrund rückst", erklärte sie. „Übrigens...", fügte sie hinzu und deutete nach oben.

Beide Männer folgten ihrer Bewegung und erstarrten. Sie verzogen das Gesicht gleichzeitig zu einer Grimasse. Jemand hatte einen gut versteckten Mistelzweig hinter ihre Tür aufgehängt. John seufzte.

„Oh, seien Sie doch nicht so schüchtern. Ein Küsschen in Ehren kann niemand verwehren."

Sherlock warf John einen fragenden Blick zu, unschlüssig, was zu tun war.

Mrs. Turners Wunsch zu erfüllen, wäre wohl der schnellste Weg, um sie wieder loszuwerden. Sherlock zu küssen würde für John jedoch in eine heikle Situation verwickeln, da er seine Gefühle nicht hier und jetzt durch seine Reaktion preisgeben wollte. Auf der anderen Seite würde es ihm eine weitere Gelegenheit geben, mit seinem Plan fort zu fahren.

Während John noch zweifelte, hatte Sherlock sich scheinbar entschieden. Er drehte sich um, fixierte seine Augen auf John, packte ihn an seiner Jacke und zog ihn näher an sich heran.  
„Seien wir ehrlich. Die Chancen stehen gegen uns, John", sagte er mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, während er sich langsam nach vorne beugte.

John stockte der Atem für einen Moment. Sherlock hatte ihn überrumpelt. Er war so durch Sherlocks plötzliche Aktion überrascht, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Seine dominante Art war unbestreitbar sexy. Dominanz stand ihm gut. John beschloss, ihm die Führung für den Moment zu lassen. Er würde sie später wieder zurückerobern. Liebe war schließlich eine Frage des Gebens und des Nehmens.

Als Sherlock schließlich seine Lippen sanft auf Johns legte, zwang John sich dazu, sich nicht zu bewegen, ihn nicht näher an sich heranzuziehen, sondern einfach nur dazustehen. Er nahm sich allerdings die Freiheit, die Bewegungen von Sherlocks Lippen zu spiegeln und ihn zurück zu küssen. Es war ein langsamer und zärtlichen Kuss ohne die Beteiligung ihrer Zungen. Er fühlte wie Sherlock den Griff, mit dem er seine Jacke umklammerte, verstärkte. Vielleicht kostete es seinen Freund ebenso viel Selbstbeherrschung wie es ihn kostete, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Vor allem unter Berücksichtigung ihres letzten Kusses, der schwer zu vergessen war.

„Sie passen ja so gut zusammen...", rief Mrs. Turner und lächelte zufrieden.

Sherlock hatte aufgehört John auf den Mund zu küssen und war dazu übergegangen, stattdessen seine Kieferlinie zu küssen. Er küsste ihn in dieser schmerzhaft langsamen Art, von der er so gut wusste wie er sie einsetzen musste.  
Nicht, dass es John etwas ausmachte. Unwillkürlich legte er den Kopf schief, um ihm besseren Zugang zu verschaffen.

„Du bist offensichtlich nicht abgeneigt," flüsterte Sherlock schließlich kokett in sein Ohr und küsste Johns Ohrläppchen. Er ließ seine Jacke dabei nicht los, ganz so, als ob er befürchtete, dass John flüchten wollen könnte.

Langsam kehrte John in die Realität zurück. Eine Frage des Gebens und Nehmens, dachte er.  
Selbstbewusst griff John nach Sherlocks Mantelkragen und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Ihre Oberkörper waren dicht aneinander gedrückt. Dann streckte er den Kopf zu Sherlock hinauf und imitierte dessen Küsse entlang seines Kinns. „Du auch nicht", entgegnete er schließlich flüsternd.

Endlich wurde es Mrs. Turner dann doch ein wenig zu heiß und unbequem, die etwas von „dann will ich mal nicht weiter stören" murmelte und davoneilte. Sie würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht noch einmal zwingen, sich zu küssen. Mit Mrs. Turners Abgang war auch die Notwendigkeit für ihren Kuss verschwunden, aber beide Männer beschlossen, dieses winzige Detail zu übersehen.  
John war bereit, dieses Spiel ein wenig auszudehnen. Er platziert langsam neckende Küsse auf Sherlocks Hals und widmete dabei besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Stelle hinter dessen Ohr. Er prägte sich ein wie Sherlock reagierte und was er mochte. Der Detektiv unterwarf sich Johns Führung überraschend bereitwillig. Als er schließlich an seinem Hals direkt unter dem Mantelkragen saugte, sog Sherlock die Luft scharf ein.

„Sieht ganz danach aus, dass wir eine deiner empfindlichen Stellen gefunden haben", flüsterte John. „Die werde ich mir merken." Zufrieden mit sich selbst ließ er schließlich von Sherlock ab und fuhr mit dem Finger über den soeben von ihm fabrizierten Knutschfleck an Sherlocks Hals. Der Detektiv brauchte eine Weile, um sich von Johns Angriff auf seinen Hals zu erholen und ließ automatisch von Johns Jacke ab, als dieser zurückwich. „Du solltest deine Hemden die nächsten Tage über besser hoch zugeknöpft tragen. Die Leute könnten sonst vielleicht reden ...", sagte John zwinkernd. Das letzte Mal, dass er diese freche, jugendliche Kusstechnik angewandt hatte, war in seinen frühen Zwanzigern gewesen. Es war sicherlich ein Rückschritt von raffiniertem Flirten gewesen und hauptsächlich als Rache für Sherlocks Selbstgefälligkeit gedacht, aber John genoss es trotzdem. Momentan war sein Hauptanliegen eine Vergrößerung der emotionalen Intimität zwischen ihnen. Physischer Kontakt war der Bonus einer Beziehung mit Sherlock, nicht ihr Zweck.

Sherlock blickte ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an.

John konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Oh und kümmere dich doch um den Mistelzweig, ja Schatz?", sagte er als er so unschuldig wie möglich das Gepäck nahm und sich Richtung Treppe wandte.

„John?", rief Sherlock ihn zurück.

John sah ihn fragend an. „Ja?"

„Nächstes Mal werde ich mich revanchieren", sagte er zwinkernd. Er strahlte geradezu Selbstbewusstsein aus.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", gab John zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. „Glaub mir", fügte er hinzu und ging kopfschüttelnd nach oben. Er war von Sherlocks Fähigkeit zu lernen und sich schnell an neue Situationen anzupassen beeindruckt.

Als er die Treppe wieder herunter kam, fand er Sherlock im Wohnzimmer vor, wo er sich einen genauen Überblick über die Karten verschaffte, die sie erhalten hatten. Hin und wieder schnaubte er bezüglich des Inhalts. Er hob den Kopf und blickte John an. „Meine Familie", gab er als Antwort auf Johns unausgesprochene Frage und verzog das Gesicht.

„Deine Familie?", hakte John nach.

„Tanten und Onkel, Cousins und Cousinen und andere unwichtige und sehr ermüdende Verwandte, wenn ich so sagen darf. Niemand hat diese kleine Entwicklung in meinem Leben erwartet und jetzt ist jeder natürlich überglücklich", erklärte er sarkastisch. „Ruhm ist ein launischer Freund."

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man kann sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen, Sherlock. Meine ist genauso unmöglich wie deine", antwortete er als ihm eine Karte ins Auge fiel. Sie war einfach, aber geschmackvoll und elegant. Die Handschrift war die einer Frau. _‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Holmes. Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, er mag Sie mehr als ich es tue.' _Es gab keine Unterschrift. Sein Magen drehte sich um. John hatte eine dunkle Ahnung, was den Verfasser der Karte betraf. Seine Idee war jedoch unwahrscheinlich und verrückt wie es schien. Dennoch fielen plötzlich mehrere Stücke des Puzzles namens Irene Adler zusammen. Er erinnerte sich an Mycrofts Bemerkung. _‚Nur Sherlock könnte mich täuschen' _. Und an sein eigenes Gespräch mit der Frau. _‚Sie haben mit Sherlock Holmes geflirtet?' ‚Ihn angeflirtet. Er antwortet nie. Eifersüchtig?' ‚Wir sind kein Paar.' ‚Natürlich sind Sie das.' ‚Falls das noch irgendjemanden interessiert: Ich bin eigentlich nicht schwul.' ‚Ich bin schwul. Sehen Sie uns beide an.'_ Obwohl ein Teil von ihm verärgert über Sherlocks Haltung und Verrat in der Adler Sache war, verstand er ihn auch. Sherlock liebte Irene Adler nicht. Er bewunderte ihren Verstand, ihre Gewitztheit und vielleicht auch ihre Schönheit. Sie hatte das Gesicht eines Engels, aber hinter der Fassade war sie gnadenlos. Inzwischen wusste er, dass sein Freund recht sentimental sein konnte, wenn der Verlust eines Gegners mit einem ähnlichen Intellekt als dem seinen drohte. Zur Zeit von Adlers ‚Tod' hatte er bereits gewusst, dass er seinen Erzfeind verlieren musste. Vielleicht wollte er diese gewitzte Gegnerin nicht auch noch verlieren. Vielleicht dachte er, sie würde noch eine Chance verdienen, weil sie es geschafft hatte, ihn auszutricksen. Letzten Endes ging es John nichts an, auch wenn er es nicht mochte – überhaupt nicht.

Sherlock sah, dass John diese spezifische Karte fixierten. Er verspannte sich sichtbar. John sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Sherlock hatte offensichtlich deduziert, dass John sein Geheimnis erraten hatte. Sherlock wusste, dass John es wusste und John wusste, dass Sherlock wusste, dass er es wusste. Zwischen ihnen gab es ein stilles Einverständnis.

„Ich mache mir 'ne Tasse Tee. Willst du auch eine?", fragte John ihn und verbannte bewusst jeden Anflug von Vorwurf aus seiner Stimme. Er fragte nicht, er brauchte nichts zu wissen, und Sherlock stieß einen kaum hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

„Gern", antwortete Sherlock in einer leicht heiseren Stimme.

John ging in die Küche, setzte den Kessel auf, nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und wartete darauf, dass das Wasser zu kochen anfing. Er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft von ihrem Wochenendtrip und war froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Manchmal vergaß er, wie sehr er zu Hause vermisste, wenn er unterwegs war. Schweigend fragte er sich, wann genau Baker Street aufgehört hatte, einfach nur ein Unterkommen zu sein und ‚zu Hause' geworden war. Er füllte die Tassen mit dem frisch abgekochtes Wasser, legte Teebeutel hinein und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Sherlock sich auf das Sofa gefläzt hatte und nun mit der Hand auf den Platz neben sich klopfte und John bedeutete, sich neben ihn hinzusetzen. John beschloss mitzuspielen. Es schien, dass Flirten mit Sherlock sich irgendwie in miteinander Flirten verändert hatte. Er stellte die Teetassen auf dem Tisch ab, nahm seinen Laptop aus dem Schrank und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Für mehrere Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, Sherlock an seinem Tee nippend und John seine E-Mails überprüfend. Dann entschied sich Detektiv plötzlich dazu, sich hinzulegen, wurmte sich unter Johns Arm hindurch, so dass dieser gezwungen war, den Laptop auf der Armlehne abzustellen und in einem unbequemen Winkel zu sitzen. Schließlich ruhte Sherlocks Kopf in Johns Schoß. Verwundert starrte John seinen Freund an. Ein neuer Adrenalinschub schoss durch seine Adern und er kämpfte leicht darum, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. „Liegst du bequem, Liebling?", fragte John mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus und Unglauben in der Stimme.

„Ganz und gar, mein Liebster", gab Sherlock selbstgefällig zurück. Er kuschelte sich näher an John. Die Augen geschlossen. Entspannt. „Ich muss nachdenken."

Warum es plötzlich notwendig war, um beim Nachzudenken mit John zu „Kuscheln" blieb unklar, aber John dachte, es war sicherlich besser als wenn Sherlock ihm mit seinen lethargischen Anfällen das Leben schwer machte. Die folgenden Tage würden ohnehin eine echte Zerreißprobe für jedermanns Nerven sein, denn finstere Stimmungen waren unvermeidlich.  
Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Laptop zu widmen. Er öffnete seinen Blog um ihn auf neu eingegangene Anfragen von potenziellen Kunden zu überprüfen und erstarrte. Unter dem neuesten Falleintrag stand eine unglaubliche Anzahl an Kommentaren, die den Blog fast zum Absturz gebracht hatte. Er durchforstete sein Blog sofort nach dem Grund für diesen plötzlichen Schwall von Kommentaren. Seine Augen fielen auf einen Beitrag vom Freitag zuvor. Überraschenderweise kam er von Mrs. Hudson, die, damit sie wüssten, dass sie gut angekommen wäre, ihnen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschte, und ihnen schrieb, dass ihre Schwester ihnen ihre herzlichsten Glückwünsche zur Verlobung schickte. Es dämmerte ihm sofort, dass alle ihre Bekannten, Freunde, Feinde und Kunden wohl über das freudige Ereignis gelesen haben mussten. Schon bald fand er Einträge von Mike Stamford, seinen Rugby Jungs, Kameraden und anderen, die alle ihre Überraschung und Freude Kund taten. Nun wusste es die ganze Stadt. Das Internet und Sherlocks Bruder war alles, was man brauchte, um Neuigkeiten rund um die Welt zu verbreiten.  
„Sherlock? Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum wir mit Karten und Blumen zugemüllt werden."

Hm?", fragte der Detektiv und gab sich dabei nicht die Mühe, seine Position zu verändern oder die Augen zu öffnen.

„Mrs. Hudson hat meinen Blog kommentiert. Ihre Schwester gratuliert auch zur Verlobung."

„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, die Kommentarfunktion zu deaktivieren, wenn wir weg sind. Wenn jemand Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen will, kann er auch 'ne E-Mail schicken." Offenbar störte ihn die ganze Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt nicht.

„Du weißt wirklich, wie du mich aufmuntern musst, Sherlock", bemerkte er sarkastisch. Dann schloss er seinen Laptop wieder. Es war sinnlos zu versuchen, daran zu arbeiten, wenn er dabei so unbequem sitzen musste wie jetzt. Er kramte zwischen den Kissen nach der Fernbedienung, schaltete den Fernseher ein und sah sich einen Dokumentarfilm an. Nach einer Weile begann er, sich in seiner aktuellen Sitzposition zu entspannen und spielte dabei geistesabwesend mit Sherlocks Locken.

Eine Stunde später rührte Sherlock sich, rollte auf den Rücken und blickte zu John hinauf. Er hob seine Hand und berührte Johns Wange leicht mit den Fingerspitzen. Die plötzliche Berührung schickte einen Stromschlag durch Johns Körper.

„Du bist müde, John. Leg dich hin und schlaf ein bisschen", sagte Sherlock mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. Er stand schnell auf und nahm seine Geige aus der Ecke. John wollte protestieren, aber er war wirklich erschöpft. Als John sich hinlegte und lang ausstreckte, setzte Sherlock sich in seinen Sessel und begann, eine träumerische Melodie zu spielen – ganz zweifellos seine eigene Komposition, denn John hatte sie noch nie zuvor gehört. Er erinnerte sich vage an Sherlocks elegant bewegenden Arme, sein ernstes Gesicht und das sanfte Auf und Ab seines Bogens. Dann wurden Johns Augenlider schwerer und schwerer, und er trieb friedlich auf einer sanften Woge der Musik hinüber ins Traumland, wo Sherlocks Gesicht liebevoll auf ihn herabblickte.

Es war noch früh am Abend als John aufwachte. Er fühlte sich deutlich besser. Sherlock saß noch genau so, wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er seine Geige beiseitegelegt und war tief in ein Buch versunken. Er blickte ihn an, als John sich rührte.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Wie ein Baby. Gibt's Neuigkeiten?", fragte John hoffnungsvoll und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass David Jones im Laufe des Nachmittags aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, nein", sagte er und blickte ihn enttäuscht an. „Wir müssen abwarten. Ich habe das Obdachlosennetzwerk auf die Verdächtigen angesetzt. Sie werden meine Augen und meine Ohren auf den Straßen sein und unsere Verdächtigen beschatten. Sie werden unbemerkt bleiben. Sie werden aussehen als ob sie dorthin gehören."

„Richtig", sagte John und warf einen schläfrigen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe was zu essen bestellt", beantwortete Sherlock Johns Gedanken und lächelte schwach.

John erwiderte sein Lächeln. Er dachte daran, dass es genau das war, warum er ihn liebte. Sherlock konnte neunzig Prozent der Zeit ein arroganter Arsch sein, aber die restlichen zehn Prozent machten die ganze Tortur wieder wett.


End file.
